Jason Burner
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis Motomiya is a regular person half the time and the other half, he's a celebrity sensation named Jason Burner. With help from a former popstar, Davis is juggling two lives. He's got his best friends, trying to work both school and music, and also has some girl problems. It's the best of both worlds
1. In On a Secret

Have you ever dreamed of a life of being famous? It might look luxurious, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. You probably have no idea how hard it is, but this person can give you an even better idea about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's…Jason Burner!" A concert was held and people loved it. Jason came out on stage dressed like a rock star with some black hair that waved around.

"Here we go!" Jason said as the music started playing and his show was about to begin.

Things are starting to accelerate

Into something never stopping

Always trouble but now I think I'm getting dizzy

Too much spinning pace

My patience line is thickening, quickening

It's getting too insane

I'm trying to maintain

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah

You run around

I run around

We're all gonna run, run, run around

You run around

I run around

We all do a run, run, run around

It is getting closer

More tense ever spinning, twisting, turning roller coaster

Inch by inch the gap is closing

Pressure building

Temperature rising, hotter and hotter

It's getting too crazy

I wish I could….

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah

Run, run baby

Run, run baby

Run, run baby

Run, run baby

Run, run baby

Run, run baby

Like a rocket

Like a rocket

Never stopping

Never stopping

You run around

I run around

We're all gonna run, run, run around

You run around

I run around

We all do a run, run, run around

You run around

I run around

We're all gonna run, run, run around

You run around

I run around

We all do a run, run, run around

…

Jason Burner was one of the greatest singers. Everyone seemed to love him. Including this boy who was watching a video of that concert on his computer. This young man was Davis Motomiya.

"Jason Burner rocks!" Davis cheered. "I should know….because I am him." Davis reached behind his couch and pulled out a black wig. It's true. Davis Motomiya is actually Jason Burner. "I've got to be the biggest popstar like ever." Where could have Davis got the idea to pull something like this. The answer to that stepped into the living room.

"Second popstar double lifer say what?" This would be the part where the audience of a show would cheer for Davis is living with the one and only….Miley Stewart, once known as Hannah Montana.

"What? Your time as a pop star came to an end. Relax, old timer." Davis said.

"Old timer? I'm only in my late twenties here." Miley said. Miley Stewart was once Hannah Montana, a famous singer like Jason. She graduated college, had her time in the spotlight, and now has become a mentor for Davis since Davis wanted to become a singer himself. "Now get ready. You've got to get ready for school."

"Oh yeah." Davis complained.

"Hey. You wanted the best of both worlds like me. That includes going to school." Miley said.

"Hey, my parents really appreciate what you're doing." Davis said. "They really appreciate you letting me stay here while they're out overseas for business and my older sister is in college."

"Of course." Miley said. "When I first moved into this penthouse, your parents were so kind to me. I've watched you and your sister grow. I love having you guys around."

"Incoming!" Both of them saw Miley's husband and old guitar player, Jesse, run in. "Ken's on his way."

"Move!" Davis said as he tossed the wig to Miley and she ran off to hide it. Ken was Davis' best friend, but he isn't aware of his little secret. Ken came up and Davis acted like everything was normal.

"Davis, guess what!" Ken said. "I just scored two tickets. We're are going to see the one and only…..Jason Burner!"

"Jason Burner?!" Davis said. That was a problem with living a double life. Sometimes they clash and there's a chance it will blow up in his face.

…..

The High School

Davis and Ken made it to the school. Davis was trying to talk Ken out of him going to the concert, but Ken is insisting that Davis go with him.

"Come on, Davis." Ken said. "I had to go through some trouble to get these tickets. So why can't you go?"

"I'm sorry, Ken. I just can't. I….don't think Jason Burner is really all that." Davis said.

"Are you kidding?" Ken said. "Have you met Yolei? Have you seen what she's like when you even mention his name?"

"Someone say my name?" A girl with glasses said as she came over and placed her arms around them.

"Perfect timing, Yolei." Davis said. "You're a big fan of Jason Burner. Ken's got an extra ticket to his concert and I can't go. How about you go with him?"

"You got tickets to Jason Burner?!" Yolei said as she grabbed Ken by the shirt and held him close. "I love him! I mean that. I am going to marry that boy." She said acting like an obsessed fan.

"Ew." Davis whispered.

"Hold on." Ken said as he was able to take Yolei off. "Davis, why can't you go? Just tell me the truth."

"Okay." Davis said. "The truth is….I'm grounded. I kicked a soccer ball into a window and it shattered."

"Again?" Ken said because knows Davis that well. "I've told you before, you can't kick a ball around indoors. Especially since you're living in an expensive place with an old superstar."

"Sorry, but that's how it happens." Davis said as he walked off, but accidently walked into another girl. "Kari?! Sorry."

"Oh! Hi, Davis. It's fine." Kari said. Kari just walked off and Davis stood there like he was frozen for a few seconds until she was out of sight.

"She is so hot!" Davis said.

"Calm down. It's just Kari. It's not like that was Jenifer Lopez." Ken said.

"Sheesh, Davis. You claim you've been in love with Kari ever since you two were like eight." Yolei said. "Kari has no idea. So you either have to tell her and hope she feels the same or hope for some sort of miracle. Although, it does seem like she doesn't feel the same."

"If I want an opinion from a girl that gets shot down by every guy she flirts with, you'll be the first to know." Davis said. That pulled the trigger as Yolei tried to attack him, but Ken was holding her back.

"Just go, Davis. Go." Ken said and Davis was getting out of there while Ken held him back. Ken's always been a good friend to him. So how can he be friend with him if Jason is going to get in the way?

…..

Davis

After school, Davis went on home. He talked things over with Miley about his predicament with Ken. He was trying to figure out what to do about this one.

"Help me." Davis said. "Ken's upset that I can't go to the Jason Burner concert, even though I am going to the concert because I am Jason Burner. What am I suppose to do?"

"Maybe you can take this as a sign." Miley said. "Maybe you should think about finally letting Ken in on the secret."

"I don't know. Aren't you the one that said to be cautious about who I tell this too?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but Ken is your best friend." Miley said. "You should be cautious as to who you tell so you don't be treated differently. Having a double life isn't easy, but it is when you have people you trust."

"Let's try it like this." Jesse said as he pulled out his guitar and started playing and singing. "He's your best friend. Tell him the truth or your friendship might end."

"Not your best work." Davis said.

"You just need to ask yourself if you're ready to tell Ken." Miley said.

"That easy? How long have you been Hannah Montana before you told your best friends?" Davis said.

"Well… I… I didn't because…." Miley could see there was really no good way for her to justify that. "Sweet niblets." Davis chuckled. He will have to worry about Ken later. He's got a show to worry about.

…

The Concert

Davis got ready for his concert. He put on the wig and became Jason Burner again. He gave off a real show and everyone was loving it.

"Thank you! Good night!" Jason said. Jason gave off a great performance and it was time to call this show a close. Jason had to fight through some backstage fans to get to his dressing room. It wasn't easy, but he got through.

"I told you the popstar life isn't easy." Miley said. Since the whole world already knows about her, she doesn't really have that much to hide. "You really are run, run, running around."

"Very funny." Jason said. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Go see if Jesse will be ready to go soon? Can we do takeout tonight?"

"You got it." Miley said as she left the room and Davis hit the bathroom. With the room empty, it was the perfect time for some sneaking. The window opened up and Ken tried to climb through it.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Ken said.

"I am meeting that boy." Yolei said. "Now get up there and pull me up." Ken was able to climb in and reached down to help out Yolei. As he was doing that, Jason stepped out.

"Woah!" Jason said. It scared Ken and he was force to drop Yolei. Jason acted fast and made sure his wig was on.

"Jason?! I'm sorry." Ken said. "I am so sorry or intruding like this. I swear this was not my idea."

"That's okay." Jason said as he was doing his best to keep his secret. "I've got some crazy fans out there."

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ken." He held out his hand for him to shake. Jason shook it and was trying to be careful.

"Cool to meet you." Jason said. Ken was able to get a good look at his face and he saw something familiar about it.

"Wait. Have we met before? You seem very familiar." Ken said.

"I probably just have one of those faces." Jason said as he tried to hide it.

"Ken, what's going on?!" Yolei called. "Are you talking to my future husband?" Jason moved fast and closed the window before she could come in. Ken thought he was acting weird and spotted something even weirder.

"Hold on. I've seen these goggles before." Ken said as he grabbed the pair and Jason felt a lot of trouble. "These look just like the ones Davis told me he wasn't coming."

"Hey! How about I give you a souvenir for your friend and…" Jason didn't finish that sentence as he tripped.

"Are you okay?" Ken said. "You dropped your….hair?" He went to help him, but he saw the wig came off and saw the real Jason Burner. "Davis?"

"Hi." Davis said.

"You're Jason Burner?" Ken said. "How can you be Jason Burner? Wait a minute. Your guardian is Miley Stewart, who use to be a singer named Hannah Montana. How did I not see that?" Ken turned to Davis and he did not look happy. "How could you not tell me this?"

"Ken, it's not that easy." Davis said as he tried to defend himself, but Ken didn't want to hear excuses. That was right when Miley came in.

"Hey. All set? How's…. Ken?" Miley said, but she didn't get to ask questions as Ken just walked out the door. "What just happened?"

"I think we just saw the end of our friendship." Davis said as he now feels like the worst friend ever.

….

The Next Day

Davis just moped around the penthouse. He was so upset about Ken and now Ken feels like he's betrayed him. Miley saw he was upset and knew she had to use her knowledge to help him.

"So Ken found out. Well, it should be easier now that he knows." Miley said as she sat next to him.

"I really messed up." Davis said. "I should have told Ken right from the start on this whole thing with Jason."

"No. I get it. It took me a long time before I could tell my best friends." Miley said. "Do you remember how you came up with the idea of being Jason Burner in the first place? You learned that I use to be a famous singer and you wanted to be one yourself. I could see that you weren't going to give up on that. You were a strong will and determined boy. I saw a bit of myself in that. I told you that it wasn't going to be easy being a celebrity. That's why I wanted a normal life, to be treated like everyone else. I also told you that it wasn't going to be easy, but that didn't stop you. That's what led us to be Jason Burner, student of Miley Stewart instead of Davis Motomiya."

"What's your point?" Davis said.

"My point is that if you want to stay friends with Ken, don't give up on him." Miley said. "I had some doubts with my best friend as well, but I saw I was scared for nothing. She stood by me and I think Ken will too." Davis would like to think so, but he's not sure if Ken can forgive him. That was when they heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" The door open and Ken was the one that came in.

"Hey." Ken said.

"Hey." Davis said as he went over to them.

"I came to give you back your goggles." Ken said as he held them out. "I walked out with them in my hand without even noticing."

"Thanks." Davis said as he took them back.

"I think I'll just step in the kitchen. Not spying….much." Miley said as she went inside. Both of them knew they had to talk about this.

"Davis, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me you were really Jason Burner?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Davis said as he couldn't think of a good answer. "There's so much of this double life I'm having trouble with. That's why I've got Miley to guide me through it. I guess I was afraid you wouldn't see me the same."

"Really? Davis, nothing would change." Ken said. "If you're worried about your secret getting out, don't be. I won't tell anyone. Davis, you're my best friend. Whether you're Jason or you, that is never going to change. Don't you get that?"

"Yeah." Davis said as he feels like a fool for not telling Ken. "In fact, let me show you something." Davis lured Ken through the place and Miley was happy to see them both like that.

"You're a great mentor." Jesse said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You really think so?" Miley said.

"Yeah. Davis is lucky to have you." Jesse said as he kissed her head. Davis lured Ken up to his room to show him something.

"What are we doing in your room?" Ken said as Davis opened his closet.

"You've seen my closet, but not Jason's." Davis said. Ken opened a secret door in his closet and showed Jason's closet. Ken stepped in and it looked amazing for a guy filled with the coolest clothes.

"Wow!" Ken said. "Now I know how a girl feels when she enters a new clothing store. This stuff rocks."

"I know. Fashion can be interesting. Who knew?" Davis said. "Ken you're the only one who knows and now you're in. We are going to have to set some things up now that you're in on this."

"Fine." Ken said as the two of them slapped hands and patted each other on the back. Now that his best friend is in on the secret, maybe things will be easier for Davis.

….

Later

"So Ken's in?" Miley said as she and Davis were setting up dinner.

"Yeah. Things will be a lot easier now." Davis said. "Thanks a lot, Miley. I think I might be overdoing it, but I really do appreciate all that you've done for me."

"Of course." Miley said as she wrapped her arm around him. "I promised your parents I help you out and that's what I'm going to do. I can't let my little student down." Davis was lucky to have a great friend and a great mentor. He might be living two lives, but he is getting the best of both worlds.


	2. Over Your Celebrity Crush

"Yeah!" Jason sang as he finished up another concert. Jason went backstage and finished up another show. "Good work, everyone." Another great show and everyone seemed to have loved it. "I wonder where Ken is. He said he found a good disguise."

"Yo? What's this about? Jason and I are tight." Jason looked to the entrance and saw some sort of wrapper with brown hair and his hood up wearing shades.

"What's going on here?" Jason said.

"You know this kid, Jason?" Security asked. "He claims you and he are actually friends."

"Of course. We be tight, dog. I'm Keith."

"Sorry, but I don't…." Jason didn't know who that was, but he moved his shades and his hair a little to show it was really Ken. Jason couldn't believe it. "Yeah. You can let him through." Security let Keith through and Jason pulled him away so they could talk in private. "What are you wearing?" He said as he was amused by all of this.

"You and Miley said I have to wear a disguise so people won't know about me." Ken said.

"But you don't even listen to wrap." Jason said.

"Exactly. No one will tell it's me. They'll know me as Keith Kings, dog." Keith said as he was acting like the wrapper he was pretending to be and Jason couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Oh man. I'm never going to be able to unsee this." Jason said. Ken's new disguise was pretty funny, but there was no time to enjoy it as they heard the screams of fans coming their way. Security tried their best to block off all of them.

"Didn't you always say a bunch of girls would be all over you?" Ken said.

"Yeah, but if I jump in there, I could lose my wig. Then, I would have much bigger problems." Davis said.

"Jason! Jason!" Someone was calling to him and they both knew that voice.

"Oh boy." Jason said. They looked to the entrance and saw Yolei forcing her way through to the front. "It's Yolei."

"Boy she does not quit." Keith said.

"Jason, I love you!" Yolei screamed. Yolei claims to be madly in love with Jason and is going to marry him, but all that made Davis feel ucomfortable.

"We have got to get out of here before Yolei tries anything." Jason said.

"How?" Keith asked.

"Rocky!" Jason called.

"Who's Rocky?" Keith asked.

"My bodyguard." Jason said.

"Yeah, Jason." Keith turned around to meet Rocky, but it was a sight to behold. Rocky was twice their size with muscles and a black buzzcut.

"Is Rocky a nickname for Dwayne The Rock Johnson Jr.?" Keith asked as was intimidated by Rocky's size.

"Rocky, can you get us through there?" Jason asked as he pointed through the hall of screaming fans.

"No problem." Rocky said as he lifted both of them in his arms. Rocky screamed at the top of his lungs and ran straight into the fans. All of them got scared and cleared out of the way and Rocky just kept running with both of them in his arms.

…

The Penthouse

Rocky was able to get them back to the penthouse. When the coast was clear, Davis was able to take his wig off and so did Ken.

"Thanks, Rocky." Davis said.

"No problem. That's what I'm getting paid to do." Rocky said.

"You're good." Miley said. "No one would dare mess with you. I'm surprised the floors of the building can hold up all that muscle of yours. Good thing we had family connections when we hired you."

"Well, my Aunt Roxie taught me everything I know." Rocky said. "My Aunt Roxie like a puma. I'm like a shark. I'll see you tomorrow." Rocky showed himself out and that was an experience Ken won't forget.

"You have one heck of a life." Ken said.

"I know." Davis said as they both moved to the couch. There was something important Ken wanted to talk to Davis about.

"Listen, I really think we should talk about Yolei." Ken said.

"What about her? She's another craze fan." Davis said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I feel uncomfortable about this." Ken said. "Yolie says she's in love with Jason Burner. She keeps saying that she's going to marry him one day. I know you don't like Yolei that way, but it kind of feels like you're stringing her along."

"It's not something we would worry about." Davis said. "Yolei's just another fan. A bunch of fans say stuff like that."

"Davis, this is Yolei we're talking about." Ken said. "We've been to her house. We saw wedding photos she cropped and put pictures of her and Jason. She's obsessing and that isn't really healthy. Don't you feel a little bit bad? She is your friend."

"I guess when you put it like that, a little." Davis said. "Miley, what do you think I should do about it? Do you think Yolei is in any sort of trouble?"

"I'm not really sure." Miley said. "Sometimes people can go crazy about stuff like this. Yolei's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Hey!" Jesse said as he entered the apartment with said. "I stopped by the studio. Look what one of your fans have sent you." It was a giant heart that said "Jason, My Love. Yolei" and that certainly did not help.

"Oh boy. That's not a good sign." Miley said.

"Where do you want me to put this one?" Jesse said. "You want me to take it to the Yolei storage with all the rest of the stuff she gave you?"

"Okay. It is starting to get out of hand." Ken said. "Davis, Yolei's our friend. We can't just play her like that. She at least deserves some sort of closure or something."

"You're right, but what can I do?" Davis said. "No way I'm going out with her. I am really not into her like that, but I can't just tell her my secret. Can I?"

"Wait." Ken said. "If you won't go out with her or tell her your secret, what if we could get Yolei to get over Jason?"

"Hey! That might work." Miley said. "If Yolei is no longer in love with Jason, she won't obsess and you don't have to tell her your secret."

"But how? Whether I'm Jason or me, I'm irresistible." Davis said, but Miley and Ken were thinking otherwise and Davis felt a little insulted from that.

…

The Next Day

School started for the day. Ken and Davis kept an eye out for Yolei. They spotted her and saw her heading to her locker. They went over and acted casual.

"Hey, Yolei." Davis said.

"Hey, guys." Yolei said.

"We wanted to talk to you about your little obsession you have with Jason Burner." Ken said.

"Obsession? What are you talking about?" Yolei said. "I don't have an obsession." Yolei opened up her locker and saw there were hearts and a bunch of photos of Jason Burner.

"I think your missing candles for the shrine you keep in your locker." Davis said.

"Yolei, we think your little obsession might be unhealthy." Ken said. "We're only saying this because we're getting a little concerned."

"Guys, I'm fine." Yolei said.

"What about that says fine?" Davis said.

"Look, I'm just declaring my love for Jason until he realizes I love him." Yolei said. "After that, we'll be together and end up getting married." Both of them knew this was bad, but they didn't realize how bad she had it.

"Now do you believe me?" Ken whispered.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get a little scared instead of flattered." Davis said. "Yolei, what if Jason doesn't feel the same? For all you know, he's got a girlfriend or something."

"I wait for him." Yolei said. The bell went off and Yolei was off to class and the boys were figuring out what to do.

"She's got it worse than I thought. Being Jason does come with some problems." Davis said. "How are we going to convince her to get over Jason?"

"I don't know, but we've got to do something." Ken said. "Everyone must have some major turnoff that will have an effect on their feelings."

"But Yolei claims to be madly in love with Jason." Davis said. "What if her feelings for him are so strong that nothing Jason does will be enough to convince Yolei to get over him?" Davis may like Yolei, but he doesn't want to go out with her. This really is becoming a real problem.

"Better get ready to pucker up if we can't convince her." Ken said. The idea of that made Davis sick.

…..

Yolei

The boys waited until lunch so they could actually talk to Yolei. Yolei was helping herself to some lunch as she was doing some work. Both of them looked at each other and were ready to make a move.

"Hey, Yolei." Davis said as they both took a seat to her. "So we're still worried about you and your obsession."

"Guys, it's great that you care, but you have nothing to worry about." Yolei said.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt or lose your mind." Ken said.

"Mostly lose your mind. Let's face it. You tend to go a little crazy when it comes to boys." Davis said. "What if Jason comes out and says that he doesn't want to go out with you?"

"I still wait for him and try to convince him that I'm the girl for him." Yolei said and was daydreaming about her and him together. "Let's be honest guys. Jason is a real catch. The only thing that could get me not to be madly in love with him is he's not the man I thought he was." Ken heard that and it was giving him an idea.

"Yolei, come on. He's a big time celebrity." Davis said as he was trying to come up with some sort of excuse. "For all you know, he's a major jerk about it."

"He is an angel!" Yolei said in Jason's defense. "No one who sings songs so beautiful could be such a jerk."

"Okay. Let's go." Ken said as he grabbed Davis and dragged her away. Yolei thought they were acting weird, but she decided to let it go.

"Man. That girl really has got it bad." Davis said.

"Davis, didn't you hear what Yolei said?" Ken said. "She said she wouldn't be madly in love with Jason if she sees he's not the person she thinks he is."

"So?" Davis said.

"Don't you understand?" Ken said. "If Jason goes and meets with Yolei, you could act like a jerk or something. If Yolei sees Jason like that, perhaps she will finally give up on him." Davis was finally starting to see it. "How hard can it be? She already thinks you're irritating."

"Hey!" Davis said.

…..

Miley

Miley hang around the house with Davis at school. With her by herself, she was taking some private time.

"Chips? Check. Dip? Check. About to paint my toenails? Check." Miley said and was about to relax. That was when the door burst open with Davis and Ken running in and all of that stuff going anywhere.

"Hey, Miley!" Davis said.

"How's it going?" Ken said as they both ran by.

"It be fine if you didn't just run in." Miley said. "What's going on? What are you boys running for?"

"I need my Jason stuff!" Davis called and came back to the living room. "We're going to show Yolei that Jason isn't the guy she thinks is."

"How about you ruin her private time? That might work too." Miley complained, but Davis wasn't really listening.

"Ooh! Chips and dip." Davis said as he took a chip and scooped some of the spilled dip with him eating it.

"Boy. She can really pick them." Miley said.

…

Yolei

Ken called Yolei and told her that Jason Burner was in the area and he wanted to see Yolei. Yolei was really excited as the two of them headed over to a small beach.

"Are you serious? Jason is here and he really wants to see me?" Yolei said as she was getting all giddy.

"Yeah, but you want to calm down. You might actually freak HIM out and scare HIM away." Ken said.

"Why are you emphasizing him?" Yolei asked.

"No reason." Ken said as he tried to act innocent and left her. Yolei looked around and she spotted a lounge chair with someone in it. Yolei got excited as she walked on over.

"Jason?" Yolei said. Jason jumped right up and faced her.

"Hey! It's you!" Jason said as he was acting loud and obnoxious. "What took you so long? Jason does not like to be kept waiting. I told that little friend of yours not to be late and you were five seconds late."

"Five seconds?" Yolei said. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that being on time matters to you so much."

"Duh!" Jason said. "I'm a big time celebrity. I can't be afford to wait around. I have a busy schedule and I need to get a lot done."

"You're so…." Yolei said and Jason thought it was working. "….punctual. That's what I like. I like someone who can be so organized and responsible." That didn't work, but Jason had a couple other tricks.

"Cool." Jason said as he took a soda and chugged it all down. That was when he belched in his face. "Sorry." He crushed the can and just tossed it on the ground.

"That's littering." Yolei said as she grabbed the can.

"So what? It's just trash." Jason said as he was acting all gross and that he didn't care for the environment. "It's not that big of a deal."

"That's okay." Yolei said and Jason wasn't expecting that. "My brother was all gross himself for a while and there's a bunch of environmental stuff out there. You'll learn." That didn't' work either. So Jason needs to kick it up a notch.

"Is that so?" Jason said and kicked sand against her. "How about that? Funny! What about this?" He grabbed his chair and tossed it around. "I have a short fuse! I could go off at any moment! We celebrities go crazy!" Jason hoped that looking insane would help.

"My love for you is strong. We can work it out." Yolei said.

"What's it going to take?!" Jason said as he grabbed Yolei by the shoulders. "You and Jason are never going to happen!"

"Why not?" Yolei said.

"Because…." Jason knew there was only one thing to do and he made sure no one else was looking. He grabbed his wig and took it off. "I'm Jason Burner." Davis said. Yolei couldn't believe her eyes and she actually fainted. When Yolei recovered, Davis explained himself.

"So you were Jason Burner the whole time?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. Miley told me how she use to be Hannah Montana and helped me became Jason." Davis said. "I'm sorry, Yolei. The only reason I did this to you was because….I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought if I could have you see Jason isn't who you think he is, you get over him."

"Understandable. If I was in love with Jason, I would be in love with you. Yuck." Yolei said. Davis was offended, but he let that one slide. "Does this mean we're not friends anymore either?"

"Of course we are." Davis said. "Sorry, Yolei. Your dream guy may have been just a dream for love, but he's still one of your friends."

"I'll take what I can get." Yolei said as they gve each other a friendly hug and headed home. That's one more person that knows the secret, but at least Davis did it to help a good friend. "So do you know is Shawn Mendes is available?"

"Girl, you bounce back fast." Davis said.


	3. Sick With Love

Love can be a tricky thing. It can make you feel warm like you have a fever. It can also make you do something a little crazy. Davis is doing that as he stayed hidden and watched his crush at her locker. Yolei and Ken saw what he was doing and was starting to get concerned.

"What are you doing?" Ken said.

"Don't tell me you're staring at Kari again." Yolei said.

"No…." Davis said, but he said that while he was staring at her. Not helping.

"Davis, just go over and talk to her." Ken said. "Kari is one of the nicest girls. You got good taste in girls, I'll give you that. You should just go over and talk to her."

"Really? Cause I think I'm doing good just staring." Davis said.

"This coming from the guy who can perform in front of hundreds of people." Yolei said. "Just go over to Kari like it's another concert. Speak to her like you're singing. You've got this."

"I've got this. I've got this." Davis said as he was able to build enough confidence and went over to Kari. "Hi, Kari."

"Hi, Davis. What's up?" Kari said.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight." Davis said.

"Actually, yeah. T.K. asked me to come over to his place to study." Kari said.

"T.K.?" Davis said. He dreads that name.

"Hey!" Another guy with blonde hair came over to them. T.K. was an old friend of Kari's and with how close they are, Davis has always been jealous of him. "Hey, Davis. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just passing by." Davis said as all his confidence was gone and he went back to the others.

"What happened?" Ken said.

"What about what I just said?" Yolei said.

"I usually don't have someone upstaging me." Davis said and just kept walking. Love is never really easy, is it?

…

The Penthouse

Jesse was working on a new song for Davis since he had another concert coming up. He strung a few notes and were finding ones that worked. Miley came over and sat next to him.

"Hey. How's it going?" Miley said.

"Pretty good I think." Jesse said. "The studio's asking for a new song and I think I have this one almost done."

"Good. So since it's just the two of us…" Miley said as she reached for his guitar and moved it out of the way. "What would you say to spending some quality time before Davis comes back?" Jesse liked that idea. The two of them were about to kiss, but that was when the door opened and the moment was ruined.

"Davis, come on." Ken said. "I know you're upset, but don't let it bother you. Kari's still available. You still have a chance."

"Hello!" Miley said as she got up and was getting involved in this. "Am I correct to assume that you two are talking about a girl?"

"No." Davis said.

"Yes." Ken said.

"Dude!" Davis said as he didn't want to talk about it with Miley.

"Come on, Davis. Miley can help." Ken said. "Davis has a crush on this girl named Kari, who he's known for years. The problem is that there's another guy he's jealous of."

"I'm not jealous." Davis said.

"You are." Ken said. "This other guy is an old friend of Kari's. They also seem to be pretty close. In fact, some people say that they would make an adorable couple. All of that drives Davis crazy and he's not really sure what he can do to get Kari to like him."

"That's obvious. Prove you're the better guy." Jesse said. "Show her you're bit of a rebel. Show her that you're your own person and that you won't take no for an answer."

"Would that work?" Davis said.

"It worked for me." Miley said with the two of them sharing a laugh.

"I don't think Kari's into bad boys." Davis said as he went into the kitchen with the rest of them following with him grabbing a banana. "I just don't understand what girls see in T.K.? Why do they think he's so cool? Mr. Perfect. Gets good grades. A great athlete." As Davis listed all the qualities about T.K. that the girls liked, he ripped apart the banana.

"You know you're only suppose to peel it, you know?" Jesse said.

"You sure you're not jealous?" Miley said.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little jealous. What does he got that I don't got?" Davis said.

"Davis, you're a great guy and if Kari can't see that, that's her problem." Miley said. "I'm sure one day, she will see what a great guy you are and she's going to be all over you like any girl would for Jason. You just got to be confident like you are when you're Jason." When she said that, it gave Davis an idea.

"Great idea." Davis said. "Kari's probably a fan of Jason Burner. So if I tell her that I am Jason Burner, she'll love me."

"Lovesick popstar say what?!" Miley said as she and the others were shocked by what Davis suggested. "You really think that girl is going to want to go out with you if you tell her that your Jason Burner?"

"Yeah. It has to work." Davis said.

"Davis, that's a horrible idea." Ken said. "You can't just tell Kari you're Jason Burner just like that. Doesn't all this secret spilling devoid the purpose of the wig?"

"Yeah, man. Bad idea." Jesse said. "I first met Miley back when she was still Hannah Montana and it took her a long time before she told me the truth. We even dated for a while before she decided to tell me the truth."

"Davis, I understand all this." Miley said. "I wanted to go out with a few guys and I thought Hannah could help, but it ended up being bad ideas. Don't do this."

"Fine." Davis said as he didn't want all of them to annoy them. "I won't tell Kari I'm Jason Burner." Davis left the kitchen and they all thought that was the end of that…..or was it?

…

The Next Day

"No way. He seriously considered telling Kari?" Yolei said as Ken told her what was going on with them at school again. "I can understand with you and me. He had to tell us, but even he couldn't be that irresponsible. I mean, what's the point of having a secret double life if he's just going keep telling people?"

"I think he just got upset and didn't mean it. Besides, he said he wasn't going to do it." Ken said.

"Just like that? You really think Davis would just drop it like that?" Yolei said. "Really think about it." Ken took a moment to think about it and realized the problem.

"Oh boy. We better find him." Ken said. Both of them got moving as fast as they could to find Davis before he did something stupid.

…

Davis

Davis was walking through the halls and he was able to find Kari. He lied about not telling Kari him being Jason Burner. He's really going for it.

"Hey, Kari." Davis said and got her attention.

"Morning, Davis." Kari said.

"Do you got a minute? I actually have something I want to tell you." Davis said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"You know that great singer, Jason Burner?" Davis said.

"Yeah. I love his songs." Kari said.

"Great because….the thing is…." Davis was about to tell her the truth, but that was when Yolei came by and tackled Davis before he had the chance.

"Yolei? What are you doing?" Kari said as Yolei had him pinned to the ground.

"Uh…. Come on, Davis. You lost the bet. Hand over the five dollars you owe me." Yolei said as she tried to act innocent. Ken arrived and went over to Kari.

"Kari, this is more of a personal ordeal. I think you should just go." Ken said. He gently shoved Kari down the hall and had her going with her thinking they were all acting really weird.

"Get off me!" Davis said as he was able to get Yolei off and got back up. "What the heck?"

"That's what we should be saying." Yolei said. "You almost blew the Jason secret to Kari. Are you out of your mind? Do you even want this to be a secret?"

"Of course. Kari's not going to tell anyone." Davis said.

"Davis, you can't do this." Ken said.

"Why not? She's a fan of Jason Burner." Davis said. "If she finds out that I'm really Jason Burner, she'll love me."

"Davis, we're telling you that this is a really bad idea." Ken said. "It's harder to keep a secret the more that people know about it. You told us because you had to, but if more people find out about it, it's only a matter of time until word gets out."

"Davis, promise us that you won't tell Kari that you're Jason Burner." Yolei said.

"Fine. I promise." Davis said. Yolei and Ken hoped so. The bell went off and they had to get to class.

"We need to go, but don't say anything about how you're Jason again to Kari." Ken said.

"I already promised that I wouldn't." Davis said. Ken and Yolei hoped so as they went to class. "I promised I wouldn't tell, but Jason didn't make any promise." Davis found a small loophole and was going to use it as he ran off to school.

….

The Penthouse

Davis actually cut class and made it all the way back to the apartment. He opened the door slightly and looked inside to make sure the coast was clear. He quietly snuck inside and didn't see Miley or Jesse.

"Coast is clear. Just got to grab a few Jason stuff and hurry back to the school to win Kari's heart." Davis said and hurried over to his room. What Davis didn't see was that Miley was still in the apartment as she came back in with some laundry.

"Delicate setting my foot." Miley said. "I've seen whirlpools that are weaker than what that washing machine can pull off." Miley was about to go put her clothes away until she heard her phone go off. "The school?" She answered the phone and knew this would be good. "Hello? Yes, this is Davis Motomiya's legal guardian. What about it? He's not in school?! I saw him left this morning! Yeah… I think I have an idea as to where he might be. I'll take care of it." Miley ended the call and was furious. "Sweet niblets. What has that boy done?" Miley had an idea as to what Davis is up to and went over to his room. Davis went into Jason's closet and pulled out his wig and some clothes. Miley saw what he did and hid so he wouldn't spot her.

"Kari is going to be knocked dead when she sees me now." Davis said and hurried back to school. Miley came out of hiding and was not pleased with this.

"She won't be the only dead one. Good thing I haven't taught him to keep an emergency stash of his Jason stuff." Miley said.

…..

The High School

Kari was able to get a free period. She spent it around helping out around the school as she put up some flyers and some other papers.

"Excuse me?" Kari turned around and was met with a guy in a trench coat and sunglasses. "You wouldn't happen to be Kari Kamiya, would you?"

"I am. Do I know you?" Kari said.

"In a way." He said as he reached for the glasses and took them off and opened up the coat to show his clothes.

"Jason Burner?!" Kari said as she couldn't believe she was meeting a celebrity. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting you."

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." Jason said as Davis acted like they were meeting for the first time. Miley was able to follow him back to the school and saw what was going on.

"Sweet niblets….again." Miley said.

"What are you even doing here?" Kari said. "How do you know my name?"

"I came here for you actually." Jason said.

"Me?" Kari said as she didn't really understood.

"It's a little complicated, but there's really something you should know and it should answer everything." Jason said. Kari didn't understand what he was saying. Jason reached for his hair and Miley knew she had to do something.

"Hey, everyone! Come out here! It's Jason Burner!" Miley called out. Classroom doors opened up and everyone was going crazy from seeing him. Jason had no other choice, but to get out of there as fast as he could before he could tell Kari anything. "That will teach him." Miley thought she had him, but some other students came by form behind and practically trampled her. "Hey! Whatever happened to respecting your elders?!"

…..

The Penthouse

Davis was taken right back to the penthouse with Miley not happy with him. Davis went right on the couch and moped around.

"Cutting class? Almost revealing your secret?" Miley said. "Are you insane?! What could you possibly have been thinking?"

"I wasn't." Davis said.

"Don't toy with me. I became part of a school marathon….the track!" Miley said. Miley could see Davis was really upset. So she decided to drop the bad guy act and just try to talk to him. "Davis, what's going on with you? I'm just trying to understand. What is it about this girl that you would reveal your secret like that?"

"I don't know." Davis said. "I meant it. I wasn't thinking. If you hadn't done what you did, I probably would have made the biggest mistake ever. Whenever I'm around Kari, I can't think straight. My face gets a little warm. I act like a really big idiot like I did just now."

"Sounds like you're crushing big." Miley said. "I think this is what they call lovesick."

"I want her to like me." Davis said. "Kari is one of the greatest girls ever. Truth be told, she was the first person to be so nice to me. No one ever has before I met her."

"I get it." Miley said as she felt sympathetic for him. "I get you want her to like you, but you can't use your fame for something like that. If she's the girl you think she is, don't you think she would want to like you for who you are? She wouldn't are for the fame?" Davis took a moment to think about it.

"Yeah. She would." Davis said. "Thanks for stopping me from making a big mistake."

"Of course." Miley said. "Now, you have a show to get ready for and I think Jesse's new song will go with how you're feeling."

…..

The Concert

It was time for Jason to perform and everyone was excited to see him. Jason came out on the stage and was ready to sing a new song. It does fit how he's been feeling and it started.

Woke up feeling fresh as can be

Got dressed and was on my way out

Then I spotted you and everything was turned around

Arou-rou-rou-around

Then I'm tripping on my feet

My face is warming from the heat

There's only one thing this can be

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

And there is no cure

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

I can't break this fever

Maybe I don't want it to end

I'm sick with love

I'm sick with love

You're always on my mind

Whenever I'm around you, my face feels warm

I can't seem to think straight

I keep on making mistakes

My friends are concerned if I'm fine

I know I'm not

There's something wrong with me and I know what it could be

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

And there is no cure

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

I can't break this fever

Maybe I don't want it to end

I'm sick with love

I'm sick with love

Don't need no shot

Don't need no doctor

They can't make things all right

You are the answer

You're what I need

Because I only want to see you

Only want to hear you

Only want to be with you

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

And there is no cure

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

And there is no cure

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

And there is no cure

I'm sick with love

I've fallen in love

I can't break this fever

Maybe I don't want it to end

I'm sick with love

I'm sick with love

I'm sick with love

Everyone cheered for that new song. Davis might be lovesick when it comes to Kari, but he won't quit. He believes he'll win her heart yet.


	4. Who is Who

Davis and his friends were out on the town and grabbed some lunch. Yolei was reading a magazine while everyone was listening to some of Jason Burner's music.

"You're at the top of the charts." Ken said. "Almost everyone loves your music."

"Doesn't it bother you that you're not getting any recognition for any of it?" Yolei said.

"Not really." Davis said. "When I am wearing the wig, people are still praising me. Besides, if people knew I was Jason Burner, I wouldn't be able to hang here with you guys and enjoy a nice burger."

"I guess it's not easy being famous." Yolei said. "Paparazzi following you around, trying to get the dirt on you. I guess Miley had the right idea back when she was Hannah Montana. So I don't understand why she gave it all up."

"Life just got complicated for her further down the road that revealing the secret was the only way to fix things." Davis said. "Luckily, that won't happen with me. At least for a long, long time."

"I guess you're right." Yolei said until she turned the page and looked pretty shocked at what she saw.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Don't tell. Some big celebrity changed her hairstyle." Davis said.

"No." Yolei said. "This is about Jason Burner. Jason Burner is a great singer and performer. However, he could also be another boy named Davis Motomiya." As soon as they heard that, Davis was starting to get nervous.

"Let me see that." Davis said as he grabbed the magazine and all of them were reading it and saw the article talking about how Jason Burner could really be Davis Motomiya. "This is bad. Someone spilled the secret. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man! How did this happen?"

"Okay. Calm down." Ken said. "Look here. It says that it's only a theory. They don't have any solid evidence to prove this. Apparently, someone has seen you with Miley and Jason claims to be Miley's pupil. Since Miley pulled off that whole thing as Hannah Montana, people believe the same might be for you and Jason."

"Oh man. This is so bad." Davis said. "They might claim that it's only a theory, but they don't know how close they are to the truth. What am I going to do?"

"Relax. Obviously no one believes that." Yolei said. "Look around. You're out in public and no crazy fans are bothering you or anything."

"I guess you're right. I guess we really have nothing to worry about." Davis said, but he just jinxed it. They heard the press coming their way with a bunch of questions being asked and cameras flashing. "Run!" All three of them got up and got out of there as fast as they could.

….

The Penthouse

Davis and the others ran all the way back to the penthouse even with the press on their tails. All of them hurried inside and shut the door before the press could do anything more.

"Vultures." Yolei said.

"You can say that again." Ken said. "They don't seem to know when to quit. They just swarmed us like we were they're prey."

"Welcome to the life of a celebrity." Davis said. "Miley! Miley, where are you?! We've got a problem!" Miley into the room as soon as she heard Davis coming in.

"What's going on?" Miley said.

"You might want to look at this." Davis said as she handed her the magazine. She read over the article and realize the problem.

"Oh boy!" Miley said.

"You can say that again." Davis said. "If we don't do something, the secret's going to be out for the whole world to know. I just now had to avoid the paparazzi."

"Ooh. That's not good." Miley said. "That will just make them think they're right and that you really are Jason Burner."

"Oh man. What are we going to do?" Davis said. He's aware if the secret ever got out, his life would never be the same.

"It's only a theory. We just need to come up with some sort of plan to prove to everyone you're not really Jason Burner." Ken said.

"That would be great, but how are we going to do that?" Davis said.

"Let's not go crazy over this whole thing yet." Miley said. "Let's just try to hang in there until we have some sort of plan. Until then, Davis, you'll have to lay low. You can't do anything where you will need Jason's help with something. If people see that Jason helped you out of some sort of problem, it's only going to prove that they're right."

"No Jason for a while." Davis acknowledge. This isn't going to be easy, but they're right. Hopefully, it won't affect Davis' life that much since there's no solid proof that Davis is Jason.

…..

The Next Day

Davis still had to go to school, but he was a little unsure if he should really be roaming around the halls. If people believe that Davis really is Jason, things won't be the same for him.

"Come on." Ken said as he was trying to encourage Davis to get out there. "You can't just blow off class. It might not be as bad as you think." Davis would hope not. He went on in and walked through the halls, but when people spotted him, they were all whispering and he knew it was all about them.

"Everyone is staring." Davis said. "Can't you hear them? They're all whispering about me, I know it. Who knew being the center of attention would be such a bad thing."

"Don't get bent out of shape. Everything is still going well. Nothing to freak out about." Ken said.

"Davis!" Both of them turned around and saw a group of girls coming his way. "Are you really Jason Burner in disguise?"

"Idiot. It's the other way around. Jason Burner is his disguise."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Can we come to your next concert?" All the girls were starting to come at him as they believed he was really Jason Burner.

"Girls, come on. You really think I'm Jason Burner?" Davis asked. "I can't even carry a tune. How can I be him?" They didn't appear to be listening as they kept coming at him and Davis was running as fast as he could. Davis ran straight to his class and slammed the door with him locking it so they couldn't get to him. "Does everyone act like a vulture?"

"Mr. Motomiya." The teacher said. Davis turned around to see his teacher and the rest of his class. "Could you please take your seat?"

"Yes sir." Davis said. For once he was actually glad to be in class. He took his seat, but everyone was still staring at him like the star they all believed that he is. "I never thought I say this, but can we please focus on the lesson?"

"Class, Mr. Motomiya is right." The teacher said. "Let this be a lesson that you can't believe everything you hear. There has been no actual proof that Mr. Motomiya is really a famous singer. So we should continue to treat him like everyone else around here."

"Thank you." Davis whispered.

"And that doesn't mean we should offer a guarantee him a passing grade without having to do any homework if he's willing to perform for his nephew who is a big fan." The teacher said as he carefully slid in a bribe. Davis placed his head against the desk.

"At least it can't get any worse." Davis said, but the moment he said that, he heard the sound of a helicopter outside. He looked towards the windows and saw reporters again trying to get pictures of him and everything. "Oh come on!" This is what Davis wanted to avoid and it looks like he got it without even revealing his secret.

…

The Penthouse

Reporters and paparazzi were still at the penthouse as they wanted the big scoop on Davis. Jesse fought his way through the reporters and was able to get through the door and slammed it shut. Miley heard him come in and saw how frantic he was.

"Oh man. I'm starting to see why you use to wear the wig." Jesse said.

"I know. This is starting to get out of hand." Miley said. They heard a helicopter as well and saw the press again hanging on ladders and getting photos of inside the house. Miley moved over to the window and used the curtains to keep them away. "He's not here! So why are all of you?!" She said as she closed the last of the curtains. "Man. They just don't give up."

"You can say that again." Jesse said.

"Hey! I saw Davis Motomiya climbing up the fire escape!" Miley and Jesse heard the reporters jumble through the halls and were trying to get to the fire escape. Then, they saw the door open up and saw it was Davis with Ken and Yolei.

"Nice going, Yolei." Ken said.

"Easy." Yolei said.

"Hey, Davis. How was school?" Miley said.

"Awful…and I thought school couldn't get any more awful." Davis said. "Those lousy reporters followed me to school. I had to miss out lunch to avoid the crowd….and it was taco day!"

"Everyone's going crazy over this." Ken said.

"Oh man." Yolei said as she was looking over something on her phone. "It looks like it's about to get worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Davis said.

"People are saying that since you're denying to be Jason Burner, they're calling you a liar." Yolei said. "You're getting a bunch of negative reviews about what a fraud you are. It's also not helping that no one can seem to find Jason Burner anywhere. The only way this is going to end is if we can figure out some sort of plan to prove to the world you're not Jason Burner."

"But we can't do that." Davis said. "No one has got anything. It looks like it's over." Davis was getting really upset about this. "I can't be Jason and Davis at the same time. So I guess my life as both Davis and Jason are over." Davis really thought this was the end and just ran up to his room.

"Man. He's really taking this hard." Jesse said.

"We have to fix this, but he has a point." Ken said. "If we can't figure out a way to prove that Jason and Davis aren't two separate people, his life is never going to be the same."

"Actually, I think I might have an idea that might work." Miley said and went to talk to Davis.

…..

Davis

Davis went up to his room and was just lying in his bed. He wondered what it would be like if his secret ever did get out. Now that he knows, he doesn't like it at all. Miley came in and saw he was pretty upset.

"You doing okay?" Miley asked as she sat next to him.

"Not really." Davis said. "People who didn't talk to me before are now. Teachers are offering for me to pass their classes for favors by Jason Burner. Paparazzi are constantly taking my picture. All of it is simply horrible." The way he described it actually confused Miley.

"You're right. All that does sound horrible. It should be against the law." Miley joked about.

"You're not all that funny." Davis said as he sat up. "I thought that kind of stuff would be great. It turns out I was wrong. They only like the fame I might hold and those photographers keep flashing their cameras in my face. I'm close to seeing stars."

"That's why we made this double life." Miley said. "Being famous is never easy. You still went for it anyway. However, being normal is important. You were able to make real friends. You understand some important values you probably couldn't with you being famous. You also don't get special treatment just because you're a big time celebrity. The reason you're upset about this is because you're a good person Davis and you don't want to be treated like this."

"You're right. Now that I got a glimpse of what might happen if the secret does come out, what am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"Well, I think I have an idea that might be able to help us all out of this one." Miley said and Davis was all ears on this one.

….

Concert Hall

Jason Burner posted that he's holding a concert. He also claimed that he was going to put an end to this whole thing between him and Davis. People gathered at the concert hall for this one. Yolei managed to get good seats with Davis with her.

"Is Miley sure this is going to work?" Yolei said.

"It better." Davis said. All his hopes of things returning for normal with him. He looked around and saw a few reporters.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Here he comes. Here's Jason Burner!" The MC said and Jason came out on the stage with him wearing shades.

"How's it going everyone?!" The audience cheered for him, but Yolei was confused.

"Hold on. How can you be here and up there at the same time?" Yolei said.

"I'll explain later." Davis said.

"Before we begin, there have been some rumors going on about me and I'm here to clear it all up." Jason said. "That's why I want to invite Davis Motomiya to join me up here. Davis, if you're there, come on up!" Davis got up from his seat and was on his way down with everyone cheering for him. Davis went up on the stage and now the photographers were getting proof that the two were together. "Hey, Davis. I'm really sorry for any trouble I caused."

"No worries. Miley's my legal guardian and she's your mentor." Davis said. "I guess anyone could have made that mistake given who she use to be."

"So are you ready to rock?" Jason said.

"Yeah!" Davis said.

"What about you?! Are you ready to rock?!" Jason said as he turned to the crowd. The music started playing and Davis danced on the stage and it seemed like they were in the clear.

…

Backstage

"Mix it all together and you know it's the best of both worlds. Thank you! Be back!" Jason said as he and Davis went backstage. Miley was back there and she motioned for them to come her way for some privacy.

"Ken, you really are the best." Davis said. With no one looking, Ken took off the wig and the shades.

"Don't thank me. It was Miley's bright idea to use a recording of your voice and for me to wear this stuff." Ken said. "Do you think it worked?"

"Looks like it." Miley said as she read something on her phone. "Recent events have shown that Davis Motomiya and Jason Burner are in fact two separate people."

"Man. They are fast." Davis said.

"They have to be. They're lives depend on getting the quickest scoop." Miley said.

"Thanks a lot, Miley." Davis said. "I'm not sure how I would be able to make it through this without your help."

"Yeah. I do anything to help you out, kid." Miley said as she hugged him. "You better get back out there."

"Yeah." Davis said as he quickly changed from his regular clothes to his Jason clothes. "Looks like Jason Burner is going to be around for a long, long time." He put the wig back on and went back on the stage. Knowing his secret is still safe, Davis is going to love every moment of being Jason. He can take all the fame and Davis can go on being normal.


	5. Miss Hollywood

It can be fun to be famous, but sometimes it can go to your head. It can make you act obnoxious and seem like a real jerk, even if you don't mean to be. Davis is about to get a view of that. At the moment, he and Ken are at school now, but Yolei came running in and looked excited.

"Guys! You're never going to believe this!" Yolei said. "You heard that new student that will be coming to our school? It's actually the famous actress: Ashely Allson."

"Get out!" Ken said as he was surprised by that. "She's the star of that hit show, Teen Monster Huntress. She's also ranks in the top ten of the hottest teen actresses."

"I've heard of her." Davis said. "How come she's coming here?"

"Rumor is that she wants to finish her high school education and she's decided to come to this school." Yolei said.

"So she just wants to be a normal person for a while." Davis said. "Okay. So we just have to play it cool when we're around her."

"I'm so excited. I can't believe we're going to be in the same class as a celebrity!" Yolei said. Everyone heard of the news and they were all pretty excited for it.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Davis said to the both of them. "After all, you two know who I am."

"Yeah, but Davis Motomiya isn't that glamorous." Yolei said and Davis felt a little insulted.

"She's coming!" A student said. All the students got excited as their new famous student was about to enter.

"Class. Say hello to our new student, Teen Monster Huntress: Ashely Allson." The teacher said. All of them cheered as a blonde beautiful girl with straight hair came in and everyone cheered.

"Thank you. It's nice to be here." Ashely said. "It's nice to meet everyone here. As you all know, I'm Ashely Allson. I just want to say I'm glad to be here."

"Miss Allson, is there anything you like to tell the class?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Ashely said. "Listen, I know what you all think of me. I know I'm the star of Teen Monster Huntress and all that other stuff, but I want you all to know that I really am just a regular person. I'm not really that much different from the rest of you."

"See?" Davis said as he could sympathize with her.

"But you're….Ashely Allson!" Yolei cheered and everyone cheered for Ashely. Despite what she said, she actually welcomed it.

"Excuse me, Miss Hollywood, but if you're a regular person, how come the news is here?" Davis said.

"Excuse me?" Ashely said. Davis pointed to the door and saw a newswoman come in through the class.

"Hello. Robin Willow. I'm here to cover the story of Ashely here being a normal kid. You don't mind, do you?"

"A news crew in my classroom? How's my hair?" The teacher said.

"Don't really care since this is Ashely's story." Robin said. "Okay, kids. Just act like everything is normal, but we're going to need some makeup on Ashely and some pretty kids around her." All the students ran as fast as they could to get in the shot with her.

"Still think she wants to be normal?" Ken said.

"Not anymore." Davis said as he was thinking Ashely didn't really meant what she just said. The whole school became aware of Ashely and they were all trying to get as close to her as they could. "Move it. Out of the way!" Davis and Ken were trying to push through the crowd and were able to get through.

"Man. They're going at her as if their lives depend on it." Ken said.

"Oh please." Davis said. "It's probably because she welcomes all of it. Seems like someone enjoys the attention."

"Weren't you the one that said she wanted to feel like a normal person?" Ken said.

"That was before I saw the cameras and the bragging." Davis said.

"You sure you're no just jealous that she's getting all the attention when no one really knows who you are?" Ken said.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just annoyed that she's welcoming all of it." Davis said.

"Maybe she's not as bad as you think." Ken said.

"And that's when I told the president that I couldn't have anymore." Ashely said as she walked by with a bunch of students and was talking to the news lady. Everyone was enjoying her being here. Ashely looked over and spotted Davis and Ken. Ken seemed excited to see her, but Davis was annoyed. "Hi."

"Yeah. Hi." Davis said, but Ashely thought it was strange how he said that.

"Ashely, let's get you some shots over there." Robin said.

"Later." Ashely said as she walked on ahead. The other students followed after her and practically pushed Davis and Ken out of the way like a stampede.

"Okay. Maybe this isn't normal, but Ashely could still be a nice person." Ken said, but he didn't see Davis. "Davis? Where'd you go?"

"In here!" Davis called with his head down a trash can. "Get me out of here! The frogs we dissected are in here!" Ken hurried over and helped get Davis out of there. Going to school with a celebrity isn't easy.

…

The Penthouse

Davis was able to make it back home, but he was still annoyed about the whole day.

"Hey, Davis." Miley said. "I saw your school was on the news. So you got yourself a new student that's a celebrity? Seems like you got some competition."

"For what? Being a spoiled princess?" Davis said. "That Ashely wins. She claims she's like everyone else, but that was nothing, but a big act. People are following her like a queen bee and the fact that our school is on the news does not say normal."

"I take it you're annoyed." Miley said.

"You're darn right. She might be a big time celebrity, but if she was serious about being normal, she tell those people to take a hike" Davis said.

"Give her a break, Davis." Miley said. "She probably had no say in the matter. You know, back when I was in school, I had a similar problem. This big celebrity named Jake Ryan came to my school as well. I thought he was an obnoxious jerk, but I learned I was wrong. At least that was what I thought at first before I learned further down the road he is. Sounds like this Ashely is your Jake."

"So what happened between you and this Jake?" Davis said.

"Well….. I actually fell for him and we dated for a while." Miley said.

"What?!" Davis said.

"My point is that there might be more to this Ashely than you think." Miley said. "Maybe she is a nice person and you should just give her a chance. Imagine if it was you. You wouldn't want people to think your rude or anything, would you?" Davis gave it some thought and thought he was being a little unfair.

"Fine. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt." Davis said. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." Davis is willing to give Ashely a chance, but he's hoping she better shape up soon.

…

The Next Day

Davis went to school and thought of giving Ashely a real chance. Davis was on his way to his locker, but he saw it wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by a light up sign with Ashely's name on it.

"What the heck?" Davis said. He looked around and spotted the janitor. "Janitor dude, where's my locker?! Why is there an Ashely sign where my locker use to be?"

"I thought Ashely could use something to always perk up her day." The janitor said and that was when Ashely showed up and saw the sign.

"Oh my gosh! Did you do this for me? I love it!" Ashely said with the janitor flattered.

"Great. So can someone tell me where MY LOCKER IS?!" Davis said.

"Oh…. This was your locker?" Ashely said.

"Yeah. Now where is it as well as all my stuff?" Davis said.

"Calm down, David." The janitor said.

"It's Davis. There's an S instead of a D at the end." Davis said.

"Who cares?" The janitor said. "All your stuff is right here." He handed him a garbage bag with all his stuff in it. "You're locker is this way." The janitor showed him where it was and they were at the entrance of the boiler room.

"You're kidding, right?" Davis said.

"Nope. Here." The janitor said as he handed him a bag of cheese. "You're going to need them for the rats." Rats? Ashely gets a flashy sign and Davis gets rats? Things are not looking up for Davis.

….

The Penthouse

Davis had a rough day when he had to make it back and forth with his new locker. Davis was able to make it home, but he had scratches and rips through his clothes.

"What happened to you?!" Miley said.

"I gave Ashely the benefit of the doubt….and it got me rats!" Davis said. "Quick questions. Can you get rabies from rats?" Things were not looking up for Davis as things kept going up for Ashely.

….

The Next Day

It still isn't easy for Davis with Ashely as his new classmate. She's getting everything she wants and he seems to be miserable because of it. He's having a hard time seeing Ashely as really a good person because she doesn't seem to care

"Okay, class. I want silence during this test." The teacher said as he passed out some papers for a test. Silence was one thing that's going to be hard to get with Davis' stomach going off.

"Since when does a bear live in your stomach?" Yolei said.

"I had a Jason thing last night and got home late. I didn't have time for breakfast." Davis said. Davis had to keep his stomach quiet. So he reached for a banana he had. He was about to eat, but the teacher took his fruit.

"Mr. Motomiya, there's no eating in my class." The teacher said and threw it away and now Davis is starving. It was a different story for Ashely as she just came in.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ashely said. "I had a late night filming and I got home a little late."

"That's okay, Ashely. Just take your seat and get ready for my test." The teacher said as he acted like it was no big deal. Ashely took the test and took her seat. Davis couldn't believe this. It got worse as Robin opened the door and a lunch lady carrying breakfast food on a trey for Ashely.

"Sorry. I didn't get the chance to eat breakfast either." Ashely said.

"That's okay. It's the most important meal of the day." The teacher said.

"Come on! That isn't fair!" Davis said.

"Quiet, Mr. Motomiya. Focus on the test." The teacher said. Davis couldn't believe this. He strikes out again and Ashely gets more perks.

"Hey, Davis. Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?" Ashely said.

"No. Stop talking before you get us both in trouble." Davis said.

"Here. You can borrow mine." Yolei said as she handed Ashely one and Ashely took.

"Don't you have any shame?" Davis said. "Now how are you going to finish your test?"

"Oh yeah. You got an extra pencil?" Yolei said.

"Weren't you listening?!" Davis said.

"Mr. Motomiya! Didn't I say there should be silence?" The teacher said.

"It's Ashely's fault!" Davis said.

"He's right. I…" "No, Miss Allson. You don't have to cover for Mr. Motomiya's bad behavior." The teacher said.

"Me?! She's eating in class, she was late, she's talking, but she gets off free?!" Davis said. He was causing a scene and Robin was taking an interest in this. "That isn't fair. Just because she's a big celebrity, it doesn't really mean she's better than the rest of us!"

"Well, let's see what the principle thinks of your comments." The teacher said. Davis couldn't believe this. He didn't really do anything wrong, but he's being sent to the principle. Since he didn't have a choice, he just grabbed his stuff and left.

"Wait." Ashely said as she stood up. "I'm the one you want. Leave him alone." Ashely was really standing up for Davis? "That's from an upcoming scene we're doing." So much for that. Everyone still loved it and cheered for her and Davis hated it. Ashely reached inside her bag and pulled out an autograph photo of her. "Here, Davis. The principle has been wanting one. This might soften the blow." She said as she handed it over to him.

"She never stops giving." The teacher said.

"Then she can give it herself." Davis said as he crippled the photo into a ball and tossed it with it bouncing against Ashely's head and everyone gasped. Robin saw a story and went in.

"Well, it looks like not everyone is thrilled to have Ashely Allson here." Robin said.

"You better believe it, sister." Davis said. He faced Ashely and was at his limit with her. "I actually thought you came here because you wanted to be normal, but I was wrong. You're just an obnoxious princess." Davis walked right out and left an impact on Ashely and the whole class.

….

Davis

Davis still got in trouble for what happened at class. He gets in trouble and Ashely gets out of it. When school was over, Davis was sulking by stuffing his face with ice cream.

"Don't people usually go for that stuff when they break up with someone?" Davis turned around and saw T.K. was there.

"T.K.? What do you want?" Davis said. "Came here to give me a hard time about what I said to Ashely? A lot of other people already have."

"Yeah. I heard about what happened there." T.K. said. "Kari did as well." Davis thought he was going to feel worse with what Kari thought about that. "She thought it was pretty cool of you. So did I."

"Huh?" Davis said.

"Yeah. Not many people probably had the courage to say something like that." T.K. said. At least he got a couple people on his side.

"Hey, Davis." Davis looked and saw Ashely was able to find him. "Is it okay if we talk for a minute?"

"I think that's something that should be done. Later." T.K. said as he left the two of them.

"What do you want?" Davis said as he had just about all he can take of her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened back at class." Ashely said. "I'm not really a bad person and I hope I can prove that to you."

"Why do you care what I think?" Davis said.

"Well, you're really the only the one that doesn't treat me like a superstar and I like it." Ashely said. "Also….I think you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?!" Davis said as he was surprised by that.

"Look, I know I came across as some ego maniac, but that's only because my fans love me and are always do stuff like today." Ashely said. "I just didn't want to come across as rude or ungrateful, but it can get pretty annoying sometimes."

"You really think so?" Davis said as he can understand that and was thinking he was all wrong.

"Yeah. Davis, I…" "Ashely Allson!" A crowd of people started coming at her and pushed Davis out of the way. Ashely welcomed the crowd, but Davis got annoyed again and left with Ashely feeling bad for him.

…..

The Penthouse

Davis was still moping about today. He just finished telling Miley all that happened.

"At least she apologized." Miley said. "You going to be okay? I bet it's not easy dealing with that Ashely, isn't it?"

"Not really." Davis said. "I'm not even sure if her apology was sincere. I'm about fifty percent sure about that. I just wish I knew what to do about her."

"Sometimes people just let the fame go to their heads." Miley said. "Maybe you should just ignore her and continue on like she isn't even there. That is what I would say, but that be hard when she has an entire crowd following her around."

"Hey!" Jesse said as he came in and turned on the television. "You might want to see this." He turned on the news and showed it was Davis' school with Robin.

"Sadly, our time with Ashely Allson must come to an end because she asked us to stop filming." Robin said. "She said she wants to be a normal student and normal students don't have news crews following them. Maybe it has something to do with the comments a certain student said about her."

"She really did that?" Davis said.

"I guess you were wrong about her again." Miley said and Davis was starting to think so. That was when his phone was going off and he saw it was Ashely.

"Ashely? How did she even get my number?" Davis said and started to face chat with her.

"Hey, Davis." Ashely said. "I get if you don't want to hear from me, but I just wanted to show you something." She moved the phone and showed her some lockers.

"Lockers?" Davis said.

"Your locker. I had the sign removed." Ashely said as she turned the phone back to him. "I told you I wasn't a bad person. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She actually winked at him and ended the call.

"Wow. That was pretty cool of her." Miley said.

"If you ask me, she also seems to like you." Jesse said.

"What? You're crazy. No way I would ever go out her." Davis said. He thought he meant that when he said that, but perhaps there is more to her than he thought.


	6. My Responsibility

Another Jason Burner concert was going on and he had another song to sing. According to reviews, this one fits with teenagers that argue with their parents. As well as those who have their lives planned for them and how they really feel. Jason is trying to say that people shouldn't be concerned or worried about how others live as long as they trust them and they know what they're doing.

I'm not gonna be left behind

I've been climbing the ladder of success

Working hard at what I've done

Time to live in the light

No more standing in the shadows

I am making my own stand

I'll take my place in this world

Cause this is my life

I'll live how I want

I don't need concern

This is my life and I'll live

My life

I'll do what I want

This is my life

No on to tell me how to live

No more being treated like a kid

Time to take a stand

No more of anyone trying to rule my life

I'll do what I want

Cause this is my life

I'll live how I want

I don't need concern

This is my life and I'll liv

My life

I'll do what I want

This is my life

This is my life

I will do what I want with it

I don't need anyone concerned or worried

No checking on me because I'll be alright

Cause this is my life

I'll live how I want

I don't need concern

This is my life and I'll live

My life

I'll do what I want

This is my life

Jason Burner finished up with another concert. He went back stage where Keith was waiting.

"Another great performance." Keith said.

"Yeah. Just like always." Jason said as the two of them high-fived. "Where's Yolei? I thought she said she wanted to come backstage."

"She said she found a great disguise so no one would know who she really is." Keith said. "She should be coming now."

"Hi, hi, hi." Both of them spotted Yolei, but she looked completely different. She was in all pink with a pink wig tied into a tail. "You can applaud now. I'm like here now. Here's Lulu!" When they saw Yolei like that, the both of them just laughed.

"Look at you. You look like a bubblegum princess." Jason said.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Keith asked.

"From my sisters' closet." Lulu said. "They don't really wear this stuff anymore. So I'm like so adores." She was acting like a valley girl. "I've got to say this place is like so much fun. I am like so glad to be here. For realizes."

"For realizes? Is she serious?" Keith asked.

"As serious as you are when you try to act like a rapper." Jason said. That was when his phone went off and he got a message. "Sweet. I just got invited to a big party that's happening tomorrow night. All three of us should go."

"Wai. Tomorrow night?" Keith asked. "That's a school night. There's no way our parents are going to allow us to go. Especially since, they aren't suppose to know who we are. Boy, it be dope."

"Do you even know what that means?" Lulu asked.

"I'm not too worried." Jason said. "Miley's not my parent. She's just looking out for me until my parents come home. She'll have no problem letting me go."

"I'll have no problem letting you go where?" Miley said as she walked up to them.

"Hey." Jason said. "I just got invited to a cool party that's happening tomorrow night and I was going to take a look at it and have some fun."

"Does Jason need to be there? Is it some sort of charity event or something?" Miley said.

"No." Jason said as he thought that was a weird thing to ask.

"Then no." Miley said. Jason was surprised by that. He didn't think she would actually say no. "You have school the day after that party. You'll probably be out through most of the night." Miley said. "It's not happening."

"Come on!" Jason said. "It won't be bad or anything. It's just one of those teen parties where people are just dancing and having fun."

"Yeah. That's not really helping you." Miley said. "You also better hope you got a good grade on your science test or else you're going to be in a little more trouble." This was unusual for Jason. He's never seen Miley be strict with him like.

…..

The Next Day

Davis and the others had school and waiting for their test results to come back. Davis still couldn't believe how Miley acted the other day.

"Davis, let it go." Ken said.

"No. Where does she get off saying something like that?" Davis said. "She's not my mom. She can't tell me where I can or can't go. This party is going to be awesome. There was going to be a chocolate fountain, lights, music, and so much more."

"Well, maybe you can put her in a good mood if you got a good test score." Yolei said, but just realized what she said. "Yeah. I think you're not going to that party."

"Hey. I could have gotten a good score." Davis said and his test came back, but he jinxed himself. He got a D- on it. Not really a good grade. "Had to at least have hope. You think Miley would consider this being a good grade?" He actually asked that, but Ken and Yolei just shook their heads. Now Davis is going to be in real trouble.

…

The Penthouse

Jesse was working on another new song for Jason Burner. As he was working on it, Miley was telling her side of what was going on with Jesse.

"Davis should be more responsible than this." Miley said. "Going to a party on a school night? What could he possibly be thinking?" She was waiting for Jesse to respond, but he wasn't giving off anything. "Jesse? Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry. What?" Jesse said as he stopped playing his music. Miley glared at him, but Jesse just laughed. "Relax. I'm just kidding. Davis is a teenager. You know how teenagers are."

"I know. They're the worst." Miley said.

"Oh man." Jesse said with a chuckle. "You do realize that you sound like an overprotective parent, right?" Miley heard him and she was finding that hard to believe.

"What?! No. I'm not an overprotective parent." Miley said. "I am fun. I'm one of those fun parents without even being a parent. Watch and see." Miley danced around to prove her point and Jesse was loving this.

"If that's so, why not let Davis go to that party. Maybe he'll come back at a reasonable hour and he won't sleep in school or anything." Jesse said. Miley was actually considering that. Davis and Ken walked in and was about to have a change of heart.

"Hey, Davis. Did you get your test back?" Miley said.

"Uh….yeah, but….a dog ate it." Davis said with some uncertainty. Ken just smacked himself in the face for that one.

"That's homework. Hand it over." Miley said. She held out her hand for him to hand it over. Davis saw that he had no choice. He reached inside his bag and pulled out the test with him handing it over. Miley saw the grade and was not pleased.

"A D-?! Are you serious?" Miley said.

"I know it looks bad, but I'll study hard after the party and get my grades up." Davis said.

"I have a better idea. No way you're going to that party." Miley said. "You're not going anywhere, but here and school until you fix this bad grade of yours."

"I told you she wasn't going to budge." Ken said.

"No fair! You can't do that!" Davis said.

"Yes, I can." Miley said. "You live under my roof, so you live by my rules." She was about to prove a point, but it looks like Jesse was right.

"This is unfair. You can't control me. You're not my parents." Davis said and left things at that with Ken going with him. Miley was actually offended when Davis said that to her.

….

Davis

Davis stormed right in his room and tossed his bag against his bed. He's never been mad at Miley like this before.

"Davis, just calm down." Ken said.

"No. This isn't fair. She's only in her twenties. She couldn't have forgotten what it was like to party." Davis said. "You know what. I'm going to that part and I don't care what she says. I'm sneaking out tonight."

"What?!" Ken said. "You can't do that, Davis. If you do, you'll be in even more trouble than you already are."

"I don't care." Davis said. "Miley isn't my mother. That means she can't tell me what to do." Davis is already walking on thin ice and that ice could break at any moment.

…..

Later

Miley was in the kitchen and was washing up some dishes. Davis was able to change into his Jason clothes and wig. Davis acted carefully so he wouldn't be seen by her. Jason walked around and was to be sure not to get spot. It was going well until he bumped his ankle against the couch.

"Ow!" Jason whispered.

"Is someone there?" Miley said as she was about to step out. Jason acted quickly and ducked down behind the couch and she didn't see him. When she went back inside, Jason moved fast and was able to make it out the door. Right when Jason got out was when Jesse came in.

"Hey. You doing okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some time to calm down." Miley said. "Do you think I was too hard on Davis?"

"No." Jesse said. "You put your foot down and told him he couldn't go. I think that shows you're becoming a really responsible woman. I guess you're one of those parents that can be fun and responsible at the same time." When he said that, one person came into Miley's mind.

"Sweet niblets. I'm becoming my daddy." Miley said. "All I need is a weird obsession with my hair and sneak in some sweets for me to eat." Miley shivered at the thought, but she could see Jesse's point. "I'm going to go talk to Davis."

"Hey. Whatever happens up there, don't raise your voice." Jesse said. "That doesn't help as much as you think it does. It will only encourage him." Miley understood and went up to Davis' room. Miley went in and saw something was under Davis' bed.

"Davis, can we talk?" Miley said. She thought he really was under there. "The silent treatment? Boy, have I pulled out that one before. I know you're mad that I wouldn't let you go to that party, but you need to understand why I did it." Whatever was under Davis' cover wasn't moving or responding and Miley was getting suspicious. "Davis?" She pulled the covers off and saw it was just a bunch of pillows. "He snuck out?! He went to that party! He snuck out poorly too. Everyone one knows you should get someone to cover for you here. Something under the bed never works." Miley was pretty furious, but she had an idea as to what to do. "You want to play hardball? Game on." She pulled out her phone and dialed someone's number. "Hey. It's Miley. I need a favor."

….

Davis

Jason was able to get his limo and his driver to come get him. It seemed like he was in the clear. His ride drove up to the party and he could hear the excitement from outside. Jason stepped out and was ready to party.

"Here I am!" Jason said and got the attention of a few.

"Jason! Glad you could make it!" Jason was feeling good about this for it seemed like there was nothing Miley can do to stop him now. He was wrong. Before he could take a step inside, Rocky came out of nowhere and lifted him off the ground. "Rocky?! What are you doing here?!"

"That's what I should be asking. You were told not to come." Rocky said. "Let's go, you big baby." He held Jason like he was holding a baby. "Time to go. It's way pass your nappy time. Time to put this baby to bed."

"What are you talking about?! Stop!" Jason said. He felt really embarrassed with him being carried away like this with everyone watching

"Nope. You've been acting like a baby. So you're going to get treated like a baby." Rocky said. "Now it's time for you to go nappy time."

"No! The party!" Jason called out as he couldn't believe this was even happening to him. "How did you even get here so fast?!"

…

The Penthouse

Davis took the wig off when he made it back to the penthouse. Rocky walked inside with Davis in his arms. Miley was there as well and she did not look happy the least bit.

"Here he is." Rocky said as he placed Davis back on the ground.

"Thanks a lot for doing that Rocky." Miley said.

"No problem. I do anything for you because you're great people….and if I don't, my aunt is going to unleash the puma on me." Rocky said and went back out. That left Davis with Miley.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Davis said.

"I don't even know what to say. I can't believe how disappointed I feel." Miley said. "You snuck out and went to that party when I told you no?"

"Okay. Maybe that was wrong of me, but you were a teen once yourself." Davis said. "Surely you could understand."

"Actually, I do." Miley said. Davis really wasn't expecting that. "I said that I couldn't believe how disappointed I am. Probably because I've never had something to be so disappointed about. I would have done the same things myself if I was your age."

"So why did you get so upset or keep me from doing these things?" Davis asked.

"Honestly, I was a little surprise about it myself." Miley said. "I just said those things without even thinking. It was like some sort of maternal instinct. I never really had to care for anyone before like this. So I think I finally understand why our parents would get upset about stuff like that. I thought we trusted and respected each other enough not to do this stuff." Now Davis was starting to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I do respect you, Miley." Davis said. "I guess I just didn't see you much like a parent."

"I know you want to have some fun, but until your parents come back, I'm responsible for you." Miley said. "You're my responsibility. So that means, you still have a parent when both of them are still around." Davis never really thought about it like that before, but he was actually glad about.

"Yeah. I almost forgot what it's like to have one around." Davis said. He went over to Miley and hugged her like how children hug their parents. "So we cool?"

"Yeah. You're grounded for a couple weeks, but we're cool." Miley said and Davis didn't even argue about it.


	7. Lilly Blooms Again

With no school today and nowhere Jason Burner needs to be, Davis was planning to just kick back and relax at home. Of course, that was a little difficult. Miley was running around the place as she was cleaning everything in her sight. It was starting to drive Davis crazy. He reached his limit when Miley lifted him off the couch and cleaned the spot he was on.

"You know, there is such a thing as too clean." Davis said. "How am I suppose to rest my butt if you're cleaning everything like a crazy person?"

"Oh please. This is nothing. You should have seen how things were at my house with one cleaning person." Miley said. The door was knocked on and Miley got excited. She went over to it, but she became disappointed when she saw it was only Ken. "Urgh, it's only you."

"Thanks for the welcome." Ken said and Miley let him in with him going over to Davis.

"What's with her?" Ken said.

"She's just all excited cause Lilly's coming over." Davis said.

"Wouldn't you if you were me?" Miley said.

"Who's Lilly?" Ken said.

"She's Miley's best friend. They claim they're like sisters." Davis said. "Come to think of it, this is the first time I'm going to meet her."

"I haven't seen Lilly in years. It's going to be fun to see her again." Miley said. She heard another knock on the door. She opened it up and there she was. "Lilly!"

"Miley!" Lilly said. Both of them hugged each other as two longtime friends have been brought together again.

"It's so good to see you again." Miley said. "Where's Oliver? Didn't he come with you too?"

"No. Olly-pop wanted to, but he couldn't make it." Lilly said.

"Olly-pop?" Davis said as he questioned the name.

"Yeah. Lilly and her husband, Oliver, call each other Olly-pop and Lilly-pop." Miley said.

"Olly-pop and Lilly-pop?" Ken questioned as they both appeared revolted by those names.

"Oh man. That sounds too sweet and adorable that I think I'm actually getting a cavity." Davis said. Lilly seemed bothered by those remarks, but she shrugged it off.

"Lilly, the one with the goggles is Davis and that's his best friend Ken." Miley said.

"Oh yeah! The boy you told me about." Lilly said. "You became good friends with his parents and agreed to watch him. It's nice to finally meet you." She said as she shook hands with Davis. "That's so sweet of you to take him in, Miley. It must be nice having a boy for you to take care of."

"Yeah. The problem is that his grades are bad and he hardly cleans his room." Miley said.

"I'm still here." Davis said.

"Oh man. Sounds like you're living with Jackson again." Lilly said and chuckled.

"She didn't mean that." Miley said to Davis since she knows what her brother was like before.

"Right. Sorry. Being like Jackson would be a nightmare." Lilly said. "I suppose it's a good thing you're the one taking care of him. You already inspired him to be a famous singer. Right, Jason Burner?" When Lilly said that, Davis and Ken were a little surprised.

"You told her?!" Davis said.

"Of course I did." Miley said. "Back when I was Hannah Montana, Lilly was actually the first person I told my secret. So you can trust her with yours. She kept mine for so many years." Davis wasn't so sure, but if Miley trusts her, he will too. "Come on. We have so much to do while you're in town for the next couple days."

"Well, what are we doing standing around here? Let's go!" Lilly said. Miley grabbed her purse and the two friends headed out and were getting into adventures like they use to.

"Wow. They seem to really happy to see each other." Ken said.

"You can say that again." Davis said. "You don't think that's going to be us when we're all grown up and have gone our separate ways until we reunite, do you? Getting all excited and giddy like that?"

"Maybe, but we probably have better control over those feelings where it seems like we're not." Ken said.

"How do you know?" Davis said.

"We're guys." Ken said and Davis could see his point.

…

Later

Miley and Lilly have been out most of the day. Jesse and Davis really just chilled at home. Both of them saw that Miley came back in with a bunch of shopping bags and looked really happy.

"Hey." Davis said. "You've been out all day. Looks like you had a great time."

"Sure did. It was like old times. Lilly hasn't changed all that much and I love it." Miley said.

"Where is she? I like to see her again." Jesse said.

"Well….I did just say that she hasn't changed." Miley said and she didn't seem happy about that now. "I tried to talk her out of this, but she wouldn't listen." Lilly came riding in on a skateboard. She jumped a flipped the board with her nailing the landing.

"Woo! Still got it!" Lilly said.

"Awesome! How did you do that?!" Davis said.

"Years of practice." Lilly said.

"Hey, Lilly." Jesse said as he was finally able to see her.

"Jesse!" Lilly said as she walked right over to him and hugged him with him returning it. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same to you. Does you being here also mean Lola is here as well?" Jesse said.

"Get me a dayglow wig and I'll go full Lola." Lilly said.

"Lola? Who's Lola? Was she like the third musketeer of your girl group or something?" Davis asked.

"Lola was Lilly's alter ego who was friends with Hannah." Miley said. "When she learned who Hannah really was, we had to come up with something so she could come to my concerts and such with no problems."

"Okay." Davis said. He reached down and grabbed Lilly's skateboard. "Hey, Lilly, do you think you can teach me a few tricks on this thing. I got a few ideas I can use in my performances with this thing."

"Sure. I'll be in town for a few days." Lilly said.

"To be honest, I never understood why you rode that thing." Miley said. "Lilly use to be a bit of a tomboy. It was so stupid and ridiculous." Miley chuckled at that, but Lilly wasn't really laughing.

"Excuse me?" Lilly said. "What do you mean by 'stupid and ridiculous' exactly? You never called it something like that before."

"I only meant that it was all kind of silly." Miley said. "You were like that for years, but I didn't mind."

"It sounds like you did mind." Lilly said as she sounded like she was getting irritated. "Are you saying you had some kind of problem with the way I acted?"

"Well, come on, Lilly." Miley said. "You had a great sense of style and such, but you didn't wear dresses and such. You rode around on your skateboard for a while. You weren't fully a tomboy and it did get a little embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?!" Lilly said. She felt insulted that her best friend would actually say that about her. "Miley, that's who I was and you're saying I was embarrassing?"

"Uh…." Miley wasn't quite sure what to say. She decided to just be honest. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful, Lilly. It was fine when we were kids, but as we got older, it just got ridiculous. You remember that time we tried to make you into a real girl."

"Yeah, to try and get the boy I had a crush on to notice me, but it turned out he liked me for who I was." Lilly said. "From what I'm getting, you really didn't."

"Lilly, it's not like that." Miley said.

"That's what it sounds like." Lilly said. "Since we're being honest about how we really thought about each other, I admit there were times I thought you were just a big hypocrite."

"Say what?" Miley said.

"Okay. Let's calm down." Davis said as he tried to keep this from going ugly, but Jesse stepped in and stopped him from doing anything.

"Trust me, you don't tell girls to calm down and I don't think you want to get in the middle of this." Jesse said.

"Back when you were Hannah. You a living hypocrite." Lilly said. "You wanted a normal life, you wanted everyone to treat you normal, but you didn't mean part of the time. There were times you wanted the celebrity treatment, but because it was given to Hannah it was never really given to Miley. Vice versa as well."

"Name one time." Miley said.

"How about the time you were Hannah to become a high school senior?" Lilly said. "What about when Jake first came to our school and you got so jealous that you almost revealed the Hannah secret? Let's not forget that just before you revealed the secret, you pretended to be your own assistant in hopes of getting in college."

"I said name one." Miley said. This was looking bad.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Davis said and Jesse didn't either.

"So all this time you were bothered by all that and you never said anything?" Miley said.

"You're not so innocent yourself." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you knew all that stuff was important to me. So what if I used Hannah to try and get my way?" Miley said.

"That's wrong." Lilly said. "Not everyone is as fortunate as you were, but I guess it kept you distracted from the fact you thought I was silly and ridiculous. A real best friend wouldn't feel embarrassed around me."

"Well, a real best friend would have understood why I did those things." Miley said.

"So what? Are you saying we're not really best friends?" Lilly asked. Miley was hesitant to say it, but she said it.

"Maybe we're not." Miley said. No one could believe they both actually said that.

"Both best friends say what?!" Davis said. "Hey! That was my first 'say what.'"

"I'm out of here." Lilly said as she grabbed her stuff and left. Miley didn't even try to stop her. This might lead to the end of their friendship.

…

The Next Day

Davis gave Ken a call and told him to come over. They were in his room and he told Ken everything that went on between Miley and Lilly.

"It looked really bad last night, Ken." Davis said. "They both got really upset with each other. Miley didn't even try to stop Lilly from leaving."

"Lilly's only in town for a couple days now." Ken said. "If these two don't fix things, they might not get another chance. So what's the plan for helping those two?"

"I thought you could help me with that. You're usually the smart one." Davis said. Both of them were trying to figure out a plan that could get Miley and Lilly to forgive each other. That was when Jesse came in the room. "Hey, Jesse. What's up?"

"I heard you two planning on helping Miley and Lilly." Jesse said. "I think I might have an idea that could work. We just need to remind those two that they're still great friends no matter what."

"That would be great, but how are we suppose to do that?" Davis said.

"I actually found a few things from Miley's past that might help." Jesse said. "We just need to get them close to each other without them really knowing how close they are."

"One more time?" Davis said.

"Keep talking." Ken said and the three of them started coming up with a plan that would help the two of them.

….

Miley

Miley was still upset about the whole thing that happened with Lilly. She felt that Lilly insulted her, Hannah, and her desires. She didn't know how to forgive Lilly for something like this. That was when Davis and Ken came into her room and saw she was still upset.

"Hi, Miley." Davis said.

"You doing okay?" Ken said.

"Hey, boys." Miley said. "I'm doing fine. I just can't believe Lilly said those things. I can't believe she had that all hidden away. I thought she was my friend."

"Miley, Lilly's still your friend. You can't just throw it all away because of one argument." Davis said. "Are you sure there isn't some way for you to fix this?" Miley didn't answer because she didn't think there was a way to fix this.

"You know, we actually came across something that looked interesting." Ken said as he held out a book and Miley recognized it.

"I remember that. That's the scrapbook that Lilly and I made years ago." Miley said as both boys sat on both sides of her as they flipped through the book.

"Looks like you two had a lot of good times together." Davis said.

"Yeah. We did." Miley said, but didn't seem to care so much.

"A bunch of crazy ones by the looks of it. What happened in this photo here?" Ken said as he pointed to one.

"That was when I paid a visit back to Tennessee. Hannah was going to make an appearance. So Lilly pretended to be her when she showed up." Miley said. "I was glad she did because she was pretty upset with me before I left."

"Sounds like she forgive and forget." Davis said. "What about that photo? What went on with that one?"

"The one where I seem sick?" Miley said. "Funny thing about that one. I got it from a guy she passed it through. She actually kissed the little freak to do it. I had to beg her, but she was still did it." Both Davis and Ken looked at each other thinking that one was a little weird, but just went with it.

…..

Jesse

Jesse was working on the second part of the plan. He heard a knock on the door and opened it up for Lilly has shown.

"Hey, Lilly. Glad you could come." Jesse said.

"You said Miley wasn't here and that there was a few stuff here she would have liked me to have." Lilly said.

"Yeah. It's all on the couch. Have a look for anything you like to keep." Jesse said as he allowed her to come in. Lilly walked over to the couch that had a few boxes with some of Miley's stuff in it.

"What is half of this stuff? I don't even recognize it." Lilly said.

"Are you kidding?" Jesse said. "Miley told me all about the stuff that went on with this stuff. Take this here for example." He pulled out a model of the white house, but Lilly didn't recognize it. "Miley told me about the trip you took to D.C. How she was able to help pay for you to go."

"Yeah, but I didn't want her help." Lilly said.

"That's true, but Miley went through it anyway." Jesse said. "She said because she cares about you so much that she had to. Wasn't that the first time she admitted you were like a sister to her?"

"Yeah." Lilly said, but she didn't seem to care.

"There's also this. A sweatshirt from the college you two went together." Jesse said as he held up the sweatshirt. "You two were going to go to Paris together, but you changed your mind and went to college. Miley allowed it and she decided to go with you and gave up the chance to be in a movie for it."

"Yeah. She really did." Lilly said. Talking about the past on both ends was starting to get to both the girls.

…

Miley

"Boys, I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Miley said.

"This one looks like it happened a really long time ago." Ken said as he went to the first picture in the scrapbook and both of them looked really young.

"That was from when we first became friends." Miley said. "I recently moved to L.A. I haven't made any new friends for a while. Then, this bully came and kept teasing me. That was when Lilly came rolling in on her skateboard and was actually fighting with the bully to help me. That was when we first became friends."

"So she was a tomboy back then. Maybe it's not so silly and ridiculous if that's how you became friends." Davis said. Miley began to think so and felt guilty.

…

Lilly

"Look what we have here." Jesse said as he pulled out a scarf.

"I recognize that scarf." Lilly said. "That's the same scarf she gave me when she first told me she was Hannah Montana."

"Yeah." Jesse said. "She told me you wanted to tell those two witches that always hated you two, but you chose not to. She also pulled out the scarf for you and showed them. Seems like Hannah actually was a help to you."

"Yeah…" Lilly said and was feeling regret. "I made a big mistake. I need to find Miley and apologize."

"Lilly?" Lilly turned around and spotted Miley with the boys for Miley had the same thought.

"Jesse, I'm glad you lied to me. Miley, I'm so sorry!" Lilly said.

"I'm sorry too!" Miley said as they hugged each other. "You're my best friend. You might be a tomboy, but if it weren't for the fact that you were, we wouldn't have become friends."

"And back when you were Hannah, you still did some great friends and used all that fame to help your friends when they needed it." Lilly said. "We'll always be best friends."

"We'll always be sisters, you mean." Miley said. The guys were glad to see this. No matter how hard they might try, Miley and Lilly will be friends forever.


	8. Making Changes

"Attention class. Reminder that Mrs. Fetchif is retiring. You are more than welcome to pay a tribute to her, but it is your choice if you choose to or not." The principal said for the school to hear. Ken and Yolei were walking by in the halls when they heard that announcement. They actually felt sad about this.

"I'm going to miss Mrs. Fetchif. She was a great teacher." Yolei said.

"Same here." Ken said. "I think that it's great that some students are making. Look, there's Kari." Both of them looked ahead and saw Kari with a video camera and she was filming T.K.

"Hi, Mrs. Fetchif. I just wanted to say goodbye and best of luck to you." T.K. said. Kari stopped filming and she liked what she got.

"Nice work, T.K." Kari said.

"Hey, guys." Yolei said as she and Ken came over. "Kari, are you making a small film for Mrs. Fetchif?"

"Yeah. I'm going around and asking some students if they have any words they like to say to Mrs. Fetchif for her retirement." Kari said. "Most of them are nice, but others aren't so much. Exhibit A." She rewind the video camera to show a group of guys together.

"Bye, Mrs. Fetch-ing!" All the boys said and all of them started barking like dogs.

"I get Mrs. Fetching may have looked great when she was younger, but that really isn't an appropriate thing to say." Kari said. "Anyway, T.K. is helping me with the video. You two want in?"

"Yeah. Just let us know if there's anything we can do." Ken said.

"Just go and think of what you like to say to Mrs. Fetchif. I'll give you some time since I promised other students I filmed them next." Kari said.

"Sure." Ken said as the both of them just walked away.

"Can you believe some guys?" Yolei said. "They can act like real pigs or something. Sometimes they just act real creepy when they just stare at girls with a vivid look on their face."

"You mean like that?" Ken said. They saw Davis leaning against the wall and giving off that very same look at Kari. Luckily, Kari hasn't noticed yet. Davis just stared at her until she left with T.K. Yolei clapped her hands near Davis' ears and snapped him out of it.

"Hey!" Davis said. "What was that for?"

"You were being weird. You were staring at Kari again." Yolei said. "Honestly, Davis, you sing great songs in front of dozens of people, but you're too scared to simply tell Kari you like her. You may not have much of a chance, but you'll have closure if you at least tell her."

"Yolei's got a point. You can do it, Davis." Ken said. "We all know you're worried that she and T.K. will be a thing, but you can still beat him to the punch. Just go over and tell Kari you like her."

"You're right. I can do this. I can do this!" Davis said as he marched after Kari to tell her just that. However, he chickened out and went the other way with his friends feeling sorry for him. Davis just kept on walking until he accidently bumped into someone with their stuff falling and that was Ashely. "Sorry, Ashely."

"That's okay." Ashely said as they gathered her stuff together. "You okay, Davis? You look like there's something bothering you."

"It's nothing." Davis said as he didn't really want to talk about it. Ever since Davis saw that Ashely wasn't the person he thought she was, things seemed to have been going fine between them.

"Actually, I'm glad you bumped into me. I was hoping to talk to you." Ashely said.

"Maybe some other time. I'm not much in a mood for talking." Davis said as he walked off. Ashely could see something was wrong with him and wasn't quite sure what she could do to help him.

…

The Penthouse

Jesse was working on another song Davis. While he was doing that, Davis and Miley were talking about his girl problems.

"How can I sing some of the best songs around and not tell the girl that I'm crazy about that I'm crazy about her?" Davis said. "Most girls would kill for the chance to go out with Jason Burner. So why is it I can't go out with the girl I want to go out with?"

"Tell me about it. Back when I was Hannah, I had similar problems like that myself." Miley said. "Ken and Yolei are right. You should just go for it. Don't think about it, just go for it."

"Easy for you to say. You're married." Davis said. Both of them heard a knock on the door and Miley went up to see who it was. She opened it up and saw it was Yolei with a camera.

"Hey, Yolei." Miley said.

"Hi. I don't mean to bother you. I just need Davis for something." Yolei said as she went on in. "I'm helping out Kari with a little project she's working on for a teacher that's retiring. Davis how about you say something?"

"Okay. Bye." Davis said and that was it.

"Maybe with a little more feeling." Yolei said as she wasn't satisfied with it.

"I'm sorry, Yolei, but I don't even want to think about anything now." Davis said. "This whole thing with Kari has got me circling."

"Here." Yolei said as she handed him the camera. "When you think of something, just film yourself. I bet Kari would like it if you said something nice." Yolei left him with the camera and went to talk to Jesse.

"Davis, you just need to bring out that courage that you always have." Miley said.

"You're right. I'm sick of all the messing around." Davis said. "I have to work up the nerve and say to Kari that I'm hopelessly and madly in love with her." What Davis didn't know was that the camera was still filming when he said that. Yolei's phone went off and saw she needed to get going.

"Sorry, Davis. I need to go, but I'll come back another time." Yolei said as took the camera and left and they weren't aware of what was on it.

…..

Later

Later that day, Davis was just chilling at home. He heard a knock on the door and went over to it. He opened the door and was surprised to see it was Ashely.

"Ashely?! What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I came here to give you your notebook. You dropped it when you bumped into me earlier." Ashely said as she handed him one.

"That's not mine." Davis said as he thought that was weird of her.

"I know. I just needed an excuse to come see you." Ashely said. That seemed to have caught Davis' attention. "Is it okay if I come inside?"

"Sure." Davis said as he allowed her to come in. That was also when Miley came in the room.

"Who's at the door, Davis?" Miley said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Miley Stewart! My name is Ashely Allson."

"You're the Ashely Davis told me about?" Miley said.

"I guess so. I love your work. You were like my idol when I was a kid." Ashely said.

"I already like her." Miley said in like an instant.

"Miley, out." Davis said. Miley got the message and left the two of them alone. "So how come you wanted to come over?"

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Ashely said.

"What's up?" Davis said. Ashely was about to say it, but that was when Yolei came back and ran through the door with her a little frantic. "Yolei? What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Sort of." Yolei said. She saw Ashely was here and knew Davis wouldn't want her to hear this. So she pulled him away to talk. "I was looking over the videos on the camera I had and there was a video of you saying that you loved Kari."

"What?!" Davis said with a raised voice for Ashely to hear. "How could you film that?!"

"I didn't. You did when you were holding the camera, idiot." Yolei said. "I was going to delete it, but I had to give the camera back as well. So a teacher took it before I had the chance."

"Oh man." Davis said as he could only imagine all the embarrassment he's going to get from this.

"What's going on?" Ashely asked.

"Sort of. There's actually a recording of me with something that should not be seen mixed in with videos for Mrs. Fetchif's retirement." Davis said.

"Well, Kari is in charge of that project. Can't you just ask her tomorrow if you could get it back and delete it?" Ashely said.

"Of course!" Davis said. "Kari will understand! As long as she doesn't see it by then, everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?" Yolei said for she saw this was a big chance for Davis.

"Yes!" Davis said.

…

The Next Day

Davis got to school as fast as he could. First time he wanted to get to school really soon. Once he got there, he searched around for Kari and he soon spotted her talking to a couple others.

"There she is." Ken said.

"Davis, are you sure you want to do this? This might be your chance to let Kari know how you feel." Yolei said.

"Not like this and this will be your fault." Davis said. "You know I couldn't be trusted with a camera without looking like a doof. I'm going." Davis went right over to talk to Kari. "Hey, Kari. I need to ask you something."

"One minute, Davis." Kari said and turned back to the others. "Guys, I'm sorry. If I let you redo your videos, I have to let everyone redo their videos and there's no time. I'm sorry, but no one can get them back." They were bummed out about that and left. "Sorry about that, Davis. What do you need?"

"Never mind." Davis said as he saw she really wasn't going to give it back and just walked away and back to the others with him glaring at Yolei. "You're dead to me." Davis left them and he felt like he was going to be a real laughing stock. Davis took a seat against the wall and didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

"Hey, Davis." Davis looked up and saw Ashely came back.

"Hey, Ashely." Davis said.

"I'm guessing it didn't work out." Ashely said as she sat next to him.

"I don't think she's seen it yet, but she's not going to give it back." Davis said. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. Maybe be prepared for humiliation." Ashely could see Davis was upset and didn't really like this.

"You know, I heard Kari is going to have to stay after school to work on those videos." Ashely said. "I bet I can pull a few strings to help you get back in and get that camera before Kari sees it." Davis was a little impressed that Ashely would do that.

"You would really do that?" Davis said.

"Yeah. This seems like a big deal to you. So if you want that video back, meet back here at six and let me know if there are others coming." Ashely said as she got back up and left. Davis was amazed that Ashely was actually helping him like this.

….

Later

Later that day, Davis called Ken for a little help and went spy mode. They dressed in black and acted all sneaky. Davis went on ahead and tried his best to imitate spy moves.

"What are you doing?" Ken said as all he did was walk. "We just have to quietly walk."

"Don't take all the fun out of this." Davis said.

"Davis is right." Ashely said as she stepped in. "Also, this is how you do spy moves." Ashely did a few backwards flips and did the split on the floor. She launched herself off and pressed herself against the wall.

"Wow!" Both of them said as they were amazed by her moves.

"Come on." Ashely said. Both of them moved over to a classroom and looked inside, but Kari was in there working on the videos.

"Great. She's in there. Now what?" Davis said.

"Which camera is the one with your video?" Ashely asked.

"Yolei said she took camera number three." Davis said.

"Okay. Davis and I will go in. Ken, keep watch." Ashely said. "I'll keep Kari distracted while you get in there, Davis, and delete your video."

"She is on a roll." Ken said. Both the boys liked how she was going. Ashely was able to get the janitor's cart and came in the room.

"Hey, Kari." Ashely said.

"Hi, Ashely. What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Just a little community service….by choice." Ashely said. "Just cleaning around the school." Kari believed that and went with it. Ashely placed herself so Kari couldn't see Davis as he came in. "So what are you working on?"

"Just a little video for Mrs. Fetchif's retirement." Kari said. "She was a great teacher. I just wish some of them were nicer or more mature about it."

"Some people just don't think before they can act. So what was Mrs. Fetchif like? I didn't know her that well." Ashely said. As the two of them were talking, Davis was able to grab the camera with his video on it. Davis searched through it and he found his video and was able to get that part of it deleted. Davis placed it down and signaled for Ashely that they were good and got the heck out of there.

"Well, I better get going." Ashely said as she pushed the cart.

"Oh. Be sure to wash your hands. That looks like the cart that had a septic tanks explode on it." Kari said and Ashely felt disgusted, but it was mission accomplished.

…

The Next Day

Davis, Ken, and Yolei looked n Kari's direction at a local hangout. They told Yolei about what happened and everything went well.

"And that was it. Thanks to Ashely, we got the video deleted." Davis said as he felt good about it.

"I'm not sure, Davis. I still think you made a mistake." Yolei said. "That could have been your chance to finally let Kari know how you feel about her and you took it away. Are you ever going to tell her?" Davis wasn't really sure how to answer that.

"I'm kind of with Yolei on this." Ken said. "Davis, you're never going to know how Kari feels about you if you keep avoiding it. If she feels the same, she should have known."

"Maybe you guys are right." Davis said and believed it was now or never. Davis went up ot Kari as she got her order of food. "Hey, Kari."

"Hi, Davis." Kari said.

"Listen. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Davis said as he was ready to change everything, but someone already did as T.K. came over and wrapped his arm around Kari.

"Hey, guys." T.K. said.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"T.K. actually asked me out." Kari said and Davis couldn't believe it.

"We had a lot of fun making that video, I decided to just go for it." T.K. said and Davis upset that he couldn't.

"Davis, was there something you wanted to say?" Kari said.

"Not important anymore." Davis said and just walked away. All the chances and he blew each one of them. Now it's too late.

…..

The Penthouse

Davis was upset about the whole thing. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Jesse and Miley saw he was upset and decided to help him out.

"I'm sorry, Davis. I guess you should have left the video." Miley said.

"Hey. It might not even work. I say you still have a chance." Jesse said.

"I did, but I couldn't do it. I was just too afraid." Davis said. "I thought I could do it, but I just didn't have the strength." Both of them felt sorry. They knew he could, but couldn't.

"Look. You were afraid and that's natural." Jesse said. "You just need to change that fear and doubt into power. You have the power to do anything, Davis. You just need to change that negative stuff into power." Miley agreed and that gave Jesse an idea. He grabbed his guitar and started playing music that Davis liked.

…..

Jason Burner

When Jason Burner was giving off another performance, he went with the new song Jesse made. This new song can be a real motivator to see a person can win if they want to. They just need a little extra power.

Oh yeah

Change into power

We got the power

We got the strength within

We always fight to win

Change into power

We got the power

Together you and me will win the victory

When I need someone to guide me

To stand right beside me

I know who to choose

And if we stick together, from now and forever

There's no way to lose

Change into power

We got the power

We got the strength within

We always fight to win

Change into power

We got the power

Together you and me will win the victory

To all the boys and girls in the world

From near or far

We'll be your ultimate friends and into the end

Wherever you are

Change into power

We got the power

We got the strength within

We always fight to win

Change into power

We got the power

Together you and me will win the victory

We fight to win

We fight to win

We fight to win

We fight to win

We fight to win

We fight to win

Change into power

We got the power

We got the strength within

We always fight to win

Change into power

We got the power

Together you and me will win the victory

Change into power

We got the power

We got the strength within

We always fight to win

Change into power

We got the power

Together you and me will win the victory

…

The School

After Jason's performance, Davis was feeling a little better about that whole thing with Kari. Davis was on his way through until he spotted Ashely.

"Hi, Davis." Ashely said.

"Hey." Davis said. "Ashely, I didn't get the chance to say thanks for helping me with that video, but why did you do it? You didn't even know what was on it."

"You seemed upset and it seemed important to you." Ashely said. "I was glad I could help." Davis felt flatter he did it for that. "As well my own reasons." She said as she walked by. Davis was confused. He looked over at her, but she winked at him and smiled as she kept going. Davis may have lost his girl, but there might be something with another girl. There are some changes happening.


	9. Girls Got Confusion

Love will soon be in the air soon. It's a girl's choice dance and people are pairing up. Davis and Ken were walking by the halls and spotted Kari and T.K. Ever since those two decided to date each other, it's been killer for Davis.

"You doing okay?" Ken said.

"It's like getting punch in the face every time I look." Davis said.

"So…you're healing. Toughening up." Ken said. "I'm really sorry, Davis. I know how much you like her, but don't give up. They could break up and you could have your chance. Maybe some other girl will ask you to the dance and you'll have a girlfriend yourself."

"Please. So far, no girl has asked me to the dance." Davis said. "The dance is happening in the next few days. I don't think that's enough time. Besides, I got a couple Jason things going on."

"Come on, Davis. We both know that you're just using excuses not to go because you don't want to see Kari and T.K. there together." Ken said.

"You know me so well." Davis said. "I am serious. I've got a couple Jason things going on. That should keep me distracted from this whole thing. What girl would even want to go with me?"

"What about Ashely?" Ken said.

"Ashely?" Davis questioned. Both of them looked at her direction and there were some guys hoping she ask one of them. "What about her?"

"She seems to like you. She might ask you to the dance." Ken said.

"No way." Davis said. "I'm not interested in Ashely. If she asks me to the dance, I'm going to say no."

"No?" Ken said.

"Yes." Davis said. That was when Ashely and those boys came over to them.

"Hey, Davis. I was wondering if you like to go to the dance with me." Ashely said with the guys gasping.

"Yes." Davis said. All the guys got bummed and Ashely got excited. "I mean no." That caused them to switch moods.

"No?" Ashely said.

"Yes. No." Davis said and that caused them to be confused. "This is the part where you guys say yay because I'm not going with her to the dance." All the guys got excited and Ashely was sadden by this. Davis walked away and Ken went after him.

"Davis, are you sure about this?" Ken said. "You're probably missing out on a great opportunity."

"It's fine. Besides, I have to deal with her on her show." Davis said. "Jason Burner is making a guest star appearance on her show and there's going to be a little romance between our two characters. Help me."

"I'm guessing that since you like Kari, you don't really want to get involved with anyone else." Ken said. "That's understandable. If you do decide to go out with another girl, you'll be ready when you know it."

"Thanks, Ken. You're a real friend." Davis said. They rounded a corner and saw T.K. giving Kari a kiss on the cheek. "Ow. That punch is hard."

…

The Penthouse

Miley was watching some television at her place. She was actually watching Ashely's show. Davis came in and saw what was going on.

"Why are you watching Teen Monster Huntress?" Davis asked.

"Are you kidding?" Miley said. "How come I haven't before? This show is awesome. Besides, you're going to be on an episode of it. So I'm getting familiar with it. Your character is going to get a little romantic with Ashely's character: Viviane."

"Don't remind me." Davis said. "Ashely even asked me to the girl's dance, but I said no."

"Acting monster hunter say what?" Miley said. "She asked you to the dance and you said no? Do you know how many guys would have killed for that? Now you've done it. She's going to be really upset and the dance won't be as much fun sine she can't go with her first ask. Hello, we're girls. You're suppose to make things fun for us."

"What?" Davis said as he was trying to get his head around all of it. "It doesn't matter. With what's going on with Kari, I'm not interested in dating right now. I don't even like Ashely that way. My first time on camera and I've got to be lovey dovey with a girl I don't even like."

"That's show business." Miley said.

…

The Studio

Davis got dressed as Jason and went to the studio for the show. He was getting himself ready for the shoot with the director talking to him.

"This is it, Jason. Our big romance scene is coming up." The director said.

"How exciting." Jason said, but had no emotion to it. "So what exactly am I going to be doing? I know the words, but is there anything big I should know about?"

"I thought that was written into the script." The director said. "On Ashely's last line of the scene, you look into her eyes….and kiss her."

"What?!" Jason said. "No one said anything about kissing her?! I am not kissing her!"

"I'm sorry, but it must be done." The director said. "It won't be a problem. People fake their kisses on television all the time. It won't be as bad as you think." The director left and Jason couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey, Jason." Ashely said as she came over. "Are you excited for this? We actually have a kiss in this scene."

"Sadly." Jason said. "If I had known about the kiss before, things would have changed around. No offense, but I'm really not looking forward to this."

"Wait. So you don't want to kiss me?" Ashely said.

"Not even a little." Jason said.

"This is not my week with the boys." Ashely said. "First, the boy I really like said no to being my date to the dance. Now, my fellow hunter doesn't want to kiss me."

"I'm sorry, but… Did you say a boy you like? What boy?" Jason asked as he had a feeling he knew who she was talking about.

"His name is Davis. He goes to my school." Ashely said.

"Huh. What an interesting name. I never heard it before." Jason said. "So you were saying? You like this boy?"

"Yeah." Ashely said. "He's cute, funny, and fun. The best part, he doesn't really care that I'm a big celebrity. When we first met, he thought I was obnoxious, but not anymore. He really treats me like a person. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Jason said because he is Davis. "He doesn't really care that you're a celerity."

"Exactly. He doesn't like me as a celebrity or as a person. Isn't that great?" Ashely said and she seemed happy about that.

"Uh…. Is this a trick question?" Jason asked.

"What I mean is, no one has ever treated me like he has before and that's why I like him." Ashely said. "I think he's really cute and really cool, but I blew my chance with him for this dance."

"Maybe he just didn't know what he was missing." Jason said as he felt guilty back when he was Davis and how he was around her.

"Anyway, time for the big scene." Ashely said. "I know you're not looking forward to the kiss, but just pretend I'm someone else. Just count to sixty and it will be over."

"Sixty?! That's fifty-nine too long!" Jason said. Filming started and it was at the scene with it looking like a foggy woods at dark.

"Dexter?!" Ashely said as she came running in as her character. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Jason said as he appeared to be injured. "The grogo surprised me, but I was able to make it out of there. Viviane, what about you? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. I'm okay." Ashely said. Jason made it look like he was staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Vivian, I need to tell you something before it's too late." Jason said. "These past few days, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't know what it is about you, but you're a special girl in my eyes."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ashely said.

"I might not get another chance. When in the monster hunting business, you take your chances." Jason said. "So where we're suppose to go from here is up to you now."

"I see. In that case, I think I'll take a chance myself." Ashely said as she placed her hands against his face and pulled him in. Jason really didn't like this, but after what she and he talked about, could he be wrong. He was about to go through with it, but….

"Cut!" The director said and stopped them before they could kiss.

"Cut? Why cut? I thought we had to kiss." Jason said.

"Yes, but I thought about what you said and it hit me." The director said. "You two are about to kiss, but you decide not to. We need something to interrupt it. That will have a strong effect on the audience."

"Lucky you. You still managed to get out of it." Ashely said.

"Yeah. Lucky…" Jason said, but now he wasn't so sure.

…

The Penthouse

After filming, Davis stayed up in his room. He didn't know what to think about Ashely anymore.

"Davis, coming in." Miley said as she stepped into his room. "Are you seriously going to stay up in your room all day?"

"It was so weird." Davis said. "Ashely admitted to Jason that she likes Davis. We almost kissed and I could feel myself being pulled into it. I was actually…. What's the word I'm thinking of?"

"Tempted?" Miley said.

"Yes. I was tempted to make that kiss real." Davis said.

"What about Kari? I thought you like her." Miley said.

"Yes! Exactly!" Davis said. "Kari's the one I like. I was probably caught up in the moment since we needed to be a little romantic. That's it."

"Oh….girl." Miley said.

"That's all it was. Kari's the one I like and Ashely is not." Davis said, but Miley wasn't so sure he meant that.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Miley said. "So are you still going to that dance? Even if you don't have a date, you should still go. I heard Ashely is still going and she doesn't have a date. What about Ken and Yolei?"

"Yolei couldn't get a date. So Ken offered to go as her friend." Davis said. "That does give me an idea. I'll go there looking great to impress Ashely."

"Ashely? What about Kari?" Miley said.

"That's what I said. To impress Kari. I'm not giving up on her yet." Davis said as he went over to his closet to find some clothes.

"So are you going because of Ashely or because of Kari?" Miley said.

"How could you even ask? Because of Ashari." Davis said.

"What?" Miley said.

"I said because of Kariely." Davis said and went deeper into his closet.

"You should try clearing those tracks before you cause a train wreck!" Miley called.

…

The Dance

The dance was going on and everyone was still having fun. Ashely came in looking fabulous and the girls were jealous that she showed up without a date and still looked great.

"I've got to admit, this is a lot of fun." Ken said.

"Yeah. Good thing I put on my party shoes. Easy to walk and dance in" Yolei said. "Too bad Davis couldn't make it. You know what's going on with him?"

"Not really." Ken said.

"Hey, guys." Both of them turned around and met with Kari and T.K.

"Isn't this a lot of fun?" T.K. said.

"You can say that again." Yolei said.

"Where's Davis? I thought he would have been here with his date and was hanging with you guys?" Kari asked.

"He couldn't come. No one really asked him." Ken said.

"That's too bad." Kari said.

"Hold on. I heard Ashely asked him, but he said no." T.K. said. "How come? Most guys would have killed to go out with her." Ken and Yolei weren't really sure how they were going to answer that.

"Hey, everyone!" Ashely said to a microphone. "Looks like everyone's having a great time. So I say we dance the night away!" Everyone cheered at the thought and they loved it. "That's what I like to hear. Grab some drinks, dance all you like, and…." "Hey, everyone! What's happening?!" Davis called as he came in and looked as great as he could be.

"Woah!" Ashely said as she loved what she saw and everyone else was impressed. The music started again and everyone went back to having a fun time.

"Look at you!" Ken said. "You look amazing. What happened? I thought you weren't going to show today."

"I'm not going to let a few bad things stop me from having a great time." Davis said.

"Hi, Davis." Ashely said. "You look amazing. I thought you said you weren't going to come to the dance. I hope you didn't mean you weren't going to come with me."

"Let's just say I had a change." Davis said. He looked past Ashely and spotted Kari, but he was looking back at Ashely. "You want to dance by any chance?"

"I love to." Ashely said. He grabbed her hand and lured her to the dancefloor. Yolei and Ken saw what was going on and they both knew this wasn't going to be good. Davis started dancing around with Ashely as he pulled her in and pushed her back. The two of them danced around and they both had some moves. Davis pulled her in and swayed her around. He tossed her to the side with her spinning, but T.K. did the same thing with Kari and they caught each other's dates by accident.

"Oops." T.K. said.

"Hey, Kari." Davis said.

"Sorry about that. I guess we both had the same idea. I've got to say Davis, you look amazing." Kari said and Davis' heart started going like a drum.

"Let's switch back." T.K. said. They twirled the girls around and switched back with them dancing around with the right partners. Davis kept his dance going with Ashely as he lifted her right off the ground and kept dancing. He actually dipped her and Ashely was loving this. What she didn't noticed was that Davis had a look in Kari's and T.K.'s direction. Seeing those two just killed Davis. So he acted without thinking. He tried to pass it off as a dance move as he had Ashely twirled around again, but she backed right into Kari and they both knocked each other down. Davis realize what he did and felt bad.

"Oh man. I'm sorry." Davis said, but he wasn't sure who to help. T.K. beat him to the punch and helped up Kari.

"Are you two okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Ashely said as she stood back up.

"It's fine. It was an accident. Right, Davis?" Kari said. She looked at him, but he was already gone.

"Where'd he go? This isn't good." Yolei said.

"I got him." Ken said as he went to find Davis.

…

Davis

Davis ducked inside the bathroom and felt horrible about what happened. He pressed his hands against his face as he leaned against the counter. That was when Ken came in.

"You know it doesn't make you look good to run off after that." Ken said.

"Shut up." Davis said.

"Davis, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" Ken said.

"I don't know." Davis said. "Kari's the one I like, but Ashely told Jason that she likes Davis."

"So do you like Ashely now?" Ken asked.

"No. I don't like Ashely like that. I like Kari, but I never had a girl admit she likes me before. I'm not sure what to do. Why does this all have to be confusing?" Davis said.

"They're girls." Ken said.

"You can say that again." Davis said. He wasn't so sure what to do. Ken walked over and patted his back.

"I get it. It's all confusing." Ken said. "Maybe you should try and be normal around them, at least until you figure out what you want. Right now, I think it might be best you just head home. Obviously, you're not in the best shape. I'll have Yolei come up of some excuse for you."

"Thanks. You're right. I need to figure out what I want exactly." Davis said. So he got out of the bathroom and was on his way out. As he was leaving, he caught a glimpse of Kari and Ashely. He's not sure what to do about either, but he knows he needs to figure it out.


	10. Operation Jealous

Davis continued to be in pain. As he, Ken, and Yolei sat at a table in public, they saw Kari and T.K. across from them and acted like a cute couple as they fed each other. Davis couldn't stand seeing this anymore.

"Davis, why don't you just look away?" Ken said.

"I want to, but I can't." Davis said. "This is so not fair. I was going to admit my feelings to her, but just when I was ready, he of all people beat me to the punch. Now it feels like I'm being punched."

"Davis, I'm sorry, but you really are too late." Yolei said. "Kari seems to like T.K. and she doesn't know how you feel about you. Maybe it's time you finally moved on. I think you should consider going out with someone else."

"Leave it alone, Yolei. Davis is ready when he's ready." Ken said.

"But he might never be ready if he doesn't at least try." Yolei said. "He might be one of those people that mope around about this for the rest of his life."

"The rest of his life?" Ken said and whispered to her. "If that relationship gets more serious, he could end up killing himself. Close casket because I doubt he want to see those two together at his funeral."

"Davis, you should at least try." Yolei said. "What about Ashely? You know she likes you. How about you go out with her? In fact, here she comes." All of them looked and spotted Ashely walking down the street. "Go and ask her out."

"I don't know. How can you go out with someone when you have feelings for someone else?" Davis said.

"You can't unless you think you're ready. Clearly, you don't think you are." Ken said. "Besides, you said you stay away from them until you figured out what you want." Davis didn't think he was, but he looked over at Kari and T.K. and hated seeing that. That's how he also got a great idea.

"Wait a minute. I got it." Davis said. "One way to know if Kari likes me is to make her jealous."

"Come again?" Ken said as both of them didn't like the sound of that.

"I think I will go out with Ashely to make Kari jealous. If I make Kari jealous, she'll see that she should be with me and not T.K." Davis said.

"No. That's a terrible idea. That never goes well." Ken said. Davis didn't listen as he got up and went to talk to Ashely. "Does he ever really think about this stuff?"

"Of course not." Yolei said. "He always does what he wants until it blows up in his face. That's when he learns his lesson. It's always the hard way in these scenarios." Ken began to see that. All they could do is sit back and watch.

"Ashely, hey!" Davis called out and got her attention.

"Hey, Davis. I'm glad I found you. There's something I want to tell you." Ashely said.

"Can it wait?" Davis said. "I want to know if you would actually like to go out." As soon as Ashely heard that, her whole world felt like it just lit up.

"Are you serious? When? Where?" Ashely said.

"Um… I'm not sure yet." Davis said. He looked over to Kari and T.K. He needed to figure out where they were going for his plan to work. Ashely spotted that and was able to put the pieces together.

"Wait a minute. You like Kari, don't you?" Ashely said.

"What?" Davis said as he tried to act innocent.

"You want to go out with me so you can make her jealous." Ashely said. Davis did not see a way out of this one.

"How did you even know?" Davis said.

"I'm a girl. We tend to pick up on those kinds of things when we're not the ones being crushed on." Ashely said. Davis felt like he was in trouble now. No way Ashely is going to go along with it. "I'm in."

"What?!" Davis said as he didn't expect her to go with it when she got the truth.

"You heard me. It might actually be fun. I'll find out where they're going." Ashely said as she went over to talk to them. Davis couldn't believe it. Davis walked over to them and was liking this.

"She actually went through with it." Davis said.

"You mean she said yes?" Yolei said.

"She saw right through me. She knew what I was planning and agreed to help me." Davis said.

"No way." Ken said.

"That can't be right." Yolei said. Ashely came back over to Davis.

"They're going to the bowling alley tonight." Ashely said. "Meet me there by six and we can start our plan there." All three of them couldn't believe that Ashely was actually helping Davis with this.

…..

The Penthouse

"A little peanut butter. A little jelly." Miley said as she fixed herself a little sandwich and went to the couch. "On the couch. Now to eat." She was about to take a bite, but that was when Davis and the others came in.

"Davis, this jealousy plan of yours is a bad idea." Ken said.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one about to have some jelly." Miley said.

"Ashely went along with it. I'm sure it's fine." Davis said.

"Yeah. That doesn't make sense." Yolei said. "If Ashely likes Davis, why would she agree to a plan to help Davis get another girl? It makes no sense."

"What's going on? Give me details because this sounds interesting." Miley said. "At least better than anything that's on the screen."

"Davis came up with a crazy idea to try and make Kari jealous." Ken said. "So he asked Ashely to help out. Ashely is aware of what he's doing and she actually agreed to go with it."

"Oh my gosh!" Miley said. "Davis that is brilliant in an evil way. Why can't you be brilliant with your school work?"

"You actually agree with this?" Ken said as he couldn't believe that.

"What about Ashely? I still don't see why she would agree to this if she likes Davis." Yolei said. "Do you think she's just that nice of a person?"

"Maybe she really doesn't have a crush on Davis." Ken said.

"What? You saying she doesn't really like me?" Davis said.

"All I'm saying is that maybe she confused her feelings towards you for love." Ken said. "That can happen. Maybe she didn't like you that way all along."

"It doesn't really matter. I think I've made it clear that Kari's the one I like and I'm doing this." Davis said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." Davis went on to his room and didn't care about how they all disagreed with what they were doing.

"Miley, you're not going to talk him out of this?" Ken said.

"He's a teenage boy." Miley said. "Teenage boys don't know as much as they think they do when it comes to girls. Besides, he always ends up learning his lesson the hard way."

"That's what I said!" Yolei said.

"This is not going to go the way Davis wants." Ken said as he can only imagine how bad this is going to go for him.

…

The Bowling Alley

Davis went to the bowling alley just like he said. He was a little excited to do this. All he needed was for Ashely to show up. He looked around and he soon spotted Ashely heading his way.

"Hi, Davis." Ashely said.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this." Davis said. "I saw Kari and T.K. already head inside. So are you ready to do this?"

"You bet I am. This could be fun." Ashely said. "It will also be fun when I beat you at this game."

"Hey! I'm not going down that easily." Davis said as the both of them went on inside. It looked like the place had a decent amount of people in it. Davis looked around and he spotted T.K. and Kari.

"There they are." Davis said.

"Already spotted them. Let's get our shoes and pick a lane." Ashely said. "Just remember to act casual." Davis understood. The two of them rented their shoes and were ready to put their plan into action. "The only bad thing about bowling is that the shoes always look hideous."

"Come on. They don't look that bad." Davis said as he slipped his on.

"That's only because they look uglier on you than me." Ashely joked.

"Hey!" Davis said as the two of them shared a laugh. When both of them were ready, they went over to a lane close to Kari and T.K. and Kari was able to spot them.

"Davis? Ashely?" Kari said.

"Hey, guys. Surprising to see the two of you here." Davis said as he tried to act innocent.

"Not really. We told Ashely where we were going." T.K. said. "It is surprising to see you, Davis. Are you two on a date or something?"

"Sure am." Ashely said as she grabbed Davis by the arm. "Come on, Davis. Let's start bowling."

"Sure. You want something to eat as well." Davis said.

"How nice of you to ask." Ashely said. The two of them did their best to make it look like they were on a date. Kari and T.K. were suspicious about a few things, but they weren't too sure and just tried to ignore it.

"You think it's working?" Davis asked.

"Maybe, but I think we might have to turn it up a little." Ashely said.

"You got an ideas?" Davis said.

"Just follow my lead." Ashely said. She grabbed a bowling ball and put her acting skills to the test. As they were working, some people spotted Ashely.

"Is that Ashely Allson?"

"I think so."

"This is so cool."

"Davis, could you help me?" Ashely said. "I need a little help with this bowling ball. Could you show me? You're so strong and athletic."

"Sure." Davis said as he walked over and placed his hand on hers. He was trying to show her how to bowl and people could not believe what they were seeing. Some snapped some pictures on their phones.

"Look at those two." T.K. said. "They seem to really be into each other."

"You really think so? T.K., don't you think it's a little strange they're here when we told Ashely we were going to be here?" Kari said.

"I don't know. Maybe they were hoping to double date or something." T.K. said. "Look, let's just leave it alone for now."

"I guess you're right." Kari said and the two of them just kept going.

"I think it might be working." Davis said. Ashely rolled the ball and it hit the pins, but she got a perfect strike.

"Aw! I got a strike! I've never gotten a strike before!" Ashely said. She was so excited that she jumped into Davis' arms and hugged him.

"Wow. It's just a strike." Davis said. "You still got a long way to go. Besides, you only got it because of my help."

"Oh please. We were acting just now." Ashely said. "I bet I could still beat you at this game."

"We'll see about that." Davis said. Both of them spent their time actually playing the game and trying to get Kari's attention to try and make her jealous. It was a little hard to tell if it was actually working. Ashely bowled again and got another strike.

"Look at that. I'm winning." Ashely said.

"Maybe, but the game isn't over yet." Davis said as he ate some pizza.

"Look at you. You got sauce all over your face." Ashely said as she grabbed a napkin and tried to clean him and tried to get Kari to look. "How does Miley and her husband put up with you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm awesome." Davis said.

"Says the boy who is losing." Ashely said.

"Says the girl who thinks she's all that." Davis said.

"Now you done it." Ashely said as she playfully shoved his pizza against his mouth and had a laugh.

"If you weren't a girl, I would so pay you back for that." Davis said. In the end, both of them were having a great time. Ashely spotted T.K. leaving for a drink.

"I'll be back. I need a refill." Ashely said as she got up and went to get her own drink. Davis might have came here for the wrong reasons, but he actually was having a great time with Ashely.

"Hi, Davis." Kari said as she came over. "Is it okay if we talk for a little bit?"

"Yeah." Davis said as he believed this was what he was waiting for. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, I'm not really sure because a few weird things are going on here." Kari said.

"Weird? Like what?" Davis said as he acted innocent again.

"Well, I don't want accuse people of anything, but I just want to be sure." Kari said. "Are you and Ashely trying to make T.K. jealous?"

"T.K.?! What?!" Davis said.

"I think Ashely might have a thing for T.K." Kari said as she looked over and saw those two talking together. "We told Ashely where we were going and you guys showed up. Then, it's almost like she's trying to get his attention."

"You think Ashely is trying to make T.K. jealous?" Davis said as that was the opposite of what he was going for. "What about you? Are you jealous by any chance?"

"No. I don't really get jealous." Kari said. Davis didn't know that. "That could lead to something mean or rude and I don't want to be that kind of girl. I just don't think Ashely is being fair to you or T.K. for that matter." As soon as she said that, it completely ruined all that Davis planned.

…

The Next Day

"So Kari thought Ashely was trying to make T.K. jealous. I guess that bothered you." Ken said. Davis met up with his friends and told them what happened last night.

"Yeah. That kind of killed me. I'm starting to think Kari really feels nothing for me." Davis said.

"So what happened after that?" Yolei said.

"Nothing. I told Ashely and we just got out of here." Davis said. "She also posted that whole thing was staged so people didn't think we were actually dating when we're not. So much for making Kari jealous. She doesn't get jealous, but when we weren't trying Ashely and I actually had fun together."

"Davis, Ashely may have agreed to help you, but that still doesn't make what you did right." Ken said.

"I guess you're right." Davis said. "It was all for nothing and I guess I shouldn't ty to make someone jealous. It isn't fair to the person I'm using or the one I like." Davis looked around and spotted Ashely heading their way.

"Hey, Davis. Can we talk?" Ashely said.

"Yeah." Davis said as the two of them went to talk in private. "Listen, Ashely. I know you agreed to help me the other night, but it still wasn't right for me to do that. You deserved better than that."

"Davis, its fine. I was glad to do it seeing as how you like Kari so much." Ashely said.

"But why did you agreed to help?" Davis said.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about." Ashely said. "I did it because I thought it would be the last time we get to hang out. I'm actually leaving for the next few months."

"You are? Why?" Davis said.

"They're doing some filming outside the country and I have to go with them." Ashely said. "So I'm not going to be able to see you for a while."

"Oh…" Davis said and he thought works best with him. Since he still isn't sure about how he feels towards Ashely, this might help.

"You know, there was something we could have tried to make Kari jealous." Ashely said.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Kari doesn't get jealous." Davis said. "I guess this is goodbye." Davis turned away, but Ashely wasn't leaving like this. She grabbed Davis by the sides of his face and actually kissed him. Davis was surprised by this and so were the others. Yolei even spat out her soda from seeing that. When Ashely released him, she began to leave and gave him another wink as she left. Davis went back to the others and was shocked.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"I think you're looking at a possible girlfriend if she comes back." Yolei said. Maybe Ashely leaving is a good thing for it will give Davis time to think, but what will happen when she comes back?


	11. Size Grande Bonding

Jason and Miley were waiting outside a recording studio. Someone else was using it, but Jason was becoming impatient. He has a song he would like to record and he wants to record it now.

"What is taking so long? Who could be in there?" Jason said. "I'm in the zone right now. I need to get in there and start recording. I have it reserve for now. People need to respect that kind of thing."

"So what time is that hot dog eating contest you want to be a part of so you can win some new phone?" Miley asked.

"Hey, you cut my recording time for some big shoe sale." Jason said.

"Touché." Miley said.

"I'm not waiting around anymore." Jason said as he reached his limit. "I don't mean to sound like a diva, but I need to get recording in. So whoever is recording better make room." Jason went right in and opened the door. "Okay. Listen here…." Jason was ready to charge in and tell off whoever was recording, but had a change when he saw who it was. "Sweet chocolate sauce! It's Ariana Grande!" Jason couldn't believe he was meeting with a famous singer like Ariana Grande. "Miley, I told you someone was recording in here."

"Oh no you didn't." Miley said. Ariana came out of the recording studio and couldn't believe her eyes as well.

"Oh my gosh! You're Jason Burner!" Ariana said.

"You've heard of me?! Ariana Grande has heard of me." Jason said as he couldn't believe a famous singer like her knows someone like him.

"I've heard your music. You sound great." Ariana said as the two of them shook hands. "I love all of your music."

"I love all of yours." Jason said. "Break Free might to be my favorite one. Of course, this one here won't let me see the actual music video."

"I've seen it. No way you're ready to see what was on that." Miley said.

"Wow… You're Miley Stewart! The famous Hannah Montana!" Ariana said. "All of your music was just as amazing. I loved you!"

"I like her." Miley said.

"The way you performed Supergirl is great." Ariana said. "I also thought it was so brave of you to reveal who you really were. What's more is that you looked hot when you did all of it."

"Like just went to love!" Miley said as she felt so flattered from what Ariana was saying.

"Yeah. She tends to help me, but the fashion isn't that big of a deal." Jason said.

"Yeah. Great." Ariana said as she wasn't paying much attention to him. "You have to share me some of your fashion advice. I'm suppose to be blonde in a couple scenes with some upcoming music videos and I would love to have you sense of style to fit with it."

"I can already picture it." Miley said. Those two were bonding almost instantly and Jason didn't know what to think of this.

"Hey. How about we talk about it some more over lunch tomorrow?" Ariana said.

"Sorry, Ariana. Sunday's tend to be our ice cream days." Jason said.

"I would love to. Ice cream would also go great with it." Miley said. Ariana loved it, but Jason couldn't believe it.

"Ice cream switching mentor say what?!" Jason said.

…..

The Penthouse

"It was so weird." Davis said as he was telling Ken what happened today.

"Weird? You actually met Ariana Grande!" Ken said. "It's hard to imagine that going wrong."

"You weren't there, Ken." Davis said. "They were bonding so quickly. Sunday ice cream is mine and Miley's friend, but she easily asked Ariana to take my place. It's our thing. From what I heard, you can't have someone else do your thing."

"Davis, calm down. I'm sure everything's okay." Ken said. "Miley's just having a great time. She deserves to have some fun."

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Davis said. "What could Ariana have that I don't have?"

"Well, she's a girl like Miley, Miley lives with boys, she can't do the things girls like to do together with you or her husband." Ken listed all that off, but Davis glared at him. "What?! You asked!" They heard the door open and Miley came in with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Woo!" Miley cheered. "That Ariana really knows her clothes and a way around those stores. I was able to get five new pairs of shoes and they each only cost me fifty bucks. They also look great too. Can you believe it?"

"Um… Great?" Ken said as he wasn't so sure how to answer that.

"Where have you been?" Davis said as he was trying to act like some kind of parent.

"I was with Ariana. We had so much fun together." Miley said.

"That's great, but what about dinner? I'm also going to need your help with a new song." Davis said.

"Sure, but it has to wait." Miley said. "I need to talk to Jesse about something. A.G. also showed me a few tricks to get a guy dance in the palm of your hand. It is so fun to finally have a girl to do all this stuff with." Miley walked past them and Davis actually seemed hurt.

"Did you hear that? A.G. She's using initials." Davis said.

"Davis, I think you have some sort of jealousy problem. You can't possibly be jealous of the fact that Miley enjoys hanging out with someone that isn't you." Ken said.

"If Miley wants someone to do this stuff with, she'll get it." Davis said and walked off.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Ken said. "Good grief. I've heard of some celebrities that need mental help. Please don't let Davis be one of them."

…..

The Next Day

Miley was sitting with Jesse. Jesse was working on a new song and Miley was helping him with it. As they were talking about this new song, Davis came running in.

"Hey, Miley. I got something you might like to see." Davis said and held out a magazine for her. "There's actually a sell going on. Twenty percent off. That's a good thing, right?"

"Sort of." Miley said as she thought he was acting weird. "Since when do you care about something like that?"

"I just thought we could hang out together today." Davis said.

"I can't. I already got plans with Ariana. Jesse, how's that new song coming?" Miley said.

"Pretty good." Jesse said.

"You're writing me a new song. Great. It could take all day." Davis said. "Miley, maybe you should hang here and help us with it."

"Actually, Ariana asked Miley if she could help out and write a new song for her." Jesse said.

"It's for her?" Davis asked and that bothered him.

"That's okay. Miley, check out these pumps." Davis said as he was showing some shoes in the magazine. "Did I say that right? Is that what those are?"

"Stop it. You're starting to scare me." Miley said as she was getting weirded out with how Davis is acting.

"Same here." Jesse said. "You only changed names. You didn't change gender by any chance, did you?" This wasn't going the way Davis thought and it got worse when Miley's phone went off.

"Hello?" Miley said. "Hey, Ariana. Shut up! Don't worry. I'll be right there." Miley got up and she headed out.

"You're really going to hang with a bipolar star than me?" Davis said.

"Hey! Just because she played that red haired bipolar girl, it doesn't mean that she's insane too. She's just that good of an actress." Miley said and went right through the door.

"Where's she going?" Davis asked.

"It looks like her plans with Ariana are happening a little early." Jesse said. Davis couldn't believe this. With his real mother away, Miley is the closest thing Davis has to one and now it seems like he's losing her.

"Um….so are you going to the shoe sale?" Jesse said as he wasn't sure what to think of how Davis just acted.

"Shut up." Davis said as he just tossed it away.

…

Davis

"Miley is with Ariana Grande?!" Yolei said. Davis met up with his friends in the city and told them what was going on. "How come I'm the last to know? Why am I always the last to know?! I love Ariana Grande!" Once Yolei got her fan squealing out of the way, things got serious.

"Davis, you can't really be serious that you're upset this?" Ken said. "What is so wrong with Miley finding someone she can do the things she likes with?"

"The problem is that she's doing it without me." Davis said. That suddenly gave him an idea. "That's it. I bet Jason is upset that Miley isn't around either."

"Davis, what are you thinking?" Ken said.

"Whatever it is, don't do it." Yolei said. "Your ideas never work the way you want them to. At least leave us out of it."

"No can do. I might need Keith and Lulu to sell it." Davis said.

"No way." Ken said.

"Not happening." Yolei said as they both didn't want to be part of this crash.

"Not even if it means you get to meet Ariana Grande?" Davis said as he tried to tempt them into this.

…

The Recording Studio

"How does he do it?" Lulu said as all three of them got their disguises on and were at the studio. "How does he talk us into these crazy ideas of his?"

"Don't know, but its wick-wick-wick whack." Keith said.

"We agreed you stop trying with the rapper talk." Lulu said. "It's like so not suited for you."

"Like that valley girl thing is you." Keith said.

"Enough, you two." Jason said. "Remember the plan. We just need to wait for Ariana to show up and talk her out hanging out with Miley." Both of them weren't going to like this, but it's too late for them to talk out of it now.

…..

Ariana

Ariana found her way to the recording studio. She seemed excited about something and she was looking for Miley to tell her something. She thought she was in the recording booth and went right on in.

"Hey, Miley. I've done some thinking and…" Ariana stopped when she saw Jason and his friends in there instead. "Jason! Sorry. I thought Miley was going to be in here."

"That's okay." Jason said. "Call it even since I walked in on you during your recording. Ariana, these are my friends. That's Keith and this is Lulu."

"Oh my gosh! You're really Ariana Grande." Lulu said. "You are like so in. For realsies."

"Yeah. Yo, you're music is pumped." Keith said. Despite how they didn't want to be part of this, they are glad they get to meet Ariana.

"Thank you. Are you working on something? Is it okay if I hear it?" Ariana said.

"Sure. I need an honest opinion." Jason said. Jason went in the booth and started recording. However, he sounded horrible. It was a little hard to even understand what Jason was saying and it was hard to listen to it. Jason came out and was expecting Ariana to be honest about it. "What do you think?"

"Well…." Ariana said as she wasn't really sure how to say this.

"Bad. Right?" Jason said.

"Oh my gosh. Yes!" Ariana said with much relief. "I didn't want to say anything, you didn't even sound like yourself Jason. What happened? You usually sound so good."

"Yeah. Well, we should have known we would go downhill without Miley." Keith said.

"Like yeah. I can't believe she would just leave poor Jason like that." Lulu said.

"What do you mean?" Ariana said.

"I usually have Miley to help me through this." Jason said. "I can't really do this on my own. We always do vocal exercises together. I don't know how to run the equipment without her."

"I hate to say it, but without Miley, Jason's career might plummet." Keith said. "Hollywood has left the building and Jason's the one hurting, yo."

"Jason, I'm so sorry. Have I been taking Miley away from you?" Ariana said. "She and I were just hanging out, but I don't want to be the cause of your career ending. I'll stop hanging with Miley."

"Really? Thanks, Ariana. This is a big help." Jason said. Ariana agreed to stop hanging with Miley and everything seemed right in Jason's world as Ariana left. "It worked! So says my ideas never work?"

"I did." Lulu said.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? Ariana seemed a little upset." Keith asked.

"It's fine. I'll some way to make it up to her." Jason said. They were about to leave themselves, but they saw Miley talking with Ariana. Jason quickly closed the door and felt like he was in trouble. "Of course….that's assuming I live that long." Jason was about to have another look, but he saw Miley standing right there and she did not look happy. "Sorry, we're busy." Jason closed the door, but he knew he has to come out eventually and knew trouble was waiting for him.

…..

The Penthouse

Davis was up in his room and he was pretty upset about the whole thing. Miley came in his room and could see he was bummed out.

"You want to talk about it?" Miley said.

"Don't worry. Jason already told Ariana that the whole thing was just a prank." Davis said. "So you can go have ice cream, shopping, or whatever you like to do with Ariana."

"Okay. Later." Miley said. She was about to leave and Davis couldn't believe it, but she didn't. "Davis, are you seriously jealous that I like hanging out with Ariana?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Not exactly." Davis said. "When you instantly invited Ariana to something we do….I just felt…."

"Left out? Taken for granted?" Miley finished. That appeared to be the case. "Davis, I do enjoy hanging out with Ariana, but do you know what I can't do with her?"

"What? Family dinner?" Davis said.

"I can't put my arm around her, ruffle her hair, and tell her that she can act tough all she wants, but it doesn't change that she's a sweet, sensitive, and caring young man." Miley said as she did all that with Davis and Davis felt like a child in the arms of a mother. "I could, but it be weird. Besides, I was trying to butter her up for something."

"What?" Davis asked.

"I was trying to get her to a duet with you with that new song." Miley said. "Since you seem to have a problem with that…" "Back up, Miss Hollywood Cowgirl." Davis interrupted.

"I was having problems with her hanging around you. Her with me, that's different." Davis said.

…..

The Recording Studio

Everything seemed cool between the two singers. Thanks to Miley, Jason is now performing a duet with Ariana with this one about how there's always one person there for you that makes things better.

(Jason)

I know you can't see me

I swear I'm on way

I'm wondering around in the dark

But when I'm with you, you light up my day

I'm wondering around the dark

I don't know which way to go

That's not gonna stop me

Together we'll escape and fell free

(Ariana)

And there I see you

Like angels, you light up the dark

You were coming to me

What more do I need

(Both)

Cause I don't want to waste another moment

When I'm with you, my heart keeps racing

My eyes are blind cause you're so blinding

Cause you light up the dark

Light up the dark

…

They decided not to keep this song in the studio. They're taking it out on the streets for everyone to hear this song and for it to be shared by all.

(Ariana)

Here I am looking for you

I see the darkness all around

I'm wondering around, I maybe lost

But that won't stop me

Black is all I see

That isn't going to scare me

Just the thought of you will help get me through

(Jason)

And there I see you

Like angels, you light up the dark

You're my guiding light

It's because of you I have the strength to fight

(Both)

Cause I don't want to waste another moment

When I'm with you, my heart keeps racing

My eyes are blind cause you're so blinding

Cause you light up the dark

Light up the dark

(Jason)

I promise you that I'm gonna be there

Cause I want to be there

No matter what happens

No matter the tragic

(Ariana)

Because with the clock ticking

The world spinning

Our lives keep passing by

(Both)

I don't want to waste another moment

When I'm with you, my heart keeps racing

My eyes are blind cause you're so blinding

Cause you light up the dark

Light up the dark

You light up the dark

…

The Recording Studio

Everything was good between Jason, Ariana, and Miley now. That means, Jason and Miley get to have some fun with her. They planned to do that by attacking her with silly string.

"Ready?" Miley said.

"Don't stop until you see the crazy of her old character." Jason said. They readied themselves and charged as they attack with the silly string, but they attacked a church choir by mistake. "Not again."

"Sorry. Praise the lord." Miley said as they left the booth. "Where is she?"

"You said she be here." Jason said.

"She did." Ariana said as she came in and was battle ready with her own silly string and this fight was on.


	12. Alone with Rocky

Jason Burner had to go out of town for his next concert, but it was a good one. Now that he and Miley have finished up their business, they're packing up the stuff from the hotel and are ready to ready to head home. In Jason's case, it's more like he's wrestling the luggage. He tried body slamming his suitcase, but it still wouldn't close enough for him.

"Boy. I've seen wrestlers who give in easier than this thing." Jason said. "Miley, can I fit some of my stuff in your luggage?"

"No!" Miley called from the bathroom. "You got your stuff in there before. You can get in there again." Jason wasn't really sure how he was going to do that. Then, he heard a knock on the door and saw Rocky let himself in with a house keeper.

"Jason, this lady says she wants to see you. Should I tell her you're not here?" Rocky said.

"I can see him right there." The house keeper said.

"Not if I say you don't." Rocky said as he stared her down and with his size, it was intimidating.

"Actually, can I get some help with my luggage? I can't get this dumb bag to close so I can zip it up." Jason said.

"Sure." Rocky said as he walked right in. Rocky placed himself right on the luggage as the house keeper helped Jason zipped it up.

"Thanks. Although, I think I heard my luggage crying" Jason said. Everything seemed to be going fine, but the house keeper heard Miley in the bathroom.

"Everybody's watching me. Never as easy as it seems. To be super, super. To be super supergirl." Miley sang.

"Hold on. That sounds like a Hannah Montana song." The house keeper said.

"That's because that was Hannah Montana, also known as Miley Stewart." Jason said.

"Someone say my name?" Miley said as she came out of the bathroom in a robe. The house keeper screamed from seeing her.

"Back it up, crazy girl." Rocky said. Feeling scared, the house keeper did what he asked her to.

"I'm sorry." The house keeper said. "It's just that I was a huge fan of yours years ago. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

"Thanks. It's always nice to meet a fan." Miley said.

"So how come you haven't been performing as much anymore?" The house keeper asked.

"Well, I have things keeping me busy." Miley said as she wrapped her around Jason. "Jason here is my little student in the ways of performing and I've been teaching him." That wasn't the only reason. Since Davis was placed in Miley's care, she hasn't been able to perform so she can take care of him.

"Miley, we should get going soon if we're going to beat traffic." Jason said.

"You're right. I'm just going to grab a few things." Miley said as she went back to the bathroom.

"Wow. She was one of the best singers around." The house keeper said. "I feel pretty guilty if I kept her from performing if she loved it so much. Oh well. Have a nice trip back home." The house keeper left the room, but she had Davis think about what she just said.

"You okay?" Rocky asked.

"That house keeper had a point. Miley loves to perform, but she can't these days because of me." Jason said. "I think maybe we should fix that." Davis had another idea forming, but it seemed like a good one this time.

….

The Next Day

Miley and Davis were able to make it home. When they did, they were just kicking back and relaxing. Jesse turned on the television as he sat back on the couch. Miley soon came in and joined him.

"What're we watching?" Miley asked.

"A movie. Has some action in it…with a little romance for us." Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Sounds good to me." Miley said as the two of them enjoyed their time together. The two of them were also about to kiss.

"Heads!" Davis called as he tossed a duffel bag on top of them and ruined their moment.

"What the heck is this?" Miley said.

"It's called a bag. You use it to carry your stuff." Davis said.

"I know what it is. What's it for?" Miley said. "We got home just yesterday. Does Jason have some other big show going on?"

"Jason doesn't. You do." Davis said.

"Guy kicking me out of my home say what?" Miley said.

"I thought about what that house keeper said." Davis said. "Miley, you told me so much about all these awesome times you had and you loved performing. So I was able to book you a gig. People are expecting a show of the once famous Miley Stewart."

"No way! That's awesome!" Jesse said.

"Yep. Here's the address as well as the times you go on." Davis said as he handed Miley a piece of paper. "Jesse, you could go with her as well. People would love to see a husband and wife perform together."

"He's got a point, Miley." Jesse said as he seemed sold on the idea.

"Wait. This is out of town. We be gone for a couple days." Miley said. "What about you, Davis? We can't just leave you here. Wait. Is this an attempt to get us out of the house so you can have some sort of party?"

"No." Davis said and he really wasn't. "Note to self, keep that in mind for next time." That part he kept to himself. "Miley, you loved performing. People say you were one of the best. Don't you want to hop on that stage and get back in the saddle?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time." Miley said.

"I think it's a great idea." Jesse said. "Miley, you love to sing and perform. What's one little concert for old times?" Miley put some thought into it and they waited for her answer.

"Okay. Davis went through all this trouble and I do got to admit that it would be fun to perform again." Miley said. "I'll do it." The boys were happy to hear that. Miley is getting back on the stage. Miley and Jesse got their stuff together and were getting ready to leave.

"You two enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine by myself." Davis said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Miley said.

"Yes. This is about you. Not me." Davis said as he reached for the door. "You two just go and have some fun." He opened the door, but Rocky came in.

"Thanks for getting the door for me, Davis." Rocky said. Davis was a little confused as to why he was here.

"Rocky? What's going on? Why is Rocky here?" Davis asked.

"To watch you." Miley said.

"Overprotective guardian say what?" Davis said.

"You didn't think I was really going to leave you by yourself for the next couple days." Miley said. "I ain't stupid. So I called Rocky to come over and keep an eye on you and take care of you until we come back."

"You mean you got me a babysitter?!" Davis said. "I'm a sophomore in high school. I don't need a babysitter."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Miley said. "Oh well. Too bad." Miley left things how they were and left.

"Sorry, man." Jesse said as he went with Miley. Now Davis was home alone….with Rocky.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fun." Rocky said. Davis wasn't so sure about that. Everything seemed to be normal at first until dinner came around. "Dinner!"

"Great! I'm starving." Davis said as he came into the kitchen. Davis was expecting food, but Rocky placed a milkshake instead. "Milkshakes for dinner? Score." Davis had no complaints about it as he took it and drank some of it. However, he had second thoughts about the whole thing when he had a taste and was trying to gag it out. "What the heck is this? It's not a milkshake."

"Of course it is. It's a protein shake." Rocky said.

"A protein shake for dinner?!" Davis said.

"Yeah. If you're going to be strong, you need a proper diet." Rocky said. That's strike one. Soon, it came time for Davis to go to bed.

"I'm off to bed." Davis said and was heading for his room.

"Where are you going?" Rocky said.

"To bed just like I said." Davis said.

"Not in your room." Rocky said, but Davis didn't understand. Rocky set a bed in the living room for the both of them.

"You've got to be kidding." Davis said.

"Miley told me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm going to do." Rocky said. "Do you really think you can say no to me?" He was even intimidating Davis and Davis felt like he had to do it. "Good night." He said as both of them were tucked in.

"Night." Davis said. Davis waited until he could hear Rocky snoring. When he was, Davis tried to sneak out of that bed, but Rocky grabbed him and pulled him against him and held tight so Davis couldn't escape.

"My eyes might be close, but I'm always alert." Rocky said and seemed to have went right back to sleep.

"Aw. If I was your wife I feel safe and protected…..but I'm not so let me go!" Davis said as he tried to get out, but Rocky was just too strong. This was not turning out the way that Davis hoped.

…..

The Next Day

Davis met up with Ken and was telling him everything that went on. It all seemed like a good idea, but Davis never took into an account that Miley would have Rocky watch him or the fact that Rocky is a scary babysitter.

"I swear, he's like everywhere." Davis said. "I can't seem to get away from him for like five minutes. I couldn't even sleep by myself without him holding me like an iron cage."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Ken said. "Just have a look around. He's nowhere in sight."

"Wanna bet?" Davis said as he grabbed a magazine and rolled it up with him handing it to Ken. "Here. Hit me."

"What?" Ken said.

"Just do it and you'll see what I'm talking about." Davis said. Ken didn't understand, but he went with it. He was about to hit Davis, but Rocky showed up out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Nope." Rocky said as he lifted Ken up and tossed him away.

"Where do you even come from?!" Davis said.

"I'm being paid to watch over you and that's what I'm going to do." Rocky said. "I'm a shark and a panther. I'm everywhere."

"Panther? I thought you were just a shark." Davis said.

"I'm a lot of things." Rocky said as he tried to sound cool, but Davis got annoyed.

"Just go make sure you didn't kill Ken." Davis said. Rocky did get a little scared on that thought and hurried over to help Ken. Davis couldn't take Rocky anymore and didn't know what to do about him. That was right when Yolei showed herself.

"I take it being home alone isn't as fun as it is in the movies." Yolei said.

"Rocky is a nightmare." Davis said. "I'm not so sure I can take it anymore, even if it is just for another day or so."

"Where's Miley and Jesse again?" Yolei asked.

"I talked Miley into giving off another performance for old times. Jesse was her old guitar player and went with her." Davis said. "I signed her up for one and she's probably having the time of her life while I'm stuck with Rocky."

"Where's she performing again?" Yolei said.

"Some club that's outside of town." Davis said.

"If Miley's only be gone for another day or so, why don't you just talk to Rocky into taking you up there?" Yolei said. "If Rocky sees that you're with Miley, he'll probably back off." Davis never thought about that and now that he has, he loves it. He got up and hugged Yolei for this.

"Yolei, I could kiss you for that!" Davis said. Yolei was about to slap him for that one, but Rocky showed up again and stopped her.

"Nope." Rocky said and tossed her away as well. Davis better get to Miley before Rocky actually kills someone.

…

The Road

Davis was successful. He was able to talk to Rocky into taking him to the club where Miley was performing. They hit the road and was on their way.

"Are you sure Miley is okay with us coming over?" Rocky said.

"It's a surprise. She'll love it." Davis said.

"But she and Jesse will be back tomorrow. So why are we driving over to them?" Rocky asked.

"Just stop with the questions." Davis said. "Everything's going to be fine. Plus, I kind of want to see Miley perform myself. Everything's going to be okay."

"If you say so." Rocky said. "While I'm driving there, have some more of your protein shake." Davis wasn't ready to put more of that in his mouth. "Drink your shake!" Rocky shouted and Davis went with it as he started to chug it all down.

…

The Club

Miley was at the club like Davis said and was giving off a great performance. A lot of people wanted to get in there and see her on stage. There was even a line that went on outside. Davis and Rocky were able to make it and made it to the club.

"Come on, Rocky." Davis said. He was about to head right inside, but security stopped him. "Hey! Let me through."

"No one under twenty-one is allowed in."

"I'm not even here to see the show. I'm just here to speak to Miley."

"Yeah. You and everyone else. No one under twenty-one is allowed in." Davis was so not putting up with this right now.

"Rocky!" Davis called. Rocky stepped up and gave off his usual intimidating look. The guards were scared enough for Davis to easily slip inside.

"This better not cause law problems. That's where I draw the line." Rocky said. Davis was able to slip inside and was looking for Miley. He was able to get to the stage and saw her performing.

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again till I get it right

Nobody's perfect

"Miley! Miley!" Davis called out to her as he tried to get her attention, but Miley didn't even see him. Davis had to get closer. The song was coming to an end and everyone loved it. Davis kept trying to get her attention, but she saw security looking for him. Davis hurried and ducked behind the stage to hide from them.

"Nice work, honey." Jesse said.

"Yep. We still got it." Miley said.

"I say so." Both of them noticed a business man. "My name is Donavan. I'm going to cut to the chase. Miley, I love your performance. You haven't performed in a long time. So I want to represent you and bring you back to the top." Davis overheard the conversation going on.

"What?" Miley said.

"With my help, you'll be back on the top in no time, but I'm a busy man so I need an answer now." Donavan said. This guy is offering to be Miley's new manager and bring her back to the top. Davis thought that she was going to take it, but Miley spotted him backstage.

"Excuse me." Miley said as she walked right past him.

"Did I not just say I need an answer now?" Donavan said. Miley went backstage and found Davis.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I….changed my mind and wanted to see you perform." Davis said, but Miley was not buying it. "Okay. I hate that Rocky was watching me. So I thought if I had him bring me here, he would back off. That was until I heard that guy offer to make you famous again."

"So?" Miley said.

"Miley, I know you love to perform. I know you're just going to take it." Davis said. "You should. You gave up performing because of me. I don't want to be the reason you gave it up."

"You're right. I did give it up because of you. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Miley said. "Davis, I love having you around and teaching you all of this. That's something I'm not going to give up."

"Really?" Davis said.

"Really." Miley said as she hugged him. Miley was going to be with Davis for a long time. Better her than Rocky. Miley and Davis stepped out to give Donavan an answer.

"Sorry, Donavan. My answer is no. I'm quite happy with where I am." Miley said.

"What? You're making a mistake here. Miley, really think about this." Donavan said as he was coming at the two of them and it gave Rocky the wrong impression as he showed up.

"Too close, crazy man." Rocky said. He screamed and Donavan ran off with Rocky going after him. Rocky really takes his job serious.


	13. Into Jackson's Room

"Extra strength air freshener?" Miley said.

"Check." Davis said.

"Extra strength disinfecting wipes?" Miley said.

"Check." Jesse said.

"Extra strength everything?" Miley said.

"Check." Both of them said. All three of them were packing for something and it seemed to be something big. Davis heard a knock on the door and he opened it up to see it was Ken and Yolei.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Davis asked.

"Just came by for a friendly visit." Ken said as they were allowed to come in, but saw some of the stuff.

"What is all this? You starting a clean freaks museum or something?" Yolei said.

"No. We're paying a visit to….my brother's place." Miley said as she said that with much disgust.

"Her brother?" Ken questioned.

"Her older brother. Jackson." Davis said. "He and Miley don't get along all that well. All this stuff is for when we got to his place. It's been a long time since Miley last went there."

"In the past, Jackson didn't exactly live a clean lifestyle." Jesse said.

"I call him that he lives like a pig, but that be an insult to pigs when they've always been so adorable." Miley said. "I don't even want to imagine the filthy horrors that await when I get there."

"It can't be that bad." Ken said.

"Wanna bet?" Davis said. "Miley showed me a few pictures of what his room use to be like. I can't believe he use to sleep like that. If you think my room can be a little messy, his would give you nightmares."

"That's why we're bringing all this stuff." Miley said. "We have no idea what horrors or mutations await us when we get in there."

"I'm having a little hard to believe it's as bad as you think." Yolei said. "That kind of stuff only happens on television. I have to see it for myself."

"I would like to meet some of Miley's family from some of the things you told me about them." Ken said.

"Is it okay if they come along?" Davis said.

"I really have no problem with it." Jesse said.

"I don't know." Miley said. "We might not have enough cleaning supplies for everyone. We all may not make it out of there alive." Now they were sure Miley is just being ridiculous.

"Of course you two can come. Just be sure you watch where you step." Jesse said. They weren't really sure if they should really be excited about this or not.

….

A Couple Hours Later

After getting themselves packed, they hit the road. It took a couple hours, but they were able to reach where Jackson lives. It looked like a quaint little house.

"This doesn't look so bad." Ken said.

"Yeah. Certainly doesn't look like the house of a slob." Yolei said. "Besides, anything has to be better than Davis belching in my ear."

"Next time, don't annoy me with some dumb facts." Davis said.

"Stop it. Besides, it's what you don't see that you should be afraid of." Miley said as she prepared herself for whatever might be in. Miley opened up the door and was expecting the worst. It wasn't at all at what she thought. The place looked clean and perfectly white. White walls, white carpet, white furniture. It all looked clean.

"Wow. The place looks great." Jesse said as they all let themselves in.

"I know. What happened?" Miley said. "I told Jackson we would be here in about twenty minutes. That wouldn't be enough time to peel all the dirty clothes off the walls."

"Hey!" All of them looked and spotted Jackson. "Jesse! How's it going?"

"Hey, Jackson. Good to see you again." Jesse said as the two gave each other a bear hug.

"Davis! Should I say Jason Burner?!" Jackson said.

"Shush you never know when someone's listening." Davis said as he passed off as a joke. Both of them were glad to see each other as they patted each other on the back. Jackson took a look at Ken and Yolei, but weren't sure what to do.

"You two I don't know." Jackson said.

"These two are my friends. That's Ken and that's Yolei. We invited them to join us." Davis said.

"Nice to meet you." Ken said as the two of them shook hands.

"Might I say that you have a lovely home." Yolei said.

"Thank you. Glad to see someone has noticed." Jackson said as he turned to Miley. "Miley? It's nice to see you too….sort of."

"It's nice to see you too….sort of." Miley said. Even though the two of them hardly get along, they are still brother and sister and were happy to see each other as they hugged. "So where is it?"

"Where's what?" Jackson said.

"Don't where's what me." Miley said. "Where's the giant dumpster that you really live in?"

"Miley, I don't live like that anymore." Jackson said. "I'm a responsible adult. I take care of myself and where I live. I don't live like a pig anymore." Miley wasn't so sure about that as she had a look around.

"Yeah right." Miley said. "You've always lived like a pig. You haven't been yourself ever since Siena dumped your sorry butt all those years ago."

"Siena? Who is that?" Davis asked.

"She was Jackson's bababa bikini model girlfriend that dumped him years ago." Miley said.

"Bababa bikini model girlfriend?" Davis said. "He actually dated a bikini model? Jackson, is that true?" He looked towards Jackson, but he saw him holding his knees and was really upset. "Jackson? What's wrong?"

"Siena…" Jackson said as he sounded like he was in misery.

"What happened? Was it a bad break up?" Davis said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jackson said. Sounds like whatever happened between the two, it was bad.

"Okay. I think we should have a look around. I've never been here before." Davis said. Ken and Yolei followed him. All three of them had a look around the house and it looked clean and everything.

"I still have no idea what you and Miley were talking about. This place looks great." Yolei said.

"Yeah. Doesn't really look like anything you told us." Ken said.

"I only told you what Miley has told me." Davis said. "I got to admit that this place does look nice. Oh wait. There's a banana peel on the floor." All three of them looked and saw one sticking out of a door. "I got it." Davis went over to get the peel, but when he grabbed it, it wouldn't move. "That's weird. It seems to be stuck. It's like something is holding it down."

"So? Just open the door and move whatever is keeping it down." Yolei said. Davis opened the door just a little, but that was enough for him to see what was inside.

"Oh man. You guys might want to see what's in here." Davis said.

"Davis, that's an invasion of privacy. We shouldn't go in there without permission." Ken said.

"You want to tell that to what looks like a skeleton in there. Wonder who that was." Davis said. "No wait. It's a fake one." Both of them were curious and went on inside. When they did, it was of absolute horror. It looked like Jackson's room, but there was garbage, junk, and everything everywhere. It was like a junkyard.

"Oh man. Is this Jackson's room?" Ken said.

"Now do you believe us?" Davis said.

"Yeah. What is that smell?" Yolei said as she smelled something awful. "How can anyone live like this?"

"I'm not sure, but it's horrible." Ken said. "Jackson can't live like this. This has to violate a dozen health hazards."

"Let's go talk to Miley and Jackson about it." Davis said.

"I think I just saw something move." Yolei said as she got a little freaked and all three of them hurried out of there as fast as they could.

…

Miley

Miley continued to look around the house. She was trying to find anything that made her think of the old Jackson, but she couldn't find anything.

"Miley, give it up. You're not going to find anything against me." Jackson said.

"You have to admit, Miley. Jackson seems to be taking care of himself just fine." Jesse said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Miley said as she seemed ready to admit defeat.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Jackson said as he tried to get a good listen. "Did you just admit that you were wrong and that I'm a better person than you thought?" Miley wasn't a child anymore and knew to admit her mistake.

"Jackson…." Miley was about to admit it, but that was when Davis and the others came running in.

"Jackson's room….is a nightmare." Davis said. "It's like a junkyard in there. I'm surprised we could even stay alive after being in there."

"I knew it!" Miley said and stuck her tongue at Jackson. Miley hurried over to see what was in there.

"Nothing to see." Jackson said as he went after her. Miley and the others went up to Jackson's room. When she did, she saw the horror that was in it as well.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley said as she couldn't imagine that it would be as bad as it really was. The others came in and they all saw it was bad as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It all looks fine." Jackson said. "It just needs a little sprucing."

"A little sprucing?! Try more like a gigantic burning!" Miley said.

"Dude, you really let yourself go." Davis said.

"How can you sleep in a room like this?" Ken said.

"It's easier than you think." Jackson said as he kept trying to act innocent.

"Jackson, come on." Miley said. "The rest of the house is perfectly clean. Why isn't your room? You're a grown man now. You know you can't live like this." Jackson couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you're right." Jackson said. "I know, but I don't think I can throw any of this out."

"Which is why we're going to help you." Ken said as he placed his hand on the bed, but felt something under the covers. He lifted the covers and took a look. "A pizza? Seriously?"

"Time to do the impossible. Time to clean Jackson's room." Miley said. All of them agreed to help out and started cleaning Jakson's room, but it was more of a challenge than they thought. Especially since Jackson was acting like a hoarder. He kept finding reasons not to throw something out.

"You've got to get rid of the fake skeleton. Why do you even need it?" Davis said.

"What if I decide to be a biology teacher?" Jackson said.

"You? A teacher? Yikes." Miley said. Jackson understood he had to do something about his room, but he was making it more difficult than it really needed to be. Davis grabbed a filled garbage bag and was about to toss it out, but Jackson grabbed it and tried to prevent him.

"Let go." Davis said.

"No. I need this stuff." Jackson said. They fought over it, but Davis lost and crashed against the junk. It caused a reaction in the room. The whole place was shaking like the mountains from a certain event.

"Avalanche!" Yolei said.

"You mean junk-alanche!" Davis said. All of them were getting out of there as fast they could before all that junk could fall on top of them and they were buried alive.

"Is everyone okay?" Miley said.

"My whole life just flash before my eyes." Yolei said.

"Jackson's life flashed before my eyes. That's because a photo album came falling out." Jesse said.

"See what you did, Jackson? You almost got all of us buried alive." Miley said.

"Me? Who told you guys to butt into my business in the first place?" Jackson said. "I was perfectly fine with how things were before you showed up."

"Perfectly fine?! Did you just not see what happened? What if you were in there sleeping or something?" Miley said.

"Wait. Where's Ken?" Davis said. All of them looked around and didn't see Ken. That's when they all had a bad thought.

"Ken!" Jesse called into Jackson's room. "Ken, are you still in there?!"

"Hello? Am I dead?" Ken said. Ken was buried somewhere in all that junk, but none of them could get through to him with the door being blocked. It was a good thing they could still hear him in there.

"No. It's Jesse. We all managed to make it out." Jesse said.

"Don't tell me that means I have to keep cleaning by myself." Ken said.

"Ken, can you get to the door?" Miley said.

"No. My leg is pinned down and I don't think I can get it free." Ken said.

"We've got to do something to get him out of there. He might not last long." Miley said.

"Hurry. I don't have any food in here." Ken said as he was worried he might be stuck in here for a long time. Ken looked around, but he spotted a little food. "Ooh. Chips."

"Don't eat anything!" Jesse, Miley, and Jackson called out, but it was too late as Ken grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"Oh….my….god! Get me out of here!" Ken shouted.

"We have to do something now!" Yolei said.

"Look." Davis said as he found an opening in the doorway. "Maybe one of us can get through here. I'll go in and get him."

"No. That could actually be dangerous." Miley said.

"Miley's right." Jackson said. "This is really my mess. This is my mistake. So I'll be the one to fix it. Be right back." Jackson hurried off and he soon came right back with some rope. "Here. If there's a problem, you can pull us out with this."

"Good idea." Yolei said as they all tied one end around Jackson and Jackson started climbing in. He had to make it through his own junk. All of them were ready to pull them out when they had to.

"I got him! Try pulling us out!" Jackson called. All of them pulled as best as they could and they could see Ken and Jackson coming out.

"Ken, are you okay?" Davis said as they all helped him up.

"Yeah. I thought I was going to die in there." Ken said.

"Jackson, now do you see this has to be taken care of?" Miley said.

"Yeah." Jackson said as he was the one to admit defeat this time.

"Good. I actually know of a way that can help." Miley said. Jackson was curious as to what it was. That plan was to tie Jackson up and left him on the couch while the rest of them did the cleaning. That's just what Miley did and all Jackson did was sit there and wait for the next couple hours. "Okay!" She said as she came down. "It's all done."

"Thanks, Miley." Jackson said.

"Jackson, can I ask why you let your room get like that? You're a grown man now." Miley said.

"I know." Jackson said. "It's just….hard. It's hard living on your own. It might be nice to be on your own, but I guess it's also nice to have someone to help you keep your act in order. You wouldn't understand."

"Are you kidding? I have to take care of myself, my husband, and a teenager." Miley said. "I get that it might seem hard, but you just need to remember you're not alone. You've got me after all."

"Thanks, Miley." Jackson said and Miley actually hugged him. "So can you get me out of this? This not is a little tough." All Miley really did was pull one part and the whole thing came undone. Jackson decided to let that one slide and went on with Miley. When they got in there, they saw Jackson's room was spotless. "Wow! It actually looks nice. I like it. Thanks, guys."

"We're glad you like it." Jesse said.

"You'll see that it's much better to live like this." Yolei said.

"Yeah. Davis, take a lesson from this so you'll clean your room more often." Miley said, but Davis just laughed.

"Yeah right." Davis said.

"Wait. Left a coat hanger. I got it." Miley said as she grabbed it. She opened the closet, but more junk and such came falling out of it and right on top of her. "Jackson!"

"I told you it is hard!" Jackson said. Yes, it might be hard living on your own at times, but it ends up being easy when you have people to help out when you need it. Jackson learned that the filthy way.


	14. Problema con el Espanol

Another day at school has come and gone. When you're a rock star, schoolwork is still a top priority. Davis is going to learn that the hard way. School ended for the day and people were clearing out.

"I thought that class was never going to end." Davis said.

"You say that about every class, but I agree." Ken said. "It's always the last one of the day that feels like it's the longest."

"Hey, guys!" Yolei said as she came over to them. "Grades have just been adjusted. Want to take a look on our phones to see how well we're all doing. In Davis' case, how terrible in his classes he's doing."

"Hey! I've been doing pretty well in my classes lately." Davis said as he took out his phone and went on the school's website to pull out his grades. "See? Have a look." He had held it out and had a look.

"Let's see. Most of it appears to be C's and B's." Ken said. "Davis is right. They don't look that bad."

"Wait a minute. I see a bad one." Yolei said. "It looks like you're getting a D in your Spanish class. That's not good. Miley isn't going to like it when she sees that."

"Big deal. So I got one D." Davis said as he didn't really care. "I've bene busy with my Jason things that I don't have much time to learn a second language. Besides, I got bigger things to worry about. I got a show that's going to happen in the next few days and Jesse's having trouble."

"Jesse? What do you mean?" Yolei said.

"People are expecting a new song for my album, but Jesse has song writer's block." Davis said. "He's got a good beat, but he's got a hard time coming up with some good lyrics. I can't worry about my Spanish class right now."

"I'm not sure Miley is going to feel the same." Ken said.

"What's the worst that she can do? How could she even know?" Davis said, but one should know that you should never ask questions like that.

….

The Penthouse

"You're failing Spanish?!" Miley said the moment Davis came in through the door.

"How did you know?" Davis said.

"I got a call from your school about a progress report." Miley said. "You are aware that they do that because they value grades. That's something of which you need to be doing."

"Okay. I'm sorry for the lousy grade." Davis said, but Miley thought he was just saying what she wanted to hear. "I really am! Don't give me that look! I've just been busy being Jason that it's hard to learn a second language."

"That's no excuse. You can't use Jason as an excuse not to do your school work." Miley said. "Your grades have to come first."

"Excuse me." Jesse said as he was busy working on another song. "Can you take the discipline in another room? I'm trying to work on this new song for Jason and I've got nothing." Jesse was trying to work, but Miley stared at him and Jesse was regretting what he said. "On second thought, I'll work in another room." Jesse grabbed his stuff and moved to another room. That left Miley to discipline Davis freely.

"Davis, you need to get your grades up." Miley said.

"I get it." Davis said. "I actually have a test the day before my concert. If I can get a good grade on it, it will improve my grade enough for a passing one."

"It better because if you can't get this grade improved, you're not doing that concert." Miley said. Davis couldn't believe that Miley would actually do that. "We had a deal, remember? School first, concerts second. So you better make sure you get a good grade on that test."

"Okay." Davis said. He doesn't want to cancel his show so he really needs to hit the books. "Wait. How about I call Ken over to help me out? Ken's actually fluent in Spanish. He can tutor me."

"Yes. Do that." Miley said. Davis pulled out his phone and dialed Ken's number quickly. He can't really afford to fail this test.

….

Later

Ken was able to come over and he grabbed a hold of a few text books and other supplies to help Davis out.

"Thanks a lot for helping me out, Ken." Davis said. "If I can't pass the test, Miley won't let me do my concert and I hate cancelling my concerts."

"No problem, Davis." Ken said. "We got some time before the test, but we're really going to need to buckle down if you're hoping for a decent grade. So…estás listo?"

"What?" Davis said.

"I asked if you were ready." Ken said and could see how much work they have. "This might be harder than I thought."

"Hey! It won't be that bad. I'm muy….friá." Davis said as he tried to speak Spanish.

"If you're very cold, you should turn up the heat or grab a blanket." Ken said. Davis was now starting to see he was going to have a lot of work to do. "Would it help if I also mention you used the feminine version?" This really was going to be a challenge.

…

Jesse

Jesse was in his and Miley's bedroom. He tried his best to work on the new song for Jason, but he wasn't having any luck. That was right when Miley came in and saw him struggling.

"Are you okay?" Miley said.

"Not really." Jesse said. "I can't seem to figure out how to make this song work. I got a good melody and beat going, but it sounds like there's something missing to it. I've got some lyrics, but I can't seem to make them work."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Davis might not get the chance to sing it." Miley said. "If Davis can't get his Spanish grade better, he won't be performing at that concert."

"I'm not too worried. Davis will find some way to pass." Jesse said. "He usually lands on his feet."

"You are aware that this is Davis we're talking about. Right?" Miley said. "You're actually hoping he could pass a test so he can sing your new song that you don't have done either way." Jesse thought about the situation he's in and it doesn't look good. If Davis doesn't pass, he can't perform his new song, but that means Jesse doesn't have to worry about finishing it. If Davis does pass, he still might not have the song finished.

"Now I'm not sure which to hope for. To get this song finished or for Davis to actually do lousy on that test." Jesse said.

…

Davis

Ken was doing his best to teach some Spanish to Davis, but it was hard. Davis couldn't even finish a sentence in Spanish. Ken had his work cut out for him. Since directly speaking wasn't working, Ken tried other methods.

"Okay. Since you can't say the whole thing, let's try something else." Ken said. "I'm going to hold an object and you try to say it in Spanish."

"Okay. Let's try it." Davis said. Ken started grabbing a bottle of water. "La…aqua?"

"Close. It's agua, not aqua." Ken said. Ken switched items and held up a rubber ball.

"La…balla?" Davis said.

"No. It would be la pelota." Ken said. "Also, you don't have to put "la" in front of everything. There are others like "el", "lo", "los", and others as well."

"Are you serious?" Davis said as he felt like this was worse than he thought.

"Come on, Davis. You can do this." Ken said as he reached for another object. He pulled out a spoon. Davis tried his best to say it in Spanish, but he had no idea what to say it.

"Forget it, Ken! I can't do this!" Davis said as he was getting irritated.

"You have to if you really don't want to cancel that concert." Ken said. "You just need to try, Davis."

"I have been trying! Nothing is sticking! Maybe you're just lousy teacher!" Davis said.

"You're actually blaming me for this?! How's it my fault that you're just a lousy learner?!" Ken said.

"Ken, I need to get this all down, but you're not really helping!" Davis said. "I'm studying my butt off for this and you seem to be doing a lousy job."

"Is that so? So let's see how well you do without my help." Ken said as he gathered his stuff and was going.

"Fine, go!" Davis said as Ken was on his way out. "Audio!"

"It's adios! You can't even say that right." Ken said as he went right out the door. Davis actually knew that one and he still messed it up. He's on his own now, but without Ken, how is Davis really going to pass his test?

…

The Next Day

Another day at school, but Davis was cramming with his studying. He grabbed whatever he could to help him with this Spanish test. He just needs a passing grade, but with his little knowledge on Spanish speaking, he's going to need to know a lot.

"You're actually studying for a test during school hours?" Yolei said. "You must be desperate."

"You can say that again." Davis said as Yolei took a seat next to him. "If I don't pass my Spanish test, I'll have to cancel my concert and I don't want to do that."

"I thought Ken was helping you." Yolei said.

"He was, but it went po la abuela de un auto." Davis said as he tried again to speak Spanish.

"Down a car's grandmother?" Yolei translated and thought that was a weird saying.

"You don't even take Spanish!" Davis said. Davis was starting to think there's no hope for him.

"Let's face it, Davis. If you're hoping to pass that test, you need Ken's help." Yolei said. "I'm guessing his methods didn't work. So try using a method that will work."

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Everyone learns differently." Yolei said. "Maybe you just need to find a study method that actually works for you. A way that will help you remember the things you do need to remember." Davis thought about it and he could see that maybe Yolei is right. Maybe the problem is he just needs to find a method that actually works.

"Yeah. Thanks, Yolei." Davis said.

"It's what I do. Doing my part when you're the one that needs help." Yolei said.

"You make it sound like that happens all the time." Davis said.

"That's because it does." Yolei said. Davis gave her an annoyed look, but he gathered his stuff together and went to find Ken. Davis looked around the school and was able to find to Ken.

"Ken!" Davis called and got his attention, but Ken still seemed annoyed. "Ken, I'm really sorry about the other day. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry too." Ken said as he swallowed his pride. "I shouldn't have bailed on you like that when you needed some help. So are you willing to try again?"

"Yolei says we just need to find a study method that works." Davis said. "A way that's easier for me to remember all this stuff." When Davis said that, it gave Ken an idea.

"Wait. Davis, you can remember the lyrics to the songs you sing." Ken said.

"Yeah. So?" Davis said.

"I think I have an idea, but we might need Jesse's help." Ken said.

…

The Penthouse

Jesse continued with that new song he was working on, but nothing. He was getting frustrated and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm about ready to give up. I've got nothing." Jesse said. As soon as school ended, Davis and Ken hurried over to the penthouse. They both came in and found Jesse.

"Jesse, we need your help with my studying." Davis said.

"You need my help?" Jesse said as he thought that was a little unusual.

"I think I have a way to help Davis pass his test, but we need your help with it." Ken said. "Davis has trouble remembering his Spanish, but what if we find a way to put it in a song. If we do that, maybe it will be easier for him to remember." Jesse understood and thought that could work.

"Yeah. We could take some of the songs you already did and put them in Spanish." Jesse said. "Let's try it out." All three of them worked together to try and take music and combine it with Davis' Spanish lessons. With all three of them, they were actually able to come up with something and it just might help.

….

The Next Day

"Done!" Jesse said as he was able to do it.

"Done with what?" Miley said.

"The new song. Thanks to all that Spanish stuff I did with Davis and Ken, I was able to finish the song. Check it." Jesse said as he showed the song sheets to Miley and it looked pretty good.

"Nice, but if Davis didn't pass his test, it won't matter." Miley said. They saw Davis return home and they seemed anxious. "Well? How did the test go?"

"It was already graded and posted online. Here." Davis said as he showed his phone and Miley took a look.

"B-!" Miley said as she was really happy about that.

"Yeah! Might be a minus, but it's still a B!" Davis said. "That means my grade has improved and I can perform."

"Yeah it does!" Miley said as they were all really happy about this. "In fact, here's that new song." She handed him the song and things were looking up.

…

The Concert

"Hello, everybody!" Jason called out as his show was about to begin. "This new song goes out to a friend of mine who really helped me out." Everyone cheered and couldn't wait as this song had a little Mexican music to it.

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

Como estas

How you doing

You say muy bien

So that's chica you're checking out

You say demasiado asustado

Too scared? Just be confident

Here's what you do

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

Be orgulloso, confiado, fuerte

Be proud, strong, confident

Be yourself and there's nothing to fear

It's all in your actitud

It's all in your attitude

What's there to really lose

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

Watch as they gather around you

All eyes are on you

Everyone wants to be you

Chicas want to be with you

Chicos want to be you

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Serás la vida de la fiesta

You've got to be cool, sly, smooth, rule

You'll be the life of the party

Be cool, sly, smooth, rule

Everyone loved it. It had a strong message, it was original, and the Mexican music made it sound great. Davis passed his test and had another great song. He can be muy fantástico.


	15. Ashely Returns Pt1

Love can be a real fickle thing sometimes. You never know what you get into until it's too late and it will be hard to get out. It can also be hard to watch. Davis was outside and saw Kari with T.K. It's been killer ever since those two have started dating. The two of them walked by and it was painful to Davis.

"Still hard to watch." Ken said.

"Painfully hard." Davis said.

"Davis, maybe you should take Yolei's advice." Ken said. "Maybe it's time that you moved on. See someone else."

"I actually tried, but some girls just don't want to go out with me." Davis said. "I don't get it. What does T.K. have that I don't?"

"I answer that if I was a girl. Glad I'm not." Ken said. "What about Ashely? She was into you. In fact, shouldn't she be coming back soon? You could take her on a real date or such."

"Ashely?" Davis said. "The truth is, I haven't thought about her since she left. Maybe there was a thing for her there, I was confused, but I think it was just like a fling or something. I'm over it."

"Are you sure?" Ken said.

"Yeah. In fact, Ashely could be back right now, looking all kinds of fabulous, and I wouldn't care." Davis said, but Ken saw something Ken didn't. He saw Ashely looking just like that in a red dress. She also had a big smile on her face as she was happy to see Davis again

"Uh…Davis." Ken said as he was trying to tell Davis that Ashely was back, but Davis wasn't listening.

"In fact, she could try and woo me over and try being original or something by giving me a rose and I still wouldn't care." Davis said as Ashely pulled out a rose just like Davis said and came right behind him.

"What if she did those things and still was interested in you?" Ken said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked. Ken grabbed Davis by the face and turned his head to show him Ashely. Davis was really surprised to see her again, but Ashely was really happy to see him.

"You know me pretty well." Ashely said as she handed him the rose. "Although, you didn't think of one thing." She held out her hand and a box of chocolates parachuted from the sky.

"Where did those chocolates even come from?" Ken said as he looked around for a plane.

"So what do you say, Davis? Now that I'm back, you want to try things again?" Ashely asked. Davis looked around and saw she drew in a real crowd. That put a little pressure on him.

"Ashely….I don't know what to say. So I won't say anything." Davis said as he just walked off and just blew Ashely off. Most people couldn't believe it. Ken went after him, but he went back for something.

"I'll take those for him." Ken said as he took the box of chocolates with him.

….

The Penthouse

A few hours after what happened with Ashely earlier, Davis stayed in the penthouse and wasn't so sure what to think of this. Ashely even put together a gift basket that a delivery man gave him.

"Thanks for the gift basket." Davis said as he took it. "My twentieth one." Ashely sent one gift basket after another with a bunch of sweets and other food.

"Say what you like about the girl." Miley said as she helped herself into what was in one. "She's got a good taste in berries."

"Miley!" Davis said.

"Don't raise your voice at me just because I'm having some berries." Miley said. Ken came walking in carrying a big heart with Davis' name on it that Ashely delivered earlier.

"She's really pulling out all the stops. Look at this stuff." Ken said. "She really wants to go out with you. Wow! She even got some great meat!" Ken pulled out some steak and it looked like great steak.

"Toss it here! I'll have Jesse fire it up!" Miley said. Ken tossed the steak over to Miley and went to cook it.

"You do have to admit that it wasn't cool of you to take off like that on her." Ken said.

"I know." Davis said. "I didn't know what to think. When she showed up and all that stuff went on, it was like all those feelings I had came right back."

"You must really be in love with Kari, but it seems like you're confused about Ashely." Ken said. "Look at what Ashely has done. She's done a lot for you, including all this. What more does she have to do?"

"Yeah, Davis. What more do I have to do?" Ashely said as she surprised them by showing up.

"Hey, it's rude to enter without permission!" Davis said as he didn't think he was ready to talk to her.

"You left the door wide open." Ashely said. Davis felt like an idiot on that. "Seriously, what more do I have to do? I am this close to changing into a swimsuit, but the police may consider that public indecency and that's not going to look good with the press."

"She ain't wrong." Ken said.

"Davis, I get that you like another girl, I know I just kissed you and left, but you haven't exactly told me that you don't like me the way I like you." Ashely said.

"Again, this is your big chance." Ken whispered, but Davis just glared at him. "I think I'll help Miley and Jesse with the steaks." He said and got out of there.

"Okay." Davis said as he was getting serious. "The truth is I have thought about you a little since you left. I'm just not sure because I still really like Kari."

"I get it, but at least give me a chance, Davis." Ashely said as she caressed his face. "Think about it. We have a lot of fun together." Davis have and it didn't sound so bad.

"Okay. I guess like maybe one little date wouldn't hurt. So how's tonight?" Davis said.

"Tonight?!" Ashely said and there was some sort of problem. "I can't. I'm actually going to this premiere I was invited to tonight with my "boyfriend"." She actually put the air quotes around boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?! What do you mean by boyfriend?" Davis said as he didn't like that.

"Well, he's not really my boyfriend." Ashely said. "I'm going to the premiere with Nick Swayer, a guy who plays my most popular love interest in my show."

"So you've been trying to woo me into asking you out when you have a boyfriend?!" Davis said as he didn't like this at all, thinking Ashely wasn't really serious.

"We're not really dating." Ashely said. "The producers just think it would make great publicity. We just need people think we're dating. It's all pretend, acting. It doesn't mean anything."

"And how did you plan on dating me when you have to do that?" Davis said, but Ashely didn't have a good answer to that. "Ashely, just….leave. I'm not going out with you if it has to be like that." Davis didn't think Ashely was serious about anymore and Ashely could see she messed up, but she can't fix it. All she could do was leave and that's what she just did.

…

The Premiere

"We all can't wait for the premiere of Beyond Space, the movie." A reporter said as it was a movie about a space adventure. "We have a lot of guests tonight. Oh! Here comes two special guests themselves: Ashely Allson and Nick Swayer." Ashely and this Nick showed up and they were looking like a real couple. "How is the latest T.V. couples?"

"Great. We're glad to be here" Nick said.

"Yeah. The reason we were invited is because they want to us to be part of a future sequel." Ashely said.

"That would be awesome!" The reporter said. "I just hope you two play as love interests because it's so obvious how in love you two are."

"You can say that again. Isn't that right, Ashely?" Nick said with Ashely agreeing. If only he knew.

…

The Penthouse

"Isn't that right, Ashely?" Davis mocked as he, Miley, and Ken watched this over live T.V. "Look at those two. They make me sick. I've seen mating rabbits that were more tamed than those two."

"Should I be concerned for them or for you?" Miley said as that thought made her uncomfortable while she and Ken had some of the steak.

"You're really eating that stuff?" Davis said.

"There's no room in the fridge and we can't let it go to waste." Miley said. "You're probably better off without her. Maybe she was just playing you the whole time if she's doing that. Especially if it turns out those two are for real."

"Yeah. Sorry I tried to talk you into dating her." Ken said. "If she really has to do this, maybe she wasn't serious about you."

"Yeah. The one girl that actually liked me and it wasn't real." Davis said as he felt horrible. If he had no luck with Kari and Ashely wasn't serious, where does that leave him with love? "Look at her being kissy with Nicky. 'It's all pretend, acting.' Yeah right! I was on your show, missy! You're not that good of an actress!"

"So Ashely, when did you realize you were in love?" The reporter asked.

"That's easy. From the moment I looked into Davis' eyes…." "Davis?" Nick interrupted and Ashely could see she messed up. No one could believe what she just said.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Ken said.

"Ouch. Women hate it when we guys say the wrong names. Not so fun the other way around." The reporter said. "We all make mistakes. Right, Ashely?"

"Yeah…and I'm making one." Ashely said as she isn't going to take part in this lie. "Nick's a great guy, but we're just friends. The truth is….I'm in love with a guy named Davis Motomiya." No one could believe what she just said. "But I blew it. Obviously, he doesn't feel the same and now it seems like he never will." Davis couldn't believe it. He was wrong about her again and saw what she was really like.

"Davis, are you okay?" Miley said. "You look like you just died there." This was the first time that a girl actually admitted that she was in love with Davis. So what's Davis going to do?

…..

The Premiere

The movie ended and Ashely was walking out alone. She felt horrible that her chances with Davis might be gone forever now.

"Hey, stranger." Ashely looked up and saw Davis.

"Davis?" Ashely said as she couldn't believe he was here. Davis went on over and he seemed happy.

"I still haven't given you a real answer." Davis said. He's decided to take a chance as he held Ashely and kissed her. Photographers didn't miss this. If Davis has to move on, he's moving on pretty well.

….

The Next Day

Davis kissing Ashely and Ashely admitting that she was in love with Davis was on every news station around. Ken couldn't believe it as he looked over it on his phone.

"Man. You and Ashely are the talk of the town." Ken said. "That photo of you kissing her is on the front page."

"I know." Davis said as he was being all happy. "It feels great to actually have a girlfriend."

"Good for you, Davis, but you are doing this for the right reasons, right? You're not trying to make Kari jealous again, are you?" Ken asked.

"No. I'm not going to do that." Davis said. "Ashely really likes me and I want to give this a chance. I'm sure everything will work out. Dating a celebrity… I think I might enjoy this." He can only imagine what dating Ashely is going to be like.

…

Later

Later that night, Ashely and Davis went on their own date. They find a nice place for a picnic and were just gazing at the stars.

"Did you find it yet?" Ashely said.

"I think so. So you actually own a star?" Davis said. "I've heard of that, but I didn't think people could actually do that."

"Yep. People say I'm a star and I actually own one. It's beautiful tonight. I could just stare at the stars all night." Ashely said and turned to Davis. "Of course, there are other things we can do." Davis turned to her and she took the opportunity to kiss him again and really enjoyed each one. "I don't think I'm ever going to find something sweeter in taste than that."

"I've got to admit, I wasn't so sure about this, but now I think I made the right decision." Davis said.

"Good. I've been with a bunch of other guys, but none of them were like you." Ashely said. "Just promise me one thing. Promise that there won't be any secrets between us."

"No secrets?" Davis said for that might be a problem.

"They always cause problems in relationships. I don't want something like to ruin what we have." Ashely said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want that either." Davis said, but he's keeping a big one right now.

"Good. Now come here." Ashely said as she pulled him in and started kissing his face as she snuggled up to him. While she was getting comfortable, Davis had a problem since he keeps a secret from the whole world.

…

The Penthouse

Miley made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed herself some special ice cream that Davis usually keeps hidden for himself.

"That boy can't hide anything from me." Miley said as she started to help herself to it, but that was when Davis came back and she quickly tried to hide it. "I wasn't eating your ice cream."

"What?" Davis said.

"Nothing." Miley said. Davis just came in and seemed upset. "What's the matter? Didn't you have fun on your date?"

"Yeah. It's just….Ashely said she doesn't want any secrets between us." Davis said. "She says those things could ruin a relationship. I said I agree, but there's…."

"Jason." Miley said as she could see the problem now. He agreed to no secrets, but he's got a big one.

"Do you think I should tell her?" Davis said. "I don't want to ruin my first relationship, but should I trust her enough to tell her so soon?"

"I'm sorry, Davis. I'm afraid you'll have to decide this on your own." Miley said. Davis was afraid she said that.

"Wait. Is that my ice cream?!" Davis said as he could see it.

"Mine now!" Miley said as she grabbed it and ran off with it like her life depended on it. Now Davis has to think what to do about Ashely and find a new ice cream hiding spot.

…..

Davis

Davis was outside again and was in a trench coat. He asked Ashely to meet him and now he was waiting for her and he made sure that no one else was around.

"Davis!" Ashely called as she arrived. "Is everything okay? You sounded anxious on the phone. You miss me already."

"Not exactly, but I do have to tell you something." Davis said. "You said you didn't want any secrets between us. So I'm about to tell you something because I want to give what we have a real chance and I don't want it to be ruined because of secrets."

"What is it? Are you married or something?" Ashely joked.

"No and…neither is Jason Burner." Davis said, but Ashely didn't understand. Davis put on his wig and Ashely was seeing things differently. "I'm really Jason Burner." He opened his coat to show his Jason clothes. What happens after this all depends on what Ashely thinks.


	16. Ashely Returns Pt2

Davis has decided to date Ashely now that she's back, but Ashely wants a relationship without secrets. So Davis has decided to tell her that he's really Jason Burner. Now he's waiting to see what she thinks of it, but she appears to be frozen.

"Ashely?" Jason said as he tried to get to her. "Ashely? Hello?" Ashely snapped out of it, but still couldn't believe it.

"Sorry. I'm processing this." Ashely said. "Actually, when I stop to think about it, it makes sense. Miley is your guardian. Wait. Wasn't there an article about this, but it was proven wrong?"

"Yeah. Had to throw them off the track. I'm not ready for the world to know yet." Jason said. "The only reason I'm telling you now is because you said you want no secrets and you've proven before that you're someone I can trust."

"Really?" Ashely said as she loved it. "It's a good thing I love Jason's work. Come to think of it, I was suppose to have a love scene with Jason, but it never happened." She said as she grabbed his hand and the two of them kissed now knowing there's no secrets between them. However, their moment was ruined when they heard a helicopter with a spotlight. "The paparazzi."

"They always follow me." They both said as they took cover.

"What? I'm sure they're here for me." Ashely said.

"Hello. I'm the big rock star here." Jason said.

"Is that so? Let's ask." Ashely said as she was about to step out, but Jason pulled her back.

"No. They can't see you with Jason when you're with Davis." Jason said. "Other than a few people, the rest of the world believes Jason and Davis are two separate people. If they see us now, they'll think you're cheating on Davis and Jason will be accused of being a girlfriend stealer."

"Got it. So what do we do?" Ashely asked.

"Simple. Run." Davis said as he grabbed her and got out of there before the paparazzi could see anything.

…

The Next Day

Davis had Ken and Yolei come over. He told them that Ashely was aware and now there is no secrets between them.

"So you really told her? Wow." Yolei said. "I'm really proud of you, Davis. You really have moved on from Kari and it seems like things are going well with Ashely."

"I can't believe you told her. Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Ken said.

"I don't think so." Davis said. "Ashely didn't want any secrets between us, I don't want to lose her yet, so I decided to just go for it."

"I do have to ask. She might know you're Jason Burner, but isn't it a little hard dating a celebrity like Ashely?" Yolei said.

"Nah. How hard can it be?" Davis said. "I've got to go. Ashely and I are hitting the movies." He didn't really think there would be any problems, but he was about to see how wrong he was.

…..

The Movies

Ashely and Davis were at the movies. Ashely was enjoying her time, but Davis got annoyed. The people that sat around them prefer to watch her and him.

"Shouldn't you people watch the movie instead of us?" Davis said.

"Come on, Davis. It's not so bad." Ashely said. She didn't mind, but it was a little creepy to Davis. "You want something to drink."

"Sure." Davis said as he tried to make the most of it.

"I'm a little thirsty." Ashely said and everyone was handing them their drinks. "What're you in the mood for? Soda or water?" Davis didn't notice before, but now he was seeing the problems of dating a celebrity.

…

The Penthouse

"I guess you didn't like the movie." Ashely said as she and he had a seat on the couch. They left the movie early because Davis couldn't see stand those eyes.

"I wouldn't know. Everyone was watching us. I couldn't stand it." Davis said.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Ashely said. Davis thought it was a little weird for her to say that.

"You didn't think it was creepy?" Davis said.

"Well, no one is watching us now." Ashely said as she pulled him a little closer. They were about to kiss again, but they heard a noise outside and saw people trying to get photos through the windows.

"Hey!" Miley shouted as she came in and close the curtains. "Ever heard of giving people some privacy? They're called private moments for a reason." Miley left the room to give them some privacy, but Davis knew better as he grabbed a book.

"Think fast, Miley. Take your own advice." Davis said as he tossed the book and it hit her.

"Ow! Okay. I'm going." Miley said and really left them alone. Davis sat back down and groaned.

"What's wrong? Isn't Jason Burner use to this?" Ashely said.

"Yeah, but no one knows the truth." Davis said. "That's why I started the whole Jason thing thanks to Miley. It's so people wouldn't come at me like today."

"And that's hard when you're dating me." Ashely said as she was starting to see the problem. "I think I have an idea to fix this."

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"You'll see." Ashely said as she gave him a peck. "I'll see you later." She got up and left. Davis didn't know what she was thinking, but he's just going to roll with it.

…

The Next Day

When school was over, Davis and his friends decide to stop at a burger stand for some food. While they were waiting, they were talking about how to solve Davis' little problem.

"Other than moving or plastic surgery, I'm not really sure how to solve this problem." Yolei said.

"You said she had some sort of idea. Any clue as to what it is?" Ken said.

"Nope, but I'm sure things will be fine." Davis said. "At least I hope. All those gazers and photographers are worse than a stampede." As they were waiting, a brunette in shades came walking in.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the boy who is dating the famous Ashely?" The girl asked.

"Yes, but don't expect an autograph from me or my girlfriend." Davis said.

"That's okay. I'm dating a boy named Davis that's a star himself." The girl said. All three of them looked at her like she was weird.

"Come again?" Davis said.

"Davis, it's me." The girl said as she lowered her shades.

"Ashely?!" Davis said.

"Not now. It's Mila." Ashely said. "I decided to try the same thing as you. Now I'm a nobody like Yolei."

"Great. Hey!" Yolei said as she felt insulted.

"So this is what you were talking about?" Davis said as he was actually impressed by it.

"Yeah. Now you have nothing to worry about." Ashely said as she put her glasses back on. "Now allow me to get some food. I'm starving." She went to get the food, but she cut in front of everyone and everyone was getting mad.

"Back of the line, missy. Who do you think you are?"

"Actually…" Ashely was about to explain, but Davis grabbed her and pulled her out of there.

"Normal people wait their turn. These people got here before us. So we need to wait." Davis said. "It should only take a few minutes."

"Oh! Got it." Ashely said. So she waited, but it was only about a few seconds before she got irritated. "This is torture! How much longer do we have to wait?! Snails move faster than this!" She was starting to cause a scene and it wasn't looking good.

"Come on. Let's just go somewhere else." Ken said. Yolei and Davis agreed as Davis grabbed Ashely and took her with him.

…

Ice Cream Parlor

They decided to go for ice cream instead. Ashely tried to keep better control of herself while Davis went to get the ice cream, but she was getting all jittery.

"I can't believe people have to do this all the time. How long has it been since we got here?" Ashely said.

"About twenty seconds." Ken said as he and Yolei were getting annoyed.

"They don't have it ready to go. They need time to fix it up." Yolei said.

"Don't worry. Here it is." Davis said as he came over with some ice cream.

"Finally." Ashely said as she grabbed hers and helped herself to it. This was a side of Ashely that none of them have seen before and they don't really like it. "This ice cream is good, but I can't believe they make you wait for it. Speaking of which, I could go for some water." She was actually expecting someone to give her some. "I said water."

"If you want some, get up and get it yourself like a normal person. Just like Ken did." Davis said as he pointed to the bottle water that Ken had.

"Oh. Thanks, Ken." Ashely said as she just took it.

"Hey!" Ken said as he took it back. "You also don't take other people's drinks."

"I can't believe you people really live like this." Ashely said. All of them were getting annoyed with her attitude. She might look different, but a normal look does not make her normal.

….

The Penthouse

All four of them went back to the penthouse. All of them were annoyed with how Ashely acted, but Ashely didn't even noticed anything.

"All of that was brutal." Ashely said as she took her wig off. "I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom."

"Sure." Davis said as he let her go. They waited till she was gone so they could talk.

"Davis, don't take this the wrong way, but…." Yolei said, but wasn't sure how to say this

"Ashely's terrible." Davis said with Yolei and Ken agreeing. "I don't get it. She's never acted that way before. Why is she now?"

"Well, unlike you, she welcomed the celebrity life. She's grown accustomed to it. She probably doesn't know how to act normal anymore." Yolei said.

"Yolei's right. This whole thing might be psychological." Ken said.

"Great. When she's Ashely, we're going to have creepy stalkers following us. When she's Mila, she's impatient and acts like a child." Davis said. "How the heck am I going to deal with this?"

"Davis, I'm sorry, but if you're not happy with her "normal" self and you're not happy with the celebrity lifestyle, I think there's only one thing you can do." Ken said and Davis knew what that was.

"I have to break up with her, don't I?" Davis said with Ken sadly agreeing.

"But what if she gets mad? She could tell your secret." Yolei said. "That can affect a person. After my sister got dumped by this one guy, she wasn't the same for a long time."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Davis said as he doesn't want that to happen.

"Wait!" Ken said as he got an idea. "You can't break up with her, but what if Ashely breaks up with you?"

"Yeah." Davis said as he liked that. "If she dumps me, she won't be tempted to tell my secret. I think I also know how to do it. I think Ashely needs to get a better look at how normal people work."

…

The Next Day

Ashely put her Mila disguise back together and the four of them were heading out to town again.

"So what's the plan today?" Ashely asked.

"We thought we hit a great restaurant." Ken said.

"There's just one problem." Davis said. "In order for us to get there, we have to take a ride normal people take. It's called the bus."

"Okay." Ashely said as they arrived at a bus stop. "Where is it? Didn't you guys call for one or something?"

"We have to wait for it here." Yolei said.

"More waiting?" Ashely complained. They waited a few good minutes until they saw the bus show up. Ashely climbed on in, but the driver stopped her.

"Change." The driver said, but Ashely didn't really understand. "You need to pay to ride this bus." Ashely couldn't believe she actually had to pay to ride a bus.

"We got her." Davis said as he paid for her and all of them were able to get on. Davis and Ashely took a seat. Ashely didn't seem to like it since there were so many people around.

"It's kind of crowded in here." Ashely said.

"Yeah, but they can't help it. They don't have cars of their own, can't walk around all day, or don't have drivers to give them rides." Davis said.

"No limo? No chauffeur?" Ashely said. She usually had one and there's usually room to spare. She also didn't have someone cough grossly near her. It looked like the plan was working because Ashely did not seem to like how normal people go at their days.

…..

The Restaurant

It was a long ride for Ashely, but they managed to make it to the restaurant. Ashely looked miserable through her disguise and they were enjoying it.

"Looks like its working." Yolei said.

"Sure does. Once she sees what normal life is like, she's not going to want to put up with it and might come to the conclusion of breaking up with you." Ken said. Davis hoped so.

"You holding up okay?" Davis asked.

"I actually felt someone's gum on the bottom of my seat." Ashely said. "Let's just get a table and eat." All of them went inside, but the restaurant looked packed. "Table for four."

"Sorry. It's going to be about a ten minute wait."

"More waiting?!" Ashely said as she was trying her best to keep her cool.

"Are you doing okay?" Davis said. "It doesn't seem like the normal life is easy for you. Is there really anything you like to say?" Davis was hoping she would say what he hoped.

"No." Ashely said. That wasn't it. "I….can…do….this. I….can….wait." Ashely was doing her best, but she was actually twitching. Seeing her made the rest of them go from mischievous to concern.

"We better do something. She looks like she's ready to snap." Yolei said. "We don't want to take it that far." Davis might want her to break up with him, but not lose her mind.

"Sorry, Ashely." Davis said as he knew what needed to be done. He grabbed her wig and took it off for everyone to see her real face.

"Davis, what are you doing?!" Ashely said.

"It's Ashely Allson!" The whole restaurant became aware of her presence. When they did, Davis and the others got out of there as fast as they could.

…..

The Penthouse

Miley was doing some cleaning around the house. She stopped when she heard Davis come in the room and he did not look happy.

"Hey, Davis. Something wrong?" Miley said.

"You might want to clear out. An angry girlfriend is on her way." Davis said.

"Yikes. That's never fun." Miley said as she got out of there. Right when she did, Ashely came in and she didn't look happy either.

"Davis, what was that? Why did you take my wig off like that?" Ashely said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something since you were about to go crazy from NOT being special." Davis said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ashely said.

"Ashely, you might be a big star, but you don't know anything about being normal." Davis said. "You're so use to living like a celebrity. It makes me think about when we first met and that I was right. You're just an obnoxious spoiled princess."

"Excuse me?!" Ashely said as she didn't like that.

"You heard me." Davis said. "Your idea seemed good, but you clearly don't know anything about being normal."

"Hey, the only reason I did this stupid normal thing was for you." Ashely said.

"Being normal is not stupid." Davis said. "Let me tell you something else. You're not as special as you think you are. It's actually normal that everyone is special and it's special that everyone is normal."

"Huh?" Ashely said as she didn't understand.

"I mean that what people think is normal might be special to some. Also, what some might think is special might be considered normal to some." Davis said. "That helps you find real friends, people who like you for who you are, not what you have, and other important life lessons. Obviously, you don't know about that because you're obnoxious."

"Then why did you want to go out with me in the first place?" Ashely asked.

"I was trying to move on with myself. You said you loved me and I tried with you." Davis said. "I thought I picked a great fruit, but it turns out I got it right when it spoiled."

"If that's how you feel, why didn't you just break up with me?" Ashely said.

"Because I was afraid that you…" Davis said, but couldn't finish it.

"What? Tell your secret?" Ashely said. She could see she was right and felt offended. "Well if that's the type of person you think I am, maybe I will tell." Ashely was so mad at him and just stormed right out there. Now Davis could be in real trouble.

….

Later

Later that night, Davis was on a balcony and felt awful about the whole day. Miley saw he was upset and went to talk to him.

"You want to talk about it?" Miley said.

"I have such bad luck with girls." Davis said. "My first crush has another guy. My first girlfriend turned out to be awful. Even lady luck appears to hate me."

"Na. Every guy feels that way sometimes." Miley said. "Lady luck, doesn't hate you. Luck can always turn in your favor. I'm sure you'll meet the right girl someday." Davis hoped so. They heard a knock and saw Ashely came back.

"Hey, Davis. Can we talk?" Ashely said. Davis agreed and Miley left them alone.

"Watch your back." Miley threatened Ashely. Ashely went over and stood next to Davis.

"What's up?" Davis said.

"After I cooled down, I thought about what you said." Ashely said. "You were right. I don't know how to be normal, but I'm going to learn. My agent called. I have to leave for a while for some filming and such."

"Oh. You're leaving?" Davis said.

"Yeah. I'll use the time to learn how to act normal. You also don't have to worry. I promise I won't tell your secret." Ashely said.

"So where does that leave us?" Davis asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to end things like this." Ashely said. "We could try long distance. We could make it work unless something happens until I get back."

"So I guess this is it?" Davis said.

"Yeah….at least for now." Ashely said. "I'll miss you." Technically, they aren't breaking up, but they technically aren't together either. It's like something between breaking up and staying together. Ashely was about to leave, but she had a thought. "You know, I don't have to be anywhere for about another fifteen/twenty minutes."

"So what do you want to do until then?" Davis said. Ashely answered that by kissing him again. "Okay." Davis went along with it and the two kissed again spending every moment they could just making out. She really meant it when she said she couldn't find anything sweeter than that.


	17. Family Day

"So let me get this straight. You're not with Ashely anymore, but at the same time you are?" Yolei said.

"Yes for like the hundredth time." Davis said. All three of them were in class and talking about Davis' relationship with Ashely. It's only been a few days since she left and Yolei was still trying to make sense of it. "Ashely and I are still technically together. I think it might be one of those open relationships. I've gone over this multiple times."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand this." Yolei said.

"From what I'm getting, they're still technically together and they're using this opportunity to figure out what they both want." Ken said. "They'll just see what happens until Ashely gets back."

"Yeah. Something like that." Davis said. "I never thought I say this, but can we get back to learning. I'm tired of talking about this over and over again."

"Listen up, class. I have an announcement to make." Their teacher said. "Tomorrow is Family Day at school. This is an opportunity for your parents or really anyone in your family to come over and see how we work at school."

"Family Day?" Davis said. He took that a little hard considering the position he's in with his family. Ken and Yolei saw his reaction and they felt really sorry for him.

"They'll also be a small buffet at the end of day tomorrow with music and such for the parents as our way of saying thank you for coming over and all that they do for the school." The teacher said. The bell rang and class ended with the students on their way out. "Mr. Motomiya, a moment please."

"What did you do now?" Yolei said.

"I don't know." Davis said. Ken and Yolei had to keep going and decided to wait outside for him. "I swear, I didn't do anything."

"Davis, you're not in trouble." The teacher said and that helped him relax. "Listen, we are aware of your current living conditions. We are aware that your parents are away, but your guardians are more than welcome to come."

"Thanks. I'm sure they like to." Davis said.

"Listen, Davis, we know that it must be hard having your real parents away. If you like to talk about it, the rest of your teachers and I are willing to listen." The teacher said.

"I'm fine. Really." Davis said and was able to leave. Ken and Yolei were outside and waited for him.

"Everything okay?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. The teacher was just saying that Miley and Jesse are allowed to come too if they're able to." Davis said. "It was nothing really." Davis acted like things were fine, but Ken and Yolei were still concerned thinking he wasn't showing his true feelings.

"Davis, if you're upset that your actual parents can't be here, it's okay to talk about it." Yolei said.

"Yolei's right. There are people out there that want to help you through this until they come back." Ken said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. I know my parents would be here if they could." Davis said. He left things at that, but people were still concerned about him.

…..

The Penthouse

Davis went back home once school was over. He just needed to tell Miley and Jesse about Family Day. When he came back in, he saw Jesse with some sheet music and his guitar.

"Hey, Jesse." Davis said.

"Hey. How was school?" Jesse said.

"Fine. There's actually something I want to tell you about." Davis said.

"Me first." Jesse said. "I got a call from an old buddy of mine. Some old friends of mine are going to get together tomorrow. Is it cool if I use some of your songs to just show off a little?"

"It's happening tomorrow?" Davis said.

"Yeah. That a problem?" Jesse asked. Davis didn't have the heart to tell him about Family Day. Jesse doesn't get to see his old friends much.

"No. Sure. Use some of my songs. You did write them." Davis said.

"Thanks. So what did you want to tell me?" Jesse asked.

"Uh….Ken kicked a football and scored a field goal in P.E. today." Davis said as an excuse.

"Really?" Jesse said. Davis was a little worried Jesse didn't believe him. "Ken actually scored a field goal? I guess that makes sense. He's a smart guy and a bit athletic. He must have used math and such to score." Davis sighed in relief when he saw he was in the clear.

"Where's Miley?" Davis asked.

"In our room. She's looking for something to wear tomorrow. Women." Jesse complained. Davis went over to Miley's and Jesse's room and saw her digging around her closet.

"Hey, Miley." Davis said and got her attention.

"Hey, Davis. Was school bearable today?" Miley said.

"Is school ever bearable? What are you doing? Looking for something?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Miley said. "I got a call saying to come to the studio. They want me to come in tomorrow to talk about your demo. If things go well, this will be good for Jason Burner."

"It's tomorrow?" Davis said as he didn't like this either.

"Yeah." Miley said. "We've come a long way, Davis. You should be proud at far you've come and this will help you go further."

"Cool." Davis said. He can't let that opportunity go and Miley understands this means a lot to him.

"So anything happened at school?" Miley said.

"Uh…Yolei's thinking of starting a beauty club." Davis said as he came up with another lie.

"Really? I thought they banned those since these two mean girls at my school tried that and it all went south from there." Miley said. "On the bright side, they lost a few good beauty supplies." Miley took some great pleasure in that day and Davis got a little scared. Davis went over to his room and just sat on his bed. He couldn't bring himself to tell them about tomorrow at school. He didn't show it, but it actually did bother him that his real parents weren't around.

"Mom… Dad…. I wish you two were here." Davis said.

…

The Next Day

"Davis, breakfast!" Miley called out as she was serving some. She and Jesse were already at the table, but Davis wasn't really in the mood. Davis came in, but all he grabbed was a piece of toast.

"Later." Davis said as he just wanted to get out of there.

"Whoa. Hold on for a minute. What's the hurry?" Miley said.

"Nothing. I just want to get to school." Davis said. That raised some suspicion with Miley and Jesse.

"You actually want to get to school?" Jesse said. "You're never in a hurry to get to school."

"Maybe I'm just finally growing up." Davis said. That little lie was one Miley and Jesse weren't believing.

"What did you do?" Miley said as she thinks he did something wrong. "Not another chemical mishap again. Some people are still recovering from last time."

"I'm not in trouble! Later!" Davis said as he just got out of there as fast as he could. Miley and Jesse did think something weird was going on with him.

"You really buy that? He probably did do something." Jesse said.

"I know, but he can't hide it." Miley said. "It always finds a way to reveal whatever he did." Both of them thought he did something wrong, but in a way, not telling them about Family Day was.

….

The School

"So this is your homeroom, Ken? It all looks lovely."

"Mom, please don't embarrass me." Ken said. "It's great that you're having so much fun, but try and keep it together." Many parents showed up with the students as all of them will get to have a look at how they are in school.

"Hey, Ken." Yolei said as she came in with her mother as well.

"Hey, Yolei. Hello, Mrs. Inoue." Ken said.

"Hi, Ken. It's great to see you again." Mrs. Inoue said. "Mrs. Ichijoji, good to see you as well."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Mrs. Ichijoji said.

"So your father couldn't make it?" Ken asked.

"No. Someone had to stay behind to watch our family's convenient store." Yolei said. "Your father couldn't really make it either?"

"No. He had to work." Ken said.

"Ken, where's your friend? Where's Davis?" Mrs. Ichijoji said. "I would love to meet Miley Stewart. I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I was actually quite a fan of hers when I was younger."

"He usually comes in a little later. He should be here soon." Ken said.

"Here he comes." Yolei said. All of them saw Davis come in, but they also noticed he came in alone. "Wait. Where's Miley or Jesse?"

"I'm not sure." Ken said as they were getting a little worried about him.

"Hey, guys." Davis said as he went over to his seat.

"Davis, where's Miley and Jesse?" Ken said.

"They had other things they needed to do." Davis said. "It's fine. I'm not really upset about it." Davis might be saying that, but Ken and Yolei weren't so sure. So school went on normally like always with the parents watching. It actually seemed like Davis was the only one who didn't have a member of his family to arrive. Ken and Yolei felt really bad for him.

"I don't really believe Davis is being honest about not being upset." Yolei said.

"Me either. We need to get him to open up, but how do we do that?" Ken said, but Yolei wasn't so sure herself. The bell went off and everyone was moving to their next class. "Mom, can I ask for your advice about something?"

"What is it, Ken?" Mrs. Ichijoji asked.

"I'm worried about this friend of mine." Ken said. He didn't want to say anything specific about Davis because he wanted to respect some boundaries. "I think he's upset about something. He claims he's not, but I don't he really means it or is hiding how he really feels. How do we get him to open up with how he's really feeling?"

"I think you should just be patient with him, but keep trying." Mrs. Ichijoji said. "Eventually, he will say something. Even if it's only little at a time, your friend won't be able to hide it forever." Ken understood and knew what he and Yolei needed to do.

…

Davis

Davis tried his best to go on with his normal day. It was a little hard seeing as how he was the only one that didn't have someone from his family show up. Davis went over to his locker and went to get some of his books. Yolei and Ken showed up.

"Hey, Davis." Yolei said.

"You want to talk about today?" Ken said.

"What's there to talk about?" Davis said. He kept trying to act like everything was fine, but they still weren't believing him when he said those things.

"Davis, you can talk to us." Yolei said. "Surely you must be upset about your real parents being away."

"Guys, I'm not bothered by anything. I'm perfectly fine." Davis said.

"Davis, it's okay if you are." Ken said. "We're here for you. We want to help you. Just tell us what's bothering and maybe we can help." Davis couldn't take much more of this. They wanted him to say what he's really feeling? That's what they're going to get.

"What I'm feeling right now is annoyed." Davis said. "How can you guys really help me? Can you make my real parents just magically appear? No, you can't. The truth is that I didn't even tell Miley and Jesse about today. They had other plans that seemed important to them. So I didn't bother them with my problems. Look, I get what you guys are trying to do, but there's nothing you can do. Your parents are here. So you don't know what it's like. I didn't want to say anything because there isn't really anyone who can help me." Davis got fed up with all this and just left. Ken and Yolei felt really bad about him, but he had a point. They don't really have a way to help him.

…..

Miley

Miley went over to the studio and was talking with a music producer. They talked about future songs and how things were going for Jason Burner.

"This is all looking good." The producer said. "I'm thinking of new songs featuring Bruno Mars, Snoop Dog, or maybe Taylor Swift."

"Maybe, but we'll see if we can get a song that works for them." Miley said.

"Miley, let me ask, you still have the boy living under your roof?" The producer asked.

"Davis? Yeah. His parents became good friends of mine and I agreed to watch him until they can come back" Miley said.

"How come he never comes to the studio with Jason?" The producer asked.

"Uh…. Davis isn't really into music." Miley said to find a way to cover for him.

"Okay. So did your husband go to Family Day?" The producer asked, but Miley didn't really understand. "I have a nephew that goes to the same school as him. He told me about Family Day at their school. So your husband was the one that went?" Miley thought about what happened yesterday and this morning and now she sees what was going on with Davis.

"Sweet niblets." Miley said.

"Something wrong?" The producer asked.

"I've got to get going. I have somewhere else I need to be." Miley said as she gathered all her stuff together and got out of there as fast as she could.

…

The School

It was about the end of the day and the buffet was happening like people said. There was food and music with everyone enjoying themselves. Davis was the only one that wasn't. Ken and Yolei went back to him.

"Hi, Davis." Ken said.

"We're sorry if we got on your nerves." Yolei said. "We just got really concerned and were worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry about before. Sometimes it is a little unfair, but I'll be fine." Davis said. He was glad he got friends that care so much about him. Ken felt bad for him, but that changed when he spotted a couple people.

"You might want to look over there." Ken said. He pointed the way and Davis saw Miley and Jesse shown up. Davis was surprised to see them and went on over.

"Jesse? Miley? What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"We're suppose to be here." Miley said.

"Yeah. Davis, why didn't you just tell us about Family Day?" Jesse said.

"I don't know. You guys had big things going on today. I didn't want to bother you with this." Davis said.

"But Davis, it's Family Day here. That means you should have told us." Miley said. "We get that you might miss your parents, but you will always have us. You're more than just a person sleeping out our house. You're like our son and you do mean a lot to us." Jesse put his arm around her as he felt the same. Davis was really happy as he hugged them and Miley hugged back. His real parents were gone, but he had two of the next best things. "Now, show us the food. You owe it to us since we missed most of the day." Davis gladly showed them the food. His real parents can take their time coming back. Davis is pretty happy where he is.


	18. Art of Rekindle

"No way. I'm telling you that cafeteria food is made from some sort of sludge and shaped and colored to look like actual food." Davis said as he was talking with Ken and Yolei at school. "I can still feel that sludge swishing around in my stomach."

"I agree that cafeteria food is disgusting, but I doubt they would do that." Yolei said. "Sometimes that stuff is too solid for it to be sludge."

"Now you know why I bring my own lunch." Ken said.

"Can I get a little help here?" All of them looked up some stairs and saw Kari trying to drag a large bin of instrument ups the stairs, but it was heavy.

"I've got you." Davis said as he hurried up the stairs. He grabbed the other end and they were able to lift the box together. With Davis' help, they carried the box up the stairs with Ken and Yolei following.

"Thanks, Davis." Kari said.

"No problem." Davis said.

"What's all these instruments for?" Yolei asked.

"They're for our school's play." Kari said. "We're trying our best to put it together and we don't have that much time left. We still need to get the music together."

"Sounds like you still have much to do." Ken said.

"You're right." Kari said. "We still have much to do and there isn't a lot to do. We thought we had enough time, but some childish jocks had to be part of set designs and much more. The principal thought they were being punished, but we ended up the ones being punished."

"Wait. Are you in the play, Kari?" Davis asked.

"No, but I volunteered to help out. T.K. is in the play." Kari said. They could see that she was starting to get stressed out. "There's still some work to be done, especially with the music. I don't know how we're going to get it all done before the show."

"I'll help." Davis said. He just said that out of nowhere. All of them were pretty shocked that he would just volunteer like that.

"Really?!" Kari said as she was glad to hear that.

"Really?" Both Ken and Yolei said as they were more confused than glad.

"Yeah. It sounds like you need some extra help. I don't really have anything else going on for a while." Davis said.

"That would be great, Davis! Thank you." Kari said.

"Hold it. What are you up to?" Yolei said as she was suspicious about this whole thing.

"I'm not up to anything." Davis said, but Ken and Yolei weren't so sure. "What? Is it really so hard to believe I'm doing this just because I want to."

"Yes." Both Ken and Yolei said.

"Stop it, both of you." Kari said. "Davis, I really do appreciate the help. Meet me at the auditorium after school and I'll show you what you can do." When that was settled, Kari grabbed the bin of instruments and left with Davis following behind. Ken and Yolei were still a little suspicious about Davis' actions.

"You really believe he's doing this simply because he wants to help?" Ken said.

"No." Yolei said. "You don't think he really held a spark for Kari all this time, do you?"

"Maybe it was just a relapse, a onetime thing. Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt." Ken said, but Yolei wasn't so sure about that just yet.

….

The Auditorium

Davis headed for the auditorium after school. He went on inside and saw some people at work for the play that is coming. Davis looked around and spotted T.K. practicing his lines. He knew that T.K. would know where Kari is.

"Hey, T.K." Davis said.

"Davis?! What are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"Kari said she needed some help and told me to come here. Where is she?" Davis said.

"She's backstage. Thanks for helping out." T.K. said. Davis headed over to the stage. He went behind it and saw some people at work. He spotted Kari and saw her painting a background set.

"Kari!" Davis called and got her attention.

"Davis! Glad you could make it. You can start by grabbing a brush and start painting." Kari said.

"Right to it." Davis said as he did what he was told.

"I told you that we don't have much time." Kari said as the two of them got to painting.

"So what is this play even about?" Davis asked.

"It's about a busy man who ends up in a magical world and remembers what it's like to be young and to enjoy life." Kari said.

"Is T.K. the leading role?" Davis said.

"No, but he is a supporting character." Kari said. "You know what they say. There are no small parts, only small actors."

"I never understood that saying. How can there be small actors?" Davis said. "There are plenty of tall actors. I suppose there are kid actors, but even adults act like little kids on T.V." That caused Kari to chuckle a little.

"I suppose you would know since you live with a big star." Kari said. "I have been meaning to ask you this. What's it like having someone like Miley Stewart as your guardian?"

"It's fine. It can be fun sometimes, but Miley does act like a parent sometimes. We both know how that can be." Davis said.

"I think it's really sweet of her to take care of you until your parents get back." Kari said. "With your parents away because of their jobs and your older sister away at college, it must not be easy for you."

"Actually, things are fine." Davis said. "I do admit that I miss them, even my sister when we don't get along that well, but Miley and her husband have been real great to me."

"I know the feeling." Kari said.

"You do?" Davis questioned.

"You remember my older brother, don't you?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. Tai. Your older brother is so cool." Davis said.

"I'm glad you think so. He's away for college as well." Kari said. "He's also aiming to be a diplomat. That means he'll be going from one place to another in the world. I miss him a lot."

"Sounds hard. Hold on." Davis said. "Doesn't T.K. have an older brother away too? Wouldn't he be able to help you with this sort of thing?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he fully understand." Kari said. "You seem to. T.K.'s parents got divorced, but he still sees his father and his older brother. His brother also goes to college, but he's close by. He can still see him whenever he likes. I can't do that with Tai."

"Yeah. I can't really do the same with Jun." Davis said. "I never knew you were bothered by all that."

"I guess. To be honest, I tend to keep things to myself because I don't want to bother people with my problems." Kari said.

"Really? I just went through something a little similar myself, only I knew no one would have been able to help me." Davis said.

"So have you met other celebrities? What about Jason Burner?" Kari said. "Isn't he Miley's student or something?"

"Jason Burner?" Davis said as he tried to act innocent. "No. Miley wants to respect a celebrity's privacy." Things seem to be going well between those two.

"Lookout." Kari said as she pulled him away and he missed a bucket of water falling on him. They looked up and saw one of those immature jocks Kari was talking about. "Not funny."

"Uh…Kari." Davis said as he looked to see she was still holding him and she was holding his hand. Kari noticed this and quickly let go.

"Sorry." Kari said. A lot can go on backstage and Davis of all people knows that.

…

The Penthouse

Davis went on back home. When he walked through the front door and saw Yolei was there and she was standing with Miley. Neither one of them looked happy. Davis slowly tried to go back through the door.

"Davis, come here." Miley said.

"What?! I swear I didn't do anything this time." Davis said.

"Yolei told me you got involved in helping the theater group of your school." Miley said. "She's a little concerned you're doing this because of Kari."

"Yolei, you told on me when I didn't even do anything?!" Davis said.

"I'm just concerned for you." Yolei said.

"Davis, you swear that there's nothing going on between you and Kari?" Miley said. "If she is the whole reason you agreed to help, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved."

"Nothing really happened. Yolei, what's the matter with you?" Davis said. "Why do you care if I hang out with Kari?"

"Davis, you made yourself miserable because of her." Yolei said. "It seems like you've finally moved on from her. Do you really want to go back to that?"

"I'll be fine." Davis said. Miley sighed as she saw there was nothing she could really do.

"Okay. It's your life. There doesn't seem to be really any problems to it." Miley said.

"You'll see. Everything is going to be fine." Davis said and he thought he really meant that.

…

The Next Day

Davis continued helping out with the play. Everything seemed to be going fine with him and it seemed like Yolei had nothing to worry about. Davis was walking through the halls and he heard a piano. Davis walked into the music room, he saw Kari playing on the piano.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Hey." Kari said.

"What are you working on?" Davis said.

"The music for the play. I think it's coming together really nice." Kari said. "A little practice with it and it will be good to go."

"Let me have a look." Davis said as he had a seat next to her. He played a few notes and Kari was impressed that Davis even knew how to play.

"You can play piano?" Kari said.

"I know a thing or two about music." Davis said. "This song doesn't sound all that bad."

"Thanks. I just hope it all works out." Kari said as they started playing together. "I want this play to be good for the school, but I'm a little worried it might not be. If the first night doesn't go well, we won't get much of an audience and raise some money for the school."

"So you think the first night might make a real difference?" Davis said and got a crazy idea. "Well, what if I managed to get something to open the show for you. Something so good that it will draw a lot of people in that the first night alone will raise plenty of money for the school."

"What do you mean? Do you have something in mind?" Kari said.

"A thing or two." Davis said. Kari was actually enjoying her time with Davis.

"Davis Motomiya, you are really something else." Kari said. The two of them continued to play piano together until their hands accidently touched and they both felt something. They both looked at each other and were about to close the distance between them.

"Woah!" Yolei came walking in the door and interrupted them. When she did, they both backed away. "What's going on?!"

"Nothing!" Both of them said.

"Is everything okay?" T.K. said as he came walking in. "I thought I heard Yolei scream or something."

"We're just working on the music, that's all." Kari said as they tried to act innocent.

"Yeah." Yolei said as she was playing along. "T.K., how about you help Kari. Davis, let's do some vocal exercises." She said as she moved the two of them in position. "Let's try this. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Yolei grabbed Davis and dragged him out of there. She knew something was going to happen.

…

Ken

Ken was clearing out his locker and grabbed his books before he was going to head home. Before he could leave, Yolei and Davis came by.

"Ken, Davis almost kissed Kari!" Yolei said.

"Not now, Yolei. I have…. He almost kissed Kari?!" Ken said as he couldn't believe it.

"I knew it! I knew this whole thing was a bad idea!" Yolei said and Davis was feeling bad.

"Davis, how could you?" Ken said. "What about Ashely? I thought you still had a thing going with her, sort of?"

"I don't know what happened!" Davis said. "We were just sitting there and working on the music. While we did, our hands touched and I felt something. It seemed like she felt it too. If Yolei hadn't stepped in when she did, it would have happened."

"I got half a mind to do a football takedown on you." Yolei said.

"Davis, you need to shut this down. I don't think this is a good idea." Ken said.

"I get it. I'll leave it alone" Davis said. Ken and Yolei hoped so, but what they didn't know was that Davis already promised something else for the play and he didn't want to back out of it.

…

Opening Day

The day of the play has finally come. There was a rumor going on that there was some sort of big star was going to open the play. Kari looked through the curtains and saw a real turnout.

"I guess Davis really came through, but who is the person he was talking about?" Kari said. She felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw someone dress in black.

"You're Kari, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Kari said. The guy moved his hat and showed it was Jason Burner. "Oh my! Jason Burner!"

"That's right. Davis got a hold of me and said you could use some help." Jason said.

"I can't believe you're really here." Kari said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Jason said as he went on the stage. He showed himself to the audience and they all loved it. "Hi. How's it going? I'm here as a favor to a friend. This friend apparently has some girl problems. He had things going with this girl he likes and he's starting think "things" could be happening. Anyway, here we go." Music started playing and everyone was listening

Everyone's looking for love

Yeah!

You don't even need to try, it will come to you

The one could be in front of you

I could even be the one you're looking for

Just take my hand, let me lead the way

It's your choice if you go or stay

You might see a side of me you never knew

It could happen now

Love work in mysterious ways

It could happen

Might come the next day

It could happen

Maybe I'm the one

It could happen

It could happen now

Everyone needs love

Hey!

It's true regardless of what people say

Instead of talking just follow the heart

It will tell you where to go

Just take my hand, let me lead the way

It's your choice if you go or stay

You might see a side of me you never knew

It could happen now

Love work in mysterious ways

It could happen

Might come the next day

It could happen

Maybe I'm the one

It could happen

It could happen now

Just take my hand, let me lead the way

It's your choice if you go or stay

You might see a side of me you never knew

It could happen now

Love work in mysterious ways

It could happen

Might come the next day

It could happen

Maybe I'm the one

It could happen

It could happen now

Hey

He-ey

Oh

Woah

Just take my hand, let me lead the way

It's your choice if you go or stay

You might see a side of me you never knew

It could happen now

Love work in mysterious ways

It could happen

Might come the next day

It could happen

Maybe I'm the one

It could happen

It could happen now

Love work in mysterious ways

It could happen

Might come the next day

It could happen

Maybe I'm the one

It could happen

It could happen now

Everyone cheered as they loved hearing that song. It was great for everyone.

"Enjoy the show!" Jason said and went backstage.

"Jason, thank you so much." Kari said.

"No problem." Jason said. That was when his phone went off and saw it was Miley. "Oh boy." He knew he be in trouble, but he answer it anyway. "Hi, Miley." He was getting an earful as you could barely hear Miley's voice coming from the phone. "How did you even know where I am?" Jason took a look out to the audience and spotted Ken and Yolei videoing this. Now he's really in trouble. "I've got to go."

"Okay." Kari said as she let him go, but she was really grateful.

….

The Next Day

Davis got in real trouble with Miley after Jason's performance. He made his way through school, but Kari spotted him.

"Davis!" Kari said and got his attention. "Thank you so much for getting Jason here. How did you do that?"

"Truth be told, I swiped Miley's phone so I'm grounded." Davis said.

"Well, I still appreciate what you've done. Thank you." Kari said as she hugged him and he hugged back. He let Kari go and she went over to T.K. That was when Ken and Yolei showed up.

"So how long did Miley ground you for misusing Jason?" Ken said.

"Two weeks. She went easy since I did it for a good reason." Davis said.

"Davis, do you like Kari again?" Yolei said.

"I don't know. I thought singing that song would get whatever's going on with me out." Davis said. Davis couldn't help, but look back at Kari.

"When you look back like that, it is a sign that you like someone." Yolei said.

"Doesn't matter. She's still with T.K. So I'm not going to act on it." Davis said. It seems like he has had a relapse, but things are a little different. From what Yolei has said, Kari looked back as well when Davis wasn't looking and stared at him.


	19. Do We Say Goodbye Pt1

Ever since Davis took on the identity of Jason Burner, he's been turning it up on the charts. His music is great and everyone seems to love his songs. Everyone can't get enough of it. He dreamed big and that's what he got. He's a big dreamer and he kept looking at tomorrow. Just like his newest song.

"How's it going, everyone?!" Jason said as he was performing this new song on stage. "This one goes out to all of those who dream big. Never stop dreaming!"

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

I'll keep running straight on through

Past yesterday, beyond today

Tomorrow dreams come true

I don't know

Can't pretend I'm all that cool

Never was the best at anything at school

Life is slow

Questions pile on and on and on

Gotta know, where do I belong

Tried to figure out it all

Then I slipped and tripped the fall

I know I heard their laughter

So I stood and brushed the dirt away

Told myself it be a brighter day

This chance help me come to life

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

Watch as we race across the sky

Hold your breath and soar with me

Close your eyes and you can see

That we fly farther, fly faster

We can make it if we try

Tomorrow's now

So take a bow

And kiss the past goodbye

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

I'll keep running straight on through

Past yesterday, beyond today

Tomorrow dreams come true

I don't know what to do

People didn't think I really was that cool

Everything's got me spinning round and round

Still don't know where I belong

No matter how many times I fall

I'm still going to stand tall

So I'm looking towards a brighter day

There's nothing for me to say

I won't ever turn away

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

Watch as we keep flying high

Open your mind to possibilities

We try harder, we get stronger

We'll make our dreams come alive

Tomorrow's coming

No more worries

To all that we can say goodbye

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

I'll keep running straight on through

Past yesterday, beyond today

Tomorrow dreams come true

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

Watch as we touchdown

Release your breath and you'll see

We made it here, we made it now

This is what we aimed for

So our problems are no more

Gonna be the biggest dreamer

I'll keep running straight on through

Past yesterday, beyond today

Tomorrow dreams come true

Another great song, one that's saying that when you dream big, your dreams can come true. It obviously worked for Davis as he was able to make it on stage as one of the best singers there is.

…

The Penthouse

Davis and the others watched the performance on a computer. It already had a lot of hits. It's like Jason Burner is getting more popular each day and it doesn't seem like he's stopping any time soon.

"Another big hit." Miley said.

"It's pretty cool how you sang about dreams considering you made one come true." Ken said. "Davis, I do need to ask. How much longer do you think you can keep the Jason Burner façade going?"

"Uh….as long as I want." Davis said. "I don't want people to know I'm Jason yet and I don't plan on giving it up either."

"I think that's a good idea. Look at how popular Jason is getting." Yolei said. "Everyone seems to love him. I hate to imagine what things would be like for them if Jason Burner would just disappear. How do you do it, Davis?"

"I guess I'm just that talented." Davis said. "Things seem to be going well. My music is hot. My fans love it. I don't see how things can get any better." That was when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Ken said.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Jesse said.

"I don't think so." Miley said as she went to answer the door. When she did, two people came in and they couldn't believe it. Things actually did get better….for Davis.

"Surprise!" Davis heard those voices and he looked to the door. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" Davis shouted as he raced over and hugged both of his parents. All three of them were happy to see each other again. Davis' parents have returned after being away for so long on business. Now after a long time, they have finally returned home.

"Jack and Gina Motomiya! I can't believe you're here!" Miley said as all of them were happy to see Davis' parents. "It's so good to see the both of you again. Why didn't you tell us you were back in town?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Jack said.

"Davis, it's so great to see you again. We missed you so much." Gina said.

"I missed you guys too. What are you even doing here?" Davis said. "Did Miley tell you about some of the things I did? I swear that some of it wasn't entirely my fault."

"What?" Gina said, but Davis realized he should have kept his mouth shut. "Never mind. We're here because we got some time off. We have the next few days off. However, we will come back to what you just said at another time."

"So we decided to return home to spend it with you!" Jack said. Davis was thrilled to hear that. This had to have been the best surprise ever.

"Hello? Aren't you going to bring us in this reunion?" Yolei said as she gestured to her and Ken.

"Right. Mom, Dad, you remember Ken and Yolei. Right?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Jack said. "It's great to see the both of you again. You've both have really grown." Both of them came inside and Gina instantly noticed the computer.

"That wouldn't happen to be a video of Jason Burner, is it?" Gina said. "He is certainly a talented and handsome young man, but all celebrities have their secrets. I wonder what his biggest secret could be." She said as she looked at Davis with both of them having a laugh.

"Very funny, Mom." Davis said.

"It is amazing that you've become a real celebrity, Davis." Jack said. "Your mother and I are quite proud of what you've become. It is hard in the music industry. Of course, you do have a great celebrity as your guardian and your mentor."

"We already agreed to take care of Davis while you two are away. No need to butter us up." Jesse said.

"No. Butter us up plenty. I like to hear more of this." Miley said with all of them sharing a laugh.

"I think Yolei and I will go." Ken said. "I'm sure you want to spend some time with your parents, Davis. You haven't seen them in a long time."

"No. It's okay. Davis, if you haven't eaten yet, I was thinking that the three of us could go out to eat." Gina said. "We're only in home for a few days, but there's still so much we can do."

"Yeah. That sounds great." Davis said.

"So why are we still around here? Let's get going." Jack said. All three of them went off and planned to spend the whole day together after being apart for so long.

"That was so heartwarming." Yolei said as she placed her hand on her chest. "I'm really happy for Davis. It must have been a really long time since he last saw his parents."

"Yeah. In fact, they had to leave around the time Jason Burner was making his appearance." Miley said. "Once Jason started going international, they've heard him over the radio and such."

"You mean car radio, right? No one listens to an actual radio anymore." Jesse said.

"Yeah. Whatever people are listening on to these days." Miley said.

"Still, it's nice to see Davis with his parents again." Ken said.

"Yeah. Especially since he'll be their headache for the next few days." Miley said with a laugh. Let's face it. As much as she loves having Davis around, he can be a bit of a handful.

…..

Davis

Davis and his parents went out for lunch like they said. They grabbed a nice restaurant and they were already having a lot of fun together. As they were eating, Davis was telling them all the crazy stuff he has gotten into.

"And that's how Ken nearly died by being buried in all that garbage." Davis said as they all shared a laugh.

"I find it hard to believe that this Jackson can live in such a nice house and his room could be such a mess." Jack said.

"That's okay. You had to be there and you would have believed it." Davis said.

"What I find hard to believe is this Ashely. How could she have gone from such a nice person to a real diva?" Gina said.

"Women. Am I right, Davis?" Jack said as they both laughed at that, but Gina glared at her husband for that comment. "I love you." He said in an attempt to save himself. Davis enjoyed having his parents around so much. It was good for them to be home.

"It's great having the two of you back. I'll head to the bathroom and we can have much more fun." Davis said. He got up and went over to the bathroom. When he left, it caused his parents to start talking.

"I think we should tell him now." Jack said.

"I don't know." Gina said. "He's having so much fun. If we tell him now, it might spoil it. You know how some people feel about things like this."

"We have to tell him at some point." Jack said.

"I know." Gina said, but she was a little uneasy about it. "Let's wait until we meet up with Miley and Jesse. They should be allowed to hear this as well." Jack agreed to that. They have something they want to tell them, but what could it really be?

…

The Penthouse

Miley and Jesse cleaned up around the house. They waited for Davis to return with his parents, but it seems like they were gone all day. They heard a knock on the door and thought it was them.

"Come in!" Miley said. The door opened up, but it turned out it was just Yolei and Ken. "Hey, guys. What are you two doing here?"

"We thought Davis would have been back by now." Yolei said.

"Not yet." Jesse said. "He's been out with his folks almost all day."

"Really? I guess that's okay since they haven't seen each other for so long." Ken said. "We were just hoping to have the chance to talk to them. I can't imagine how much fun he must be having."

"Yeah. Davis is really happy to have them back. I just wish that would last longer for him." Miley said.

"Hey!" Davis said as he and his parents came back in.

"Hey! Looks like someone had a lot of fun today." Jesse said.

"You can say that again. I can't wait for tomorrow." Davis said.

"It was certainly enjoyable spending some time with my son after so long." Gina said.

"Yeah. That enjoyment can last even longer." Jack said, but he was careless in what he was talking about. "It's too bad you have to leave all of this behind for it." No one was expecting him to say something like that.

"What?" Davis said. Jack quickly covered his mouth as he realized a mistake he made. "What do you mean I would have to leave this all behind?"

"Jack!" Gina said.

"Sorry. It just slipped and I think we should just tell him." Jack said.

"Tell me what/? What's going on?" Davis said as he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. Gina and Jack looked at each other and knew it was time. Gina took a deep breath.

"Okay. Davis, your father and I have been talking about this for some time." Gina said. "You didn't want to leave home yet and you were starting out with this music career of yours. That's why we allowed Miley to watch you, but it's unbearable to be away from you because of work. So your father and I thought about this."

"We're only in town for a few days and when we leave…we want you to come with us." Jack said.

"What?!" Davis said as all of them were as shocked as he was. "You guys want me to go with you and leave? To where?"

"To Italy." Jack said.

"Italy?! Home of the pasta?" Davis said.

"I suppose that's one way to call that place." Jack said. Davis couldn't believe this. His parents have come home after so long, but now they're asking him to leave with them.

"We get that this is sudden for you, Davis. We get that you might be opposed to the idea, but it would be great." Gina said. "We don't have to be apart from each other anymore."

"We also found a great school for you to go to so you can finish your education." Jack said.

"But what about me being Jason Burner?" Davis said. "I need to be here for my music and such. You two said you were proud of me and what I've done."

"We are, but come on, Davis. You weren't expecting this music thing of yours to last forever, did you? Weren't you going to keep it up for like a few more years or so?" Jack said. Davis didn't really know how to answer that. He hasn't really thought about not being Jason anymore.

"What about my friends? What about Ken and Yolei?" Davis said.

"You can still keep in touch with them." Gina said.

"But what about….?" Davis turned to Miley as he couldn't think of being apart from his mentor and who has been like a second mother. Miley didn't really know what to say about this. She doesn't want Davis to leave, but she doesn't want to come between his family either.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jesse said as felt a little offended that Davis didn't even mention him.

"Not now." Miley said and Jesse backed off.

"This… This is crazy. You want me to leave everything and move to Italy?" Davis said. "What about Jun? She's away at college? What about her?"

"We already talked to your sister about this, but she won't be coming with us." Gina said.

"She's a grown woman now. She doesn't need to stick to us anymore." Jack said. Davis didn't really know what to say. He wasn't so sure if he was ready to leave everything like this. "So, Davis? What do you say?"

"We thought you would be more excited about this. We can finally be together as a family again." Gina said. "Davis? What do you think?" All eyes turned to Davis, but he wasn't really sure what to think or say about this. Will he stay here with his friends and continue his dream of being Jason Burner or does he have to leave and say goodbye to everything he really knows?


	20. Do We Say Goodbye Pt2

The other day was among the happiest of Davis' life. His parents have finally returned home after being away for so long. It was suppose to be a great time, but it went bad when they told Davis they want him to move to Italy with him. That means he has leave his friends, his home, and maybe even give up being Jason Burner. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"Do you really think Davis is going to leave?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know, but we can't influence him." Ken said. School was going and they were having lunch. While they were eating, they were talking about what's going to happen with Davis. "Yolei, as much as we want him to stay, we have to be unbiased about this."

"I get it. It's just, no matter how much Davis annoys me, I don't want him to leave." Yolei said. "He's still a great friend and I want him to stay until we graduate."

"Me too, but it's out of our hands." Ken said.

"Here he comes." Yolei said. They saw Davis coming, but he didn't look really happy. He took a seat next to them and he didn't even go for his food. "Hey, Davis."

"How are you doing?" Ken said as they both tried to act casual about the whole thing.

"How do you think I'm doing? I might be moving to Italy, I have to leave everything I love, I might even have to give up my music." Davis said.

"So….you're good?" Yolei said.

"Have you figured out what to do?" Ken said.

"Because we can't help you. We have to be neutral about this whole thing." Yolei said, but Ken gave a disapproving look at her.

"Settle." Ken said.

"Guys, it's okay. The truth is…I don't really want to go." Davis said.

"You don't?" Yolei said.

"So can't you just tell your parents that? Just tell them you want to stay here and problem solve." Ken said.

"You really think it's that easy?" Davis said. "I already tried, but they didn't really change their minds. They don't think I have a real reason for staying here."

"No real reason?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. They found a great school for me to go to, what school is actually good, they say I can make new friends in Italy, and this would be a great opportunity for me." Davis said.

"So what would be a good reason for you to stay?" Ken said.

"I don't know. Maybe some sort of emergency." Davis said. "My parents can be a little sentimental. If it had something to do with family or something I'm really passionate about."

"So you got nothing?" Yolei said.

"No. I don't have time for lunch either." Davis said as he just took a few quick bites. "I better go pack my stuff." Davis got up and left. Ken and Yolei felt bad since Davis doesn't want to leave like they want, but it doesn't seem like anything can really be done.

….

Davis

Davis went to his locker and was packing up all his personal belongings. As much as he didn't like school, he was going to miss the place. He continued packing with Kari coming by.

"Hey, Davis." Kari said.

"Hey, Kari." Davis said, but wasn't really that happy to see her. Things have been a bit awkward between the two of them ever since Davis helped out with the play and Kari wasn't really sure what to do."

"Davis, listen…about what almost happened between us….do you want to talk about it?" Kari said.

"Not really." Davis said. "Only because it doesn't really matter. I'm not going to be here the day after tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"I might be moving to Italy and I'm leaving tomorrow." Davis said.

"You're moving?!" Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said. "My parents came home for a surprise visit. The biggest surprise was that they told me they want me to move with them to Italy."

"You don't seem all that happy about that." Kari said. "I thought you would be happy that you get to be with your parents again."

"I do, I would be." Davis said. "I just don't want to leave home. I love living with Miley. All my friends are here."

"I get it. Everyone is really opposed to moving, but you need to try and look at the bright side of all this." Kari said. "You can make all new friends. It could open brand new opportunities for you. It might not be as bad as you think."

"That's easy for you to say." Davis said. "I don't want to leave this place. I tried telling my parents that since Miley's been doing a great job of taking care of me, but it doesn't apparently matter. They're practically insisting I go with them."

"It's understandable." Kari said. "They've been a part from you for so long and had to ask someone else to take care of you." Kari could see she's not really helping as Davis just appears to feel worse. "For what it's worth, I wouldn't want you to leave. I miss you a lot."

"Thanks, Kari." Davis said. Kari left Davis to continue his packing. He's going to miss her a lot too. He thought of telling her about how he felt before, but it doesn't really make any difference. What he didn't know was that him moving bothered Kari more than she let on.

…

The Penthouse

Miley was having a hard time believing Davis was really going to leave as well. After all the times they had together, he's been like a son to her, even if Miley's far too young to have a son like Davis. She was cleaning around the house, but stopped when she came across a frame photo.

"Hey, Miley." Jesse said as he came in. He noticed the photo she was looking at. "Hey! I remember that photo."

"Yeah. It was around the time Davis moved in with us." Miley said. "He wanted to be a singer himself and I took him under my wing. He was starting out as a musician and didn't want to leave just yet. So his parents allowed him to stay with me. Seems like that was only yesterday."

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time." Jesse said. "What made you take Davis in as your student in the first place?"

"He was so determined." Miley said. "He wanted to beat the odds and I thought he really could. I looked into his eyes and I saw myself. I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye to him just yet."

"I get it." Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm not ready to say goodbye myself. We all had some great times together, but it's out of our hands. This is between Davis and his parents."

"I know, but I can at least have an opinion." Miley said. They heard the door open up and saw Davis came home with Yolei and Ken following. "Hey, Davis. How was school?"

"Harder when moving was all I could really think about." Davis said. "Are my parents here?"

"In your room. They're packing some of your stuff for you." Davis said.

"Here we come." Gina said as she and Jack came out.

"Hey, Davis. You ready for the big move?" Jack said. Jack and Gina seemed excited, but Davis still wasn't.

"Mom, Dad, I don't want to move to Italy. I love it here." Davis said. "I know you want us to be together again, but I'm not ready to leave all of this yet."

"Davis, we talked about this." Gina said. "There doesn't appear to be a reason for you to stay. There's no emergency, we've thought of everything for you for Italy."

"Davis, we're sorry you don't approve, but it won't be as bad as you think." Jack said. It really seemed like there was no way Davis can talk himself out of this. "We're sorry, Davis. You have about one more day to do what you like and say goodbye to your friends. We leave for the airport tomorrow night." Jack and Gina left the room and it seemed hopeless now.

"So this is really it?" Yolei said.

"What did they mean by a reason? What were they talking about?" Jesse said.

"They'll only let me stay if it's an emergency, for family, or for something I'm passion about." Davis said. As soon as he said that, Ken formed an idea.

"Wait. There is something you're passionate about. Being Jason Burner." Ken said. "Davis, have your parents ever saw you actually perform?"

"On the computer, but never actually there." Davis said.

"Maybe if they see how passionate you are about your music, about being Jason Burner, just maybe they'll let you stay." Ken said.

"Think that would actually work?" Yolei said.

"If Davis really doesn't want to leave, it's our only chance." Miley said.

"So I say we do it." Jesse said. "We can have Jason Burner give a last minute performance and we be ready to go." Everyone liked the idea. Even if this plan doesn't work, Davis will at least leave with a bang.

…

The Next Day

It took some time, but they were able to put a small concert together for Davis. They're taking this one out on the streets. With a few tweets, a crowd gathered for this. Miley and the others managed to convince the Motomiyas to come and see this one.

"What is all this? We have to leave for the airport." Gina said.

"Davis is only going to do one song. He at least wants to give one more show before he leaves." Ken said.

"But we're hoping that once you see how much he loves performing, you'll let him stay." Yolei said.

"Just watch and see." Miley said.

"Here he comes!" Jesse said. People cheered as they saw Jason Burner coming their way on a mobile stage.

"How's it going everyone?!" Jason Burner called as people cheered. "Okay. This one goes out to all those who hold their families close to their heart. Even if you have a family member that's hundreds of miles away, they're in our hearts and it makes you feel like you're only in one place." The started out a little slow, but it picked up.

When I feel all alone, you are there

When I need someone, you are there

No matter how far apart we are, you are there

You're a place where I can go

No matter where we are, no matter how far we are

I know I have you to go to because….

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are the place I know I belong

You are where I can go to

No matter where we are

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

I know that I have you

There's a place I can always go to

That's wherever you are

You are the star of my night sky

You are the diamond of my light

My love for you is limitless because

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are the place I know I belong

You are where I can go to

No matter where we are

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

Now and here is where I am

Even when you're over there

They say the home is where the heart is

My heart is with you

That means you are also my home

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are the place I know I belong

You are where I can go to

No matter where we are

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

You are the place I know I belong

You are where I can go to

No matter where we are

You are my home, home, home

You are my home, home, home

The song came to an end. Everyone loved it as all of his fans followed his mobile stage. Davis sang that song out to his parents. He just hoped his feelings were enough to get through to his parents, but it seemed like his parents loved it.

…

The Penthouse

Everyone else went back to the penthouse. Jack and Gina have their bags ready to go and that made the others nervous. Davis came back in and his parents looked really happy.

"Davis, you were amazing out there!" Gina said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Davis said. Davis noticed the bags and believed the plan didn't really work. "I guess we should get going."

"Davis, we know why you did that performance and we get it." Jack said. "Obviously you are passionate about your music. We really felt your feelings in that song of yours."

"Davis, we would love it if you came with us, but you obviously want to stay here." Gina said. "So if staying here means that much to you, as well as the fact of how much you love performing, you can stay here with Miley and Jesse a little while longer."

"Really?!" Davis said as all of them were really happy that Davis can stay. "Thank you!" He hugged his mother and his father joined in that hug as well. "I do wish you guys could stay longer, but I know you're both still with me even if you are in another country."

"Same here, Davis. We're really proud of you." Jack said.

"We should get going. We still have a plane to catch." Gina said. So the time to say goodbye has come. Jack and Gina grabbed their bags and were ready to go. "Miley, thank you, and Jesse as well, for taking care of our son. I hope you don't mind taking care of him a little while longer."

"Not at all." Miley said. "I love having him around. You two take care. We hope the two of you will come back soon." Jack and Gina grabbed their stuff and they were off. Davis was glad to see his parents again and he can't wait to see them again.

…

The Next Day

"I never thought I actually be happy to go to school." Davis said as he and his friends were going back to their normal routine.

"We're glad you're still here too." Ken said. All three of them were walking through the halls with Davis noticing Kari.

"Kari! Hey!" Davis said as he went over to her and got her attention.

"Davis? What are you doing here? I thought you were moving." Kari said.

"I was able to convince my parents to let me stay." Davis said. "I'm sticking here for a little while longer."

"I think that's great." Kari said. "I don't think things would have been the same without you around." Davis was glad to hear Kari think that. He didn't think things would be the same if he left either. Especially when it seems like he has some matters left unfinished.


	21. I Want Robby Back

"Jason Burner has really become a music sensation as he still remains in the top ten of artists." A woman said as Davis, Miley, and Jesse watched on a computer. "With Miley Stewart, the former Hannah Montana, as his mentor, there's no mystery why this young man keeps blowing up the charts."

"Oh yeah!" Davis said. "Still in the top ten. I am really ra-ra-rocking it." He even did a little dance when he said that.

"Yeah. That's great, Davis. Nice to see you're being modest about it." Miley said.

"Of course, we shouldn't forget some of the old artists that were greats as well." The woman said. "Miley Stewart included as well as her own father Robby Ray Stewart, who was one of the best country singers around."

"Aw! Their talking about Daddy!" Miley said.

"Yeah. Your old man was a great guy." Jesse said.

"I guess, but that was back in his old days. He was a country singer. He couldn't have been that great. I don't even know what the big deal is about country music." Davis said.

"Now don't go talking about me like I'm dead." All three of them looked towards the door and were really surprised as they saw Robby himself standing right there. Miley practically screamed in joy from seeing her Daddy. She even pushed Jesse and Davis out of the way.

"Daddy!" Miley shouted as she hugged her father and he spun her around.

"Easy, Mile. I'm not as young as I use to be." Robby said. "I mean, I still look good and young, but looks can be deceiving."

"How's it going, Robby?" Jesse said as he walked over to him and held out his hand. However, Robby gave one of those father looks and made Jesse a little nervous. "I mean Mr. Stewart."

"Pretty darn good." Robby said as he shook Jesse's hand, but Jesse could feel Robby's strong grip and was starting to hurt his hand.

"That's a really firm grip, sir." Jesse said as he tried to hide the pain.

"Daddy!" Miley called and got Robby to let go and Jesse was relieved that was done. "I'm married to him now. Don't you think you could lighten up on him?"

"Nope." Robby said. "I'm his father-in-law and all fathers-in-law are always hard on their sons-in-law."

"So what does that make me?" Davis said as he walked over to him.

"Daddy, you remember Davsi, don't you?" Miley asked.

"How could I forget?" Robby said. "You opened your home to this little guy. I see him on the news as you're mentoring him, teaching him everything I taught you about living a double life. What's more is that he insulted the kind of music I did right when I walked in." He glared right at Davis for that one and Davis felt like he was in trouble as he gave a nervous smile.

"So….what brings you here?" Miley said as she tried to save both her boys.

"What? An old man can't come over to see his only daughter?" Robby said as he hugged his daughter with one arm.

"Of course. It's always great to see you." Miley said.

"And since I'm here, I thought I share some old knowledge with Davis about how to be a better singer." Robby said.

"Nah. That's okay." Davis said. "I'm already in the top ten and things have been going well when I play as Jason. I don't need any help. Besides, I don't really see how you can help."

"Is that so?" Robby said as he felt a little insulted. Miley saw some tension between them and knew she needed to break it.

"Okay. Daddy, how about we go out and have some fun. Just the two of us like our old days." Miley said.

"No. That's okay. I'll be in town for a few days. There'll be plenty of time for that. There is something i want to talk to you about." Robby said. "Besides, this gives me the chance to spend some time with these boys." He said as he places both his arms around the boys. He gave off a smile, but both the boys feel nervous about this.

…

Davis

Davis headed into town to meet up with his friends as a fast food restaurant. He met with Ken and Yolei and told them about Robby paying them a visit.

"Really? Miley's dad is in town? That must be nice." Ken said.

"Yeah, but I opened my big mouth and I got myself into a little trouble with him." Davis said.

"Isn't that what you usually do?" Yolei said. Ken laughed a little at that, but Davis glared at him and he kept quiet. "So what happened?"

"I may have insulted his music when I didn't know he was listening and I don't think I really have much to learn from him." Davis said. "He's a country singer. I'm a pop singer. We're like very different. I don't even like country music. What could he teach me?"

"I don't know, Davis." Ken said. "Mr. Stewart was the one that taught Miley everything she knows about being a performer. Maybe he can help you."

"It can't be that bad. What kind of songs did he sing back in his days?" Yolei said as she took a sip of her soda.

"He sang something about a mullet and how he wanted it back." Davis said, but when he said that, Yolei spit out her soda and some of it sprayed against Ken.

"Thanks for the soda shower." Ken said as he tried to clean himself up.

"Did it go "I want my mullet back"? Was that it?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. That's it." Davis said. "What the heck is a mullet anyway and why does he want it back?"

"It's an old hairstyle that's not in anymore. Not important." Yolei said as she doesn't care about that at the moment.

"It kind of is. Miley told me he has a weird thing with his hair." Davis said.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" Ken said as Yolei looked pretty shocked. Yolei reached across the table as she grabbed Davis by his shirt and pulled him in.

"What's….wrong….with…..you?!" Yolei said.

"People are staring." Davis said as he saw all the looks they were getting and Davis got himself loose from her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Yolei, are you a fan or something?" Ken said.

"My uncle, the one that lives on a farm, plays that song all the time." Yolei said. "It isn't half bad. Davis, I think you were pretty stupid to turn him down."

"It's not that big of a deal." Davis said. "Look, I'm not trying to disrespect him or anything. I just don't think I have anything to learn from him."

….

The Penthouse

"And that's how Davis set a whole stage on fire." Miley said as she finished telling a story about another mishap Davis got into. "What's more was that it wasn't even his fault. The lights were getting all faulty and he just went with it rather than stopping the show."

"Wee….doggies. That boy really is something else." Robby said as they both shared a laugh. As they were talking, Jesse came in and had a dish to serve them.

"Here we go." Jesse said as he removed the lid and showed something he made. "One of those catfish things that Miley says you like so much."

"Wow. Not bad, Jesse. It looks great." Miley said.

"All for the best father around." Jesse said as he tried buddying up to Robby. Robby looked over the dish.

"Where are the eyeballs? They're the best part." Robby said.

"The eyeballs?" Jesse said as he realized that he made a big mistake. "I thought Miley said you hated those parts. I threw them out."

"Threw them out?" Robby said. "Son of a biscuit man. There's no point in even eating this now."

"But I spent hours making this trying to get it just right." Jesse said. "No. You know what, you're right. You deserve better and I will do better….just as soon as I find another catfish." Jesse put the dish down and walked out trying to find some place that sells catfish. When he was gone, Robby could not stop laughing.

"Dad, not funny." Miley said.

"I don't know. I think it was." Robby said.

"You never were funny and you still aren't. Now stop messing with Jesse." Miley said.

"Lighten up, Mile. It's just how I show love for the boy. That's what happens in family." Robby said. "You and Jackson messed with each other like that out of love all the time."

"We messed with each other, but I don't remember claiming it was out of love." Miley said. Both of them had a small laugh. It's been a while since they had father and daughter time like this. That was right when Davis and the others came in.

"Hey, Miley." Davis said. They came in normally, but that quickly changed when Yolei screamed the moment she saw Robby Ray.

"Oh my gosh!" Yolei said as she ran right over to him. "You're Robby Ray! I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"How about that? I'm in my fifties, but I still got nice young ladies excited to see me." Robby said as he actually enjoyed this. Davis and Ken were a little shocked to see her like this.

"She did say it was her uncle that was a fan, right?" Davis asked.

"I thought so." Ken said. Both of them looked at her strangely and Yolei felt like she was busted.

"Fine. I like country music too." Yolei said. "My uncle got me into it whenever I visit him on the farm."

"Sorry about her. Robby, these are my friends Ken and Yolei." Davis said.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Robby said. "I'm glad your back, Davis. Have you changed your mind about me teaching you a few things?"

"Nope." Davis said. "That's nice of you to offer, but I'm doing pretty well, old timer."

"Old timer?" Robby said. "Oh... I get it. I'm an old timer. The big shot doesn't want help from a pro like me. Just because I play country music, which is not your style, you think I can't teach anything."

"I didn't say any of that….but that sums it up." Davis said. Miley smacked herself in the head when he said that.

"Fine. Have it your way." Robby said as he walked off.

"Nice." Miley said as she went after him. Davis felt like he messed up.

"I did it again. Didn't I? I opened my mouth and caused some trouble." Davis said.

"I'm afraid so." Ken said as he was eating. "Hey. What is this stuff exactly? It's delicious." Davis took a look at what he was eating and was a little disgusted.

"I think that's catfish." Davis said. As soon as he said that, Ken spat out what he was eating. "So I messed up?"

"You just insulted a legend." Yolei said as she got right in his face.

"I didn't mean to. I just don't need his help when I'm doing fine." Davis said.

"I think it might be more to it than that." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Let's look at the facts." Ken said. "Miley is your mentor, but everything she learned about performing, she learned from her father. However, Miley doesn't perform anymore. Especially since she's looking out for you. On top of that, his kids don't live with him anymore and it doesn't look like he's getting back in the performing gig. Maybe he wants to feel like he's a part of it again through you. Maybe Mr. Stewart is having some sort of midlife crisis."

"A midlife crisis? What's that?" Davis said.

"It's when someone realizes how old they're getting and have problems with things such as identity and self-confidence." Ken said.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember my grandfather went through something like that." Davis said. "Couldn't he just rent a motorcycle or something like most guys?"

"Davis!" Yolei shouted for even saying something like that.

"Sorry." Davis said. "I just have trouble understanding what is so great about his kind of music. He does seem like a great guy, but what makes his music so great."

"I'm glad you asked." Yolei said as she went and fetched her computer. She pulled up some old videos of Robby during his days as a performer. "Watch some of these and maybe you will understand." Yolei and Ken left him alone so he would do just that. Davis didn't think he was going to like this, but he went for it anyway. He pressed play and watched the first video from years ago.

"We're here with Robby Ray. Robby, how about you tell us about your performances?" A lady asked.

"I be glad to. I say the best part of performing is that I get to share my thoughts and feelings." Robby said.

"I'll say. You have one song about your own hairstyle. Isn't that a little vain?" The lady asked.

"I think you might want to hear it first." Robby said. That was when the video started playing his song. Most of the time, Davis kept looking videos and articles about Robby Ray and he was starting to get some sympathy for him.

…

Robby

Robby and Miley were on the balcony and were still doing some talking. Jesse came back and carried a second dish with him.

"Here we go. Catfish and I left the eyeballs." Jesse said as he showed it to Robby.

"Smells great." Robby said and Jesse thought he was in the clear. "Wait. Where's the tartar sauce? You can't have catfish with tartar sauce." Jesse put on a smile, but his actions were different as he dumped it right over the balcony and went back inside.

"Daddy, you need to stop. Now he's just wasting food." Miley said.

"It's not going to waste. Look. Those birds seem to be enjoying it." Robby said. Robby was enjoying his time, but Davis came in feeling guilty about earlier.

"Hey. Is it okay if we talk?" Davis said.

"Sure." Robby said.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm really sorry about earlier." Davis said. "I wasn't trying to disrespect you or anything. I just didn't understand. I looked online and saw a bunch of stuff about you. I even listened to your music. It wasn't half bad. I'm still not into country, but I guess an old timer like you could show me a thing or two. Especially if you're going through a midlife crisis."

"Well, thank you. I appreciated you saying that." Robby said as he put his arm around Davis and held him close. "However, you're wrong. I'm not going through a midlife crisis. I was just messing with you back there." Robby laughed and so did Miley as they really got Davis with earlier. "And you say I'm not funny, Mile."

"Okay. Maybe you are a little." Miley said.

"Okay. Good one." Davis said as he tried to laugh it off.

"I do appreciate what you just said, but you really need to experience the country side. Which is part of the reason I came here." Robby said.

"You tried to get the country feeling in the city?" Davis questioned.

"No. I wanted you all to come with me for a trip." Robby said. "Boy, you're about to find your way to Tennessee." Not only has Davis met with Miley's father, he's about to see where she came from.


	22. Jason Burner Goes Country

It was a great surprise to have Robby Ray pay a visit. An even greater surprise is when he offered them a trip to Tennessee. They all got on a private plane and was heading there. Miley was really excited to head there.

"I'm so excited. It's been so long since I've been to Crowley Corners." Miley said.

"I've been wanting to take a trip there, pay a visit to some relatives." Robby said. "We'll be arriving just in time. The fair has paid a visit."

"A fair? Sweet. Fun, games, and sweets." Davis said. "I've actually never been to the country side before."

"It will be fun." Miley said. "There's horseback riding, a bunch of fun activities on the ranch, other things I can't think of that you might like." Miley really knows how to sell it. "I'm just glad to be here after so long."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were born here." Davis said. "It's just that with all the activities you told me about when you were Hannah living in L.A., it seemed like you lived there your whole life. You never really talked about this place that much."

"He's got a point." Jesse said. "You don't really talk about Crowley Corners that much if you really miss it."

"Well, there's something else from here that I miss, but it's a little hard to talk about." Miley said as she stared out the window thinking about that something. The plane landed down and all of them got off.

"Howdy!" All of them looked and Miley was really surprised to see some of her relatives here and held up a sign that said "Welcome home, Stewarts." Miley ran right over and hugged all her relatives as she was happy to see all of them.

"Daddy, did you tell everyone we were coming?" Miley said.

"Sure did. Who wouldn't want to see their favorite former superstar?" Robby said. Jesse and Davis went over to say hello to some of the relatives.

"Hello." An old lady said to Davis. "What a handsome boy you are. Miley must be so proud to have a son like you."

"What?" Davis said. "I'm not her son." He tried to explain things, but Davis was getting a little uncomfortable around her. "Miley, is everything okay with your grandmother?" Miley went to talk about her, but Miley got a good look at the old lady.

"That's not my grandmother." Miley said. All eyes were on the old lady, who no one seems to know who she is, and she just ran off.

….

A Ranch

After unloading all their luggage, Davis and the others were able to get a family ranch they were staying at during their visit. Davis went inside, but he got a good smell of the place.

"Do all ranches smell like a chicken coop?" Davis said.

"Only the ones that allow the chickens to roam in here." Miley said. So far, Davis isn't enjoying his stay that much on the country side.

"Come on, Davis. It ain't that bad." Jesse said. Davis didn't think it was and just give it the benefit of the doubt. "So where's Jackson? Isn't he here too?"

"Nah. He wanted to, but he couldn't get out of his little schedule to make it." Robby said.

"A busy schedule?" Miley questioned. "You really think that sounds like Jackson?"

"Course not. He probably has a party he wants to go to or something, but he's not a little boy anymore and I can't tell him what to do." Robby said.

"Wanna bet?" Miley said. "So, since Davis was right and it does kind of smell in here, how about we go hit the fair?"

"Now we're talking." Davis said. A part of this trip he is actually looking forward to.

…

The Fair

Davis and the others all headed for the fair. There games, food, and rides. As soon as they got there, Davis wanted to get one of everything and get on all the rides. They were twirled around, went on the wheel, and played all the games.

"This part of the country side I like." Davis said.

"Boy, this isn't part of the country side. It's part of the fun side." Robby said. All four of them kept on walking, but Jesse stopped as he noticed something.

"Check it out. It looks like there's a fundraiser going on." Jesse said as they all had a look at the sign. "Looks like they're trying to raise some money to save some farmlands."

"Save them? From what?" Davis asked.

"Every once in a while a big business man comes over and wants to put some big building here." Robby said. "In order to do that, he tries to buy the land so he can build whatever he wants to build. However, that means we lose some of our land. Some people that live around here need that land."

"Let's go check it out." Miley said. All of them headed for a stage to take a look. People were performing, but it doesn't seem like they're raising that much money. "Oh boy. These guys seem like average performers. They're good, but they're not raising that much money."

"How about we help out? Jason Burner could make a surprising appearance." Jesse said as he took a look at Davis.

"Hey, I came here to have fun, not sing." Davis said.

"Yeah, but it help some people." Robby said. Davis could tell they're trying to pressure him into doing it.

"I'll think about it." Davis said. "Right now, I need to go to the bathroom. Tennessee funnel cakes don't seem to go down easily." Davis took off to find the bathroom. After he did his business, he came right out. "Boy. That was a rodeo." Davis was on his way back, but a little boy bumped into him and ran off with his wallet.

"Bye!" The boy said as he ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Davis shouted as he ran after the boy. The little boy tried to run from Davis as he knocked down a barrel to try and trip him, but Davis jumped right over it. The little boy kept running, but Davis grabbed him and took his wallet back. "Not cool."

"Brian!" Davis looked and saw another guy about the same age as him. "Hey. What are you doing with my little brother?"

"Little brother? Your brother just tried to steal my wallet." Davis said.

"Brian…" The guy said as he scolded him. "What did Mom tell you about this?"

"I was just trying to help, Billy." Brian said.

"That still doesn't make it right." Billy said. Davis let the kid go and let his brother deal with him.

"Is something wrong?" Davis said.

"It's nothing you can really help with." Billy said. He took a good look at him. "You're from the city, aren't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Davis said.

"It's a little gift of mine." Billy said. "That just shows you can't help us. Let's go, Brian." Billy took his little brother and left.

"Hang on." Davis said as he felt a little offended and followed them. "What makes you think I can help? At least tell me what the problem is that you have. That way I can see if I'm not able to help."

"It's not really any of your business." Billy said.

"It's our farm. We might be losing it." Brian said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Now you know. Now you know you can't help." Billy said.

"I'm sorry about Billy. We're both just scared about losing our home." Brian said. Davis felt bad for them and he felt like he needs to know more. So he decided to keep following them and learn more about what's going on.

…

The Farm

Davis followed Billy and Brian back to their farm. Davis has never really been around a farm before and thought it didn't look that bad. He also didn't see a problem as to what would make them lose it.

"I found him!" Billy called and Davis noticed their mother as she appeared to be doing some packing.

"Brian, where did you go?" Their mother asked.

"He was trying to steal this guy's wallet." Billy said.

"I see. I'm very sorry." Their mother told Davis.

"It's okay. I'm guessing he needed the money to try and help this place." Davis said.

"Yes, but that's still no excuse." Their mother said.

"But Mama, we can't lose our farm." Brian said.

"I know, hon. Sadly, it looks like we're going to." Their mother said.

"Why? What's the problem?" Davis asked.

"Our farm is the site some business man wants to build some big building." Billy said. "You probably saw the fundraiser at the fair. If we can't get enough money to save it, us and some other people are going to lose our homes."

"Oh…" Davis said.

"But we can't lose it. Dad's buried here." Brian said. When Davis heard that, he felt really sorry for them.

"I'm sure we can get it moved." Their mother said. "So how about you go get packed. Billy, could you harvest some of our good vegetables so we have some food while we search for a new home." Both her sons were upset about this and did what she asked. Davis felt really bad for them. He went over to Billy as he got to work.

"I'm sorry you're going to lose your farm." Davis said.

"Thanks, but there isn't really anything you can do." Billy said. "A city folk like yourself couldn't really understand what we're going through."

"What? You think living in the city is easy?" Davis said.

"You never have to grow your own food. You never have so many animals to take care of." Billy said. "You have no idea how hard to work. So you can't understand what it's like losing your home."

"Actually….I kind of do." Davis said and got Billy's attention. "My parents are away and I've been staying with a friend for some time. Although, I had to leave my first home to do that. It was really scary to do that. Sometimes I wonder if I can even go back to that home when my parents do come back."

"So you know what it's like to lose some place you've lived in?" Billy said. Davis nodded and Billy was seeing things differently.

"And for the record, city living isn't as easy as you think." Davis said. "You wouldn't believe some of the crazy stuff I went through."

"I wish Dad was here. It be even harder now that he isn't." Billy said. "I don't even want to think about it." When he said that, it made Davis realize Miley went through something similar as well…when she lost her mother. "I guess I am being unfair to you. Sorry about earlier. I just don't want to lose my home. That fundraiser is our only hope, ours and a few others, but there isn't enough money from what I saw. There isn't going to be enough money to save our home." Davis felt really bad for them. They seem like nice folk, but they're on the verge of losing their home. He can't just let this happen.

"You never know. It just might. I need to go." Davis said as he ran back to the fair as fast as he could.

…..

The Fair

Miley thought Davis has been gone for way too long. So when she got a text from him saying to meet him at the stage of the fundraiser, she went right on over. She waited for him and was glad to see him show up.

"There you are. Where you have been?" Miley said.

"No time to explain." Davis said as he grabbed her phone. "Start posting that Jason Burner is making a surprise appearance here and that he's making a performance at this fundraiser."

"Disappearing making no sense singer say what?" Miley said.

"Just trust me." Davis said as he quickly hid so that he could change into Jason Burner and came out looking just like him.

"Yeowza! How did you do that? I didn't see you with an emergency Jason changing kit or anything." Miley said.

"I learned from the best." Jason said.

"You did." Miley said as she felt flattered.

"Okay. It looks like we're sadly out of performers." The MC said as they were about to move on, but Miley came in and grabbed the microphone.

"Howdy, Crowley Corners! You want to see a performance you won't forget. So let's welcome…Jason Burner!" Miley announced. The crowd went crazy as they heard and saw Jason appear. Jesse and Robby were really surprised to see Davis appear like that.

"How's it going people? I heard that there are some out there who about to lose their land and their homes." Jason said. "Let's see if we can change that. I'm here because I care!" Miley pulled out her playlist and started playing the music to one of his songs on the speakers. People may worship Jason for this like a hero, but he's just being himself.

When I'm out on the road, everyone looks

They look at me like I'm some big shot

What's the deal?

I'm real

They think I'm that special

It's not what you see, what you get

This is me

This is who I chose to be

I'm not what you see

You think I'm cool

Think I'm strong

Think I can reach the sky

You think I'm super

You think I'm super

I got no super speed, no super sight

I'm fighting the good fight

You think I'm super

You think I'm super

So you think you can

So you think you can

So you think you can be me

This is what you see

I'm just being me

But I'm no superman

They all think they know this

My heart is strong, but I am not

I'm no superhero

But we're not some zeros

I just believe

It's easier than it seems

Some think it's hard when it's not

Just look at me

It's what you see

The rocking life is hard

You want to be me, but there's only one me

You think I'm cool

Think I'm strong

Think I can reach the sky

You think I'm super

You think I'm super

I got no super speed, no super sight

I'm fighting the good fight

You think I'm super

You think I'm super

So you think you can

So you think you can

So you think you can be me

This is what you see

I'm just being me

But I'm no superman

Wish you could see I'm just like everyone else

You can be amazing too

All you need is to be yourself

You think I'm cool

Think I'm strong

Think I can reach the sky

You think I'm super

You think I'm super

I got no super speed, no super sight

I'm fighting the good fight

You think I'm super

You think I'm super

So you think you can

So you think you can

So you think you can be me

This is what you see

I'm just being me

But I'm no superman

Everyone cheered and his song was a real help. By posting Jason that was performing at the fundraiser, it raised plenty of money. More than enough to save all those who needed the land.

….

A Few Days Later

"I've got to admit, I had a lot of fun." Davis said. After spending a few days of having fun on the country side, it was time to head home.

"That was a really cool thing you did, Davis." Jesse said.

"He's right. I'm real proud of what you did, Davis. Now some people aren't going to lose their land or their farms." Miley said. Davis felt pretty proud himself.

"Hey, Davis. This came for you." Robby said as he handed him a letter. Davis opened it up and it was Billy and Brian saying thank you for saving their farm. They're not sure how they did it, but somehow they know it was Davis that got Jason here and helped save their farms. Davis maybe no superman, or some cowboy, but he really helped people when they needed it.


	23. Night at Ken's

Davis went to Tennessee for the last few days. It was fun and he did a great thing back there. However, he did need to return home. His plane came down and Davis, Miley, and Jesse got off. Once they got to the airport, they saw Ken and Yolei were waiting for them.

"Hey!" Ken said.

"Welcome back from the country." Yolei said.

"Ken! Yolei! What are you two doing here?" Davis said as the three of them went right over to them.

"We wanted to come see you when you landed." Ken said.

"How was Tennessee?" Yolei said.

"It was great. It felt so nice to back home after so long." Miley said.

"Come on. Let's get a car and we can tell you all about it." Jesse said. Once they got all their luggage, they were able to get themselves a car and drove home.

….

The Penthouse

"The fair may have been nice, but the day after, I did not like getting all chummy with that cow." Davis said as they entered the penthouse. During the whole drive, they talked about what went on there.

"I'm guessing the country isn't all that fun as it looks." Ken said.

"No, but you learn to love it." Miley said.

"I'll just put my stuff away and we can head out." Davis said as he went to his room. Miley and Jesse went on with him and left Ken and Yolei by themselves.

"Should we tell him yet?" Ken said.

"I don't know. We barely know ourselves." Yolei said.

"True, but I kind of like it." Ken said as he pulled Yolei closer. Davis just threw his stuff in his room. He was coming back, but Ken and Yolei didn't noticed. When he came back, he was disgusted and shocked by what he saw. He shielded his eyes and looked like he was freaking out without making a sound.

…

The Next Day

Davis tried to go on like everything was normal yesterday. He hid it all away, but now he was letting out all he was feeling with what he saw.

"I can't believe this! Ken and Yolei are….a couple?!" Davis said. "How?! Why?! I think I'm going to be queasy."

"Just don't get all sick and spit out breakfast." Miley said. "Unless that stomach is hurting, you're not missing school." That's the least bit of Davis' trouble. "Look, obviously something went on between them while we were gone the last few days. Try not to pry about it. If they're ready to talk about it, they will."

"I want to know what the heck is going on now." Davis said. "I'm not saying I don't approve. I just want to know what the heck is going on between those two."

"And how do you plan on doing that if they're not ready to talk about it yet?" Miley asked. Davis thought about it and soon got an idea.

"I think I know." Davis said. "I could spend the night at Ken's place. I know I can get him to admit to me with what's going on."

"Davis, I'm not sure if that's really okay. You shouldn't interrogate your friend." Miley said.

"Miley, think about it." Davis said. "If I spend the night at Ken's, you and Jesse can have some time alone. When was the last time you two had that?" Davis was waiting for an answer, but nothing. "Miley? Miley?" He looked around and saw Miley was already one the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Ichijoji. Is it okay if Davis spends the night at your place just for tonight?" Miley asked. Davis should have seen that one coming. "That's great. Thank you."

"Of course." Davis said.

…

The School

Once everything was set for tonight, Davis headed for school. He met up with Yolei and Ken and was talking to Ken about tonight.

"Why all of a sudden do you want to sleepover at my place?" Ken asked.

"That's what friends do, don't they?" Davis said. "They hang out at each other's houses when they want. They spend the night at each other's houses. Come on, Ken. It will be fun. It will be us guys." Ken and Yolei thought he was acting a little weird.

"Look, I really have no problem with it. It's just weird." Ken said. "It will actually be great to having you spend the night at my place."

"Great." Davis said. He kept his eyes on both of them and they appeared to be acting normal, but he knows that it's all really just an act. "Okay. I'll see you tonight." Davis tried to play this carefully, although was not looking natural, as he went to his class.

"He's up to something. Isn't he?" Yolei said.

"Probably." Ken said. They know Davis has planned something, but the fun part will be waiting to see what it is and could end up blowing up in his face.

….

The Ichijojis

Once school ended, Davis went back home and grabbed a few things for tonight. As soon as he got what he needed, they both went to Ken's apartment.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ken said as he and Davis went in his apartment.

"Hi, Ken. Hello, Davis." Mrs. Ichijoji.

"Hello, Mrs. Ichijoji. Thanks for having me over." Davis said.

"We're glad to have you. I know how much Ken enjoys being with his friends." Mrs. Ichijoji said. "It's just going to be the three of us tonight for dinner. Your father is working the late shift tonight."

"That's fine." Ken said as he and Davis went to Ken's room. They went inside and Davis placed his bag down.

"Every time I enter your room, I feel like I'm stepping into an office." Davis said.

"Well, I always try my best to keep it clean for my parents and it is where I do most of my work." Ken said. "Dinner should be ready soon. We're having pasta."

"Great." Davis said, but he was more excited about what he plans on getting out of Ken. Dinner soon came and all three of them sat around the table and enjoyed a nice meal. "The food is great, Mrs. Ichijoji."

"Thank you, Davis. I'm so glad you like it." Mrs. Ichijoji said. "So how was your day, boys?"

"It's was fine. Nothing really new happened." Ken said.

"Really, Ken? Nothing? Nothing at all?" Davis said as he tried to get Ken to admit the truth.

"Not really." Ken said. He wasn't biting, but Davis wasn't going to just quit.

"Are you sure? Not even if it's something little or something people wouldn't usually believe or anything?" Davis questioned, but Ken just thought he was acting weird.

"What are you talking about? You've been acting weird lately?" Ken said.

"Nothing. Just making conversation." Davis said as he kept going with dinner.

"So….Davis, Ken told me you went and visited Tennessee these past few days. I'm sure it was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Mrs. Ichijoji asked.

"Yeah." Davis said. "It was great seeing where Miley came from. A lot of people were surprised to see Jason Burner was there."

"Yes. I heard he made an appearance at a fundraiser and no one really knew about it." Mrs. Ichijoji said. "What a nice thing that young man did."

"Yeah. It was certainly a surprise, but I guess life is full of surprises." Davis said. "You never really know what's going to happen and what's going to happen to who? Wouldn't you agree, Ken?"

"I guess so…." Ken said as he wasn't really sure what Davis was trying to do.

"Surprises can be fun, but I guess that all really depends on how someone reacts to it." Davis said. "Another good part about a surprise is when you get to share it with others. It's sort of like revealing a big secret. Of course, you don't keep secrets from friends."

"Yeah…" Ken said. "I think maybe we should cut you off from my mother's homemade meatballs." He said as he grabbed the dish and pulled it away. "I think they're having some strange effect on you." Davis could see that Ken was still not talking, but he's not quitting he's going to get answers out of Ken one way or the other.

….

The Penthouse

"Miley, I'm home!" Jesse said as he came in through the door. However, once he got inside, he saw the room was dark and was only lit by candles. He also noticed a bunch of rose petals on the floor and led to Miley wearing a fancy dress. "What's going on?" He asked as he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Davis is spending the night at Ken's. That means it's just the two of us." Miley said. "So I thought we spend some quality time together ourselves. Start out with a nice dinner and see where the night goes from there."

"And we're not doing that outside because….?" Jesse said as he wanted to hear Miley say it.

"This way….it's just the two of us." Miley said and that is exactly what Jesse wanted to hear.

…..

Davis and Ken

After dinner, the two of them went into Ken's room. Ken still hasn't admitted that he's in a relationship with Yolei. So Davis is going to need to try other methods for it to work.

"That was a nice dinner. Weird dinner conversations." Ken said. "So are you ready to explain to me what's really going on? Davis, you've been acting like a whacko a lot more than usual."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Davis said as he tried to act innocent. "I got an idea. Let's play some sleepover games. How about truth or dare? I'll start. Truth or dare? You picked truth? Okay. What do you really think of Yolei?" Davis is doing a lousy job of acting normal and Ken is getting a little fed up with all of it.

"You want to play that way? Fine. Truth or dare?" Ken said. "You picked dare? Okay. I dare you to tell me what is going on with you." Ken still won't say anything and Davis couldn't really take it anymore.

"Fine! If it means you'll tell me what's going on with you and Yolei!" Davis said as he's run out of patience. "I saw the two of you together. I want to know what's going on. When did you two become a couple and how?" When Davis finally asked that, Ken wasn't really sure what to say. "Well?"

"Okay…" Ken said. Davis was listening, but Ken tried to make a run for the door. However, Davis grabbed him and stopped him. He wrestled Ken to the floor and held Ken down as he held his arm and leg behind his back.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Davis said as he figured he'll have to force it out of him.

"Okay. Just let me up." Ken said. Davis released Ken and helped him up. Davis wasn't going to let Ken go so easily. So Ken decided to just let him in.

"Start talking. When did you and Yolei become a couple?" Davis asked.

"We're not a couple exactly." Ken said. "It happened while you were in Tennessee."

"Yeah. That part is obvious." Davis said. "I'm asking how it happened. I saw the two of you…. Yuck."

"While you were out of town, Yolei and I decided to hang out together." Ken said. "We didn't think it was a date and we didn't really treated it like one. However, it felt nice. We enjoyed being around each other and one thing led to another."

"Why did you tell me?" Davis said.

"We didn't tell you because we don't understand it ourselves." Ken said. "It just sort of happened. It's a little weird, but Yolei and I like it at the same time. It's something we both want to try out and see where it goes. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." Davis said. "It will be disgusting for me to watch, but you two are my best friends. You shouldn't have to hide that from me. If you two want to date each other it's fine with me. I just wanted to know how it happened and why you didn't tell me."

"Like I said, we didn't know what to think of it ourselves." Ken said. "I guess you're right. We shouldn't have hidden this from you."

"Ken, is this really what you want?" Davis said. "Do you really want to go out with Yolei? Do you really want to be more than friends with her?"

"Well…I think so." Ken said. "That night we were out together, I really enjoyed the time I spent with her. I think Yolei feels the same if we both aren't really sure about this. Do you really think she and I should go for it?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think. You're both my friends." Davis said. "If this is what you both want, I'm not going to stand in your way. Just go for it." It really meant a lot for Ken that Davis seemed really okay with it.

"Thanks, Davis. You really are a great friend." Ken said as they high-fived each other. These two have been friends for a long time and its great having the other support them when they need it.

….

The Next Day

Even though Davis spent the night at Ken's, it was still a school day. Once school ended, Davis and Ken talked to Yolei about what's been going on between her and Ken. She was pretty happy herself when Davis said he was fine with the two of them dating.

"Sorry we didn't say anything sooner, Davis. We just didn't know ourselves. It's a little weird for us as well." Yolei said as they made their way back to the penthouse.

"I get it." Davis said.

"I think it's worth it." Ken said as he grabbed Yolei's hand and Yolei enjoyed it herself.

"Just don't act like one those couples that think they're so cute or lovey-dovey." Davis said.

"You mean like this?" Ken asked as he turned to Yolei. "I don't think he likes it." He said as he and Yolei were making sounds that were trying to sound cute only to give Davis a hard time. Davis felt like actual vomit was going to come out.

"Gag. You're humans. Stop treating each other like you're babies or puppies." Davis said. He went on inside and notice the petals on the floor. "What the heck? What's with all the petals?"

"Sorry." Miley said as she leaned them up. "From last night. Jesse and had a good night of our own." Miley and Jesse looked at each other and kept smiling.

"And how was your night?" Davis said.

"One great night." Jesse said as the two of them couldn't stop giggling. Davis now thought they were acting weird on this.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." Davis said as he thinks it's best to leave this one alone.


	24. Kiss and Break Up

"Davis!" Ken called as he let himself in the penthouse. "I got your message. Is there some sort of problem?"

"Hold on. You'll see." Davis said as he showed himself, but he had kiss marks all over his face that he was cleaning with a rag.

"What happened to you?" Ken said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. No, it was not to brag." Davis said like he knew what Ken was thinking. "Something really weird is going on. Ashely is back in town."

"Ashely?!" Ken said as he was surprised. They haven't heard from Ashely since she had to leave. When that happened, hers and Davis' relationship got a little complicated. "She's really back?"

"Yeah. It started just a few days ago." Davis said.

…

Flashback

Davis was home, but he heard a knock on the door. Davis wasn't really expecting anyone. He answered the door and he was surprised to see it was Ashely.

"Ashely! What are you…." Davis didn't get to finish that as Ashely surprised him again and just kissed him out of nowhere.

End of Flashback

…

"Just like that. She kissed me out of nowhere." Davis said. "It was a little weird. There was no warning, no words, no anything. We didn't even get the chance to just talk."

"Maybe she was just happy to see you after being away." Ken said.

"That's what I thought, but I wanted to really talk to her." Davis said. "So after school, I went to try and talk to her again."

…

Flashback

School ended and Davis was on his way out. Davis snuck his way around the school. Since Ashely is a big celebrity, people would be hounding her. So they needed some privacy. Davis looked around and was able to find her.

"Ashely!" Davis called as he went over to her. "Listen, we really should talk." He didn't get the chance to as Ashely kissed him again.

End of Flashback

…

"She didn't give me the chance. She just kept making out with me." Davis said. "Usually, I would be happy about that, but I feel like something's wrong. It's almost like there's something bothering her."

"Okay. So how have you tried talking to her and resist?" Ken asked.

"I did." Davis said. "I'm weak. This time, I went at her."

"Davis…." Ken said as he thought that was stupid of him.

"What?" Davis said. "I'm a guy and she's a beautiful girl that's also a celebrity. She wanted to constantly make out with me. I couldn't really help it."

"So is that how "that" happened." Ken said as he gestured to Ashely's lipstick over the rag.

"Yeah." Davis said. "I was still trying to talk to her. After being a part for so long, I took her down to the beach, found a nice private spot, and everything went like red and pink after that. Neither of us really talked about what was going on and she used me to test her lipstick. This is only from my face."

"Your face? What do you…. Wait. Never mind. I don't want to know." Ken said. "Look, maybe Ashely just missed you. Don't think too much about it. It is a little weird what she's doing, but you still need to talk to her if you feel like something's wrong. Just go for it."

"I guess you're right." Davis said. "Jason Burner is actually making a reappearance on her show. I'll try and talk to her than. No way she can make out with me if we're there. That is probably the first time a guy wants that to happen with her." Davis just shrugged it off and left the room to get the rest of himself cleaned up. That was when Ken heard a knock on the door. He answered it and saw Yolei.

"Hey." Ken said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Ken. Is Davis here?" Yolei said as she seemed anxious about something.

"Yeah and get this. Ashely is back in town." Ken said.

"She is?!" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but something's going on. She's constantly making out with Davis." Ken said. "Do you really think that's weird or do you think she just missed Davis?"

"I doubt it." Yolei said. Ken was starting to see something was wrong with her.

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"I think I know why Ashely is doing that. I think she feels guilty." Yolei said as she took out her phone. "Ashely actually made out with another guy last week."

"What?!" Ken said. "She cheated on Davis?! I know their relationship was a little more open, but Davis never did that. He never did anything behind her back. There was that one time it almost happened with Kari, but that was stopped before anything could. Are you sure?"

"Look. My sister was out partying with her friends out of town. We were texting each other this morning. She knew about Ashely going to our school and texted me a photo of this." Yolei said as she showed a picture of Ashely kissing another guy. "I can't believe she would do this behind Davis' back. Since nothing really happened while they were away, I thought they were making things really work. If Davis had done this, he would have admitted it, but she kept this a secret for at least a week. For all we know, this could have been going on the whole time she was gone."

"Oh boy." Ken said as they weren't really sure what to think. Things might have gotten complicated between Ashely and Davis when she left, but this was a line that shouldn't have been crossed. Davis may have almost did, but he was stopped and didn't try anything after that.

"I just don't know how we're going to tell Davis." Yolei said.

"This is bad. Jason is actually making a reappearance on Ashely's show." Ken said.

"He is?! Oh man." Yolei said. "We've got to tell him before he gets on camera. No way he can go through a scene with her if we know what she did."

"You're right. We've got to tell him." Ken said.

"Hey, Ken!" Davis called as he came back in the room. "I think you're right. I'm probably overthinking this whole thing. Ashely was really into me and she's done so much for me. Now that she's back, I should be happy about it."

"Really?" Yolei said and Davis just noticed her.

"Yolei? What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I need to tell you something." Yolei said, but Ken stopped her.

"She just wants to make sure if it's okay if she comes to the set as Lulu." Ken said. "You know how she gets around celebrities."

"Good point." Davis said. "Its fine, but you better behave yourself, Yolei." Davis left the room and Yolei stared at Ken.

"What are you doing? We have to tell him." Yolei said.

"He seems really happy. Maybe we should just watch and see how things go for them." Ken said. "Besides, you said Ashely might feel guilty. What's more is that those two came close to breaking up last time. If things go like last time, maybe he'll break up with her officially and we'll have nothing to worry about." Yolei wasn't so sure. "Come on, Yolei. The first girl he went out with technically cheated on him. I don't want to hurt my best friend."

"Okay, but I hope you're right." Yolei said. They don't want to hurt Davis, but they don't want to see Davis get hurt. This is going to be hard.

…

The Studio

Davis and the others put their disguises on for Teen Monster Huntress. Since Jason is playing as Dexter again, a small love interest to Ashely's character Vivian, he is actually looking forward to this.

"Hey. Looking good, monster slayer." Miley said as Jason was getting ready.

"Don't get weird." Jason said.

"Hey. No, I'm serious." Miley said. "You look good and you're going to look good on camera. I bet you're excited to be on camera with Ashely again."

"Yep. Last time, I wasn't big on the kiss scene, but I'm cool with it now." Jason said. He was looking forward to this, but not Keith and Lulu.

"I hope you're sure about this." Lulu said.

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Keith said. "We'll just keep an eye on Ashely and see how she acts."

"Speaking of the she-weasel." Lulu said as Ashely came over.

"Looking good, monster slayer." Ashely said as she kissed his cheek and placed her arms around her.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." Jason said.

"Of course." Miley said as she saw why he didn't have a problem with Ashely saying that. "If you'll excuse me, I some sweet set food with my name on it." Miley went over to the snack table and left them.

"Hey, Ashely. Let's try and be professional, but after we're done here, you want to grab a private dinner or something?" Davis said. "I'm really hoping we could just talk."

"I can think of other things we can do, but we'll see." Ashely said.

"I'm sure you will." Lulu said with Ashely noticing them.

"Oh… Hi, Keith. Hi, Lulu. Sorry, I didn't see you guys there." Ashely said.

"Bet there are somethings you have seen." Lulu said.

"Excuse me?" Ashely said.

"Easy." Keith said.

"Right. Sorry. I'm just a little on edge." Lulu said. "I'm just…excited to be here, surrounded by these people who work on a great show. However, I do know things are different behind the scenes where some people could "mess" with my friends. So be assure that if anyone does, I will take them down." She said as she was getting in Ahsley's face.

"Down, girl." Keith said as he pulled her back. Jason and Ashely thought they were acting strange, but they decided to just let it slide.

"We need to be on set in a couple minutes. I'll see you there for our little romance scene." Ashely said as she gave him a quick kiss and went on stage.

"Hey, what was that about?" Jason said.

"Nothing." Lulu said, but didn't sound sincere.

"So what do you think of Ashely now?" Keith asked. "Last time, things were getting a little ugly with her."

"I know." Jason said. "Things seem to be going well. I don't know what it is, but she seems a little different." Lulu and Keith may have had an idea. "I think I'm done with this whole partial relationship we have going on. I think I'm going to try and make it a full relationship, give us another chance."

"What?!" Lulu said.

"You seriously want to do that?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. I know things didn't go well last time, but maybe things will be different." Jason said. Keith and Lulu looked at each other and didn't like the sound of that.

"That's it. We can't let him go through with this. He needs to know the truth." Lulu said. "Otherwise, what's to stop her from making the same decision?"

"You're right. He deserves better than this." Keith said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked.

"My sister sent me a picture of this. It was taken last week." Lulu said as she took out her phone and showed Jason the photo. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You guys knew about this and didn't tell me?" Jason asked.

"Well, we only knew about it today." Lulu said as she tried to seem innocent.

"We didn't want you to get hurt." Keith said. "We think Ashley feels guilty she did this behind your back. That's why she's constantly making out with you."

"I can't believe this." Jason said. "I thought she really liked me. I know we tried long distance and were little more open about our relationship, but still."

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked as they both felt really bad for him.

"I don't know." Jason said. His brain feels like it's going a mile a minute. "It's confusing and frustrating. I'm not really sure what to think."

"Well, maybe you and Ashely aren't really right for each other." Keith said. "I hate to say it, but whenever you are together like this, it seems to cause some problems. Maybe you two are better off apart."

"Maybe you're right." Jason said. He hated to admit it, but perhaps a relationship with Ashely isn't really worth it. "I just can't believe she did this to me. I know I was close to doing the same thing, but I pulled away. Oh man. I'm giving myself a headache. So now what?"

"Just…try not to let it bother you." Keith said.

"Forget that." Lulu said. "It's not enough that she has a guilty conscious. We need to make this girl pay for hurting our friend like this."

"How?" Keith said. "She's a girl. It's also going to look bad for Jason if he tries to hurt her." Lulu wasn't going to let Ashely getaway with this. She looked around and spotted something that might help.

"Who said that Jason has to do it?" Lulu asked. Once she filled them in on the plan, it was time to start rolling. They were in a scene where Vivian and Dexter just managed to win a big battle.

"Not bad, Dexter. You still got it." Ashely said.

"I never lost it." Jason said. "It's always a good feeling to see these creeps get what they deserve. Wouldn't you think so?" That last line he was trying to say directly towards her.

"I suppose." Ashely said as she placed an arm around him. The crew watched as things were going pretty good. "How about we head back to my place. We can grab some dinner and talk."

"I don't know, "Vivian." I think there are some things left unfinished." Jason said. That was when he started to change things around.

"What do you mean?" Ashely questioned as she didn't understand what was happening.

"I said that it feels good when creeps get what they deserve. This is what you deserve." Jason said as he moved out of the way and Lulu appeared dressed as a monster and started wrestling her. No one that knew understood what was going on.

"Eat it, she-creep." Lulu said as she kept attacking Ashely.

"What's going on?" Miley asked Keith. Keith had a copy of the photo on his phone and showed it to Miley. "That miserable two-timing slithery lousy she-weasel! Pardon my French."

"What?" Keith said.

"I just always wanted to say that last part." Miley said. Now that she knows what's going on, she's enjoying this.

"Should I call cut?" The director questioned.

"Not yet." Miley said.

"Wait! What's going on?" Ashely asked. Jason pulled out the picture as well to show her and now she understands. "Oh…"

"Is that really all you have to say?" Lulu said. "You're lucky this is television!" She kept wrestling Ashely around for her friend and, just like all cheaters, she got what she deserved. After all that, Miley was comforting Jason.

"You okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I just don't understand how she could do this or why I even care so much." Davis said. "I know things were complicated with Ashely, but still."

"Relationships are always hard." Miley said. "She was the first girl you really went out with. It makes sense that seeing her with another guy would bother you since you never really got over her. In time, you will and you'll forget all about it. In the meantime, you have people that will be there for you." Jason was already starting to feel better.

"So what about us?" Keith asked about him and Lulu. They were both worried he was mad at them.

"You're fine. You guys just didn't want to see me get hurt." Jason said. He was thankful for having two caring friends like them.

"Uh oh." Miley said as she saw Ashely coming over.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Ashely asked. Jason thought he owed that much to her as he went to talk to her.

"Care to explain?" Davis said.

"I swear, it was accident. The whole time I was away, I thought about you. I don't even know how it happened." Ashely said. "I'm sorry."

"I believe you're sorry. I believe you love me, but….maybe we're not really right for each other, Ashely." Jason said. "I think it's time we stop with this halfway relationship or whatever you want to call it. Goodbye, Ashely." Breaking up with someone is never easy, but it must be done. Ashely could see she couldn't fix this. So she just walked away in sadness before anything she made things worse.

"You sure you're okay?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah. I got friends to help me." Jason said as he placed his arms around both of them and Miley came in. Girlfriends may kiss and go, but real friends really are forever.


	25. The Girl and The Brother

"Yeah! Who'd the man? Who'd the man?" Davis said. Davis and his friends decided to hit the arcade for some fun and games. It's been hectic week and this is helping them keep their mind off things.

"That would be me you overexcited dope." Ken said. "We're playing air hockey and you only managed to score one point to my six."

"Yeah, but you're a tough opponent. It's not easy to score a point against you." Davis said and Ken figured he had a bit of a point. Things were turning to be a fun and great day.

"Davis!" Yolei called as she came running in and she seemed frantic about something.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"This better be important. I'm about to beat Ken." Davis said as he tried to boast as they started another round.

"Kari and T.K. broke up!" Yolei said. The minute she said that, Davis froze and Ken got a clear shot and won the game.

"I win." Ken said.

"Are you serious? They broke up? How? When? Why?" Davis said. "Why am I even asking?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Yes, they broke up. They say it was a neutral parting. It happened a couple days ago. They say that the spark they had just wasn't there anymore. I'm guessing you're asking because you still have a spark for Kari."

"Impressive." Ken said as he thought it was good she answered all his questions. "So do you? Do you still hold a spark for Kari?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Davis said. "Ashely may have been the first girl I went out with, but Kari was my first crush."

"Kari's probably better for you than Ashely anyway." Yolei said. "After going out with Ashely, you must now have the courage to ask her out." She had a look around and spotted Kari. "Here's your chance. There she is." Davis spotted Kari and saw Yolei was right.

"Yeah. You're right. Now that I'm not with Ashely anymore, there's no reason I can't ask Kari out." Davis said as he went over to her. Ken and Yolei were a little impressed. They didn't he do it before, but he seems more confident in himself. Davis went right over to her. "Hey, Kari."

"Davis. Hey." Kari said.

"A little surprised to see you here." Davis said.

"Why not? Aren't I allowed to play some games?" Kari said.

"Uh…yeah. It's just…." Davis wasn't really sure what to say and Kari laughed.

"No reason to be nervous. It's just me." Kari said.

"Right. Listen….I heard you and T.K. broke up." Davis said.

"Huh? Oh… Right. Yeah. It was nice for a while, but the feeling just went away." Kari said. "It just happens."

"I know. Listen, if you would like, I thought that maybe we could…." "Kari!" Davis was about to ask Kari out, but he was interrupted when he saw another guy come over. He looked a little older with some wild hair.

"Everything okay?" The guy asked.

"I'm fine. Davis, you remember my older brother? Tai?" Kari said.

"Tai? Tai, how's it going?" Davis said as he held up his hand.

"Pretty good." Tai said as he slapped that hand. "It's good to see you again, Davis. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"So you're back from college?" Davis asked.

"Only for a few days." Tai said.

"So while he's home, we're hanging out together." Kari said.

"I see. I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out, but I see you would rather hang with your brother." Davis said as he felt the old times.

"Hang on. There's no reason, Kari can't. I'll be in town for a while." Tai said. Davis thought he was in the clear again.

"No. How about all three of us go together?" Kari said. "Davis, you always looked up to my big brother. He won't be around for very long. So I don't see a reason why all three of us can't do something together."

"Oh… Uh…. I don't really have a problem with it." Davis said, but he felt like kicking himself for that.

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow." Kari said as she and her brother walked away. Davis thought he had his chance. Now he's wondering what to do about this scenario.

…

The Penthouse

"Let me get this straight." Miley said. "You were about to ask out your first crush, but instead you asked her and her brother to hang out together? All three of you?"

"Yep." Davis said. As soon as he got home, he told Miley what was going on. Miley was thinking that Davis is a real dope now. "I feel like the universe is against me or something because whenever I try to get close to Kari, something gets in the way."

"Maybe it's one of those things that you really need to earn it." Miley said. "Why didn't you just tell Kari you wanted it to be just the two of you?"

"I didn't want to come between her and her brother." Davis said. "Those two are pretty close."

"Ooh. You better be on your best behavior then." Miley said. "That brother of hers might be overprotective of who his sister gets near with the boys."

"Relax. Tai and I are cool." Davis said.

"Do you think he's going to put a friendship over the feelings of his sister?" Miley asked and Davis thought about it.

"Oh man. I might need a suit of armor or something." Davis said.

…

The Next Day

Davis was meeting up with Tai and Kari. They decided to start out the day with a game of miniature golf. Davis was waiting outside the place for the two of them to show up.

"Davis!" Davis looked through the parking lot and saw both of them arrived.

"Hey. Glad to see you both made it." Davis said.

"Of course. This was a great idea. So should we go in?" Tai said. Davis allowed them to go ahead, but Kari went in first as Tai hanged back with Davis for a moment. "Just be careful with what you do with my sister. I'll be watching." Davis got nervous as he felt Tai was actually intimidating him, but Tai laughed a little. "I'm just messing with you." He ruffled up Davis' hair and went in with Davis taking a sigh of relief. Davis went in and started playing the game.

"So how is college, Tai?" Davis asked.

"It's fine." Tai said. "Keeping my grades good, made some friends, even met a couple cute girls. Just remember that college is not all party and fun. You do have your studies to think about." Tai took his turn and it almost went in the hole.

"Yeah. Kari told me you wanted to be a diplomat." Davis said. "I'm guessing it's not easy to study for that and have fun at the same time."

"You could say something like that." Tai said. "What about you, Davis? Kari's aiming to be a teacher. What do you want to be?"

"Oh… I haven't really thought about it." Davis said. When you're living the life of a successful celebrity, it's hard to think what you want to do when you're done with school.

"Come on, Davis. You have to start thinking about your future." Kari said.

"Thanks, Mom." Davis joked.

"It's fine. There are some people in college that still don't know what to do with their lives." Tai said. Kari stepped up to take her turn. She it and it was almost a hole in one, but it went around.

"Dang it." Kari said.

"Here. Let me show you a little something." Davis said as he placed his arms around her. "Keep your back straight, feet firmly planted, and add just the right amount of force on it."

"Uh….thanks." Kari said as she felt a little strange being in Davis' arms. Tai cleared his throat as a warning to Davis. Davis realized what he was doing and backed off.

"Sorry! I guess that was a little too close of a demonstration." Davis said.

"It's fine." Kari said as he face was starting to blush.

"Shouldn't we keep playing?" Tai said as he glared at the two of them. Both of them did their best to act innocent. They kept going on with the game and they soon arrived at the final hole and Tai just missed.

"Man. The final one is always the toughest." Tai said. Kari stepped up and took her turn. She decided to take Davis' advice. She kept her back straight, planted her feet, and added just the right amount of force and it seemed to have paid off as she got a hole in one.

"Aw! Hole in one! Hole in one!" Kari cheered and the boys couldn't really believe it.

"No fair!" Tai complained.

"I think it was completely fair." Davis said.

"Thanks for the tip, Davis. It just got me the win." Kari said with a laugh. Even though Davis was hoping it would just be her and him, he still glad that it was the three of them. He was having a lot of fun. When they were done with their golf game, the three of them decided to grab some lunch and ate outside.

"I still call cheating." Tai said.

"You're just sore that you lost to your little sister." Kari mocked.

"Hey. You wouldn't have won if I hadn't given you that advice in the first place." Davis said.

"I guess you're right." Kari said. "For that, I'll get you another soda on me." Kari got up and went to get Davis another drink.

"It's nice to see you two haven't changed." Tai said.

"Yeah. This actually turned out better than I thought." Davis said.

"So I hear you're living pretty big with Miley Stewart." Tai said.

"Yeah. It's nice, but sometimes it can be a bit of a drag." Davis said. "Living with a celebrity isn't as fun as you think." Tai might be a little intimidating when it comes to his sister, but he's a cool guy all the same. "Can I ask you something?"

"If it's about the hair, not really. People are always asking about it." Tai said.

"No. How come you're so protective of Kari?" Davis said. "Don't you trust her or anything?"

"It's not that I don't trust her." Tai said. "It's just that it's my job as her big brother to take care of her. No matter how old she gets, she's always going to be my little sister and I don't want her to get hurt or anything."

"So what about when she's dating? You know she recently broke up with her boyfriend." Davis said.

"T.K.? He's fine." Tai said. "Kari broke up with him and he was a nice kid. I even knew his brother. That's how I knew she would be in good hands. That doesn't mean I still wouldn't be protective of her."

"So what are you saying?" Davis asked.

"I'm saying that I trust Kari. She's one of the nicest people around." Tai said. "She always puts other before herself. That's why she invited me to this. She probably thought I would be upset that my own sister wouldn't want to spend time with me or something."

"Really?" Davis said. He thought she would have been afraid to be alone with him or that she just wanted her brother to stay close. He didn't think it was because she was thinking of his feelings.

"Yeah. That's great, but I'm a little worried that could get her in trouble." Tai said.

"How so?" Davis said.

"Someone could take advantage of her." Tai said. "There are some jerks out there that would ask her out right now. Hello! She just broke up with her boyfriend. If she's ready to date, she'll know, but she might not say no as an answer. She deserves better than some jerk asking her out because he wants to." That had Davis rethinking this whole thing. If he asks Kari out when she recently broke up with her boyfriend, does that make him some sort of jerk that's only thinking about himself?

"Here you go." Kari said as she Davis his soda.

"Well, I'm hitting the bathroom." Tai said and left the two of them alone for the first time.

"Great having your brother back, huh?" Davis asked.

"Yeah." Kari said. "Tai's always been there when I really needed it." Davis felt bad after what Tai said, but he needed to hear some things from Kari.

"So how are you holding up since you broke up with T.K.?" Davis said. "Do you think you're ready to date any time soon?"

"I'm not really sure." Kari said. "Being with T.K. was great, but i think he and I are meant to be nothing more than friends. As for dating someone else, I don't know."

"Tai told me he's a little worried you would say yes just because you don't want to hurt that person's feelings. You always put others before yourself." Davis said.

"I probably would." Kari said. "I guess there are some people out there like that, but I guess there are some out there who seem perfectly fine if I would say that I'm not ready to date."

"Is that a bad thing?" Davis said.

"Some might think that's considerate and they probably are, but there are probably some out there that just wanted to go out with the girl." Kari said. "I suppose it's not really easy to decide if you're ready to date or not. It's hard to tell the jerks from the nice ones. Plus, there's that whole post-traumatic-break-up or whatever a friend of mine called it. Some people would only say yes to a date after they just recently broke up. I don't think you can build a real relationship" Davis was rethinking this whole thing with Kari. Perhaps now is not his time.

"Listen, Kari. I had a lot of fun, but I need to get going." Davis said. "I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Sure. I had fun myself." Kari said and Davis took off. Kari grabbed the scraps and tossed them in the trash.

"Why didn't you just admit to him that you might like him?" Tai asked as he came out of hiding.

"As if you would actually allow that." Kari said.

"True." Davis said.

"Besides, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about Davis at the moment." Kari said. "Maybe there is more to him than I think. I did want to hang out with you, Tai, but I guess I was also afraid to be alone with him."

"I get it. You just went through a break up. There's no reason to jump back in the saddle." Tai said. "You know, I think Davis thinks the same thing. I bet that's really why he left. I think he was thinking of your feelings." Kari stared at the direction Davis ran off to and was thinking there was more to Davis than she thought and she was liking it.

….

The Penthouse

"So you didn't ask her out?" Miley asked as Davis told her everything that went on through the day. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to come off as some jerk." Davis said. "She just went through a break up. I don't want to seem like a selfish guy that takes advantage a moment of weakness or doesn't think about her feelings. Besides, I want what Kari and I could have to be real. I'll just give her some time and try again later."

"You know, I think that's really great of you Davis." Miley said. "Not many guys would do what you just did. Any girl really would be lucky to go out with you." Davis appreciated hearing that. Little do they know that Kari and Davis are coming closer and closer together, but these take time. Everything just happens at its own pace.


	26. Sister Secret

"Ear plugs, check. Sock for the mouth, check. Headphones to listen to something good, check." Davis said as he was looking over some things he might need. As he was going over this stuff, Miley came into his room.

"Is that all that stuff really necessary?" Miley said. "Your big sister is coming for a visit. You should be glad to see her."

"You don't seem to remember how Jun can be." Davis said. "Wouldn't you be doing something similar if it was Jackson instead of Jun?"

"Point taken." Miley said. "Still, it will be great to see your sister again for the weekend. I actually need some sort of girl to hang with since I'm surrounded by all these boys." Davis would have been offended by that, but he heard his phone go off.

"Red alert. Jun's coming up right now." Davis said and raced over to his closet. "Good. My closet is closed off nice and good."

"Your closet?" Miley said. "I doubt there's anything in there your sister could really pull off. I know you also don't keep your underwear in there."

"It's not that." Davis said as he wasn't really sure how to explain this.

"Davis!" He heard a girl call for him in excitement and Davis' terror was about to begin.

"She's here." Davis said, but not with as much excitement as you think. Davis and Miley went on and they were met up with Jun, Davis' older sister.

"Davis!" Jun said as she was happy to see her little brother as she ran right over and hugged him. "It's great to see you again, doofus."

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again." Davis said.

"Jun, good to see you." Miley said as Jun came over and hugged her as well. "How's school? You doing well?"

"It's great, but it's also nice to have a break." Jun said. "I'm just glad to be back home and to see my little brother again."

"You're actually happy to see me?" Davis said.

"Yeah. I'm a little surprised by that myself, but I plan on having a lot of fun while I'm home." Jun said. "I plan on seeing the great, the handsome, and the most talented…..Jason Burner!" Davis and Miley were a little shocked to hear that. Miley was a little more shocked to hear that Jun wants to see Jason and doesn't seem to know that he's standing right next to her.

"You want to see Jason Burner? Sweet niblets." Davis questioned.

"I heard that he performs here a lot. No one knows where he lives, but his music is so great. I just have to see him perform while I'm here." Jun said. Miley looked over in Davis' direction and Davis felt a little nervous. That was right when Ken came walking in the door.

"Davis, I just got your message. What's the red alert?" Ken asked. "Wait. Jun? Is that you?"

"Ken! Hi. It's great to see you again." Jun said.

"Now I get it. The red alert was that your sister was home." Ken said as he thought that was funny.

"Very funny." Jun said.

"Ken, you came in at the good time. Could you help Jun with her stuff?" Miley said.

"But all I have is a backpack of clothes." Jun said.

"Ken, help her. I have to talk to Davis." Miley said.

"Same old Davis. Still causing trouble." Jun said as she and Ken left the room. That left Davis with Miley and Davis knew he was in some trouble.

"You never told your sister that you were Jason Burner?" Miley asked.

"Not….exactly." Davis said, but Miley stared at him to get him to keep talking. "By that….I mean not really. No."

"Why?" Miley said. "How could you not tell your own sister that you're Jason? I get that you two don't get along, but she is still your sister. She's still family."

"My sister has the biggest mouth around." Davis said. "If I tell her, there's no way she's going to keep it a secret. All she has to do is tell one of her friends. After that, it moves to the next person, and the next, and the next, and the next. Before we know it, most of the Earth's population knows and everything we worked for could be ruined. That's the real reason I locked up my closet. It's so she wouldn't find my Jason stuff. So that settles it. I'm not telling her."

"That settles nothing. She's still your sister." Miley said.

"Yeah…., but I think enough people know the secret." Davis said.

"Davis." Miley said as she kept lecturing him like a parent. "She is your sister. A sibling bond without trust….I don't know what to think of that. You even trusted Ashely, who you only dated for a couple days, enough to tell her the secret. Even I told my brother about me being Hannah."

"That's different." Davis said.

"How?" Miley asked.

"He was still living with you when you started." Davis said. "If Jackson didn't live with you, would you still have told him knowing how you two get along?"

"Yes." Miley said without any doubt about it.

"Really? Really think about that." Davis said. Miley did what he said and really thought about it.

"Sweet niblets. I hate it when you turn my words against me." Miley said. "Okay. I'll admit I have a few relatives that I wish didn't know, but they were still family and Jun is your family. If you don't have trust between family, what do you have?"

"Look, I just can't risk it." Davis said.

"Davis, if she finds out from anyone else, she will be hurt." Miley said. She keeps trying to convince Davis to tell Jun, but Davis just won't budge.

"You two done?" Jun asked as she and Ken came back.

"Yeah…" Miley said. She is disappointed in Davis, but she stopped talking about it. She wants Davis to be the one to tell her the truth about Jason.

…

The Streets

Jun decided to hit the streets with Ken and Davis coming along with her. As they were walking, Ken and Davis stayed back and were talking about the problem. Ken was informed that Davis never told Jun that he's really Jason Burner.

"You really never told her?" Ken said.

"No. I don't think Jun can keep her big mouth shut about it." Davis said.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she doesn't already know." Ken said. "I would have assumed someone else in your family would have mentioned it or something. Still, I'm with Miley on this. I really think you should tell her. She's your sister."

"No way. I think it's too risky." Davis said.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Jun asked.

"Nothing." Davis said. Jun seemed a little suspicious about it, but she decided to let her go. When they think she wasn't listening, the two of them kept talking.

"Look, it took a while before you told me you were Jason." Ken said. "I'm your best friend and that bothered me, but your sister is different. She should be told as soon as possible. You shouldn't keep secrets from your family. The only reason I never told my parents is because this is your secret and I've respected your wishes, but we're talking about your family."

"Are you serious?" Davis said. "Superheroes keep secrets from their families. They don't tell them about their secret double lives."

"You're not a superhero. You're a superstar." Ken said.

"Some of my fans would beg to differ." Davis said. "Besides, people keep secrets from their parents and siblings all the time. This is no big deal."

"Davis…" Ken said as he still didn't approve of this.

"Let's deal with this another time. I have a Jason thing tonight and Jun's only here for a couple days." Davis said. "There's nothing to worry about."

…

The Penthouse

"Looking good." Jason said as he looked himself over in a mirror. He got himself dressed and ready to go. Jason stepped out of his hidden closet and was about to sneak out of the place so Jun wouldn't noticed. "Better get going."

"Davis?" Jun said as she was about to come in. Jason panicked and dived back in the closet. "Davis? Are you in here?"

"Jun? Hang on. I'll be right out." Davis said as he was trying to change back into his regular clothes as quickly as possible.

"Davis? What are you doing in the closet?" Jun asked.

"Hold on." Davis said. He was able to get change and got out in his normal look. He closed the doors and tried to act as casual as he could. Davis leaned against it to keep the doors closed. "What's up?"

"Why were you in the closet?" Jun asked.

"I was….counting my clothes. When you spend some time with someone like Miley, you picked up some of her strange habits." Davis said.

"You're acting weird. Well, weirder than usual." Jun said. "I just came to see what's going on with you? Miley said you and her aren't joining me or Jesse for dinner. She told me to ask you."

"Did she?" Davis said as he could see that Miley was trying to get Davis to tell Jun the truth. "Well, she was wrong. I'm not saying. Bye."

"Okay." Jun said as she was thinking everyone has been acting strange. "So how about you show me what's in the closet? What are you really hiding?" Jun tried acting playful as she tried to get inside, but Davis was doing his best to keep her back. Davis actually did run out of patience with her.

"Jun, enough! You're not seeing! Now get out!" Davis said as he lost his temper with her and Jun felt a little insulted.

"Okay, you bossy freak." Jun said. "I was just playing around with you." Jun left Davis alone and he was starting to feel guilty. The problem is he doesn't know what to do to solve it without revealing to her that she's Jason.

…

The Next Day

"Davis, I'm telling you that you need to tell her the truth." Ken said. Davis and Ken continued talking about letting Jun in on the secret as they talked in the kitchen. Davis told him what went on last night and is starting to think things are getting a little out of hand. "Maybe if you just tell her, she'll leave you alone."

"No way." Davis said. "I don't know if I can really trust Jun with this secret. Even if I do, she'll be constantly asking me for favors from Jason." Ken was starting to get annoyed with this whole thing.

"Maybe I'm trying this the wrong way." Ken said. "What's it going to take for you to admit the secret to your own sister?"

"I don't know." Davis said. "Look, I get what you and Miley are saying, but you can just stop. In the end, it's my secret and it's my decision who I should tell and who I shouldn't. I get that Jun's my sister and I get that I should let her in on that, but families keep secrets from each other all the time. I just don't know if I can really trust her with it. Why are you and Miley even making a big deal about this?" Ken tried to respond, but he didn't have a good answer.

"You're right. It's your secret and you decide who you should tell." Ken said. "I just don't see a reason as to why you should keep this from her." Davis was putting it behind him now, but as he was about to exit the kitchen, he spotted Jun on the couch and she seemed upset about something.

"Hey, Jun." Miley said as she came in. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I feel like Davis is keeping something from me." Jun said.

"Is he?" Miley said as she tried to act like she didn't really know anything. "What makes you say that?"

"He's been acting really weird. It feels like he's hiding something from me." Jun said. "I know Davis and I don't get along all that well, but he's still my brother. I guess I shouldn't invade on his privacy, but I don't like that's he keeping stuff from me. After being away for so long, I was hoping we could use this opportunity to become closer. Looks like that isn't happening if he won't say tell me what's going on." Davis was starting to feel guilty about the whole thing.

"Maybe, if Davis is hiding something, he's afraid of what you'll do. He did say you are a big mouth." Miley said.

"I get that, but if the secret is really a big deal to him, I would still keep it." Jun said. Davis felt bad that he upset Jun over this whole thing.

"Still think she would tell her secret?" Ken asked. "June will be leaving soon and you really want her to leave like that?"

"Well, if Davis doesn't trust me enough or want to hang, fine." Jun said. "I'll just go and leave tomorrow." Jun got up and was about to leave, but Davis wasn't going to let his sister leave like this.

"Jun, wait." Davis said as he showed himself.

"Davis? Were you in there the whole time listening?" Jun asked.

"You're right. There is something I'm hiding." Davis said. "I get we haven't gotten along well in the past, but you are my sister and you deserve better. Come with me."

"Where?" Jun said.

"My closet." Davis said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to his room.

"I don't think you need to share anything that private in there." Jun said.

"Not like that." Davis said. They walked off and Ken and Miley were real proud of him. Davis took Jun to his room with Ken going with. Jun saw all the clothes of Jason, the wig, and was amazed by all of that. She couldn't believe it.

"Unbelievable! My little brother is really Jason Burner!" Jun said.

"Yeah. I've bene Keith for a while, just so you know." Ken said.

"Who's Keith?" Jun asked and Ken actually felt offended by that. "Davis, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was worried. I didn't know if I could really trust you with this secret, Jun." Davis said. "It's really important that you keep it a secret."

"Davis, I swear I won't tell anyone." Jun said.

"You better. See this guy?" Davis said as he took out his phone and showed a picture of Rocky. A picture alone is intimidating. "This here is my bodyguard, Rocky. You better not tell my secret or he will hunt you down. He's a shark, a panther, and a cobra."

"A cobra? When did he become a cobra?" Ken asked.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." Davis said as he shuddered at the thought. "Anyway…you said you wanted to see Jason perform, right? How about a backstage pass instead for a better view."

"Are you serious? Thank you, Davis." Jun said as she hugged her brother.

"Well, yo, time to go." Ken said as he tried to show who Keith was, but Jun still didn't know. Ken felt offended and left. Davis and Jun wrapped their arms around each other and went off. Now that there are no secrets in this family, perhaps they'll be less things to worry about. Probably not.


	27. The Big Date

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Davis said as he rolled through the streets. Davis and his friends decided to go roller skating through the streets today. Something a little different. Davis was up ahead, but Yolei was catching him.

"Who are you calling slowpoke?" Yolei said. Ken was really the only one having trouble as he struggled to keep his balance. "Come on, sweetheart. You can do it."

"I'm trying. I'm not use to this kind of thing." Ken said as he was trying his best to stay up.

"Come on, Ken. We're not going to get that very far if we have to keep waiting for you." Davis said.

"Back off. It's not my Ken's fault that he's a lousy skater." Yolei said as she rolled over to Ken and helped him.

"Oh brother. It's easy. See? I can do it backwards." Davis said as he was doing just that. Not a good idea as he was heading for a set of stairs.

"Davis, behind you!" Ken called, but it was too late as Davis fell down the stairs and it didn't sound friendly. Yolei and Ken hurried over and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Davis, are you okay?"

"Yeah. A little dizzy, but I'm fine." Davis said as he was able to get back up. Good thing he was wearing pads and a helmet.

"Now you see why Miley insisted on wearing padding." Yolei said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Davis said.

"Need a hand?" Davis saw someone stick their hand out for him. He looked up and saw it was Kari. Davis took her hand and he was able to get back up.

"Thanks, Kari." Davis said.

"You might want to be more careful." Kari said. "People say you have a thick skull, but that doesn't mean it can't be cracked." Both of them share a little laugh. Yolei and Ken took their skates off and went down the stairs.

"You sure you're okay?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Maybe that fall made you a little smarter like how it does on television." Yolei joked.

"Very funny. I wouldn't need to be wearing my helmet if I want that to happen." Davis said. "Thanks again, Kari." Kari was glad to see he was okay and walked off. Davis was always glad to see her. Kari was his first crush and his little crush seems to be coming back to him.

"You think you're going to ask her out any time soon?" Ken said.

"Seriously, Davis." Yolei said. "You've gotten a little more confident and Kari would be a step up after what went on between you and Ashely."

"I know, but you guys remember what I told you after I hang with her and Tai." Davis said. "I want to have a real relationship with her and I don't know if she really is ready to start dating. Yolei, can't you do some girl talk to her or whatever you girls do. Can't you find out if she is ready to date again?"

"I suppose I could." Yolei said. As the three of them were talking about this, Kari came back and tapped Davis on the shoulder and got his attention.

"Davis, I don't suppose you want to….do something this weekend by any chance. Would you?" Kari said. Davis was really surprised to hear Kari was actually asking him out.

"Uh… Yeah! I mean, yeah." Davis said as he tried to hide his excitement and keep it cool. "I would like that."

"Great. I'll see you later." Kari said and really left. They couldn't believe it. Kari actually asked Davis out instead.

"Yes! Wahoo!" Davis cheered as he could not hold his excitement anymore.

…

The Penthouse

Davis headed home with much joy. After so long, he finally gets to go out with the girl he's been crushing on ever since he was a kid. When he got home, he told Miley what was going on this weekend and there was only one thing that Miley could do about something like this.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! You're going out with Kari!" Miley practically screamed.

"I know. I'm excited myself." Davis said as he could barely control his joy.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Miley cheered as she grabbed Davis hands and started jumping. She kept going, but Davis wasn't doing that as his joy turned to him being a little freaked. "Why aren't you jumping and yaying?"

"Because I'm a guy. Guys don't do that." Davis said and Miley stopped instantly.

"Sorry. Little flashback moment from when I was about your age." Miley said.

"What's going on?!" Jesse said as he came running in with a metal bat. "I heard Miley scream. Did my crazy ex-girlfriend finally showed up?!"

"No. Davis has a date! Did your what finally showed up?" Miley said as she and Davis got a little curious as to what he was talking about.

"Oh… Never mind." Jesse said as he put the bat away and tried to act like nothing happened. "Wait. Why did you scream again?"

"Davis has a date! You remember that Kari girl we told you about. He's finally going on a date with her!" Miley said.

"Oh! Finally stepped up to the plate, did you?" Jesse said. "I did not just say that because I had a bat in my hand."

"Yeah. It's going to happen this weekend." Davis said.

"You know what would be perfect for a first date. A picnic!" Miley said. "Jesse and I went on a picnic for our first date. I'll go get it ready!" Miley hurried over to the kitchen to get that picnic ready.

"Miley, we still have a few days." Davis said. Miley seemed more excited about this date than Davis does. "What's with her?"

"You were always talking to her about great this Kari is. You know how girls get with this kind of stuff, especially when they act like a mother." Jesse said and Davis could see his point. "So you finally worked up the nerve to ask Kari out?"

"Actually…Kari asked me out." Davis said.

"It was the other way around?" Jesse said as he sounded like he didn't really approve.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Davis asked.

"No…. Not unless you want to be the follower instead of the one taking command." Jesse said.

"What?" Davis said as he didn't understand.

"In every relationship, there is one side that takes control, the one that has the power." Jesse said. "That's usually the guy because it's the guy that does the asking. If the girl asked you out, that means the power is in her hands. She's got more guts, easier for her to get you to do what she wants, and it shows that you want the girl to rule over you."

"That's ridiculous." Davis said as he thought that was crazy. "Is that what you did with your relationships? Is that what you do with Miley?"

"Yeah. I took charge in the relationship." Jesse said.

"Does she think that way?" Davis said.

"No. Of course not." Jesse said. "You don't' say this stuff to the girls or it could ruin everything."

"Yeah right. There's no way this is true." Davis said.

"You don't believe me? You'll see for yourself." Jesse said. "Just ask Kari during your date. Ask her why she wanted to go out with you when she didn't show interest before. She'll probably say some things that make her sound innocent, but I'm sure you'll discover the lie in there somewhere. You'll see she thinks you're an easy guy. Someone that's easier for her to be with rather than some big shot. Who wants things to be easy? People like a challenge. If you don't, you'll come across as some sort of pushover"

"Okay. You're just sounding crazy." Davis said as he was ready to leave.

"Just wait and see, Davis." Jesse said. Davis didn't want to believe that, but he's been waiting for a long time to be with Kari. Is he going to risk his male ego or pride for something like this? He wants to be with Kari, but is it worth his self-respect or dignity?

…..

A Few Days Later

The weekend soon came around and that means Davis' big date with Kari is here. He took Miley's tip and decided on a little picnic where it would just be the two of them. However, he was also trying not to think about Jesse's advice, but it kept nipping at his brain.

"This was a great idea." Kari said as they set up the picnic blanket and the food.

"I have Miley to thank. She made all this." Davis said as he handed her some food. When he said that, Jesse's advice went at him again for it was a woman that did this for him rather than him doing this himself.

"You okay? You look like there's something bothering you." Kari said.

"It's nothing." Davis said. He's a little worried if he tells her what Jesse told him, it would ruin everything for the two of them.

"Well, no matter who came up with the idea, it was a great one." Kari said. Both of them sat there and enjoyed the food with each other's company. However, Davis kept being bothered by what Jesse said. Davis never thought he was the type that cared that much about his male dominance or ego, but that advice kept going at him.

"Kari, there's something I want to ask you." Davis said. He decided to just go for it, but doesn't want Kari to know the truth.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Why did you want to ask me out?" Davis said.

"Because you're a little cute and sweet." Kari said. When she said that, Davis was starting to think Jesse might have been on to something.

"Come on, Kari. I'm serious." Davis said. "You never showed that much interest in me before. Why all of a sudden did you want to ask me out?" Kari was a little anxious to say this, but she just went for it.

"Okay." Kari said. "I'll admit that I never thought about it before, but things change over time. I guess that includes feelings. I always did think you were a great friend, Davis. You were there for me when I needed it back when we were kids. You've always been real nice to me. In fact, we never did talk about what almost happened between us."

"What?" Davis said.

"You remember." Kari said. "We were playing that piano and we almost…."

"Oh…" Davis said as he remembered. That was when his feelings for Kari started to reignite.

"That day, we both really connected. I saw a side of you that I haven't really before." Kari said. "I saw you in a different light. It seemed like I was developing real feelings for you. Ever since that day, I haven't really stopped thinking about you and I was trying to figure that out while I was with T.K."

"Really?" Davis said as he felt really happy to hear Kari say things like that.

"Yeah. Maybe there was something between us the whole time." Kari said. "Maybe I just needed something to open my eyes to see the kind of guy you really are."

"So…if Yolei didn't step in that day and in that day and we actually…. Do you think things would be different between us sooner?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Kari said. "Maybe things could have been. Of course, that's how I feel. I still don't know how you feel." Hearing those kinds of things gave Davis what he needed to say what he needed.

"Kari…I've had a big crush on you since we were kids." Davis said. "I've always wanted to tell you, but I never could. Around the time you started dating T.K. and Ashely came around, I was starting to think you and I would never happen."

"You have? You did?" Kari questioned.

"Yeah. You were always so nice. You talked to me when others wouldn't, at least before Ken and Yolei came around." Davis said. "A day like this is what I always wanted and I don't want to lose it. I don't want anything to really ruin it. It's a dream come true to me." Kari reached over and slid her hand against his face.

"I think I'm starting to feel the same." Kari said. She pulled Davis closer and the two of them shared their first kiss. With that, Davis threw everything Jesse just told him out the window. He can see that Kari really likes Davis and all that stuff Jesse told him means nothing to him now. As they were done, they placed their heads against each other and they both felt a lot happier now.

"Hey. Look." Davis said as he pointed to the sky. They saw two doves fly by and were flying high. Two doves flying high, just like how Davis feels right now since he is finally with Kari and he won't let anything come between them.

….

The Penthouse

The date was just about the best moment in Davis' life and possibly Kari's as well. Davis held that big smirk on his face as he made his way home. Jesse saw him come in and saw how happy he really was.

"Look at that big smile. I take it the date went well." Jesse said.

"Yeah." Davis said as he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"So did you take my advice?" Jesse said. "Did you at least ask why Kari asked you out?"

"Yeah." Davis said. "It's all sincere. She likes me. She really likes me. Also, you're in trouble."

"I'm in trouble?" Jesse questioned. "Why am I in trouble?"

"That lousy advice you gave me could have ruined everything I have with Kari." Davis said. "Luckily, it didn't go the way you thought it would. In fact, I asked Kari out for a second date and she said yes."

"Well, that's good, but I still don't see how I'm in trouble. What are you going to do?" Jesse said as he thought Davis was harmless.

"Jesse!" Miley called. In the tone of her voice, Jesse could now see that he really was in trouble.

"I'm not going to do anything. She is." Davis said. Miley came in and she did not look happy.

"One side of a relationship has power? You think the girl shouldn't ask the guy out?" Miley said.

"Hold on. I… I was just trying to…." Jesse tried to save himself, but he could see there is no way he's getting out of this one.

"Davis, cover your eyes." Miley said. Davis did just that. He closed his eyes, but from what he could hear, it wasn't good for Jesse. It was like that for a minute until it stopped. "You can look now." Davis opened his eyes and saw Miley holding Jesse by the back of his shirt.

"I apologize for my bad advice, Davis." Jesse said. "I guess I was just thinking back to some bad relationships I had before I met my wonderful wife."

"You mean like the crazy ex-girlfriend?" Davis said with he and Miley having a laugh. Jesse might be in some trouble, but Davis feels like he's got a lot of happy times ahead with his new girlfriend.


	28. It's My Song

Jason has done well with his music. At the moment, he's in a recording studio working on another one of his songs. Miley listened with the producer and they were liking what they were hearing. The song ended and it was a good one.

"Nice work, Jason." The producer said.

"Yeah. That's my boy." Miley said.

"So are we done? Is my new C.D. ready?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." The producer said. "We just need about one more song and we should be all good."

"Just one more? No problem." Jason said as he was ready to go again. "Just tell me what song you like to hear and I'll do it."

"Well…that's the thing." The producer said. "Your other songs are all great, but we're going to need a brand new song to finish this one up."

"A brand new song?" Miley questioned.

"Yes. New songs mean more ratings and more profit as well as more fan love." The producer said.

"No problem." Jason said. "Miley's husband, Jesse, helps me with all the songs. He can help me get a brand new one. No problem." He really thought there would be no problems in with this.

….

The Penthouse

"Problem." Jason said. Jason and Miley headed home and felt confident in getting that new song, but they were jinxed. When they got home, they saw Jesse and he looked terrible. He was wrapped in a blanket covered with tissues.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Miley asked.

"No." Jesse said as he even sounded terrible. "I got a terrible cold."

"How are you feeling?" Davis asked as he took off his wig. "I'm going to need your help with writing a brand new song."

"Well, I should be able to help." Jesse said. "Mommy? When did you get here?" Jesse wasn't sounding all that well. Miley placed her hand against his head and felt his temperature.

"Ooh. He's got a nasty fever. He's even seeing things." Miley said. "Sorry, Davis. I don't think Jesse is going to help you. There's no way he'll be able to write a new song. Looks like we'll have to postpone that C.D."

"No we don't." Davis said.

"You're right. We'll just use one of your other songs." Miley said, but Davis was thinking differently.

"We don't need to do that either." Davis said. "I can just write that new song myself."

"Songwriter wannabe say what?" Miley said.

"Yeah. I can write my very own song." Davis said. "Jesse does it all the time. How hard can it really be? Plus, if people find out I wrote this song myself and it becomes a hit, it could do a lot more for us."

"Are you sure about this?" Miley said. "Writing a song is harder than you think. Trust me. I know from experience."

"I've got this." Davis said. "Trust me, Miley. I've been wanting to do this for a while and this the perfect opportunity. You'll see. Jason Burner is going to be a threat with music!" He was pretty confident in writing this song, but he isn't aware of the difficulties that will come from this.

…

Later

Davis was all set to write this song himself. He called Ken over and told him what was going on. He was going to need someone to give him some feedback when he has it done.

"You're really going to write your own song by yourself?" Ken said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? This requires some feeling, a little poetry, and you've never done that sort of thing before."

"Trust me. I've got this." Davis said. "I got a pen. I got paper for the lyrics. I got sheet music for the notes. Now all I have to do is write. How hard can it really be?" Davis took a seat on his bed and got ready to do some songwriting. After some time has passed, Davis has run out of patience. "This is so hard! I can't even think of anything! How does Jesse do it? How long has it even been?"

"Five minutes." Ken said. Now Davis was thinking that this was harder than he thought.

….

The Movie Theater

Davis was learning that writing a song was harder than he thought. He tried, but he couldn't think of one note or lyric. After going at it a little longer, he still didn't get anything. Ken thought it was best he take a break.

"Why are we at the movies? How is this going to help me write a new song?" Davis said.

"I think you just need a break. Maybe find some inspiration." Ken said. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"You pick. I'm going to need some thinking food in the form of popcorn and candy." Davis said. Davis went to get some snacks, but he heard some of the noises that went on. As a musician, Davis paid attention to the beat and the sounds that went on. The games people played as they waited for their movies. The sweeping sound from a broom. The sounds that came from the snack stand. Davis really listened to all the sounds and he was starting to get something.

"Okay. I've got the tickets." Ken said as he went over.

"And I think I have a song forming." Davis said as the song was starting to build in his head.

…..

The Recording Studio

Davis put together his song. Going to the theater and seeing a movie helped him finish it up. He had Miley and Ken look over it and they liked it. So Davis and Ken put on their Jason and Keith disguises and hit the studio. Jason gave his new song a trial run and it looked like it was going well.

"So? How was it?" Jason asked as he finished it up.

"I like it. I like it." The producer said and Jason chalked this up as a real win. "However, we're not putting that song in your C.D." Maybe scratch out that victory.

"You're not using it?" Jason questioned.

"How come? You just said you liked it." Miley said.

"Yeah. That be messed up." Keith said.

"It's a good song, but it doesn't sound like a Jason Burner song." The producer said.

"What?" Jason said as he didn't really understood.

"What I mean is that it sounds different. You have some sort of vibe with the rest of your music, but I'm not feeling that vibe with this song." The producer said. "I'm not ruining that vibe. So we're not using it. You'll have to come up with something else." They found this unbelievable. He worked hard on that song, they said they needed a new song, but now that they have one, they won't use it.

"No. It probably just sounds like that because I wrote this song myself." Jason said. "My usual songwriter is sick."

"Get him some medicine and have him writing." The producer said.

"He said no." Miley said. "Jason worked on this song himself and he's proud of it. We like it. I think you're acting a little unfair to him."

"Yeah. Besides, you're not my fans. My fans might like this song and that's what really matters." Jason said.

"Is that so? Let's put it to the test." The producer said.

"How?" Jason asked.

"We'll get some of your fans, we'll say about nine children." The producer said. "That way we won't have a tie. The side with the most votes will help us determine what to do with this song. Of course, I think I already know the outcome."

"And I think I want to shove a microphone down your throat, but we could both be wrong." Jason said. Jason worked hard on this song, it's the first one he ever wrote by himself. He doesn't want to just throw it out, but at the same time, he wants his fans to like it. So it all comes down to a vote.

…

Later

The producer was able to get nine children. He played Jason's new song to them and they all listened to it. Jason and the others kept hidden so they would stay focus on the song. They watched and it seemed like they were enjoying it.

"It looks good." Jason said as he was liking this.

"I'm not sure. Check out that one boy." Ken said as he pointed to one of the kids and he looked disgusted by listening to this song.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" The kid seemed like he was ready to have a tantrum from listening to this song. The song came to an end and the time came to here to tally the votes.

"Okay. Now that you listened to it, share your thoughts." The producer said. "Do you like Jason Burner's new song or not?"

"I hate it!" The boy said.

"Hey!" Miley said as she smacked the glass. "How about you come in here and say that?!"

"Miley, chill." Jason said.

"Sorry. It's just that you worked hard on this song. You deserve to perform it and everything." Miley said.

"It's all fine. It's just one kid." Jason said.

"I liked it." One girl said.

"See." Jason said.

"I like it, but it doesn't sound like Jason." The girl said.

"What do you know?! You're just a kid!" Jason said.

"It's okay, Jason." Keith said. "That's two kids that don't like it, but there are seven others. If we can get just five, you're fine." Jason would hope so. Each of the kids told how they felt about the song and it was divided up. Four liked it and four didn't. That just left one.

"Well, little Suzie, looks like you're the deciding vote." The producer said to the girl. "Just be honest. Did you like it or not?" Jason and the others hoped she would say yes.

"I….didn't." Suzie said as she went over to the kids who didn't like it.

"That settles it. We're not using this song." The producer said.

"Unbelievable. Don't kids know what's good these days?" Miley said.

"Right, Jason?" Keith said, but noticed he was gone. "Oh boy." Keith knew what Jason was doing and went to catch him. Jason went to confront these kids about his song.

"Hey!" Jason said as he just entered the room with Keith following. The kids all squealed with delight as they all went to hug him. "Not you five. I want to talk to you."

"Jason, we had an agreement and you lost." The producer said.

"I want to hear this for myself." Jason said. "What about this song do you kids not like? I wrote it myself."

"It's not that we didn't like the song. We just didn't like it from….you." One boy said.

"It sounds different from what you usually sing." One girl said.

"That's probably just because I wrote this one myself." Jason said. "My usual songwriter was sick. So I decided to try and write one myself."

"But it's just….different. We like your other stuff better. It's almost like you're changing." One boy said.

"Okay. So it seems different. Maybe I might change a little, but that's just part of life. Things change, people change." Jason said. "Just because something is different, something changes, that doesn't mean it's bad. Does it?"

"Of course not." Keith said. Jason thought the kids got that, but little Suzie came over and hugged him.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to stay the same." Suzie said. The way she said it melt his heart. Now Jason isn't really sure what to do.

….

The Recording Studio

Jason listened over to his song. After hearing all that stuff from the kids, he doesn't know what to do with his song anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Miley said.

"What do I do? I want to use this song, but I also want my fans to like it." Jason said.

"Jason, you can't expect everyone to like all your songs." Miley said. "Heck, there are probably some people that don't like you at all. What really matters is what you think of it. So do you want to get rid of it?" Jason thought it over on what he wants from this song.

"No." Jason said.

"Okay. We'll find some way to make it work." Miley said. She decided to leave him alone to work on it and stepped out. Right when she did, someone else stepped in.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought no one was in here."

"Dove Cameron?" Jason said.

"You're Jason Burner! Sorry. Are you busy?" Dove asked.

"No. I'm trying to figure out what to do with my new song." Jason said. "I like it, but it looks like some of my fans won't."

"Is this the song?" Dove said as she grabbed the music sheets and looked it over. "I think it's not that bad." Dove tried it out herself. When Jason heard her sing it, it gave him an idea that could work.

"Hold on. Dove, if I change the lyrics around, you want to sing it with me?" Jason asked. "Maybe it's suppose to be a duet."

"I would love to. Let's….duet." Dove said.

"You're funnier on T.V." Jason said.

…

Later

Jason changed the lyrics around, but when he told them that he wanted to do a duet with Dove Cameron, it seemed like a good idea. They started recording this song. A song that's about life and the right moments, with the right person, can make you feel like you're in a movie.

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

(Jason)

Time to start filming now

Life can be like a movie

Has some twists and turns

Filled with uncertainty

(Dove)

I know that I'm not the only star

But with you I know we're going far

Cause with you by my side

I know we're going to be all right

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

(Dove)

Life can be complicated

You never know what you might find

But I have you by my side

What's there for me to lose

(Jason)

I know that I'm not a solo act

But with you, I have nothing to fear

I share the spotlight with you

You make me feel like I'm all that

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

(Jason)

Oh yeah

(Dove)

Yeah, yeah

(Jason)

Oh YEEEAAAAH

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

(Dove)

Are you the boy, the boy, the boy

(Jason)

Are you the girl, the girl, the girl

(Both)

Are you the boy/girl, the boy/girl, the boy/girl

That makes me feel like a movie

The song came to an end and they all wanted to hear what the producer has to say about it now and they're hoping he'll have a change of heart.

"I like it. I think we got a real hit." The producer said. All of them cheered upon hearing that. Davis really did it now. Not only can he sing well, but he can write the songs he sings well too.


	29. Can You Wig It

"Kari, there's something I need to tell you." Davis said as he took a deep breath. "I'm telling you this because I don't' want secrets and I care a lot about you. Here goes. I'm Jason Burner." He held up his wig to show her….or him since he was really talking to Ken.

"What?!" Ken said as he pretended to be Kari. "You're Jason? You're Davis? I don't believe this. How could you? Hm!"

"Ken!" Davis said.

"What? She could react like that?" Ken said. "Why are we even practicing this? You've told the secret before. Do you even want it to be a secret anymore?"

"Come on, Ken. I've waited a long time to go out with Kari and I'm not going to let something like Jason get in the way of that." Davis said.

"Better idea, we don't tell her and you just be more careful with scheduling things. Seriously, you could be a little more organized." Ken said.

"Stop complaining. Whenever we talk about something like this, you've been getting all upset ever since I told my sister." Davis said.

"She didn't know who Keith was!" Ken said. "I wear gold chains and hoodies. I talk like a rapper. How could she not know?!"

"In other words you're a rapper wannabe?" Davis joked, but Ken didn't find that funny. They heard a knock on the door and it was show time. "That's Kari. Go. I want to be alone with her."

"Wait. Shouldn't I tell her that I'm Keith?" Ken said.

"No one cares." Davis said as he pushed Ken away into another room and went to the door to let Kari in. "Hey."

"Hey." Kari said as she stepped inside. "You sounded a little anxious over the phone. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. There's just something I want to talk about." Davis said as he guided her to the couch.

"If you called me here to break up with me, my brother is going to kill you, you know." Kari said.

"No. Not that." Davis said as he laughed a little as they both sat down. "There's just something I need to tell you. I'm telling you this now because I care a lot about you. You might find this unbelievable, but what I'm about to tell you is pretty big. It's that I'm…."

"You're Jason Burner?" Kari said.

"Don't interrupt. This is…. Huh?" Davis said as he realized what Kari said.

"I know you're really Jason Burner." Kari said. Davis was really shocked. He always had to tell people. This was the first that someone was able to figure out for themselves.

"How?! It was my sister, wasn't she? I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Davis said.

"No. I was able to figure it out." Kari said. "There was that one time that Jason came over to our school and talked to me around the time we were talking about him."

"That could have just been a coincidence." Davis said.

"What about when Jason came to perform at our school for the play or when he was in Tennessee the same time I heard you were." Kari said.

"Coincidences happen more than once." Davis said.

"Okay." Kari said as she found it cute that Davis was still trying to deny it. "What about when I held a photo of you near a poster of Jason Burner? You have similar facial features and getting a black wig can be easy. What about that? You still going to try and deny it?"

"Okay. You got me." Davis said. Three strikes and he's out. "But the rest of the world hasn't figured it out like you have."

"Well, the rest of the world isn't crazy about you like I am." Kari said as she grabbed his hand. Davis felt really happy to have Kari in on the secret and how she feels about it. The two of them were about to kiss…

"Aww…" Ken said as he was watching and ruined the moment.

"Hi….Keith." Kari said.

"Yes. Yes! Finally! Someone knows who Keith is." Ken said as he was really happy about that. Davis stared at Ken and Ken took that as the signal to leave them alone.

"This is great that you know." Davis said. "Just one thing. I can get you backstage to my performances, but we need to get you a disguise."

"A disguise?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Until we get you one, you can't be sweet on Jason when you're dating Davis." Davis said, but Kari didn't quite understand. "If people see you as Jason's girlfriend when you're Davis' girlfriend, people are going to think you're a cheater and that Jason Burner is a girlfriend stealer. When you're with Jason, try and act normal."

"Got it." Kari said as she now understood.

"So do you want to see the merits of being in on the secret?" Davis said. Kari was indeed interested.

…

A Concert

Jason was giving off another concert for his loving fans. Now that Kari was in on the secret, Davis was able to get backstage. She watched him perform as she stood by with Keith and Lulu.

"Kari it is like so great that you are in on the secret." Lulu said. "It's like really great."

"Yeah, girl." Keith said. "The J-man can really hook you up." They both kept up their character, but Kari couldn't help it that she was laughing from those two.

"I'm sorry, "Keith" and "Lulu." I just find it funny that you two are talking like that." Kari said. The show came to an end and Jason met up with them.

"Great show, Jason." Keith said.

"You like so rocked it, Jason." Lulu said.

"Guys, I get it." Kari said.

"Yeah. Cut her a break. She's getting use to it and she understands what's going on." Jason said. Keith and Lulu took his word for it and left the two of them alone.

"You really were great. By the way, where's Miley?" Kari asked.

"Back home. She hasn't really been acting like herself lately. I hope she's okay." Jason said. Jason had a look around and saw no one was really watching him. "You know, there's no one around." Kari could see what he was thinking.

"What about you're little rule?" Kari said.

"It will be quick. No one's watching." Jason said as he pulled Kari closer and gave her a quick kiss, but it wasn't quick enough.

….

The Next Day

"Oh my gosh! Miley, are you serious?!" Jesse said. The two of them were in the kitchen and were talking privately.

"I am." Miley said and Jesse was finding whatever she told him to be unbelievable. "Come on. Let's go tell, Davis. He needs to know."

"No!" Davis shouted to their surprise.

"Maybe he won't be as happy as we thought." Miley said. Both of them went into the living room and saw him with Ken and Yolei. "What's going on? What did you shout about?"

"That!" Davis said. They were watching the news and it was about Jason Burner and his new girlfriend: unidentified girl. The people that knew the girl knew it was Kari. "No. This is what I wanted to avoid."

"What happened?" Jesse said.

"Davis filled Kari in on the secret, surprisingly she already knew." Yolei said. "He invited her to his last concert, but he broke his little rule."

"Some reporter or some photographer must have been hiding out when Davis wasn't looking and took that photo." Ken said. "Now the whole world thinks Kari is dating Jason Burner."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jesse said.

"Yes. She's suppose to be with Davis Motomiya. Not Jason Burner." Davis said. "Now this could cause a bunch of problems." Davis had a feeling that it would once his phone started going off and saw it was Kari. "Here we go." He took his phone and took it somewhere private so he would listen to this.

"This makes the third unidentified person that is near Jason Burner. One must wonder who these people are."

"Unidentified?" Yolei said. "Does she mean us? You mean after all this time, people still don't know about us? We're still nobodies?"

"You're someone to me." Ken said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"That's sweet, but that's not what I mean." Yolei said. "Doesn't it bother you? We're around Jason all the time as Keith and Lulu, but no one really knows who we are. You said it yourself that it annoyed you when Jun didn't know who Keith was."

"Maybe a little, but it's not that big of a deal." Ken said.

"Well, it does bother me." Yolei said. "I bet people would treat us like celebrities if they knew we were really Keith and Lulu."

"Maybe, but we can't reveal ourselves or else people could find out that Jason is really Davis." Ken said.

"But they don't even seem to know who Keith and Lulu are." Yolei said. "Sure, they might be us pretending or whatever, but the least they could do is remember the names. To the public, we're just people who follow Jason around. It's not really fair. We should get some recognition at least." Yolei doesn't seem to like how all of it seems to be about Jason and that she and Ken are just in the wings. Meanwhile, Davis was talking over with Kari about this whole thing.

"Yeah. I saw the news. This was what I wanted to avoid." Davis said. "I know this is my fault. I just didn't see the camera or whatever. Are you mad? What? Reporters are at your front door? Oh man. They're never going away. Okay. Just call me." Davis ended the call and felt bad about the whole thing. Miley came over to check on him.

"Is Kari mad?" Miley asked.

"No, but she did sound upset." Davis said. "Some people believe she really is Jason's girlfriend and the reporters are hounding her for it. Others know that she's dating Davis and now they think she's cheating on me. This is what I wanted to avoid."

"I'm sorry, Davis." Miley said. "Sometimes these things happen when you lie a double life. Sometimes one can cause problems for the other." Davis understood that, but he thought he could have a handle on it. Davis heard a door close and went to see his friends. He saw that Yolei was gone.

"Where'd Yolei go?" Davis asked.

"Home. She's just a little upset that Lulu isn't even recognized." Ken said.

"Weren't you saying the same thing earlier about Keith?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, but Kari knew who I was." Ken said. "Yolei's just taking it a little harder than I am. I should get going myself. Don't forget that we have our school project to work on tomorrow, Davis. You'll be at my house tomorrow, right?"

"Right." Davis said and Ken left the penthouse.

"Tomorrow?" Miley said. "Davis, Jason's making an appearance for the adoption commercial, remember?"

"Right. I forgot about that." Davis said.

"I'll call and let them know you can't make it. School comes first." Miley said.

"No. It will all work out." Davis said. "I can do both. I can fix all this. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Are you sure? I made the same kind of mistakes." Miley said.

"It will all be fine." Davis said as he really believed he could handle all of it.

…

The Next Day

Davis went through his day and thought things were going to be fine. He changed into Jason and headed for the commercial. He was having a lot of fun with the puppies as he rolled against the floor and the puppies kept playing around with him and he was laughing from those puppies climbing over him.

"So go ahead and call to adopt these awesome little guys." Jason said through all his laughing.

"And cut. That's a wrap." The director said. Jason had a lot of fun with those little guys. He was actually sad to see the people at the adoption agency take them away. Miley came over and held a phone for him.

"For you." Miley said.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"It's almost eight in the evening. Wasn't there something else you were suppose to do today?" Miley said. When she said that, Jason remembered he was suppose to meet up with Ken to work on the project. He panicked and grabbed the phone.

"Ken? Is that you?" Jason said.

"Yeah. It's me. A better question: where are you?" Ken said as he didn't sound happy. "You were suppose to meet me at my place to work on our project. This project counts a lot towards our final grade."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jason said. "I spaced out and forgot I had a commercial I needed to do, but I had so much fun with the puppies that I lost track of time. I'll be right over to help."

"Don't bother. It's getting late." Ken said.

"Ken, I'm sorry. It's just Jason needed to be here. I thought I could do both." Jason said.

"Of course. Another Jason thing." Ken said and ended the call. The way Ken said that did not sit well with him.

…

The Penthouse

Davis went home and was ready to call it a day. He tried talking to Kari and Ken again, but neither of them were really answering. So he gave Yolei a call.

"I don't know what to do, Yolei." Davis said. "Both Ken and Kari seem upset with me. How am I going to make this up to them?"

"I don't even know why you're asking me." Yolei said. "How would a nobody like me know how to solve your celebrity problems?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Davis asked.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that this sounds like celebrity problems." Yolei said. She was still a little bitter about not being recognized with Jason Burner. "Regular problems and celebrity problems are two different things. If you've been watching the news, you would see that people don't know who Lulu is. Therefore, she's regular and since I'm her, that means I'm regular."

"Okay. I think I'll try again a different time." Davis said and ended the call. Now he thinks all three of them are upset with him and now he doesn't know what to do to fix this. Miley came in and carried some hot cocoa.

"I thought you might like to have some hot cocoa." Miley said. "Sounds like you've had a hard time and this could help relax."

"Thanks." Davis said as he took the cup and had a few sips. "I don't know what to do. Apparently, Yolei and Ken have some problems with Jason and Kari's taking the heat for something that was really my fault."

"But you never meant for any of it to happen." Miley said. "I told you that having a double life wouldn't be easy. You need to figure out how to balance the two."

"But that's not what this is about." Davis said. "Normally, I'm the one who gets in trouble because of Jason. Now my friends are the ones getting in trouble. This really hasn't happened before. That's not fair to them."

"So what are you going to do?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. This isn't fair." Davis said. "Why should my friends be the one to pay for what happens with Jason?"

"I get it seems unfair, but it will find a way to work out." Miley said. "Just give it some time. I'm sure it will all be fine." Davis didn't seem so sure about. "Davis, the moment you put on that wig, it opened up a new doorway, but that doorway has some problems. I'm happy to help you anyway I can, but this is your responsibility. I'm sure you can find some way to fix this." Davis did admit to something. None of this would be happening to his friends if he wasn't Jason and he wouldn't be Jason if it weren't for that wig. That wig has caused a lot of problems, but this time it's affecting the people he cares about. So is being a big celebrity in secret really worth it now?


	30. Wig Off To You

Davis had a rough couple days. He thought bringing Kari in on the secret would be great, but it wasn't. Kari's being harassed for being Jason's girlfriend and Davis' girlfriend. Yolei got annoyed for not being recognized at least a little. Ken also got a little annoyed himself with Jason getting in the way of what Davis needs. Davis wasn't sure what to do to fix this because Jason doesn't' really cause problems for his friends.

"Wake up, Davis. Wake up!"

"What?" Davis questioned as he was getting out of bed. He looked around and he was surprised to see Jason Burner was standing right in front of him. "What?! You're me?!"

"No. I'm Jason Burner, the guy who is ruining your life as well as your friends' lives." Jason said. "I've got to admit, I hate it and you're the one to blame for that."

"What? No way this is happening." Davis said.

"It's happening." Jason said. "We look good, don't we?"

"Yeah we do." Davis said.

"Of course, the inside is rotten." Jason said and Davis wasn't expecting that. "We're being unfair to your friends. They're paying the price for the mistakes you made. Just how long are you going to let this keep happening?"

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked.

"Take Ken for example." Jason said. "He needed your help, but you let him down because of me. How long are you going to use me as an excuse?"

"That's not what happened." Davis said.

"What about Yolei?" Jason said. "Are you always going to have her stay in your shadow? She might not be a singer or a performer, but that doesn't means she's any less important than you are."

"I never said she was." Davis said.

"There's also Kari." Jason said. "You're the one who broke your own little rule. Now you got her into this mess. Everyone is going to be against her for being a cheater. Is that really what you want?"

"Hang on. None of this is my fault." Davis said. "I know things are getting a little out of hand, but it's not my fault. Your fame is the one that is causing these problems."

"You're just using me as an excuse." Jason said. "Besides, I wouldn't be around if it weren't for you. You're the one that brought me into existence. That means all the problems I cause for your friends are all because of you."

"No. No. Go away!" Davis said as he closed his eyes and saw he was gone.

"Over here." Jason said as appeared at his door. Davis closed his eyes again and saw he was gone. "I can do this all day." He said as he came out of the closet. "I'm here because it's all your fault, Davis. You can't avoid it.

"No. No, it can't be all my fault. It can't be." Davis said.

…

Davis' Room

Davis woke up from that strange dream he had. He knew he felt guilty about the whole thing that's going on with his friends, but he never meant to let them all down.

"Now I know why people think I'm annoying." Davis said. Davis got himself dressed and met up with Miley and Jesse as he told them about that dream he had.

"A dream where you're talking to yourself? You know something is wrong when that happens." Miley said.

"Davis, it was just a dream." Jesse said.

"It was more than just a dream." Davis said. "I knew I messed up with Kari, but I didn't think all this would be happening. Me being Jason doesn't cause much problems for my friends. Now it's really getting out of hand."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure all of it will work out eventually. We just need to be patient and put our heads together." Miley said. When she said that, she heard a knock on the door. Miley went over and answered the door to see Ken and Yolei were there and they looked pretty bad themselves. "Huh… That usually takes a lot longer."

"Ken? Yolei?" Davis said as he noticed them and they came in.

"Hey, Davis." Yolei said.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were mad at me." Davis said.

"We were, but after we cooled down, we realized we were being silly." Ken said.

"It's not your fault." Yolei said. "There are somethings that you couldn't control. It might be a little unfair, but you're a secret star and there are somethings that have to be sacrificed or whatever."

"Thanks guys." Davis said as he was glad to hear them say they weren't mad anymore. He hugged the both of them and happy he still had his friends. "That's two down and one to go. How am I going to make things up to Kari?"

"You don't need to." Ken said as he gestured to the door and showed Kari was there as well.

"Kari!" Davis said as he was surprised to see her. Kari went over and hugged him. "You're not upset anymore?"

"No. Ken and Yolei talked to me." Kari said. "Who cares what others are going to think of our relationship? We both know the truth and it only matters what we think."

"Thanks guys. For a minute, I thought I was going to lose you guys." Davis said. "Being Jason isn't easy. It's not easy having a double life."

"We get it. Most people have trouble making one life work." Yolei said.

"Again, usually things take longer than this to work out." Miley said.

"Seems like everything has worked out now." Jesse said. "So how about we all go out for a bite?"

"Sounds good to me." Ken said.

"Sure." Yolei said.

"I love to." Kari said.

"Let me just grab a couple things." Davis said. Davis went up to his room and was feeling good about himself. Davis went in his room and grabbed a couple things.

"Things seem good, don't they?" Davis heard someone talking to him, but he didn't see anyone.

"Who is there? Ken? Jesse?" Davis said.

"Nope." Davis looked around and spotted Jason was back again. "No. No way. You were in my dream."

"Your dream? I'm in your head. I'm wherever you are." Jason said.

"Do you have to make it sound creepy?" Davis said.

"They may have forgiven you now, but what about next time?" Jason said. "They'll just get mad again. This will come up again. You can't avoid it. As long as you keep being me, your friends will end up paying for the choices you make."

"What are you saying? I can't just quit being you." Davis said. "It's not my fault that Jason Burner is a big hit. I didn't ask them to do this. I just trusted them that I told them the secret. I didn't think these problems would come up from it."

"That's your problem, Davis." Jason said. "You don't seem to think. You don't think about your life and my life being affected. This is only the tip of the iceberg. More problems will come and your friends will continue to be affected. How much are you going to put them through because of me?" Davis knew this was all in his head, but it was very compelling.

"What are you saying?" Davis said.

"I'm saying you have to decide what's more important. Keeping your secret or the feelings of your friends?" Jason said. "If you're going to blow them off because of me, not cool."

"Why am I even talking about this?" Davis said. "You're just in my head. I also can't just tell my secret. Seriously, why am I even talking to you when you're just in my head?"

"Because you know what's going on, you know you will have to do some day. You just can't seem to bring yourself to do it, but the longer you hold it off, the worse it's going to get." Jason said. "You know what you might have to do." Might be in his head, but Jason really knows how to get to Davis.

"Davis?" Miley said as she came in and Jason disappeared. "Did you find what you're looking for?" Davis didn't answer as he was obviously stressed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Davis said as he walked past her and Miley could see something was wrong. Davis went down to the others where they were waiting for him. "Guys? Are you sure you're not upset about this anymore?"

"Yeah." Ken said.

"Davis, don't take it personal. We were just blowing off steam." Yolei said.

"But I am taking it personally because your problems are because of my secret and myself." Davis said. "If you guys didn't know, maybe you wouldn't be having problems."

"Or there could have been worse problems if they didn't know." Jesse said.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari said. "We might have been upset, but everything is okay now."

"Yeah, but what about next time?" Davis said. "Something like this will just happen again. Somehow, I'm going to mess up and you guys will end up paying for it when you didn't do anything. All because I'm trying to keep this dumb secret over what you guys must be thinking."

"Davis, I think you need to calm down." Miley said. "You're sounding like you're about to do something drastic. Davis, are you thinking of revealing your secret?"

"What?!" Ken said as all of them were shocked.

"You can't do that." Yolei said.

"I don't want to, but I don't want you guys to be bothers by problems I caused just because of Jason." Davis said. "I'm not really sure what to do." The stress of keeping the secret is starting to get to Davis and he isn't sure what to do anymore.

….

The Balcony

Davis was trying to clear his head. He just wasn't sure what to do about all of this. Miley came over and stood next to him.

"You okay?" Miley said.

"What's happening? I'm not sure I understand anymore." Davis said.

"I think the stress of keeping this secret is getting too much for you." Miley said. "I'm just trying to make sure if you're certain on what you do before you do it. Keeping a secret like this one is never easy."

"Yeah and more problems are just going to come out of it. I can handle it, but not when it affects my friends." Davis said. "So what do I do? Should I reveal the secret?"

"You could do that, keep trying to go on like always, or you can just quit." Miley said. "It's your decision, Davis."

"Can't you just make it for me?" Davis said.

"Ha. I asked others out of me for a long time." Miley said. "When I gave up my secret, I did it for similar reasons. College was coming and life was getting complicated. I had trouble deciding on what to do and I couldn't balance my two lives anymore. All I can tell you is that you need to be sure if this is what you want." Miley left Davis alone with his thoughts. Davis had a lot of fun with this secret, but it seems to keep causing problems. He can handle it, but it's starting to effect his friends. He didn't think that would happen. Davis could handle the drawbacks of fame, but he doesn't want his friends to have problems because of it too. Even if Davis reveals the secret, would that cause less problems for them?

…

A Talk Show

"Hi, I'm Ellen Meyers." A lady said behind a desk as she was running her talk show. "Today we have a special guess. Say hello to Jason Burner and his friends." The audience cheer as Jason, Keith, Lulu, and Kari had a seat with her. "I must admit that I'm surprised myself. Jason, why the sudden appearance?"

"Yo, why are we here?" Keith asked.

"Not like we're complaining." Lulu said as she enjoyed being on camera.

"Well it's not a friendly visit Ellen. I tried a bunch of other places before here, no offense." Jason said. "It's just that I have something to reveal and you were the only one who could book me into your schedule as soon as I could."

"Okay." Ellen said as she was curious. Jason was going to go, but Kari stopped him.

"Hey. You don't have to do this." Kari said.

"I know. I want to." Jason said as he was sure about this. He got up and walked over to his band. Miley and Jesse were there as well and saw he was doing with their full support.

"This song is about moving on." Jason said. "There's this guy who wanted to be a singer and it was great, but it's causing some problems. He thought a second identity would make it easier, but it isn't. So it's time to let it go and move forward form here. His name…is Davis Motomiya." He reached for the wig and Jason was gone with Davis stepping in. Everyone was pretty shocked by it. Without Jason, Lulu and Keith went as well as they took off their disguises. "Anyway, I hope you guys like it." It was sad to let their other identities go, but it has to be done.

Hoo-hoo

We all knew this day would come

Time to leave our past behind

But there's no such thing as goodbye forever

So I'm moving on

Have to head for tomorrow

I'll always have the memories

Always cherish the times we have

I know I'll miss you, but you'll be with me

Even when I'm moving on

Our live keep going

We're moving in two directions

Hopefully one day we'll see each other again

Saying goodbye is never easy

But have faith we'll see each other again one day

So I'm moving on

Have to head for tomorrow

I'll always have the memories

Always cherish the times we have

I know I'll miss you, but you'll be with me

Even when I'm moving on

You got to let go of the past

What we have will never fade

So I'm moving on

Have to head for tomorrow

I'll always have the memories

Always cherish the times we have

I know I'll miss you, but you will be with me

Even when I'm moving on

Even when I'm moving on

Everyone loved that song and they loved hearing Davis sing. Jason Burner might be gone, but Davis Motomiya is stepping into the light.

…

The Penthouse

Davis was looking over his Jason clothes. It was all fun, but he believes he's doing the right thing for his friends. Davis was still a little crazy as he saw Jason again.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Not going to give you a hard time." Jason said. "I just want to say that was really cool what you did."

"Thanks for everything." Davis said.

"I didn't do anything. It was all you." Jason said as he faded away. Taking off that wig was the same as parting ways with a friend.

"Davis, come down here!" Miley called and Davis came out where his friends were with as well.

"What's up?" Davis said.

"Miley and I have a little announcement." Jesse said as he placed his arms around her and they were excited about this. "Davis being Jason isn't the only surprise."

"We're having a baby." Miley said. As soon as she said that, everyone cheered for them. Davis' new life is just starting and there are many other surprises to come.


	31. No Wig Day One

The secret is out. Jason Burner is no more and Davis Motomiya has entered the spotlight. Davis woke up to a brand new day and he'll have to be ready to face whatever comes his way. Davis came down and saw Jesse working on his guitar.

"Hey, Jesse. Is breakfast almost ready?" Davis said.

"Sort of." Jesse said. Davis had a feeling something was wrong. "Take a look." Davis went into the kitchen and saw a bunch of food was made, but Miley was eating all of it. Davis knew that Miley and Jesse was having a baby, but it's a little too early for her to be acting crazy.

"Miley?" Davis said and got her attention.

"Morning, Davis." Miley said.

"What'ch ya doing?" Davis asked as he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"The best part of being pregnant." Miley said. "I get to eat as much as I like because I'm feeding for two." Jesse came in and Davis could see what was going on with him earlier.

"How long has Miley been pregnant again?" Davis asked.

"Only a few weeks." Jesse said.

"Is she suppose to be doing crazy stuff this early?" Davis asked.

"I think so." Jesse said. "I did a little research. It's perfectly natural for her to have large cravings like this. We just need to hold with it."

"If she keeps eating like that, she's going to…." Davis didn't get to finish that as Jesse grabbed his mouth and stopped him.

"Pregnant or not, you don't say that to a woman." Jesse said, but Miley had some suspicions.

"Davis? What were you about to say exactly?" Miley said. She seemed harmless, but that wasn't the case. Davis looked into her eyes and could feel fear coming over him. Davis moved Jesse's mouth and knew he needed to get out of there.

"I need to get to school." Davis said as he moved as fast as he could to get his stuff together.

"You sure about going to school?" Jesse said. "The secret is out now. Everyone knows you use to be Jason Burner. Aren't you worried about going to school now?"

"No he's not because he still needs to go to school." Miley said.

"There's such a thing as homeschool." Jesse said.

"It's all fine. I knew what I was getting into, but I wanted to do this." Davis said as he opened up the door and was met with a bunch of photographers and reporters asking him questions. He soon closed the door and could see the problem. "Homeschool doesn't seem so bad."

"I'll call Rocky to come get you and pick you up after school." Miley said. Davis' life is going to be a little harder, but he think he can still pull it off.

…

The School

Davis was able to make it to school, but as soon as he did, it was no better there. All his classmates were coming at him and asking for an autograph and much more. Davis was having a hard time getting through now.

"I never thought I want this, but I really want to get to class." Davis said as he kept trying to get through. Yolei and Ken saw he is need of some help.

"Which one of us is going in there?" Yolei asked.

"I will. He's my best friend." Ken said and turned to Yolei like it was a sacrifice scene in a movie. "If anything happens, remember how much you meant to me." Yolei felt touched by it. Ken turned to the crowd and charged right in as he went to save his best friend. He fought his way through the crowd. It was almost like charging into a herd active elephants, but Ken was able to grab Davis and get him out there.

"Thanks, Ken." Davis said.

"Let's go." Ken said. He had Davis run through the hall, but the crowd of students went after him. Yolei motioned for them to come in the room. All three of them ducked inside and Yolei locked the door, but the students kept trying to get at him.

"Regret revealing that secret yet?" Yolei said.

"No." Davis said. "I knew something like this would happen. I just have to figure out how to deal with it."

"Can't you just be homeschool? Less crazy fans to deal with." Yolei said.

"That's what Jesse and I said!" Davis said.

"Its fine, Davis." Ken said. "Things were fun when you were Jason Burner, but you revealed the secret and that's over. We just need to figure out a way to get through this."

"You're right. I asked for this when the wig came off." Davis said. "I did that so it would cause less problems for you guys and myself. I just have to remember the things I learned along the way and not let the fame or anything bother me. We can figure this out."

"Just one thing." Yolei said. "How are we going to get past the crazy crowd so we can get to class?" This is going to be a long day for all three of them.

….

Kari's Apartment

It was hard, but Davis was able to make through the school day. Just when he though school couldn't get any harder with him, he saw how it could. Once school was over, Davis tried to keep on the down low and made it to Kari's apartment.

"Thanks for letting me hideout here Kari." Davis said.

"No problem. You can hideout here as much as you like." Kari said.

"At least until your parents get sick of having me around or people start seeing me here." Davis said.

"The students at school are just a little shallow." Kari said. "They're trying to get in good with you for their own benefit. Let's just see what others are thinking." She turned on the T.V. and showed the news about Davis.

"Celebrity sensation was actually Davis Motomiya, a local teen." The newswoman said. "Sources say that since he is in the care of Miley Stewart, who use to be Hannah Montana, she was the one that inspired him to do this. Let us hear what some fans have to say." The news switched to some local girls.

"Oh my gosh! Jason Burner was hot!

"Yeah and that means this Davis is hot as well!" Davis felt a little embarrassed from hearing that.

"He is, but you're not." Kari whispered.

"Don't be jealous." Davis said. The news switched to another teen boy, one that claims he knows Davis.

"I've known Motomiya since we were kids. I was surprised to learn that he was really Jason Burner, but he and I have been good friends and I know he rocks."

"Say what?!" Davis said as he couldn't believe that guy even said that. "That guy use to be a jerk to me. Now he's saying we're friends?"

"I told you. Shallow. Their own benefit." Kari said. "Didn't this happen once before with that article claiming you were Jason before?"

"Yeah, but that was different." Davis said. "Last time, they had no real evidence to back it up and I was able to pull off that trick to show that Jason and I were two different people. That's not going to work this time."

"I'm a little surprised people haven't brought that up yet." Kari said.

"Some people only care about the here and now." Davis said. "Can we please change the subject? I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay. How's Miley doing with being pregnant?" Kari said. "This is her first time being pregnant, isn't it? How's it going with her?"

"She was eating practically a mountain of breakfast food." Davis said. "If she does that, she's going to look like a mountain herself." Davis laughed, but Kari wasn't laughing.

"That's not funny." Kari said and got Davis to be quiet.

"Sorry." Davis said. That was when his phone went off and saw it was Miley. He found it strange she was calling now and answered. "Hello? Miley?" He held up the phone to his ear and Miley was going off like a yapping dog. "How did she even know I said it?"

…..

The Penthouse

The press and paparazzi continued to swarm the penthouse. Davis made his way through as he got the door open passed the reporters and photographers. When he got in, he slammed it shut.

"Hey, Davis. How was your day?" Jesse said as he acted like everything was casual.

"Don't these people ever go home?" Davis said.

"Nope." Jesse said. "We might have to look into getting a security system for this place."

"Where's Miley?" Davis asked.

"Right here." Miley said as she came in with a plate of ribs and was eating it with barbeque sauce all over her face.

"You got ribs?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why we don't have these more often." Miley said as she continued eating. Davis was starting to get a little freaked by it as he went over to Jesse.

"Has she been stuffing her face all day?" Davis asked.

"Yep." Jesse said.

"How come she doesn't look like it?" Davis asked.

"I think she found a way to combine exercise with eating." Jesse said.

"Is this natural for pregnant woman?" Davis asked.

"Food craving, yes. However, I think Miley might be taking it too far." Jesse said. Davis heard the door open up and saw Yolei and Ken were able to get inside too.

"You guys being harassed by the press too?" Davis asked.

"Yep." Ken said.

"Animals. Don't they know how to treat celebrities?" Yolei said.

"We're not the celebrity. We're the only celebrity's friends." Ken corrected.

"I know, but we're still people." Yolei said.

"You said it, sister." Miley said as the two high fived, but Miley got some barbeque sauce on Yolei's hand.

"I thought revealing the secret would create less problems." Davis said. "Now I can't take it back. These guys are never going to go away, are they?"

"I don't think so." Jesse said.

"It's not your fault, Davis." Ken said. "This was probably bound to happen eventually. Secrets always find a way of coming out some way. We just need to find a way to make the most of it."

"Yeah…" Davis said, but he didn't really sounded like he meant it. Davis just left the room as he still felt like this was his fault. The only thing is that there doesn't seem to be a way to fix it.

…

Davis' Room

Davis went up to his room and thought about all this. He held his Jason wig and was trying to figure out what he can do now. He heard a knock on the door and saw Miley come in.

"Got a minute?" Miley said.

"Sure. Wait. You don't have food on you, do you?" Davis asked.

"No." Miley said as she walked over and saw on his bed with him. "Are you still moping around? Feeling like what's happening is all your fault? You chose for this to happen when you took off that wig."

"Maybe this whole music thing was a bad idea." Davis said. "I never thought that being famous could cause so many problems."

"Are you serious?" Miley asked. "People love famous people. They always get a little crazy about them when they're near. Still, I see your point. People dream about being famous, but they rarely think about the drawbacks that come with it."

"So how am I suppose to fix this?" Davis asked.

"Davis, being a famous person is the same as any job." Miley said. "You can always find problems in any job, things you don't like in it. You just need to find a way to make the most of it."

"But how?" Davis said.

"Stop looking at all the downside. Look at the upside." Miley said. "One is that you still have people that like you for who you are, not what you can get them. What's more is that if you're passionate about it, you can work things out. You're still passionate for music, aren't you?"

"Of course." Davis said. Davis thought it over and he could see what Miley was saying. He still has his real friends. He still loves his music. So what does it matter if people are going to go crazy around him. It just means that people love his music and that's why he does this. "You're right, Miley. I know it's going to be hard from here now that I'm not hiding behind Jason anymore, but things will work out for the best. After all, they did for you and I have a pretty good role model."

"You're darn right." Miley said as she hugged him and was glad to hear that. Once that was done, she got up "Now, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be out in….an hour."

"An hour?" Davis questioned.

"What can I tell you? I ate a lot and this kid won't get off my bladder." Miley said and Davis felt grossed out.

"Didn't need the image." Davis said. "That's a secret that should have stayed buried."

…..

The Next Day

Another day at school Davis has to get through. Davis made his way through and everyone was treating him like he was hero of the week. Davis decided to have enough of this as he climbed up a table.

"Hey! Listen!" Davis said as he got everyone's attention. "Look, I know you all love my music back when I was Jason, but I need to say this. I became Jason because I wanted to be a normal person and being Jason meant I wouldn't have to deal with all this. I love that you all admire my music, but I'm really no different than the rest of you. So if you can treat me like you always have, I appreciate it." Davis was hoping he could appeal to the sensible side of people. "I'm done." That obviously failed as people were going at him like crazed animals again.

"They never lighten up." Yolei said.

"They're only like this because they didn't become his real friends like we did." Ken said. "Sure hope he's okay." People were going at him again and Davis has run out of patience.

"Okay. I tried the nice way. Rocky!" Davis called. His bodyguard showed up and screamed, warning all of them to back off. "Thanks, Rocky."

"It's what I do." Rocky said. Davis climbed down and people gave him the space he needed after that.

"Not bad." Yolei said.

"It's like we've been saying. I just need to find a way to make the most of it." Davis said. "I think having your bodyguard scaring your crazy fans to normality is a good way to go, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah." Both Yolei and Ken said. It's going to take some time for things to go back to normal for Davis. Maybe things will never be normal again for him, but that doesn't mean things are over for him. The wig might be gone, but Davis is still here. He's just going to need to get use to all this now.


	32. Fate of the Cookie

Now that the secret is out, things are getting a little tougher for Davis in his ordinary life, but he's pulling through. What's more is that his celebrity life hasn't been affected that much. He's getting ready to perform for the first time since he took the wig off.

"What do you think? How does it look?" Miley said as she and Davis went over how the performance is going to go.

"It looks great." Davis said. "This show is going to rock."

"Yeah it is. It's the first time you're going to perform as you." Miley said. "Of course it's going to rock. Now if you'll excuse me." Miley got up and left.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked.

"Bathroom. Either to throw up or to actually go. This kid better be darn cute." Miley said as she was feeling the symptoms of being pregnant again. They say it's a beautiful thing, but Davis was having a hard time seeing that with how Miley's been acting.

"Nine months can't get here fast enough." Davis complained. That was when Jesse came in with his guitar and sheet music.

"Hey, Davis. I'm almost done with that new song of yours." Jesse said.

"Thanks, Jesse." Davis said. "Since this is the first time I'm going to perform as myself, I want things to go great for this." Davis was excited for when his show comes up. He heard his phone went off and saw it was from Kari. "Looks like Kari wants me to join her at this Chinese restaurant. I guess we have everything just about handled. I'm going to meet up with her."

"Go for it. We've got you covered." Jesse said as he allowed Davis to go. Things look like they're going well.

….

The Restaurant

Dating Kari has been made easier as well. The restaurant even allowed them to be private so people wouldn't try and bother Davis with an autograph.

"So your first show as yourself is coming?" Kari said. "Are you excited? It's almost like you're starting over, isn't it?"

"Not really." Davis said. "It's going to be the same as when I performed as Jason. The only difference is that I'm myself out there. I'll tell you what is different. My love for Chinese food. This stuff is amazing." He said as he ate some chicken and vegetables.

"I know. I heard good things about this place." Kari said. Their waiter came over with their check and gave them some fortune cookies. Davis reached for his money while Kari helped herself to her cookie. "It says "the leading song is the one that is in your hear." I wonder what that means."

"Maybe it means that your voice holds feelings because it came from your heart." Davis said.

"That's really insightful of you." Kari said.

"I'm a singer. I've got to know these things." Davis said. "That sounded like an advice one. Good for you. The ones that give actual fortunes are stupid."

"You don't believe fortune cookies are real?" Kari said.

"The ones that give advice are fine, like the one you have." Davis said. "It's the ones that have an actual fortune are nuts. There's no way a piece of paper can actually predict the future or anything."

"Oh yeah?" Kari said as she was teasing him a little. "You haven't opened yours yet. Go ahead and open it and let's see what it says."

"Fine, but only because I can't turn down a cookie." Davis said as he grabbed his fortune. He opened it up and ate the cookie with him grabbing the paper. Davis looked it over, but he didn't seem to like what it said. "This is a little weird."

"What? What does it say?" Kari asked.

"What will be exciting shall be clouded by fear." Davis read.

"Excited? Clouded by fear?" Kari said as she didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah right. If something is exciting, why would you be afraid of it?" Davis said. "Besides, I'm not really afraid of anything."

"That's what a lot of people say before something they're actually afraid of actually shows up." Davis said as he crippled the paper. "I told you these things are nuts. Excitement clouded by fear. Yeah right." Davis just laughed as he just shrugged it off.

…..

The Penthouse

Davis and Kari headed back to the penthouse to hang out. When they got there, they saw Yolei and Kari were there as well.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"We came to see you, of course." Ken said.

"Your big concert is coming and we wanted to see if we could help." Yolei said.

"Thanks, but everything is just about handled." Davis said. "You guys are going to love it. Check out this little move I'm going to do." Davis showed off a little dance move, but when he spun around, he tripped and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. That was weird. I've been able to pull off that dance move before." Davis said. "Let me try again." He tried using the move again, but he ended up tripping again. He got back up and thought that was very strange. "Third time's the charm."

"Let's not." Kari said as she stopped him from doing it. "You don't want to injure yourself before you can perform."

"That was really weird. That hasn't really happened before." Davis said as he was wondering why it happened. That was when his phone went off and saw it was a message from Miley.

"What's up now?" Ken asked.

"Jesse's on his way to come get us." Davis said. "I'm needed at the stage. They need my approval for a few things before the concert can go on." Davis just brushed off what happened and went to wait for Jesse with the others.

….

The Stage

"We got it all. Light, dazzle, sparks, you name it." A stagehand said as he was showing Davis and the others around. "Your concert is going to be big, big, big. What do you think?"

"It all sounds great." Davis said.

"Yeah. This concert sounds like it's going to rock." Miley said.

"You can say that again." Yolei said. Davis stepped out on to the stage and could just imagine it now. It will be like all the other times. He took in a deep breath as he could just feel it all happening.

"This is going to be great. Nothing could go wrong." Davis said, but when he said that, sparks erupted right near him from out of the stage. He came close to getting burn.

"Oh man! I am so sorry!" The pyrotechnician said.

"Careful! You trying to start a fire or hurt the superstar!" Davis got a little freaked by that as he backed away, but the men working on the lights had some problems as well as one light came falling down.

"Davis!" Ken called. Davis saw it coming. Luckily it crashed near him, barely missing him.

"Davis, are you okay?!" Miley said.

"I think so." Davis said, but he seemed pretty freaked.

"Maybe we should go. Just make everything a little safer." Miley said. They understood and got to work as Davis and the others made their way out of there.

…

The Penthouse

All of them went back to the penthouse. It was a little crazy how Davis nearly got hurt from the sparks and that falling light. He nearly got seriously hurt. He hasn't really said all that much since they left.

"That was a little freaky." Ken said.

"Davis, are you sure you're okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Davis said, but he didn't sound find. He was still a little spooked by what happened. Nothing like that has happened to him before. The others could see that he wasn't fine.

"Davis, it's okay. It was just a couple accidents. Let's just be glad you're okay." Miley said. "They'll have everything fixed and you won't have to worry. You're still going to put on a great show." Davis would like to think that, but he was still a little uneasy.

"Davis, are you starting to think about that fortune?" Kari said.

"What fortune?" Ken asked.

"Davis opened up a fortune cookie and it said that something like how excitement will be covered in fear." Kari said. "Davis was excited for his show, but now he's getting a little scared after these accidents."

"What? That's crazy." Ken said. "Davis, you don't really believe those things it says, do you?"

"Of course not." Davis said. "Still, it was a little weird how those things happened. What am I saying? I am being crazy. I'm not afraid of anything and I've been able to perform just fine on my own."

"That's right." Yolei said. "You've done fine before. Of course, you always performed as Jason Burner and never as yourself. That way, if you ever did mess up, no one would have ever known it was you. Now that you can't do that anymore, a mistake could end up ruining your reputation." As Yolei was talking like that, Davis was starting to get really nervous.

"Yolei, you're not helping." Ken said.

"Oh my gosh! That fortune is coming true!" Davis said. "I'm not sure I can even do my concert now!" Davis was getting really scared now and ran off into his room. It's looking like his concert might be in real trouble.

"Sweet niblets. Yolei, why would you say all that?" Miley said.

"I don't know." Yolei said as she felt like a big doof for opening her mouth like that.

…

Davis

Davis was up in his room and was freaking out for the past couple days. His concert is tonight. He's never been this nervous about before. Now he's worried he's going to get hurt, mess up, and his reputation as a singer will be ruined. He doesn't think he can go through it now. That was about when Miley came in.

"Hey. Are you seriously thinking of not performing?" Miley said.

"Miley, you saw what happened." Davis said. "I almost got seriously hurt. Not to mention Yolei was right. I can't believe this. That fortune in a cookie is really coming true."

"Never underestimate the power of the cookie." Miley said. "Still, your fans are going to be so disappointed if you don't show up. This is a big chance for you. Are you really going to let fear get in the way of that?"

"Yep." Davis said without any hesitation. "Miley, a fortune I thought that was stupid is coming true. I was all excited, but now I'm afraid of going on the stage, but not because of what happened at the stage. Yolei was right. If I would mess up, everyone would think that Jason Burner messed up and no one would believe it was me. Now, if I mess up….I don't even want to think about it."

"Davis, I get that you're scared, but there's no time for that." Miley said as she grabbed Davis and tried to drag him out, but Davis grabbed the bed and kept himself from going. They were playing tug of war and Davis was the rope. "Come on! Don't fight me!"

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Davis said as he was acting like a child. Miley kept trying to get him to go, but Davis was holding on. This might take a while.

….

The Concert

All of Jason Burner's fans tried their best to get in this concert. It was a packed house as they all want to see the true face of their idol. It wasn't easy, but Miley was able to get Davis out of his room and brought him to the concert. However, Davis was still freaking out. He looked out to the crowd and was getting a really bad case of stage fright.

"Davis, you can do this." Miley said as she tried to encourage him. "You performed before and you can do it again. That fortune is only working because you keep believing it is."

"I don't know if I can, Miley." Davis said. "I always performed as Jason. No one knew it was me. Now, if I make a mistake, I could be hurt, ruined, or who knows what."

"Davis, listen to me." Miley said as she had Davis look her right in the face. "You're going to do fine. You performing right now won't be any different than when you performed as Jason."

"I still don't know." Davis said.

"You'll be fine. I know what it's like to perform, fear of making a mistake, and stopping yourself." Miley said. "You want to know something. It's not going to matter?"

"What?" Davis questioned.

"So what if you make a mistake on stage? You still got people that love you." Miley said. "Kari, Ken, Yolei, Jesse, and me. We're here for you. What's more is that you love to sing. Don't give it up because you're afraid." Davis haven't thought about it like that. He was so afraid of what was going to happen that he overlooked that he still has some love. "I know it might have seemed like it was a lot easier when you were Jason, but that can't happen anymore. Jason's gone and it's time to let go. You can use that to make yourself stronger."

"Stronger?" Davis questioned.

"Yeah. You can sing better and become a better person from it." Miley said. "You're going to do great." Showtime was about to begin as they could hear people calling and cheering for Davis. "Now get out there and knock them dead."

"Okay." Davis said. He was still really nervous, but he can't let that stop him. He stepped out on the stage and everyone was cheering for him. Davis knew he had to sing. So he decided to just go for it, but as the song went on, he was finding himself getting more and more confident. It was time for all to say goodbye to Jason and say hello to Davis

The day has come when we reached the end

I just can't take it anymore

This is where it all come to an end

And we go our separate ways

This is the part where we say goodbye

Cause I can't take it anymore

This is the part where we say goodbye

I feel stronger than ever

This is the part where we say goodbye

It's time for one last fight, last words

All good things have to come to an end

Time we moved on

And be ready to start a whole new adventure

This is the part where we say goodbye

Cause I can't take it anymore

This is the part where we say goodbye

I feel stronger than ever before

This is the part where we say goodbye

I can't take the crazy anymore

The end of one journey leads to another

But I can't take the crazy

This is the part where we say goodbye

Cause I can't take it anymore

This is the part where we say goodbye

I feel stronger than ever

This is the part where we say goodbye

Cause I can't take it anymore

Everyone loved that song. Davis couldn't handle the stress of being Jason anymore, but he can now let him go and stand in the spotlight. He has his confidence back and he's still going as always.


	33. Double Date Disaster

"And if you follow that star, you can see Orion's belt." Kari said. She and Davis were out on another date and decided to have a nice look at the stars. Both of them were at the top of a building where you can gaze at the stars. Davis took a look in the telescope and can see the constellation.

"That's his belt? Those stars are farther apart than they look, right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kari said.

"Either this guy is a giant or he needs to go on a lightyear diet." Davis joked with Kari laughing a little. Davis looked away and turned to the only star he wants to look at/ "Still, a nice night under the stars. Just you and me." Kari would have been flattered, but there was a bit of a problem.

"I think you mean the twenty of us." Kari said. Davis had a look around and could see there some other people staring at them, but were trying to act casual about it.

"Sorry. It's not easy dating a celebrity." Davis said.

"Its fine, Davis. It might be a little weird having everyone stare at us, but it's not like they're bugging us with favors and such." Kari said. Davis thought that was true. It doesn't really seem that bad. However, Kari jinxed it as a little girl came over and held a notepad and pen.

"Can I have your autograph, Mr. Davis?" The little girl asked. Davis wasn't really sure what to do.

"Uh…listen, sweetie. I'm actually trying to have some alone time with my girlfriend." Davis said, but Kari thought it was adorable.

"No. It's fine. It's just a little girl." Kari said. If she was fine with it, Davis decided to just do it. He took the notepad and signed it for the girl.

"There you go, sweetie." Davis said as he handed it back to her. However, that was when a bunch of other people came over and was asking him for an autograph as well. Davis was right. It's not easy when you're dating a celebrity.

…..

The Penthouse

Fans wouldn't stop annoying Davis and Kari as they were trying to get some time alone. They had to pull back to the penthouse just so they could escape from all those crazy fans.

"I'm really sorry, Kari. Our date got ruined because of those vultures called fans." Davis said.

"It's fine. I guess it's my fault in a way." Kari said. "I told you to give that little girl the autograph and that's what caused it. Still, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of that."

"I know, but it's not easy dating when you're a big star and people are always asking for autographs or something crazy like my hair." Davis said. "Remember when I use to go out with Ashely? People were always annoying us like tonight. The only difference is that she didn't mind and I do."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out for next time." Kari said, but that didn't really have Davis feel any better. Kari heard her phone go off and saw it was a message from her father. "Looks like I better get home."

"I'll walk you home." Davis offered.

"No thanks. It will probably take me longer to get home with you than without if more fans come after us." Kari said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Kari showed herself out, but Davis felt bad about the whole thing. That was when Miley stepped in.

"Private time over?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Girlfriend gone. You're upset. So you either miss her already or there's some kind of trouble in paradise." Miley said. "Everything going okay."

"Sort of." Davis said. "Things between me and Kari are fine. The problem is that when we go out, there's always a fan trying to get something from me. Makes it a little difficult to have some private time together."

"I get it, but you and she are still okay." Miley said. "Isn't that what really matters?"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Davis said. "I'm a little worried on what's going to happen to us if this keeps happening. Kari might say she's okay with it, but what if she isn't? What if she keeps getting annoyed by all of this? Eventually, she might get so fed up with it that she doesn't want to put up with it anymore and consider dumping me. I've waited for years to go out with Kari. I don't want anything to ruin it. I also don't want to break up with her because of this."

"That's really sweet of you, but I'm sure everything will work out." Miley said. "I can tell Kari cares about you as much as you care about her. She probably doesn't want that to happen either. I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"I hope you're right." Davis said and he really hope she is.

…

The Next Day

School was going on and Davis and Ken were talking about what has been going on between Davis and Kari. Ken felt a little sorry for him.

"Must be hard. You had this same kind of problem when you dated Ashely." Ken said.

"That's what I said." Davis said. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this one. It's not like I can put up a new identity to live my normal life." However, the moment he said that, he started thinking that wasn't a bad idea.

"No, Davis. That will just bring all kinds of other problems." Ken said.

"So what am I going to do?" Davis questioned. Ken was about to answer, but his phone went off. He saw it was a message form Yolei and laughed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just a little something from Yolei." Ken said. That was right when he got an idea. "Wait a minute. I think I got it. What if we just do a double date? You and Kari with me and Yolei. Yolei has been wanting to for a while."

"How will that help?" Davis said. "You and Yolei will just see what Kari and I are going through."

"Yolei and I can run some interference between you and your fans. We can make sure you and Kari get some time alone." Ken said.

"You would really do that?" Davis asked as he felt so touched.

"Of course. Anything to help a friend." Ken said. Davis never felt luckier to have a friend as great as Ken.

…

Fancy Restaurant

Both of the boys run by this idea with the girls and they seemed okay with it. They all got dressed up and decided to hit a fancy restaurant. That way, they're less likely to be bothered by fans.

"Here is your table."

"Thank you." Kari said as they all took their seats.

"I know we're doing this as a favor for Davis, but I'm still hoping for us to get some alone time." Yolei whispered to Ken.

"Don't worry. We will." Ken said. "In a nice place like this, we're bound to be around some civilized people. Which means, we're less likely to be bothered." Both the boys pulled out the chairs for the girls to let them have a seat and the boys sat on the other side.

"This place looks great. How can you even afford it?" Kari asked.

"There are some benefits to being a big time singer." Davis said as they all had a look at the menus to decide what they like to have. As they were reading this over, Ken was helping Davis out by making sure no one would bother them.

"Looks like you really have nothing to worry about." Ken whispered to Davis.

"You think?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. There doesn't appear to be…. Oh no." Ken said as he spotted someone.

"What?" Davis said as he looked towards the entrance. They looked and saw a family enter the place and among them was a girl their age was a girl with red hair.

"Oops. I think I dropped something." Ken said as he ducked under the table. He grabbed Davis by the shirt and pulled him down so they could talk.

"What's going on? Do you know that girl?" Davis said.

"Kind of." Ken said. "I went out with her. Her name is Paulet. We only had one date."

"So what happened?" Davis asked.

"She got a little….obsessive." Ken said. "I tried to break if off with her, but she didn't get it. She's not exactly right in the head. I had to resort to just ignoring her, not return her calls or anything to try and avoid her."

"How bad can it be?" Davis asked.

"We went on one date and she was already talking about our wedding, our honeymoon, and our future lives together." Ken said. Davis could see the problem now. Mentioning that on the first date is a crazy thing to do.

"Hold on." Davis said as he came up. He had a look and it seemed like Paulet didn't see them. "I think we're in the clear. It doesn't look like she spotted you."

"Okay because if she sees me, the crazy train will be coming a chugging." Ken said. Both of them climbed up and saw they were in clear.

"Is everything okay?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. Everything seems fine." Ken said. At least was hoping everything was. They tried to just focus on a nice meal and started by ordering some water for all of them and had some friendly talk.

"No. I'm serious." Davis said. "The horse went crazy and it felt like one of those bull rides where you tried to hold on for as long as you can. It's a lot crazier when it's an actual animal."

"I always knew something rocked the brain right out of your head." Yolei said as all of them shared a laugh. Everything seems to be going well and there's been no problems.

"So far so good." Ken whispered to Davis.

"I guess we really did have nothing to worry about." Davis whispered.

"I'm having a lot of fun." Kari said.

"So am I." Yolei said. "Ken, I was thinking that maybe you and I could take a quick step outside before the food arrives." Yolei was hoping to be alone with Ken and Ken was happy to oblige.

"Excuse me." A sir said as he came over. "You're Davis Motomiya. My son is a fan of your work. Could I get a picture?" Davis was a little worried that if he does this, others would be coming at Davis for autographs and other favors. That was when Ken stepped in.

"Hey, let's step outside and talk." Ken said as he grabbed a hold of the guy and took him outside. Yolei was happy to help, but this wasn't what she had in mind when she wanted to step outside with Ken. She got up either way and followed him.

"Davis, what's going on?" Kari asked.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"You and Ken are acting a little sneaky about something." Kari said. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Do I? I was willing to tell you I was Jason Burner practically from the start." Davis said. "Look, Ken's just being a pal and helping me out with this date."

"I told you that I don't mind the drawbacks of dating a celebrity." Kari said. "I knew from the start that there would be some complications when it comes to dating someone like you, but I like you. I don't care about the famous celebrity problems or any of that."

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Davis said. Kari was about to comfort Davis about that, but that was when things were about to go badly. Another family came walking in just before Ken and Yolei came back. The family had a child with them and she instantly spotted Davis.

"Davis Motomiya!" The little kid called as she ran over to him.

"Little girl, wait!" Ken called.

"Kenny?" Paulet said as she finally spotted him. "Kenny!" She got right up and hugged him as the little girl did the same with Ken. "Where have you been? I've been trying to read you for days. It doesn't matter, I forgive you. We have plans to make for our future."

"What?!" Yolei said as she was about to become a jealous girlfriend. Ken was trying to try pull her off him.

"Paulet, please. Let go!" Ken said as he pushed her off, but she bumped into a waiter and caused him to spill food all over another couple.

"Hey, kid!" The man said as he knew Ken and Paulet did this.

"Not good." Davis said as he got up and got the girl off him. He hurried over to help Ken. "Hey. Take it easy."

"Back off!" The man said as he shoved Davis out of the way into some other people. Soon, one thing led to another and there was a fight going in the middle of the restaurant. So much for civilized.

….

Outside

"Banned for life from a restaurant. It wasn't even out fault." Ken said. He and the others got kicked out for they were blamed for causing the mess in there. All that was really left to do was head home. "I'm sorry, Yolei. I know you wanted to spend some time together, but things got hectic in there."

"Don't worry about it." Yolei said. "You should see my family at our family reunion. I get you were only try to help Davis, but it would have been nice to have some time together. Then again, after seeing what that crazy chick was about, there's nothing wrong with taking it slow."

"No kidding." Ken said.

"Of course, I'm a little concerned about those two." Yolei said as she looked back at Davis and Kari.

"Sorry, Kari. I wanted things to go right, but everything went crazy." Davis said.

"I don't blame you. You were trying to help Ken when he was in trouble." Kari said. "Who would have thought that a fancy restaurant would turn into a wrestling ring?" She could see that Davis still didn't feel great. "Davis, I still had a great time. Why are you trying so hard?"

"Well, I guess I'm just afraid you'll reach your limits and break up with me because of all this." Davis said.

"Davis, I think it's really sweet how much you care and how much you try." Kari said. "I know you care, you don't have to trouble yourself like this. I think relationships are much easier when you don't try so hard. Besides, I'm not going to break up with you over this. One thing that's guaranteed about dating you, it's never boring."

"Really?!" Davis said as he liked the sound of that.

"Really." Kari said as she wrapped herself around Davis' arm. Being a boyfriend might not be easy, but Ken and Davis seem to make it work. As long as their girlfriends are happy, no matter how badly you think the date goes, that's all that really matters.


	34. Pregnant Predicament

Davis chilled at the penthouse and he was home alone. He was enjoying his time alone there while he could. He heard a knock on the door. Once he got up and answer it, he saw it was Ken.

"Hey, Ken." Davis said.

"Hey. You called me over for something?" Ken said as he stepped inside. Once Ken stepped in, he saw a bit of a mess around the couch. "What happened here?"

"Taking every moment I can to chill and eat whatever I want." Davis said. "Ever since Miley got pregnant, she's been hogging all the good stuff to eat. She might be pregnant, but she's driving me up the wall."

"It's not her fault." Ken said.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can make it a whole nine months." Davis said. "Good thing we don't have to worry about this for ourselves for a long time. So, while she and Jesse are at the ultrasound, I'm enjoying every moment I can to relax. That's why I called you over. Just to hang out."

"What about Miley and Jesse?" Ken said. "Pregnant women go through some mood swings. IF Miley see this, there's no telling what might happen."

"Everything is all good." Davis said. "Miley said she and Jesse said they would be back around five."

"It will be five in ten minutes." Ken said. When he said that, Davis took a look at the time and saw Ken was right.

"New plan. I called you over to help me clean." Davis said. Ken knew Davis wasn't going to make it on his own. So he was a good friend and decided to help him out. Both of them moved as fast they could and cleaned the place before they got home. Davis and Ken were able to get the place clean just as Miley came in.

"Hey, guys." Miley said as the two of the chilled on the couch and acted like nothing even happened.

"Hey, Miley. I hope it's okay that I asked Ken to come over." Davis said.

"Of course." Miley said as walked over and sat between them. She put her arms around and held the two of them close. "You two are such good boys. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you guys." She was acting like it was a happy reunion as her eyes was getting all teary. Both of them thought she was acting weird. "Jesse, where's that pizza!" She shouted sounding impatient.

"Told you. Mood swings." Ken said. Jesse came over and carried a box of pizza.

"Hey. Dinner is served." Jesse said.

"Only one box. Miley here is probably going to need more than one." Davis said.

"We had two. She ate a whole pizza on the way here." Jesse said. Davis and Ken couldn't believe that.

"What are you saying?" Miley said as she was getting infuriated. "Are you two calling me fat?" The boys knew this wasn't looking good and backed away from her. "If there's one thing you never do, its call a woman fat."

"We didn't say that. Did any of us actually say that?" Davis said.

"Well…it was implied." Ken said.

"Not helping." Davis said as the two of them wanted to keep out of trouble.

"Miley, please try and keep calm." Jesse said. "You're just hormonal and you're just going through some mood swings. Let's all sit down and have a decent dinner."

"Excuse me?!" Miley said as she was freaking out. "You're saying I'm stupid?! You're saying I can't control myself?! That I can't be a decent person?! Don't talk down to me or I will twist the two of you like bull to a rodeo clown using only his horns." All three of them were starting to get a little frightened by this. Suddenly, Miley switched to a friendly smile. "I've got to go puke what I can, but when I'm done, we can have dinner." Miley hurried over to the bathroom and all of them took a sigh of relief.

"I know pregnant woman go through a lot while they're carrying child, but is this natural?" Davis said. "Miley is going crazy."

"I'll admit that she does act a little more "active" than most pregnant women." Ken said. "Did the doctor say anything, Jesse?"

"I'm pretty sure it's because she was born in the country, but that's just me." Jesse said as the three of them walked into the kitchen and set up dinner.

"So how is that little bundle of joy doing in there?" Ken asked.

"The doctor says everything is fine." Jesse said. "There haven't been any complications. That's good to know."

"The doctor doesn't know what goes on here." Davis said. "I get the whole thing isn't Miley's fault, but this pregnancy thing is getting nuts. To think we still got a little less than eight months of this to get through. I'm not sure I'm going to make it."

"Well, you have to since you're going to be on your own with her." Jesse said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"I need to go out of town for a while." Jesse said. "I'm meeting up with some old friends and after that, I'm meeting with my old man. He and I hardly ever got to spend that much time together back when he was in the army. So while I'm away, I like it if you watch over Miley for me."

"What?! No!" Davis said as he doesn't want to be left home alone with Miley when she's like this "Miley can take care of herself."

"Yes, but if there's a problem with her or the baby, I would like it if someone was close to keep an eye on her." Jesse said. "It won't be so bad. You just need to watch what you do and say around her. Do something wrong and she'll go at you like a vicious cat."

"That's practically every day I live here. Have you met her?!" Davis said.

"Yeah. So you shouldn't have any problems." Jesse said, but Davis wasn't so sure. "Now who wants pizza?"

"I do." Ken said as the two of them helped themselves and Davis was a little scared.

…

The Next Day

"Please! Please don't leave me!" Davis said as he held on Jesse's leg. Jesse dragged him across the floor as Davis was begging for Jesse to stay since he didn't want to be left with Miley when she's like this.

"Davis, you're going to be fine." Jesse said. "When you have a wife and expecting kids, you'll have to go through the same thing yourself."

"No I won't because it won't be as nuts." Davis said. "Please don't leave me with her. I won't make it."

"Davis, I'm making pancakes!" Miley called. "How do you want it? Do you want it with syrup, whip cream, berries? Wait! I know. Chocolate syrup with jam. That means no toast." Miley cried about the last part as she was acting out again.

"Please don't go!" Davis said.

"Better you than me." Jesse said as he got his leg free and ran right out the door, closing it as Davis tried to reach out for him.

"Your father will think you're a disappointment!" Davis called through the door. Now he has to deal with pregnant Miley all by himself. He was not looking forward to this. He walked over to the kitchen and was met with a tower of pancakes with many toppings, some of which you wouldn't put on pancakes.

"Hey, Davis. Jesse left already?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I miss him already." Davis said.

"You miss him? That is so sweet." Miley said as she was getting all teary again.

"Please don't cry. Let's just hope he'll be back soon, before the day is over." Davis said. He's really hoping that's what's going to happen.

"Well, let's have some breakfast." Miley said as she was ready to eat, but Davis took a look at the pancake stack and lost his appetite.

"Nope." Davis said as he turned away and got out of there.

"More for me." Miley said as she brushed off Davis leaving and helped herself to all that food.

…

Davis

"You've got to help me, Ken. I'm not going to make it." Davis said. He stayed up in his room and was trying to avoid any of the crazy stuff that Miley might do. He was on the phone with Ken and was trying to figure out a way for him to get out of this, but Ken wasn't being much help.

"Davis, you're being silly." Ken said. "This is Miley we're talking about, not a psychopath. It's still her."

"But anything I do or say might set her off." Davis said. "I'm not sure if I can handle this by myself. You should see how she is with food. She swallows up a truck load of food, but it doesn't even look like she's gaining any pounds. How is that even possible?! You've got to help me before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Ken said.

"I don't know. That's the horrible part." Davis said. "Sometimes it's scary when you don't know what's going to happen."

"Davis, you're going to be fine. Miley might be acting a little crazy, but she'll be in control." Ken said. "Just try and be patient with her and I'm sure everything will work out." Davis knows that people keep saying that, but Miley's pregnant syndromes seem to be on overdrive compared to some other pregnant women.

"Davis!" Miley called as she entered. Davis ended his call and hid his phone like he was trying to hide something. "I was going to go into town to do a little shopping for the baby. Do you want to come?"

"I don't think so." Davis said.

"What? You don't want to spend time with me?" Miley and started crying. Davis couldn't take it.

"I change my mind. I'll go. It can't be that bad." Davis said and that got Miley to quit her crying.

"Great. Let's go." Miley said as she went to get her stuff. This was going to be a LONG day for Davis.

…

The Baby Store

Miley and Davis headed into town. Davis was looking over some of the baby stuff and felt a little uncomfortable about this. Good thing he won't be having kids for a long, long time.

"Let's see. Diaper kit, perfect." Miley said as she grabbed a kit for changing diapers. "Baby bibs will also be helpful. Davis, if you see anything helpful, grab it. Just avoid gender specific stuff."

"How come?" Davis asked. Miley turned to him and looked at him to see if he was kidding.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously asking me why we shouldn't buy gender specific baby stuff?" Miley said. "Are you trying to mock me for not knowing the gender of my coming baby yet?" Davis was starting to get nervous as Miley was getting intimidated.

"Miley, people are staring. We're in public." Davis said as he had a look around and saw they were getting the attention of some people.

"What?! You never seen a soon-to-be-mother take out her issues on the kid's brother-like figure?" Miley said.

"Let's go." Davis said as he pushed her by the back before she could cause a scene. "Sorry. She's having mood swings." She pushed Miley away from the people and the two of them continued to do shopping. "Miley, will you try and control yourself. I get that you're pregnant, but do you have to go off like that?"

"Sorry. I know I'm losing it, but that's just part of being pregnant and it's a little hard to control." Miley said. "I suppose I should also get a certain type of bra."

"What for?" Davis said.

"You see when women are pregnant, it's more than just our stomachs that suffer." Miley said. She was about to explain more, but Davis covered his ears and was making noise so he wouldn't have to hear that.

"Forget I even asked." Davis said. He looked around and was having a hard time believing how much stuff was trying to be sold. "I know having a big responsibility, but I can't believe some of the stuff these people are trying to sell."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Like this." Davis said as he pulled back a white box. "What kind of device is this anyway?" Miley took a look at the box and whispered the answer in Davis' ear. As Miley was explaining what it was for, Davis felt revolted and got that thing away from him as fast as he could in disgust. "I'm so glad I'm not a girl. Pregnancy has a way more effect on you women than us men."

"You have no idea." Miley said. Once Miley got all that she needed, both of them got inside her car and were ready to leave. "So do you want to stop somewhere for a bite?"

"No!" Davis said and said it instantly. He knows what would happen if they stop to get a bite.

"Okay." Miley said and started driving. "Davis, is everything okay? You've been acting strange lately."

"Me? Me?!" Davis said as he couldn't believe Miley could actually say that. "I'm the one acting strange?! Are you even aware of what you've been doing?"

"Whoa. What are you raising your voice at me for?" Miley said.

"Miley, you've been acting like a looney toon for days." Davis said. "I get the whole pregnant thing, but it's insane. You have random mood swings. I see why they call that now because you swing from one mood to the next. You've been eating weird food combos and eating tons of it. Not to mention you throw up half of what you eat. You think I'm the one acting crazy?!"

"Davis, what's wrong? Is this one of those times when you get jealous of a newborn? There's no reason for you to be." Miley said.

"No!" Davis said. "Miley, I'm just annoyed. I'm just blowing off some steam. You're pregnant and I get that it isn't your fault, but it's irritating. I'm actually worried you should be in the hospital now with how you're acting. I'm sorry for shouting. I just don't know how much I can take."

"Davis, I get that it's hard, but…." Miley was going to say more, but she felt something was wrong.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Feeling….car sick." Miley said as she was trying to hold it back, but it doesn't look so well. Davis could see where this was going.

"Oh no." Davis said.

….

The Penthouse

"Again, I am so sorry." Miley said as they entered the penthouse, but Davis was covered in whatever came out of Miley. "There was nowhere for me to pullover and we didn't have a bucket."

"I guess I deserve it for lashing out at a pregnant woman." Davis said as he felt this was just pure karma.

"I heard what you were saying and I get it." Miley said. "I understand that it can all be annoying and frustrating. How do you think I feel?"

"Well, you always acted like everything is normal." Davis said.

"Yes, but once I realize what I did, I feel like I've gone bonkers." Miley said. "I know I might be going off the deep end, but I'm surprised no one has called a doctor on me yet. Most pregnant women keep their sanity, but look at me."

"After what just happened, I can't unsee it." Davis said. Both of them shared a laugh at this. "I am happy for you, Miley. I just wish things would be easier."

"So do I." Miley said. "Sadly, it's only going to get worse as my stomach gets bigger, my feet will swell, and much more. However, it will all be worth it in the end once this little critter comes out."

"I'll take your word for it and it will be worth it….because that kid is going to have one heck of a mother." Davis said. Pregnancy might be frustrating, but it can certainly be worth it.

"I hug you right now, but you're covered in vomit." Miley said.

"That's not stopping me." Davis said as he saw a chance for payback.

"Don't you dare." Miley said as she backed away from him and ran off.

"Come here, Miley!" Davis said as he went after her. What a family.


	35. Fraud Motomiya

Being a famous singer can be fun sometimes, but there are other times it isn't. There are some people out there that don't like your music or don't like you in general. Sometimes all that hate can really get to you and Davis is about to see that for himself.

"Davis, breakfast!" Miley called.

"It's not anything weird again, is it?" Davis said.

"You're good!" Jesse said. Davis came in and saw it was just a regular breakfast. That was a relief to him.

"Good. I need the energy." Davis said. "That big charity event is coming up. I agreed to sing in it and I plan on raising a lot of money."

"Oh yeah. What charity did you agree to do?" Jesse asked.

"It's suppose to raise some money for the children that are in the hospital." Davis said as he ate some of his food.

"If you talk with food in your mouth, you're the one who is going to need a hospital." Miley said. "It's a great thing that you're doing. That charity even is going to be happening live. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people will be watching. With you being there, I'm sure you'll raise a lot of money. Don't forget that before that, you have an interview to be on. You'll be making a reappearance on Ellen's show again."

"No worries." Davis said. "Everything is going well. Just you wait and see. Everything is going to work out." He finished up his breakfast and headed for school. Davis really thought things were going to be just fine for him.

…

The School

Being a celebrity means still going to school, at least for Davis. He pushed through it and was talking to Ken about his plans going on.

"Once I start singing, we'll raise tons of money for the hospital." Davis said.

"Someone sounds pretty confident in himself." Ken said. "Just be careful. Too much confidence can be a bad thing."

"No worries." Davis said. "I'm going to do my live interview, after that I'm going to do the charity event. What could go wrong?"

"A few things maybe." Yolei said as she came by and they could see her holding a magazine.

"What? Yolei, what are you saying?" Davis asked.

"I just got done reading this magazine and there's an article about you in here." Yolei said. Both of them were curious. Yolei opened up and began reading it. "Listen to this. They're saying that you're nothing except a fraud, Davis."

"A fraud? What?" Davis said as he didn't understand.

"Listen." Yolei said as she began reading. "Davis Motomiya, formerly known as Jason Burner, may have been a great singer. However, it turns out he's a fake just like most celebrities. He lied about his identity. Who knows what else he lied about? Can he even sing? Does he mean any of the words he says? Is he really the nice guy we were led to believe or is it all just a lie? I recommend that if you enjoy his music, just leave it at that for we know nothing about this fraud."

"Ouch." Ken said as that article sounded a little harsh.

"It looks like revealing your secret has brought out some haters, Davis." Yolei said.

"Nonsense." Davis said as he really didn't care about what that article had to say. "They write stuff like that all the time to make sells. People exaggerate like that almost all the time."

"So you're not bothered by any of it?" Yolei said.

"No. I'm not going to let something like this bug me." Davis said. "It's just one stupid article. I doubt anyone would really believe it in the first place. There's nothing to worry about." Yolei and Ken were a little impressed with how mature Davis was being about this. What they didn't know was that article played more of a part than they thought.

…..

Ellen's Show

"Hello and welcome to my show. I'm your host: Ellen Meyers." Ellen introduced herself and people were glad to be on this show. "Today I have Davis Motomiya with me tonight." She introduced Davis and everyone cheered for him. "It's so nice to have you here. It was my show that he revealed that he was Jason Burner for those who didn't know."

"Thanks, Ellen. It's great to be here." Davis said.

"I think I speak for everyone when we were all surprised to see that you were Jason Burner. So what made you decide to come back?" Ellen asked.

"Well, last time I was on your show, it was really just for the big reveal. So I thought I give you the chance to have a real talk with me." Davis said.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you." Ellen said. "I heard that Miley is your legal guardian. Was she the one that inspired you to do this?"

"Yes actually." Davis said. "I lived in the same building as Miley when I was a kid. With my parents away for business, they trusted Miley to take care of me until they get back. When I told her I wanted to be a performer, she told me about what she went through. So she decided to help me out and we created this second identity for me so I could have a normal life and have a celebrity life. It's what she would call the best of both worlds." Ellen laughed at that little comment he made.

"It does sound nice, but you didn't want that anymore?" Ellen asked.

"No. The secret caused some problems. It affected me and I could take it, but when it started to affect my friends, the ones that were aware of it, I had to do something. I knew I would need some strong solution and revealing the secret was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't do it if I knew my friends and the people I care about are being affected by it."

"That sounds really sweet of you." Ellen said as she pulled out a phone. "So let's take some calls and see what some of our viewers have to say."

"Fire away. Let's see what they've got." Davis said. Ellen started the phone and put it on speaker.

"You're on the Ellen Show with Davis Motomiya, caller. Anything you would like to say to him?" Ellen said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." A woman said on the phone.

"Huh?" Davis said as he didn't expect that.

"My kids idolized you when you were Jason Burner. Now it turns out their idol was a big liar?" The woman said. "They were crushed when they learned you were nothing, but a faker."

"I'm not a faker." Davis said.

"Oh no?" The lady said and was going on about the negative qualities of Davis. Ellen helped him out by ending the call.

"That sounded like it was getting ugly." Ellen said.

"I'm not a fraud or anything. I didn't think revealing my secret would cause problems for people I don't even know. How would that even happen?" Davis said.

"Good question. Maybe we'll find the answer if we take some more calls." Ellen said as she answered another call. "You're on the Ellen Show with Davis Motomiya as my guess. Do you have anything you like to say?"

"Yeah." This time it was a man. "So Davis just claimed he's not a fraud. He says he doesn't see how him revealing his secret has caused some problems. I can tell you how."

"Oh boy." Davis said as he didn't like the sound of this.

"I work at a store where I sell a bunch of Jason Burner merchandise." The man said. "Now that you revealed your secret, they want stuff with your real face. I'm having a hard time selling and Jason Burner anymore because Jason Burner is no more. They want Davis Motomiya, but I don't have any of that yet."

"Ouch. That has to be bad for business." Ellen said.

"I swear I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Davis said.

"I understand that sweetie, but actions have consequences. Even ones we wouldn't even think would happen." Ellen said. "So let's take another call in a segment I like to call Davis: Real Idol or Fake?" Davis may not have been bothered by the article, but this stuff is really getting to him.

…..

The Penthouse

Davis headed straight home after that show. After hearing all those calls, it all looks like he's the bad guy. Miley and Jesse saw him when he came in and knew what happened on the show.

"Hey, Davis." Jesse said.

"How you doing?" Miley asked.

"Lousy." Davis said as he plummet on the couch. "Those were the worst calls I ever had and I was called out on television. Everyone is calling me some sort of fraud when I revealed the big secret and are acting like it was a bad thing."

"Well, revealing that you were pretending to be someone the whole time and things about you are a lie usually is a bad thing." Jesse said, but Miley glared at him. "What?"

"Not helping." Miley said and focused on comforting Davis. "Davis, that's just part of being a celebrity. You're going to have some haters. You just need to ignore them and keep going."

"Uh…that might be harder than you think." Jesse said.

"Why's that?" Miley asked.

"Look at the news." Jesse said as he turned on the volume. It was news about Davis Motomiya and was talking about the same thing as everyone else.

"Davis Motomiya… Is he really a star or is he one of those celebrities that fakes who he is to get attention and fans." The newsman said. "A lot of people are saying he's a fraud with how he lied and deceived everyone with him being Jason Burner."

"Oh come on!" Davis said.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Miley said.

"Sources say that Miley Stewart is to blame for this since she lied when she was Hannah Montana." The newsman said. "Is Miley Stewart really a good influence or does she bring more like Davis into the world?"

"Now they're dragging you into this? That isn't fair." Davis said.

"Well, you admitted she was the one that got you to become Jason Burner in the first place." Jesse said, but both of them stared at him. "Got it. Not helping."

"They hate me now." Davis said.

"So what? You still got that charity event. Once they see how much money you raise for those poor children in the hospital, they'll change their minds." Miley said.

"Miley's right." Jesse said. "You're going to do that charity, raise some money, and people will see what a great guy you are."

"Heck yeah." Miley said.

"In fact, Miley will perform as well." Jesse said.

"Heck no." Miley said.

"Now who isn't helping?" Jesse said.

"I'm not performing with all that hate. Besides, I haven't performed in front of a crowd that big in years. I'm out of practice." Miley said.

"So get in practice." Jesse said.

"If all those people hate me, I'm not sure if I can perform." Davis said and both of them were shocked by it. "If everyone hates me, who will donate for the charity. Maybe I'll do more harm than good."

"Davis, you can't back out of this." Jesse said.

"Jesse's right. It will only make yourself look bad and make things worse." Miley said. "Plus, you can't let a few critics get in the way of this. Don't let them get to you."

"You hear what they're saying. They think I'm a fake. They'll probably think I'm only doing this to make myself look good." Davis said. "I've never dealt with so much hate before. I hate to let them down, but I don't know how I'm going to perform now." Davis got up and went to his room to mope. Things are already looking bad for him, but this could make things worse.

…

The Next Day

Davis never dealt with so much hate from fans and critics before. People saying he's a fraud and that he made things worse for others when he revealed the secret. Now he doesn't know how to make things better.

"I got you some ice cream." Ken said as he had a seat next to him and him the bowl. Davis decided to lay low and stay at the penthouse.

"I'm dealing with critics. It's not like I'm suffering from heartbreak." Davis said.

"You're really going to skip on the charity event?" Ken questioned. "All those kids were really counting on you."

"I don't want to, but what can I do? If people hate me, how can I perform?" Davis said.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Ken said. "You had to have known that not everyone was going to like your music or anything."

"Yeah. Miley told me all that, but I never dealt with it like this." Davis said. "Usually I just blow it all off, but it looks like I can't ignore it this time. I don't know what to do."

"Well, let's hope Miley and Jesse came up with some excuse that also keeps your good side strong." Ken said. "Maybe they said you have a sore throat or broke something. Isn't the charity event being placed on live T.V.?"

"Ken…" Davis said as he wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Let's just see how it's going." Ken said, but Davis knew he would just feel guilty about the whole thing. Ken turned on the screen and found the channel it was on. "Is that Jesse?"

"What?" Davis said. He was surprised to see Jesse was on there and he was acting like the host.

"Okay. We're not doing so bad." Jesse said. "We managed to get in a few hundred dollars and I'm sure there's more to come. Let's give it up for our next singer. It's my wife: Miley!" Jesse introduced Miley and she came on the stage.

"Miley? Didn't you say she wasn't going to perform?" Ken said.

"That's what she told me." Davis said.

"I'm glad to be here. Anything for the kids." Miley said. "I must admit that I wasn't sure if I was going to perform. It's been so long since I have, but I need to send a special message to a special friend of mine. This is more important than what I want. So let's do this!" Miley began to perform and doesn't care about what she said earlier. Davis could see that she doesn't care anymore about what people are going to say because what she thinks of this is more important.

…

The Charity

Miley finished with her own song and was hoping her message got through to Davis. She raised some money, but she's hoping for Davis to show up.

"Do you think it worked?" Miley said.

"I hope so." Jesse said.

"It did." Both of them saw Davis and were glad to see he made it. No words needed to be said. "I think it's my turn now."

"You got it." Jesse said as he went back on the stage. "Miley was great, but you're about to see her protégé in action. Here comes….Davis Motomiya." Davis came on the stage and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Just like this song says, he's unstoppable like everyone else when it comes down to what really matters.

Every challenge we face is just another obstacle in the way

They keep getting harder and harder

But we get better and better

We don't give up and we don't go down

Because we're unstoppable

It's because we're unstoppable

We're unstoppable

No one can stop us

We're powerful, invincible

We become champions and we fight to the end

Always giving it all we got

Not one-hundred percent

We give it one-hundred-fifty percent

Because we're unstoppable

It's because we're unstoppable

We're unstoppable

Get out of our way

We won't give up

We will win

Right here, right now

Because I have no doubt

Because we're unstoppable

It's because we're unstoppable

We're unstoppable

We are powerful and invincible

We are champions

And it's all because we're unstoppable

People cheered and a lot of money was raised for the children's hospital. There may be some critics and haters out there, but he's not going to let that stop him.


	36. Hannah Montana Returns

School ended for the day again. People were getting excited for summer vacation was coming closer and closer. As for Davis, he really needs a vacation with all his fans still trying to get at him. Davis pushed through as more and more people wanted his autograph.

"I only have two hands here." Davis said as he was trying to get through. Davis heard a honking sound and saw Jesse in a car. He opened up the passenger's side.

"Davis! Let's go!" Jesse said. Davis was a little surprised to see Jesse coming to pick him up. Davis went for it as he run for it with the fans coming after him. He jumped in the car and closed the door.

"Drive!" Davis said.

"You got it." Jesse said as he started the car and took off, leaving the fans in the dust.

"Thanks for that, but what are you doing here?" Davis said. "I could have made it home."

"No worries about earlier. Some fans be crazy. I know about all that, but we need to talk." Jesse said. "Miley's anniversary is coming up."

"Anniversary? What anniversary? Her wedding anniversary?" Davis questioned, but Jesse looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No. Not her wedding anniversary. I would know when that would be since I had my wedding the same day as her." Jesse said. "I'm talking about the Hannah anniversary?"

"Hannah anniversary?" Davis questioned. "What's that? She's never told me about that before."

"That's because we usually don't do anything about it." Jesse said. "I'm talking about when Miley decided to take off the Hannah wig. It was a big step for her just like for you. I've been thinking about this."

"What about it?" Davis questioned

"We should do something." Jesse said. "People down in Mexico have a day called the Day of the Dead. It's where they honor those who past to the grave. I was thinking that we should do something similar for Miley."

"But Miley's alive." Davis said and when he said that, Jesse looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Not what I meant." Jesse said. "What I mean is that we should do something to honor Miley because that was a big day for her. Just like it was for you. It was when Hannah was no more and Miley stepped up. So in a way, Hannah's dead."

"Maybe not word it like that when we bring this up to Miley." Davis said.

"Good call." Jesse said. "So what do you say? Are you in?" Davis thought it over and it didn't sound that terrible.

"Sure, but what would we do?" Davis said.

"That's the thing. I don't know really yet." Jesse said. "We need to brainstorm about this, but it should be something that honors Miley when she was Hannah."

"Okay. Sounds like it could be fun." Davis said. Both of them were on board about this. They're going to do something to honor Miley and Hannah for that day, but what can they do? As they were thinking about it, that was when a crazy fan girl jumped right on the car.

"I love you, Davis!" The girl screamed as both of them freaked and Jesse was losing some control of the car.

…..

The Penthouse

After a hectic car ride with a crazy fan, Davis and Jesse headed home for the penthouse. Davis called Yolei and Ken over and the three of them were making plans as Davis told them what was going on.

"You want to do something to honor Miley for the anniversary of when she stopped being Hannah?" Ken said.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Yolei said. "Miley is really nice and she's done so much for you. I think it's nice to do something for her in return."

"So what are you going to do?" Ken asked.

"No clue. That's why I asked the two of you to come over." Davis said. "Jesse and I need ideas. Something that sounds really good. It's got to be something Hannah related."

"Okay." Ken said as the three of them tried to think of something Miley might like.

"You can never go wrong with simple cake." Yolei said. "We could have it shaped like the H-M logo Hannah use to have."

"I don't know. It doesn't sound special enough." Davis said. "Besides, you might eat the whole thing."

"I might eat the whole thing? You practically eat everything." Yolei said.

"How about you and Jesse write a song that's meant only for her?" Ken said. "You like performing, she loves you performing, and she also to be a singer. It would be nice that a singer has a song about her."

"Maybe." Davis said as he thought it over. "Maybe, but I don't know if that's enough either."

"Why not just ask Miley what she wants?" Yolei said.

"Cause that would ruin everything." Davis said. "It should be a surprise. Miley probably even wouldn't want to make a big deal about it."

"Davis?" Miley said as she entered his room. All three of them freaked a little and was trying to act casual. "Dinner will be ready soon. Ken? Yolei? Are you two staying for dinner? I can make room for two more."

"Nope." Both of them said.

"Sounds great. I'll see you down there." Davis said. They tried to act normal, but Miley wasn't really buying it.

"What did you? What are you hiding?" Miley said.

"Nothing. Why do you always think I did something?" Davis asked.

"Because I know you that well." Miley said. She could tell they were hiding something, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Okay. I'll let it go this time, but if I find out you were hiding trouble from me, you'll be in more trouble. Sometimes I wish there was two of me to keep track of you and do the housework." Miley left the room, but when Davis said that, it gave him an idea.

"Two of her? That's it. That's it!" Davis said.

"You want there to be two of her?" Ken said. "Why? Do you want to get in trouble twice as often?" Yolei and Ken had a chuckle at that one. "Seriously. You can't clone her. Not even you could do that."

"Not exactly clone, but I do have an idea." Davis said. "Yolei, you're great with computers, right? Would that include audio, visual effect on the screen, maybe that motion stuff they do for television and all that?"

"It would be a little difficult, but yeah. I should be able to do all that." Yolei said. "Why? What are you thinking?

"I think it's time Miley got back in the singing gig, but her next performance will have a special guest appearance." Davis said. Ken and Yolei weren't sure what he was planning, but Davis knew this might his best idea yet.

…..

The Next Day

"So? What do you think?" Davis asked. He told Jesse his plan and he seemed to love it.

"That's great, but can we really pull something like that off?" Jesse said.

"I think so." Davis said. "Yolei is a genius with this computer stuff. She might be able to pull it off. We just can't let Miley catch on to what we're planning."

"That goes without saying." Jesse said as they were both on board with this plan.

"What goes without saying?" Miley said as she entered the living room. Davis and Jesse tried their best to act normal, but Miley was already suspicious about what they were planning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jesse said.

"So what were you two saying earlier?" Miley asked. "What's going without saying?"

"It goes without saying…..that I need to get to school." Davis said as he grabbed his bag. "I might be home a little later. I'll see you guys later." Davis moved and got out of there before Miley could ask any questions, but that didn't really helped. Miley was still suspicious and believed Davis did something.

"He's never in that hurry to get to school unless he did something." Miley said.

"He's probably just excited." Jesse said. "Summer vacation is coming and he won't have to worry about school for a while." Miley thought Jesse was acting strange as well and turned to him.

"You know something, don't you? Do you know what he did?" Miley said. "Are you in on it? It better not be some sort of guy code you two have going."

"What?" Jesse said as he tried to laugh it off, but that didn't really help. "What are you talking about? He doesn't tell me anything." Miley wasn't really believing that as she took a few steps closer to him. Jesse jumped right up and got his stuff together. "I have to get going myself."

"I will find out what you two are planning!" Miley declared as Jesse ran out the door. "I WILL find out."

….

School

Davis went to school like usual and made it through the day. It was actually helpful for Davis and Yolei. Yolei spent every moment she could working on some equipment and programs on a computer. Even when school was over, she still worked on it. Davis made his way into the computer room and saw her at work.

"How's it going?" Davis said.

"I'm doing my best, but this would be difficult for me even with some great equipment." Yolei said.

"At least tell me you think you'll be able to get it done in time." Davis said.

"I think so if I keep going the way I have been." Yolei said. "There's just one problem. If we're going to pull this off, we're going to need a special outfit."

"What special outfit?" Davis said.

"You know how on animated television or those video games you love, the way the characters move?" Yolei said. "How do you think they get them to move on the screen? Do you know?"

"Of course….I don't." Davis said.

"They use motion capture suits." Yolei said. "These tight suits with these small white balls through the whole thing. The way you move is used in the program to help get the characters to move."

"So what's the problem?" Davis said.

"We don't have one!" Yolei said. "They don't have those things at school and I don't have one at home. If your plan is going to work, we need to find a way to get our hands on one."

"That's all? No problem. I can make some calls and get one." Davis said. "Shouldn't be too hard. You just focus on this part."

"All the rest of it is practically me!" Yolei said.

"Don't complain. It will be worth it." Davis said.

"If you say so." Yolei said. She's willing to put it aside for the sake of what Davis has planned for Miley. "I'll end it right here for the day and resume it tomorrow. I should have it done in time for the big surprise."

"Great. Let's go." Davis said. Yolei closed what she was doing and both of them were on their way out.

"Hello." Davis and Yolei were surprised to see Miley standing in the hallway.

"Miley?! What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Looking for you. You were acting weird and I came to find you." Miley said.

"How did you even know I was here?" Davis asked.

"I tracked your cell phone." Miley said.

"You can do that? Cool" Davis asked.

"Of course. How did you think I found you that time you tried to sneak out?" Miley said and Davis didn't think it was cool anymore. "So what's going on? Knowing you, you wouldn't want to be in school longer than you have. Did you get detention?"

"No." Davis said.

"It's okay. He was just waiting for me." Yolei said. "I was just working on a little something."

"Really?" Miley as she was still suspicious.

"Of course." Davis said as he looked away from her.

"Hey. Look at me." Miley said as she turned his face back to him. "If I find out you're hiding something bad from me, you're going to be in a mountain load of trouble."

"It's not bad." Davis said.

"So you are hiding something?! Shacooz….or whatever that word is!" Miley said.

"Miley, just trust me. You're not going to be mad." Davis said as he was able to get out of her grip. "Run!" Davis grabbed Yolei's arm and they both ran for it.

"You can't run! You live in the same roof as me!" Miley called. She was going to find out what they were planning.

…..

A Couple Days Later

It wasn't easy, but they were able to keep what they were hiding from Miley. It was just about ready.

"Really?" Davis said as he was over the phone. "That's great, Yolei. I also got that suit we needed. Everything is good to go. We just need to get Miley there now. We'll see you there." Davis ended the call and motioned towards Jesse. Everything was good to go and Jesse was on board.

"Davis!" Miley called as she entered the living room. "I just looked online and it says you're making a special performance tonight? How come you didn't tell me?"

"You're about to find out, but we need to get going." Davis said.

"Yep. Let's go." Jesse said. Miley didn't understand what was going on, but if this has anything to do with why everyone's been acting weird, she just went along with it.

….

The Concert

Miley and the boys made it to the stage and Miley could see all the people trying to get in. She looked and saw there was a lot of them.

"Quite a turnout." Miley said. They moved in to the backdoor and was able to get in.

"Okay. You two go on ahead. I'm going to get ready." Davis said and practically ran off.

"Jesse, what's going on?" Miley said as she just knew that something strange was going on.

"You'll see." Jesse said as he motioned her to go with him. Jesse moved Miley through the halls. Jesse moved her to a different part of the hall.

"What are we doing under the stage?" Miley said.

"You'll see." Jesse said. "Just stay right there and don't try and get off the stage. Everything is going to make sense soon." Miley didn't know what was going on, but she decided to go with it to see what's going on.

…

Davis

Ken and Yolei were in a different part of the concert hall. They had some monitors and kept an eye on everything.

"Here I come!" Davis said. He jumped in and was wearing one of those motion suits. "I look like a freaky blue alien. Take me to your leader." Davis thought it was funny the way he looked.

"Ready?" Yolei said. "Once we turn it on, everything you say and do will be on that monitor. So be careful with what you say and do."

"I got it." Davis said.

"Let's do it, Davis. This is going to be great." Ken said. Davis loved the idea and he can't believe he's really going to pull it off.

…

Miley

Miley was starting to get impatient to see what was suppose to happen. Suddenly, she started to move and was being lifted. She was raised up and she was on the stage with the crowd cheering for her. Standing next to her was a monitor as big as she was.

"What is going on?" Miley said. It was all clear as Ken, Yolei, and everyone else turned on the monitor. Miley was surprised as everyone cheered. On that monitor was…. "Hey! It's Hannah Montana!"

"What the?! Miley said as she couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Miley. How's it going?" Hannah said. Davis was pretending to be Hannah and everything he said and did was being used on the monitor. It was like Hannah was right next to Miley.

"What's going on? I thought this was where Davis was performing." Miley said.

"That was just a fake-out to get you to come." Hannah said. "We're the ones performing!"

"We are?" Miley said.

"Yeah. This will be the first time our fans see us perform together." Hannah said. "You see, this is actually the day you stopped being me. So I thought we should honor the time we had together. So I came back for one more show and I want to do it with the person that made me. What do you say? You're not going to deny all these fans this great show, are you?" Miley looked around and saw everything was set for her. She could now see what the boys have been doing.

"No way." Miley said as she grabbed a hold of the microphone and the song started playing, a song where Miley can be herself, her and Hannah.

(Miley)

I feel so alive

There's no reason to hide

I've been pretending for so long

Now there's no reason for it to be

This is my chance to be me

(Hannah)

I never knew what to say

I went through this everyday

Now I see I was wrong

Now I can be myself

There's nothing for me to lose

(Miley)

I'm feeling that it's my time

This is where I shine

(Both)

Say goodbye to what you thought

This is where I take my stand

Cause I'm being me

Yeah, yeah

Hey, hey

Yeah, yeah

Cause I'm being me

(Miley)

First there was two, but now there's one

I don't need to pretend

I always tried being someone else

It was fun, but it's time for that to end

(Hannah)

It's always hard to say goodbye

But this part of me will never die

That's who I was before

This is who I am now

And I don't care who disagrees

(Miley)

And when I start to fly

(Hannah)

I know I'm flying high

(Both)

What's there to lose

This is a confident boost

Cause I'm being me

Yeah, yeah

Hey, hey

Yeah, yeah

Cause I'm being me

The music just played it out and the two of them just danced. Miley loved being on stage again and she loved she could do this with her alter ego.

(Both)

It's been so much fun

It will never be done

Being me will continue on

Cause I'm being me

Yeah, yeah

Hey, hey

Yeah, yeah

Cause I'm being me.

Everyone loved that they got to see Miley and Hannah perform together and loved seeing both performed once more. When Miley's time ended she went backstage and saw Jesse and Davis. They wanted to hear what she thought of all this.

"I love you guys." Miley said as she went over and hugged the both of them.


	37. Guys Day

Miley was doing some cleaning around the penthouse. As she was doing, she saw Davis just chilling on the couch. She thought it was a little weird because she wasn't really expecting him to be home.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" Davis said.

"Jesse told me he was heading out to some music sell going on." Miley said. "I thought you were going with him. It looked like some stuff you would like."

"There's a music sell going on?" Davis questioned. "Jesse didn't mention any of that with me." Miley thought that was a little weird since she thought both of them would have gone together. Just when she was thinking that, Jesse came in with a few things he bought from that store.

"Hey. I'm home." Jesse said.

"Jesse, why didn't you take Davis with you to that music sell?" Miley asked.

"I thought Davis said he didn't want to go." Jesse said.

"Didn't want to go? You didn't even ask me." Davis said.

"I didn't? Oh well. Sorry." Jesse said.

"Not really that big of a deal." Davis said. Both of them just brushed it off, but Miley didn't really like this.

"I just realized something." Miley said. "I don't think you two have ever really spend some quality time together. You two never hang out, just the two of you."

"What?" Jesse said as he and Davis thought that was silly. "What are you talking about? Of course we spend time together."

"Yeah. You're nuts." Davis said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. When was the last time you two did anything together and it was just the two of you?" Miley asked. Both of them seemed like they had no problem answering that, but they thought about it for a second, both of them were drawing a blank. "See? You two don't spend any time together and you should."

"I take it you have something in mind." Jesse believed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Miley said as she pulled out a gift certificate. "I found this while I was cleaning. It's good for me to have a spa day and that sounds perfect. I'll take this little certificate and have a day of relaxation and you two get to spend some time together tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me." Davis said.

"Yeah. Davis and I are going to have lots of fun together. Just us guys." Jesse said as they high-fived each other and believed there wouldn't be any problems. Miley was glad to hear that, but something bad might actually come out of this.

…

The Next Day

Miley got her stuff together and was ready to head for the spa. She couldn't wait to hear what will be going on between Davis and Jesse while she's gone.

"You two promise you'll spend some time together?" Miley said.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Jesse said.

"We'll show you. Jesse and I will have lots of fun together." Davis said. "We're not going to have any problems."

"Hmm… You say that, but there is always problems." Miley said. "Okay. I should be back later today. That should give you most of the day to do whatever the heck you want."

"We got it. Just go." Jesse said as he ushered her out the door. She decided to let those two have their way and trust that they got this.

…

Miley

Miley drove a couple hours and found herself at the spa. After everything that's been going on with her, she was looking forward to this. Nothing, but a day of relaxation. Miley went on in and went for the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Miley Stewart. I have this gift certificate for here." Miley said as she slid the certificate to her.

"Yes. We've been expecting you." The receptionist said as she worked on the computer. "We have you for a back massage first. Ooh. I should warn you at the moment the only one available is Lesly."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Miley said. "I'll take it. I'm home with a couple boys the whole time and I'm carrying child. I need this. Who knows what those two back home are doing?"

….

The Penthouse

Davis and Jesse wasted no time. Both of them ate and drank whatever they could and chilled like a couple dudes and didn't even bother cleaning their mess.

"I say that was a good way to start in the morning." Davis said.

"Yep." Jesse said as they both belched and laughed from it. "What was Miley so concerned about? There was really nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. I am a little curious now myself. How come we don't hang out like this?" Davis asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm having fun now." Jesse said. "So now what? We have the rest of the day. What else is there to do?"

"You just want to go out in town and let something find us?" Davis asked.

"Sounds good." Jesse said. So far the two of them had no problem spending time together, but something like that can't really last for a whole day, could it?

…..

Miley

Since it seemed like Miley really had nothing to worry about, she can really relax herself. People warned her about this Lesly, but she didn't think it would be so bad. So she changed into a white robe and waited.

"Lesly? What does everyone seem so concerned about?" Miley questioned. She really thought there was nothing to worry about. That was until this Lesly came in.

"I'm Lesly!" Miley was actually scared for this person was quite large. She couldn't even tell if that was a man or a woman.

"Please be gentle. I'm with child." Miley pleaded.

"Relax." Lesly said as Miley was placed down and Miley did not like how those hands would feel.

…

Davis and Jesse

Davis and Jesse just strolled around the streets. They were finding things to do and have fun doing it. They decided to hit the mall and it wasn't so bad. The two of them were still having a great time together.

"Not a bad day." Jesse said.

"Nope. I already feel closer." Davis said. Things appeared to be going well, but Davis stopped as he spotted someone. "Oh no."

"What?" Jesse questioned.

"It's T.K." Davis said. They looked further down the mall and spotted T.K.

"Oh no." Jesse said as he felt really bad for Davis. "Who is T.K.?"

"Wow. We really don't hang out enough." Davis said as everyone knew about him at this point. "He was the last guy that went out with Kari."

"Wait. Is that the guy you were jealous of?" Jesse said.

"I was never jealous." Davis said as he was trying to be modest, but he is terrible when it comes to hiding stuff like that.

"So what's the problem now? You're with Kari now." Jesse said.

"Would you want to meet up with this Jake I've heard so much about?" Davis asked.

"Point taken." Jesse said.

"Come on. Let's just get out of here." Davis said.

"Too late." Jesse said.

"Davis?" T.K. said as he spotted him and came right over. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Hi, T.K." Davis said.

"Hey. I'm Jesse." He said as he held out his hand and T.K. shook it. "I'm Miley's husband."

"Yeah. I heard Davis has been living with Miley." T.K. said. "So how are things? I bet things aren't the same for you since you're no longer Jason Burner."

"You knew about that?" Davis said.

"Everyone knows about it." T.K. said and Davis felt stupid. "I also know you're dating Kari now. I bet she's real happy going out with a celebrity."

"Yeah. She does. I've seen how happy those two are and Davis' life is even better since he revealed he was Jason Burner." Jesse said.

"What are you doing?" Davis whispered.

"Showing him you're the better man." Jesse said. That didn't sound good, but Davis' ego wouldn't let him stop Jesse. "Davis has a party almost all the time. In fact, we're having one tonight since it's just us guys at the penthouse today.

"Really?" Both of them said.

"Really." Jesse said. "You can come by if you want, invite a few friends. It will be a great party."

"Cool. Thanks." T.K. said and left.

"What are you doing? A party? I'm all for one, but Miley will be back today." Davis said.

"No worries. I'll invite a few people over. We'll have it done and gone before she even gets home. What's the worst that could happen?" Jesse asked.

"Don't you know you should never ask that?" Davis said.

…

Miley

Miley did not enjoy the massage she had with Lesly. She's hoping she can forget about that. She's hoping a seaweed wrap will help with that. All she did was lay back and relax as the seaweed had her tucked in.

"Okay. Just sit back and relax. Someone should be in to help you out." A woman said as she was leaving.

"Great. Anything to help me relax." Miley said as she tried to do just that. However, she didn't get the chance to.

"I'm back." The person that came in to help Miley was Lesly again.

"Sweet niblets." Miley said as she knew she wasn't going to like this. If Lesly was going to be around, it was going to be hard for her to relax. "I really hope Davis and Jesse are having more fun than I am."

…..

The Penthouse

"I really hope Miley is having more than we are." Davis said as he and Jesse felt so much trouble. They held the party just like Jesse said, but it appears to have backfired on them. There were too many people and it was starting to get a little out of hand.

"Great party, Davis." T.K. said.

"Yeah." Davis said as he acted like he planned this, but he didn't expect too many people to show up. "A party?! Seriously?!" He said as he turned to Jesse. "Listen to me. Most teens would actually be excited about a party their parents or guardians allow them to throw. You couldn't have acted like a normal guardian and say no party?"

"You're blaming me for this?" Jesse said.

"Who was the one that suggested a party?!" Davis said.

"Hey. I was trying to help you out." Jesse said. "I was trying to help you rub it in blondie's face that you're a better guy than him."

"And this was your best idea?!" Davis said. "Maybe T.K. gets under my skin a little, but this seems like too much."

"Excuse me for being a pal." Jesse said. As this party was going on, Davis came to a realization.

"I think maybe this is why we don't hang out." Davis said. "I think we make a bad combination. Exhibit A." He gestured to the party, but Jesse wasn't seeing it.

"One little party doesn't mean we're a bad combination." Jesse said, but he changed his mind when he heard a smashing sound. "Yeah. We need to end this." With both of them on the same page, they got to work on shutting this party down.

…..

Miley

Miley's spa day didn't go the way she thought. Lesly was practically everywhere and kept following her around. Her day of relaxation wasn't what she thought it was.

"Don't go away. I'll be back." Lesly said and left the room.

"Thank you." Miley said as she was trying to be nice. When the door closed, Miley got up and gathered all her stuff as fast as she could. "Sorry, Lesly. Can't react with you around." She got out of there as fast she could and would rather deal with Davis and Jesse than whatever Lesly is.

….

The Penthouse

Jesse and Davis were trying to get people to leave the penthouse, but this party became too good to stop. This party bus is going and there doesn't appear to be any stopping.

"Any luck?" Jesse said.

"No." Davis said.

"Davis!" T.K. called as he came over. "This is awesome. You really know how to throw a party. Still, don't you think this is getting a little out of hand?"

"Yes! That's why we're trying to end it!" Davis said.

"Huh?" T.K. said as he was a little confused.

"T.K., this isn't what I usually do." Davis said. "Jesse lied. He was trying to make me seem cool and make you feel bad." T.K. was a little shocked with what he was doing. Before they could talk more, Jesse's phone went off.

"Oh no. Miley's on her way home early." Jesse said.

"What are we going to do?!" Davis said as he felt so much trouble coming their way.

"This sounds bad. What can I do to help?" T.K. asked.

"Cover me. Make sure no one sees me. I don't want to be seen as a rat." Jesse said. They didn't understand, but they just went along with it and made sure no one was looking. "Oh no! The cops are on their way! Clear out!" When people heard the police were coming, all of them got out of there as fast as they could.

"Nice." Davis said as he watched them clear out.

"Yeah. I've been to a few parties when I was your age." Jesse said.

"Davis, why did you do all this because of me?" T.K. said. "Why do you care about what I think of you?"

"I don't know." Davis said as he really had no good reason. "I guess I've always been jealous of you, in truth. You were always so close to Kari when I really liked her. Jesse was trying to rub it in your face that Kari was with me and I'm a better boyfriend. I get it. That's really no good excuse."

"I don't mind if you're dating Kari." T.K. said. "She and I broke up. If she really is happy with you, that's all that really matters. Besides, I started seeing someone else."

"You are?" Davis said.

"Yeah. She and I have hit it off really well." T.K. said.

"Wow. I'm a really big idiot." Davis said.

"This is great, but if we don't get this place cleaned in the next two hours, Davis and I will not be seeing anyone for a long time." Jesse said. They had a look around the mess and they saw they had their work cut out for them.

"I'll help." T.K. said.

"Thanks, but this is our mess." Davis said.

"Yeah. No reason for you to get in trouble for this." Jesse said.

"Are you sure?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. This day was suppose to be for me and Jesse to bond. We've got this." Davis said as he showed T.K. the way out. "Move!" Both of them moved as fast as they could to try and get the place clean before Miley gets home.

…..

A Couple Hours Later

Miley walked right into the penthouse. When she did, the pace was clean and the boys just stayed on the couch.

"Hey, Miley." Jesse said.

"You came back early. What happened?" Davis asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I be more relaxed here than back there." Miley said and tried to forget about it. "So did you two had fun today? Did you bond?"

"Yep." Both of them said. Miley stepped out of the room and put her stuff away.

"That was close." Jesse said.

"Yeah." Davis said. "You know, I actually did had a lot of fun together."

"So did I." Jesse said. "We're not bad together. Miley sees you like a son. That means you're my son and that means we stick together." Both of them really had a lot of fun today and really bonded.

"I had a hard day. Ironic from the spa." Miley said. "Let me just grab something from the closet and how about we go out for dinner." When she said that, both of them were horrified.

"No!" Both of them called, but when she opened the closet, it was an avalanche of a mess came down on her.

"Miley?" Jesse said. Miley dug herself out of that and glared at both of them.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Davis said.

"Big time." Miley said. They bonded together, but they also get in trouble together.


	38. Summer Farewell

The time has finally come. The time that everyone that is in school has been waiting for. Davis came running out of his school as he shouted this at the top of his lungs.

"Summer vacation!" Davis cheered. Davis and everyone else was so excited. Summer is finally here and everyone loved it as they cleared out of the school. "So much to do. Surfing, eating, gaming, and so much more."

"Sounds like an eventful summer." Yolei said with some sarcasm as she, Yolei, and Ken caught up with him.

"Three straight months of no school." Davis said as he loved it. "I don't know where we could even begin."

"I'm sure you'll find some way, big popstar." Ken said. Davis has been a big hit for all these months and he loved every moment of it. He can't imagine what his vacation is going to be like now.

"Davis, didn't Miley texted you earlier saying she had a surprise for you?" Kari said.

"Oh yeah. She wanted me to come straight home after school." Davis said. "I was hoping to have summer fun right away. I have a feeling this might bum out my summer fun."

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Ken said. "Let's just go see what it is and we can start summer fun from there." They didn't think it was a bad idea and headed on over to Davis' place to check out this surprise. This was going to be a good one for this will be a summer start that no one will forget.

…

The Penthouse

Davis and the others made it to the penthouse. Once they stepped inside, Miley and Jesse were in there as they cheered and made some noise with some party noise makers.

"Summertime!" Miley cheered.

"No more of a prison you kids call school, right?" Jesse said.

"You can say that again." Davis said. "So why did you want me to come straight home? You said you had some sort of surprise for me."

"Yes we do." Miley said as she and Jesse were acting sly.

"What's going on?" Kari questioned.

"I'm not sure I like that look." Yolei said as they were starting to get a little nervous.

"Okay. What? I want to start my summer vacation. What's the big surprise?" Davis said and he soon got his answer.

"Surprise!" A couple people shouted as they tossed confetti and glitter over Davis and the others. All of them turned around and were really surprised to see who it was. Not as surprise as Davis and he loved it.

"Mom! Dad!" Davis said as he ran over and hugged the both of them. Jack and Gina were back again to see their son. "What are you two doing here?"

"For you, of course." Gina said.

"We were able to come over for a visit again and we wanted to come see our boy again." Jack said.

"Those two must love pulling surprises on him." Ken said and Yolei was thinking the same thing.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya." Kari said as she stepped forward to him. "I'm not sure you remember me."

"Kari? Kari Kamiya?" Gina said and Kari confirmed it. "Oh my gosh! We haven't seen you since you were a kid. Look at how much you've grown."

"In more ways than one." Davis said as he grabbed her hand. "She's my girlfriend now."

"You're dating? That's great." Jack said.

"It's adorable. I remember that little shrine you use to have for her when you were younger." Gina said. When she said that, Davis got really embarrassed with some of them laughing. "Oops. I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Wait. I thought you were dating some blonde girl." Jack said. "It was over the news with celebrities and such."

"Do not open that door. We are not going back there." Yolei said. None of them really wanted to open things with Ashely again.

"I'm just glad you're both here." Davis said.

"Of course. It's quite interesting when you're the parents of a big star." Gina said as they were all getting comfortable. "How've you been doing since you decided to take off the wig?"

"Fine. It's been a little hard, but things have been going pretty well." Davis said. "Not to mention I have Miley helping me out. Did you know she was pregnant now?"

"So am." Miley said.

"I've noticed." Gina said as she was really happy for Miley.

"Oh! So that's why her…" Jack was speaking, but he didn't finish that because he thought it be inappropriate or such. "Never mind."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Gina said. "Davis, we were wondering about something. Have you made any definite summer plans yet?"

"Definite?" Davis questioned. "Eating, gaming, sleeping, performing when I need to, but nothing definite. Why?"

"Well, remember last time we were home?" Jack asked. "We wanted you to come with us and move back in with us."

"Yeah. Wait. You're not offering that again, are you?" Davis said as all of them were a little scared that Davis might be leaving.

"Well, yes and no." Gina said and that made them confused. "We do want you to move back with us, Davis, but not as long as you think. Your father and I were thinking that we get your sister and the four of us spend the summer together."

"Your mother and I would still be working, of course, but it wouldn't be permanent." Jack said.

"Oh no. It would just be for the summer." Gina said. "We were thinking that you would like to spend the summer with us."

"You would see new places, do a little traveling, and it would be great if the four of us spend out summer together." Jack said.

"You mean you want me and Jun to go with you and spend the summer practically anywhere?" Davis said.

"Yes, basically." Gina said. That sounded like a great offer. Last time, they wanted Davis to move back in with them and leave his home, but this time would only be for the summer. "We have other news as well."

"After the summer, your mother and I are moving back and we'll be home for a long time." Jack said. That had to have been the best news Davis has heard yet.

"Really?! You're moving back!" Davis said.

"As soon as summer ends." Gina said. "Your father and I just can't wait that long. That's why we want you and Jun to spend your summer with us? What do you think? Do you want to come with us, Davis?" Davis wasn't really sure what to think. It all sounded incredible.

"It all sounds great." Davis said, but as he looked around, he realized there would be some things he's giving up. "Can I at least think about it?"

"Of course." Jack said. Davis wanted to do that, but everyone else thought it was a little weird for him to ask that.

"What's there to think about? He gets to be with his family again." Yolei said, but Ken wasn't so sure. Davis was thinking about something, but what is there for him to really think about?

….

Davis

Davis was up in his room and he was thinking a lot about that offer his parents gave him. Davis heard a knock on the door, but he figured he knew who it was.

"Not now, Miley." Davis said, but the door opened either way.

"It's not Miley." Kari said as she came in. "Something's clearly bothering you. You want to talk about it? Are you not happy about going with your parents?"

"It's not that." Davis said. "I guess I'm just a little anxious. If I go with my parents, I be gone for a whole summer and I thought we could spend it together. The thing that bugs me the most is….I have to leave all this behind."

"Huh?" Kari questioned. As they were talking, Miley was coming up to check on him, but she heard them talking and didn't want to interrupt. "What do you mean?"

"You heard my parents." Davis said. "They'll be moving back after the summer. That means I'll be living with them again. That means I have to leave this penthouse, Jesse, and Miley. It's just that….this place feels like home."

"I think I get it now. That would be hard to do, but it's not like that you're never going to see Miley and Jesse again." Kari said.

"That's not it." Davis said. "Miley's been like a mother to me ever since I moved in here. That baby of hers will be here soon and by moving back in with my parents, we won't as much time together. Miley's done so much for me. I guess I'm just a little afraid so much is going to change during the summer when everything's been going so well." Miley heard what Davis was saying. She didn't think about it like that, but now she's starting to and she's starting to feel the same.

….

Miley

"He's afraid things will change?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah and I have to admit that I am as well." Miley said. The two of them were talking in the kitchen and Miley told Jesse everything she heard with Davis and Kari.

"Miley, that's crazy." Jesse said. "How much can things change over the summer?"

"A lot." Miley said. "Weren't you listening? Davis won't live here anymore. Once our child comes, we'll have even less time for him. I enjoyed having him here and I'm not sure I want it all to end."

"I get it, but things can't last forever." Jesse said. "Davis is a growing man. We both knew something like this was going to happen. I guess it's time that we let Davis go." Miley thought about that.

"Not happening." Miley said and stormed out of there. Both Davis and Miley feel the same as they don't want the good times they've had together come to an end. "Davis! Come here!" Davis heard Miley call for him and came over.

"Yeah?" Davis said.

"I was thinking that since you could be leaving, we spend some time together." Miley said. "How about you and I hit the amusement park?"

"Really?!" Davis said.

"Yeah." Miley said. Since she doesn't want the good times to end, she's going to make some good times. "In fact, you can invite Ken, Yolei, and Kari to come as well. What do you say?"

"What about my parents?" Davis asked.

"They can come too." Miley said.

"No. I mean they're expecting me to give them an answer if I'm going with them or not." Davis said. "They're expecting me to answer soon."

"You're right. Which is why we're going first thing tomorrow." Miley said. "Grab whatever money you can. We're taking a trip tomorrow!" Davis wasn't sure what was going on, but this sounds too good to pass.

…

The Next Day

Miley took everyone to the amusement park just like she said. Everyone was a little confused as to why Miley suddenly suggested this, but they went along with it. They went in through the gates and the place looked great.

"Wow. I don't know what to hit first." Davis said.

"Good thing we have all day." Miley said. She grabbed Davis by the arm and pulled him in to ride whatever.

"Jesse, is everything okay with Miley?" Ken asked.

"Don't tell me she's already having a midlife crisis." Yolei said.

"No, but she is have a crisis." Jesse said. All of them knew something weird was going on with Miley and Davis will be the one paying for it.

…..

Miley

Miley was going to spend every moment she can with Davis. She wasn't going to let anyone stop this. She started by taking Davis to the swing ride and him for to go.

"Ready?" Miley said. "I go with you, but some rides aren't all that good when you're pregnant, but the important is that you have a good time.

"Yeah." Davis said. He thought things were weird, but he didn't let that stop him from having some fun as he climbed on. "Miley, this is great, but there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Later. Crank it!" Miley said and the ride started. Davis slowly being spun around and lifted higher as it was going faster. Miley was going to make this day all about fun. As this was going on, Ken and Yolei watched.

"She's up to something." Ken said.

"I think I know. Kari just recently told me what she and Davis talked about. I think Miley overheard." Yolei said. Understanding what was going on, they felt bad for her. Miley continued to make this day all about fun and good times. They played games, got some food, ride some of the rides, at least the ones Miley could go on, and it was all fun. They soon came across a baseball game. Miley tossed the ball and it knocked some bottles down.

"Yeah!" Miley said as she grabbed a stuffed animal as a prize. "What do you think, Davis? Fun?"

"Yeah. It really is a great day." Davis said.

"Davis!" Davis looked ahead and spotted Ken. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." Davis said as he went on over so they can talk in private. Ken told Davis what he thought was going on with Miley and things were making sense to him now.

"Got it. I'll handle it." Davis said and went back to Miley. "Hey, Miley. How about a ride we can both go on? How about the wheel?"

"Sure." Miley said.

…

The Ferris Wheel

Davis and Miley got on the ride and it was just a nice and relaxing one. As they got up higher, their view got better. Miley was enjoying it and she was hoping Davis was too.

"It's great out there, isn't it?" Miley said.

"Yeah." Davis said, but he decided to get right to it. "Miley, I know the truth. I know you overheard me when I was talking to Kari." Miley wasn't expecting him to say that and felt busted. "Is that why we're here?"

"Yeah…" Miley said as she figured she just come out with it. "I know you're scared things will change and I am too. We had a lot of fun together, but once you leave, things won't be the same. Neither of us want that. So I thought I could make a day of fun, of good times we could have together."

"Miley, I could have chosen not to go and things would still work." Davis said.

"But that's the thing. You should go." Miley said. "You should go with your parents and just because you won't be living with me anymore doesn't mean I won't be there for you. Which is something I should have gone with instead of acting crazy."

"You weren't crazy. We're both just scared of what might happen, but I suppose that's part of life." Davis said. "It's scary when you know what might happen and it's scary when you don't know. Still, I'm starting to think that no matter where we go, we have home. We always come back to it."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you the whole time you're gone, but you came a long way since we first started." Miley said. "Things are going to be fine."

"Yeah they are." Davis said as he moved to her side and hugged her. They're going to miss each other a lot, but this is something they should go through.

"You know, I think there's enough time to go out with a bang." Miley said. Davis didn't understand, but Miley already had something planned.

…

The Stage

There was a stage big enough for Davis to give one last performance before he has to go. No matter where he goes, he'll come back home one day and that's how he feels right now.

Here I am, out in the world

Thank god, I'm on my own for the first time

I'm hitting the road and I don't know when I'll look back

You can go as far as you can go

You can see the world and say hello

You can change your way everyday

But you'll always come back home

You're there, standing at home

Don't know how long you've been waiting

You won't have to another second

I'm on my way like a beacon

You can go as far as you can go

You can see the world and say hello

You can change your way everyday

But you'll always come back home

You can go as far as you can go

You can see the world and say hello

You can change your way everyday

But you'll always come back home

No more pretending

I know I am where I belong

You can go as far as you can go

You can see the world and say hello

You can change your way everyday

But you'll always come back home

You can go as far as you can go

You can see the world and say hello

You can change your way everyday

But you'll always come back home

Davis doesn't know when or how, but he will be back home one day because his home is with Miley and his friends.

…..

The Next Day

The time soon came. Davis told his parents he would go with them and that means his little celebrity adventures have to be put on hold. He loaded his things into the car and was ready to go. All that was left was to say goodbye.

"Take care, Davis." Yolei said.

"We'll be here when you get back." Ken said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys when summer was over." Davis said as he hugged the both of them. He turned to Kari since it will be hard to be away from her. "You going to miss me for the next few months."

"Not as long as you call." Kari said and gave him a quick kiss to remember her by. The hardest of course is Miley and Jesse. He might come back, but he won't be living with them anymore and they'll be busy getting ready for the baby.

"Thanks for everything." Davis said.

"Come here." Jesse said as they gave each other a manly hug. Davis turned to Miley and wasn't even sure what to say.

"I'm speechless. Being away for so long will be hard since we had so much fun together." Davis said.

"No worries. It's not like we'll never see each other ever again. The kid is going to need a big brother figure." Miley said as she held her stomach. "You just go and enjoy yourself." The two of them hugged and it felt like a mother saying goodbye to her kid. It's been fun, but now it's time for Davis to move on ahead. With all this done, Davis got into the car with his parents and were ready to go.

"Ready to see your sister?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Davis said and drove off his with the people he considered family saw them off. Davis had the best of both worlds and he'll never forget it.


End file.
